A Promise of Forever
by s16thunderjet
Summary: Love brought them together, fate tore them apart. Now, the future of an entire world lies in the hands of one woman who was cursed into spending over two thousand years in solitude, all for loving someone mankind deemed she was not supposed to love.
1. Introduction

Greetings! This fanfic is based on the Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters by Naoko Takeuchi. There is Shoujo-ai in this fic, so homophobics, you have been warned.

There isn't a specific timeline for this, just pay attention to the headings. Oh, and 'Present Day Tokyo' would be the time after Episode 200 of the anime. This fanfic is more based on the anime than on the manga. My story wouldn't be possible if I were to base it on the manga.

This is my second Sailor Moon fanfic, but this is the first that I have posted. I haven't found the time to finish the first one. This is my second attempt at Shoujo-ai, my first one being a Vandread fanfic which is also archived here.

Finally, this fanfic is dedicated to a quintet of girls who spent hours upon hours of their precious time just to convince me of something that I wasn't ready to accept. You five know who you are. In the end, I LOST THE DEBATE (There, I admit it, alright?). As a result of my defeat, those five lovely ladies tasked me to write a Rei/Usagi love story, with a splash of Makoto/Ami on the side. Ladies, here's the fanfic that you wanted me to write. I tried my best, I tell you. I just hope that I did OK.

Please read the author's notes part before you bomb me in the e-mail. Rated PG-13 for some cursing. Rating may change later on, or I'll probably just put a big warning if some part of a later chapter turns out to be a little too 'mature' for some people. :)

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1: A Not So Unrequited Love

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 1:**  
A Not So Unrequited Love**

Moon Kingdom,  
The Silver Millennium

The wind blew lightly as two people sat beside each other, the pair resting atop a hill overlooking the beautiful Moon Kingdom Palace of the Silver Millennium.

Their hands were linked together as they watched the Earth hover from behind and above the Moon Palace, decorating the darkness with blue and white all over.

"It's coming." one of them said, tone neutral.

The other's hand tightened its grip on the speaker's hand. The one who had spoken felt the other's fear and anxiety and squeezed back with the same intensity.

"I'm scared." the other spouted, lips trembling.

"Don't be scared. I will protect you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want you to get hurt."

"As long as we're together, nothing can touch us. Not even death. Trust me, Angel." the first one promised, voice filled with absolute conviction.

Though the use of the pet name brought a small smile to the scared one's features, it was not enough to keep them from wondering if this was the last time they would hear those words from their love's lips.

Sensing the dread and panic radiating from their scared lover, the first one offered a loving smile, opening their arms just as the other practically jumped in.

They held each other for a moment which seemed to last for an eternity, neither wanting to let go and somehow fearing that the embrace they were sharing would be their last.

Tears flowed down both their cheeks as they cherished every moment, knowing that should they lose today, everything that they had worked so hard for would be lost.

They were to approach the Queen later that day to fight for their relationship, hoping that the Queen would understand and see how much they truly love each other. They had to keep hoping.

"Whatever happens, I promise to love you, Angel. Forever."

"And I you, my love. Forever."

* * *

Present Day Tokyo,  
Tsukino Residence

"Gaah! I'm gonna be late! Rei-chan is going to kill me!" Usagi Tsukino roared as she ran down the stairs, her long, blonde hair cascading in twin tails behind her.

"Oi! Take it easy! You're gonna wreck the house!" Shingo Tsukino screamed in return, mumbling something about annoying older sisters.

"Quiet, you! Mom, Dad, I'm going to Rei-chan's. I'll try to get back by dinner." Usagi cried and rushed out of the house, almost knocking over a number of potted plants in her haste.

"Take care, honey!" Ikuko Tsukino yelled from the kitchen, the mother of two sighing in relief upon seeing that her plants had been spared from hurricane Usagi's passing.

* * *

Gates of Time

Sailor Pluto looked on through her crystal viewing globe as the Princess of the White Moon ran from her home to meet up with the other Inner Sailor Senshi at the Hikawa Jinja.

She stood there watching even though she knew that something was about to happen that would change everything. She shivered slightly at the thought.

_Even Queen Serenity didn't see this coming._ She smiled sadly.

Her Garnet Rod magically appeared by her hand and she grasped it. She removed the Garnet Orb, her talisman, from the rod and held it above the viewing crystal.

The ball glowed brightly as Sailor Pluto closed her eyes and meditated. The light from her talisman surrounded her for a moment, then faded and receded into the ball.

Setsuna Meiou opened her eyes and walked towards the Gates of Time. She turned back sadly to the viewing crystal and saw the Moon Princess being bombarded with insults by the Princess of Mars.

_Forgive me, Princess. But I must do what needs to be done._ She thought resignedly.

With a parting glance, she shook her head slightly before disappearing through the gates.

* * *

"I said I was sorry Rei-chan! I didn't mean to be late!" Usagi cried, desperately trying to convince the fuming priestess.

"Oi, Rei-chan. You don't have to be that harsh." Makoto Kino chided, rubbing Usagi's back in an effort to soothe her weeping friend.

"Oh, forget it, Usagi! You're always late anyway." Rei Hino spat in return, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away in disdain.

"Let's just get back to studying, please?" Ami Mizuno spoke in a much more diplomatic manner, the blue haired girl trying as much as she could to diffuse the situation.

"Alright, fine. So what chapter are we in?" the fiery raven haired girl asked, leaning forward across the table to get her book.

Usagi let out a sigh that was a mix of consternation and relief. While she was thankful the Senshi of Mars had stopped scrutinizing her, she continued to wonder why Rei always made it a point to do so.

The teary-eyed Princess tensed a bit when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up from her lap, she found Minako Aino smiling encouragingly at her.

"Don't mind her. She's probably got a lot of things on her mind." the bubbly Princess of Venus whispered in her ear.

Usagi smiled back at the other girl and nodded, but not before swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat. Minako kept her smile on even as she turned back to the others.

The study session went on without a hitch after that. Apart from a little bickering between Usagi and Rei, everything was fine. As dinner time approached, each of the girls bid their good-byes.

"Don't forget people! We'll be meeting tomorrow at the Crown after school!" Rei called as Usagi, Ami and Makoto made their way down the shrine steps.

"We'll play that new Sailor V game, Usagi-chan! I'm gonna beat you!" Minako taunted playfully and waving at the other blonde.

"I'll be there!" Usagi replied with much enthusiasm, waving back at her 'twin' before following after their other two friends.

Once the three of them were out of sight, Rei turned to the blonde standing beside her. Minako had asked if the two of them could talk just moments earlier; and though the priestess had agreed, a part of her was still curious at the cause for the impromptu get-together.

For her part, Minako remained looking in the general direction Usagi and the others had gone, the effervescent smile still on her face as she seemingly kept her attention away from Rei.

Rei tilted her head to the side and kept silent, intently studying the Senshi of Love and Beauty. It was not often that Minako called her aside for something serious, that is, other than Senshi business.

"You don't have to be so mean to her." Minako started, her gaze still towards the shrine entrance.

Rei was effectively knocked off of her thoughts as the blonde's words sunk in, the raven haired girl blinking a couple of times as she pulled her head back, part perplexed, part worried.

_What in the world is she talking about? She can't possibly know!_ Rei mentally rambled.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked in return, her tone that of innocence at her friend's implication.

"You don't have to hide it either, at least not from me." Minako continued, still facing away from her.

"I don't..."

"I know you love Usagi-chan." Minako interrupted, finally turning towards the stupefied priestess.

"H-how..." Rei stuttered, caught flat-footed and unable to even feign ignorance.

"How'd I know? I guess being the Senshi of Love has its perks. I've been sensing your love for her since the battle with Beryl."

Minako slowly made her way towards the veranda of the main house, then carefully sat down. She tapped the space beside her and after a bit of urging, snapped the frozen girl out of her trance enough to get her to sit down.

Fear was evident in Rei's eyes now that her well-guarded secret was known to someone other than herself. Upon seeing this, Minako reached out to the other girl and held her hands in her own.

"Hey, don't be scared. It's love. It's perfectly normal to love someone." Minako began gently, coaxing the raven haired girl to open up about her feelings.

"I... I'm sorry. I guess I spaced out a little. I'm not even going to try and hide it from you. In a sense, you are love personified."

There was a short pause and a deep breath as Rei tried to steady herself. Despite her curiosity, Minako kept silent and instead, offered up an encouraging smile.

"I guess the insult routine got a little old, huh? I thought it would work well into the next century. Cover up my feelings by being mean to her." Rei admitted with a mirthless chuckle.

Silence reigned for a while after that. Minako kept her hold on Rei's hands, trying to show her concern. Rei just stared down at their linked hands, clearly avoiding the other girl's gaze.

Suddenly, tear drops fell atop their hands.

"Rei-chan?" Minako asked worriedly.

"It's just so hard, Minako-chan. Back then, insulting her was the only way to get her attention. It was the one thing I had that Mamoru-san didn't." Rei started pouring out her thoughts.

"Yeah, at least after they regained their memories of the Silver Millennium anyway." Minako supplied, then shrugged, earning her a surprised look from the priestess.

"Ami-chan told me about the fights that Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan used to have. Those two fought as much as you and our Princess did." she answered the unspoken question in her friend's eyes.

"Artemis used to tell me that people who argue so much actually like each other. It's like that kindergarten thing, little boys tease the little girls because they like them." she added.

Rei allowed herself a small smile through the tears as memories of her earlier fights with Usagi came to mind. She could clearly see the two of them arguing as though it was something that they enjoyed.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Minako prompted.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well, think about it. You and Mamoru-san have the same, shall we say, 'history' with Usagi-chan before their memories of the Silver Millennium were restored, right?" she began, and Rei nodded.

"Neither you nor Mamoru-san showed any romantic interest in her, and neither did she to either of you. You with me so far?" she asked, making sure that her and Rei were on the same page.

"Yeah. Your point?" Rei queried, her patience dwindling by the second.

"My point is, if their memories hadn't gotten restored, then either you or Mamoru-san could have ended up with her." Minako deduced, smiling proudly at herself from coming to such a conclusion.

"Are you crazy? Or are you trying to live up to the color of your hair?" the Fire Senshi cried incredulously.

"I resent that remark. A person's intelligence isn't determined by his or her hair color." Minako replied, scowling at her friend.

"Fine. I'm sorry for making that comment. But what you're suggesting is really..." she paused, not really knowing how to describe Minako's idea without going back to the whole hair color issue.

"Possible? Only natural? One big, giant could-have-been? A dream come true?" the Senshi of Love interrupted, drawing a glare from the still speechless raven haired priestess.

"Pssh! Fine. If you don't like that idea, then try this. What if you and Usagi-chan were the ones in love with each other in the past? You two would be together now!" the blonde exclaimed.

"You really have gone off the deep end haven't you? That's even crazier than your first idea!" Rei cried out vehemently.

"C'mon Rei-chan! It's only logical." Minako said a-matter-of-factly.

"Minako-chan, that's like saying that Usagi only loves Mamoru-san now because Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion loved each other in the Silver Millennium." Rei said.

"Exactly! Ara, don't say a word about that to Usagi-chan, OK?" Minako asked sheepishly.

"What in the... Wait a minute. You've thought about this before, haven't you?" Rei gasped, disbelieving what was happening.

Minako paused for a moment, trying to decide whether she was going to share her thoughts on the subject with Rei. She knew that even with Rei's love for Usagi, she would be the first to admonish her.

She glanced at her friend and noted the burning intensity in her eyes, no pun intended. Her decision made, the Senshi of Love nodded as she began.

"Well, don't tell anyone, OK? You remember when Luna said that our powers give us other abilities? Like you can read the fire better than anyone..." she drifted.

"Mako-chan can sense when it's going to rain, Ami-chan can swim like a fish, and you, the hopeless matchmaker." Rei finished for her.

"Well yeah, but that's just the tip of the ice cream cone." she said confidently.

"Iceberg." Rei corrected her, and for a moment, the priestess wondered just how Minako could be credible one minute and the exact opposite the next.

"Whatever. Anyway, I admit I love to pair people off together, but that's only because I can sense their feelings for each other." she said, sharing one of her secrets.

"Are you telling me, that you can feel other people's emotions? Like I can read people or see into the supernatural because I'm psychic?" Rei asked.

"Something like that. But only their 'love' feelings, if you get my drift." Minako lifted her eyebrows, her eyes twinkling slightly.

"So what you said earlier, about you sensing my love for Usagi since the battle with Beryl..." Rei drifted upon seeing Minako nod excitedly.

"Yup. All true." the blonde reiterated.

The Senshi of Mars paused for a moment as she tried to digest everything that her friend had just said. An idea was slowly forming in her head, but she refused to acknowledge it.

She was a Senshi of Princess Serenity, but she was first and foremost Usagi's best friend. Keeping Usagi happy was not just her duty as a Senshi, it was also her responsibility as a friend.

Nevermind that Usagi's happiness would mean spending the rest of her life with Mamoru, her one true love. Nevermind that Rei would be alone while the two of them spent eternity together.

All that mattered was that Usagi was happy.

She has not let anything get in the way of the Prince and Princess' relationship in the past, and she certainly was not going to let anything hinder their relationship now.

Even if it meant having to sacrifice her love for her Princess.

"So what does your ability have to do with anything?" Rei asked, deliberately trying to misunderstand Minako's words.

"Sheesh. You don't have to play dumb." Minako replied, seeing the act all too clearly.

"Hey! I'm not playing dumb." the priestess replied, blushing slightly at her foiled attempt to act, well, dumb.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, long story short, I've always wondered if Usagi-chan really did love Mamoru-san, and vice versa, or if it's only because of their past lives." Minako concluded.

"Are you saying..." Rei swallowed, prompting the blonde to finish for her.

"Yup. I don't see the red string tying them together."

"Huh?" Rei asked, knowing she looked as dumb as she sounded.

"You know that legend? It's said that two people who are destined to be with each other are tied together by a red string." Minako explained, lifting her pinky to demonstrate.

Rei opened her mouth to say something, but found that she had lost all thought. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, and she cursed inwardly as she tried to keep it from surfacing.

"You've been reading too many manga lately." she said casually, drawing a gasp from Minako.

"It's true Rei-chan!" the Senshi of Love insisted.

"I think your 'love radar' is broken or something." the priestess insinuated, waving her hand as if to ward off anymore explanations from Minako.

The Senshi of Venus crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in frustration. She thought that she had somehow gotten through to her stubborn friend, but found that it was not an easy feat.

"I don't understand you, Rei-chan. I'm trying to tell you that there's a possibility that you and Usagi-chan could..."

"Don't. Please. I'm feeling better now, Minako-chan. You don't have to give me false hopes."

"I'm not! I'm trying to tell you that a relationship between you and Usagi-chan..."

"Is not going to happen!" Rei's voice thundered across the yard, and Minako almost jumped in surprise.

The two were silent for a moment; Minako thinking that she may have pushed her friend a little too much too soon, Rei desperately trying to keep herself sane.

"Silly Minako-chan. If the others heard you saying those things, they'd get pretty upset. It's one thing to play matchmaker, it's another to endanger the future of an entire planet." she said with a smile.

"Rei-chan..." Minako whispered, seeing through the forced smile her friend had on her face.

"Those two, their love has been bound by destiny and will surely be enforced by fate. No force on Earth, the Moon, or any other planet can break that." Rei stated, her eyes hardening.

"I... I don't know Rei-chan. What I do know is that even if there isn't any chance of breaking destiny's hold on our lives, you should tell her how you feel." Minako said calmly, not wanting to antagonize her friend.

"I don't want her to hate me. I can handle the loneliness, but the hate, I can't handle that. Things can just stay the way they are. We don't have to be anything more than friends. I'm content with that..." Rei said, whispering the last part.

"Are you? Truly? She'll never hate you. You're her best friend! You think she doesn't love you, but what if she does? Your love doesn't have to stay unrequited, Rei-chan." Minako insisted.

Rei felt all the anguish that she had enclosed in her heart for the past few years suddenly become too much to bear. She burst into tears as she slumped forward into Minako's waiting arms.

She had been looking for an outlet and was extremely grateful that Minako was there for her. She was thankful for the soothing voice and the loving arms holding her.

The blonde did not know whether to throttle her friend for being so stubborn and cowardly, or to weep with her for being so loyal and self-sacrificing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Rei-chan. I'm sorry." she apologized, deciding to rest her case for the moment.

Rei nodded against her shoulder, thankful for the respite. She knew that their conversation was not over, but was thankful that Minako had chosen to continue it some other time.

"Thank you, Minako-chan." Rei said, moments later.

"No problem. Now, cheer up! I'm not used to this subdued version of you." Minako teased.

"And I'm not used to this serious you either." Rei teased in return.

They stared at each other for a moment, then chuckled heartily. Both felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from their shoulders. One was happy to have cried her heart out, the other happy to have helped.

Their laughter though, was interrupted by the sudden beeping of their communicators.

* * *

"Eternal Sailor Moon! Look out!" Sailor Mercury cried as the youma swung at the Princess of the White Moon.

The Senshi were currently battling a youma that had appeared in Juuban Central Park. Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter arrived first with Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus following after.

Sailor Mars pushed Eternal Sailor Moon out of the way, just as the youma's attack connected. The Senshi of Fire hissed in pain as she felt the youma's claws dig into her side.

_Shit!_ She cursed internally, clamping her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. The two Senshi landed on the ground, with Sailor Mars on top of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Mars? You're bleeding!" Eternal Sailor Moon gasped in alarm.

"I'm fine. Just get rid of that thing!" she growled.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter roared as she attacked the youma, covering for the pair.

It was the first time in a long while that an enemy had appeared in town. The Senshi were partly thrilled to be fighting again and partly worried at the same time.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars cried, aiming the flaming arrow to the arms and legs of the youma. She felt the wound at her side open a bit more with her movement, causing her to ground her teeth in pain.

_Damn! That hurt!_

"Now Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus told their Princess.

"Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon bellowed as she used her attack on the youma.

"You may have beaten me, but you cannot break the promise of love!" the youma screamed its warning.

The youma was engulfed by the light from Eternal Sailor Moon's attack and was turned into dust, but not before saying something that left all of the Senshi thinking.

* * *

Altered Space,  
where time does not rule.

The figure snarled as it watched the first of the youma that had been sent to attack the Senshi be destroyed. It was to be expected, though. The Sailor Senshi were not that easy to defeat.

"Soon." the figured whispered, dark amethyst eyes glinting in the darkness.

* * *

The phone rang loudly in the living room as Kenji Tsukino emerged from the kitchen, a frustrated look on his face as his dinner was rudely interrupted.

He grumbled to himself loudly as his brows creased, a spoon held tightly in his right hand while he reached for the annoying phone with his left.

"Tsukino residence." he breathed into the phone, completely doing away with the pleasantries.

"Ah... err... is Usagi home?" a male voice answered.

Kenji's right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly.

"Not at the moment, Chiba-san." he replied, glowering at the young man on the other side of the line.

"Ah... yes. Uhm... Tsukino-san, could you please tell her that I called?" Mamoru Chiba asked.

"I will." he snapped after a moment's hesitation.

Without waiting for a reply from Mamoru, he slammed the phone hard enough to make it bounce. He trudged back into the kitchen, welcomed by bewildered stares from both his wife and his son.

"Who was it?" Ikuko asked, placing some soup into his bowl.

"Mr. You Know Who." Kenji growled, reaching for his rice bowl with his chopsticks.

Ikuko looked to her youngest child for a little help, but Shingo just shrugged back at her. The Tsukino matriarch shook her head in defeat as they finished their meal in silence.

* * *

Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear and saved himself from damaging his ear drums. He stared helplessly at the phone and wondered if he should try calling Usagi's friends.

It was around 5:30 AM in the United States, and he had been in the middle of studying for an exam when he felt Usagi transform into Eternal Sailor Moon.

He hurriedly ran from his bedroom to his living room where the phone was located, and dialed the number of the Tsukino home. It had taken him four tries before he could finally get connected.

He had been tempted to put the phone down when Usagi's father answered, but decided that her safety was far more important than saving himself from the wrath of his beloved's father.

_Usako. Please be careful._ He prayed, looking up at the early morning sky.

For the first time since he decided to go back to the United States to finish his studies, his thoughts were plagued by doubts if he had done the right thing.

* * *

"How is she?" Usagi asked, a little teary-eyed as she looked down at the sleeping Rei.

Her and Minako had carried Rei back to the shrine after the fight to treat her wounds. Ami and Makoto had gone out to investigate, while Luna and Artemis contacted the Outer Senshi.

"She's OK, now. Just unconscious. She's lost a lot of blood." Minako reassured the other blonde.

"Thank God." Usagi said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Minako carefully watched the Princess of the White Moon out of the corner of her eye. She could not help but feel Usagi's distress over the matter of Rei. That was perfectly understandable.

But beneath that emotion lay another. Totally different in form, intensity and foundation. She concentrated, trying to see if what she felt was just confusion. Taken aback, she found that it was still there.

She thought back to her conversation with Rei earlier that day, and almost turned away from Usagi as she remembered her misgivings about the Moon Princess' relationship with the Prince of Earth.

Her thoughts also reminded her of the latter part of their talk, and she wondered if her statements regarding the possibility of a relationship between Usagi and Rei did have some basis after all.

_Could it be?_ She wondered, looking at their Princess in shock.

She was both relieved and worried with what she felt from Usagi; relieved because Rei's love might not be one-sided after all, and worried because that feeling should not even exist.

The Senshi of Love grit her teeth as she stopped herself from slapping her own forehead. She was happy that she was right, but at the same time, she was not happy that she was right.

Even after everything that she had told Rei earlier, and no matter what her personal feelings on the issue might be, Minako still felt that it was her duty to protect the future of the Earth.

_Rei-chan's right. I am crazy._ She concluded, sighing resignedly at her own confusion.

She then turned to look at the resting form of Rei, and felt that even with closed eyes, the priestess had already regained consciousness. Rei probably faked sleeping to avoid any confrontation with Usagi.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, a plan forming in her mind.

Usagi looked up from her vigil over Rei. Her eyes were red and quite puffy, what with all the crying she has been doing. She sniffed a couple off times as she waited for her friend to continue.

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking at the other blonde.

The Senshi of Venus stole a glance at Rei while Usagi's attention was on her, and found the 'sleeping' girl alternating between gazing longingly at Usagi and glaring at her. Minako had to muffle a giggle.

"Don't worry too much. Rei-chan's a tough cookie. She'll pull through." she said, starting a conversation.

"I know that. But I just can't help worrying. She's died one too many times for me already, you all have! I can't take it happening again." Usagi said in return.

"We'd gladly give our lives to protect you, Usagi-chan. Duty or not, we'd still protect you because we love you. I'm pretty sure everyone agrees with me on that." Minako declared.

"You guys shouldn't have to do that. I'd rather lose to the enemy than lose any of you." Usagi uttered, feeling genuinely miserable at the pain she had inadvertently caused her friends.

"Please don't say that! Cheer up a little will ya? You wouldn't want Rei-chan to see you like this, right? You'd never hear the end of it!" Minako reminded her.

Usagi chuckled lightly, a smile forming on her grief-stricken face. She turned her complete attention back to Rei and her smile grew immensely.

"I can just imagine the insults that would be pouring out from this fiery one's mouth." she whispered, then slowly reached down to lay her fingers on Rei's lips.

Minako found her eyes transfixed on the two. Usagi regarded Rei like someone would do her lover. The Senshi of Venus saw something in the eyes of the Moon Princess and found herself surprised. She could have sworn that she had seen this somewhere before.

_What in the?_

Another image flashed in her mind, one where Princess Serenity sat in a field of flowers, with the Senshi of Mars laying by her side. Serenity's fingers were very much touching the lips of the Fire Senshi.

It was only for a moment though. Minako shook her head and found herself looking at Usagi and Rei again, with Usagi's hands clasped in front of her in worry.

_Was it just my imagination? Or was it a memory?_ She thought, her confusion growing even more.

"Minako-chan? Are you alright?" Usagi asked, snapping the other blonde out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, just thinking." Minako blurted out nervously.

"Oh... OK. Well, I'm gonna go home for a while. My mom's probably worried. I'll just pick up some clothes then I'll come back later. Could you watch her for me, please?" Usagi asked.

"No problem Usagi-chan! I, the divine Goddess of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus, Minako Aino, will guard Rei Hino until you return!" Minako announced formally, earning her a tap from Usagi.

"Oh, you! Thanks! See you both later!" Usagi said as she closed Rei's door behind her.

A number of steps and the sound of another door opening and closing later, Rei opened her eyes and sighed, thankful that Usagi had left. She did not know if she could fake being asleep any longer.

It was then that she noticed a slightly stoic Minako. Rei sat up gingerly, leaning back on the headboard. She waved her hand in front of Minako until the other girl blinked and turned her attention to her.

"Oi! Are you sure you're OK?" Rei asked, both a little annoyed and worried.

"Yeah... just got things on my mind. You should be lying down, you know? Usagi-chan would kill me if she found out I let you up!" Minako cried, urging the injured priestess to lay down.

"I'll do that later. My back's already starting to hurt from all that laying down." the raven haired girl complained, her hand making its way down her aching back.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Minako still had her thoughts stuck on that image she had seen earlier. Rei though, was trying to get a vibe on why Minako was acting strange.

"Rei-chan..." Minako said, a little later.

"Yeah?" Rei asked in response.

"What do you remember of the Silver Millennium?" Minako inquired.

"Hmm... not much really. Bits and pieces. Most of them are of the final battle. Why?" Rei eyed the inquisitive blonde. She wondered where this conversation was coming from, and where it would lead to.

"Nothing really." Minako uttered quietly.

Rei studied the girl sitting beside her. She still could not get any sign or vibe on how Minako was feeling, or where her questions where coming from.

A part of her was telling her, however, that Minako's question was somewhat related to their discussion earlier that day. Rei did not know how to feel about that.

"Minako..."

Much like their laughter earlier that day, their conversation was interrupted by the incessant beeping sound of their communicators.

* * *

Sailor Uranus looked down at the winded Sailor Senshi below them. It was the second time that night that the Inner Soldiers found themselves fighting a youma. This time, it was in Downtown Tokyo.

She found out from their answering machine that Luna and Artemis had called earlier to inform them about the first attack. They were not expecting to have another attack in a space of two hours.

The Senshi of Wind and Flight looked on worriedly as her fellow Senshi were having a hard time dealing with this youma. They were already down one soldier even though Sailor Mars was still in uniform.

"Uranus? Should we help?" Sailor Neptune asked her partner.

The stoic Senshi said nothing. Her usual mask of countenance was disturbed only by flashes of apprehension. Her hands were already balled into fists, laying tensely at her sides.

"You know we can't, at least not yet. Setsuna just asked us to watch them, and intervene only if Eternal Sailor Moon's life is at risk." Sailor Uranus answered through clenched teeth.

Sailor Neptune looked away from her partner as Eternal Sailor Moon's battle cry ripped through the quiet night. The youma screamed in agony as it was obliterated on the spot.

The Senshi of Sea and Affinity smiled inwardly, pleased with the result of the battle. She felt her partner loosen up a bit, and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Ara, Uranus. Were you actually worried that they'd be beaten?" she teased.

"I wasn't really worried about that." Uranus answered, not biting into her partner's teasing.

Sailor Neptune's smiling face turned grim as she followed her partner's gaze. She then understood why Sailor Uranus was both relieved and worried.

"Will it really happen? Is it really strong enough to break destiny's hold? Is the fate of Crystal Tokyo really in their hands?" Sailor Neptune wondered out loud.

For that, Sailor Uranus had no answer. And even if she did, she did not say anything.

* * *

"Easy, easy." Usagi cautioned as her and Makoto lowered Rei onto the bed. The Senshi of Fire had once again sustained injuries from the battle, though most of them resulted from trying to protect Usagi.

"I'm fine Usagi! Geez. You don't have to fuss over me that much." Rei snapped, a little irritated. But deep inside, she was overly ecstatic.

"If you didn't throw yourself onto the youma's path this wouldn't have happened!" Usagi admonished.

"If..." Rei stopped herself from continuing the conversation. She felt tired and bruised, and did not want to have an argument with Usagi.

"Where are those things coming from anyway?" Makoto asked as she joined the rest of them on the floor.

"And what did they mean when they said, 'You may have beaten me, but you cannot break the promise of love!'? It's not like youma to have something that scripted." Minako commented.

"I've been doing all types of searches and scans. Nothing has come up." Ami supplied, letting out the breath of frustration she had been holding.

"And with Rei-chan still injured, she can't do a fire reading." Luna added from her resting place beside Ami.

"I could do a fire reading right now..." Rei began, trying to sit up when a hand gently pushed her back down.

"No! You need to get well first. Then you can do a fire reading." Usagi insisted.

Rei relented without much argument, much to Usagi's appreciation and everyone's surprise. The Senshi of Fire must really be tired to give up that easily.

"Well, we'd better be prepared for the worst." Luna reminded them as she nuzzled Ami's thigh.

"She's right. Until we figure out just where these things are coming from, we have to stay alert." Artemis voiced his agreement from his perch on Minako's lap.

"Agreed. Keep your communicators with you at all times. We should probably try to get some rest, though. It's almost midnight." Luna added.

"So it's settled then. Let's get a move on people." Makoto said as she stood from the floor.

Ami and Minako followed suit, with Luna and Artemis preparing to leave as well. They all picked up their things which were scattered all over Rei's room, then headed for the door.

"Aren't you coming Usagi-chan?" Luna asked when she realized that Usagi did not stand with them.

"Someone has to stay with Rei-chan, Luna. Both Yuuichiro-san and Grandpa Hino are still at the Shinto retreat." Usagi said, her voice thick with worry.

"Go home Odango Atama. I'm fine." Rei reiterated.

"You're nowhere near fine. I'll stay here until you get better. And if you don't want my help, then as your Princess and future Queen, I'm ordering you to accept it!" Usagi insisted.

"Fine. Geez. Stay if you want." Rei muttered, then turned her body away from everyone else.

Luna studied her blonde charge for a moment, then decided that Usagi did have a point. The black guardian cat nodded her approval and was rewarded with a warm smile from their Princess.

"OK. Don't forget to give your mom a call, Usagi-chan. See you both tomorrow."

Luna and the others exited Rei's room after that. All except for Minako, who stood hesitantly at the threshold as she watched the pair bicker over Rei's wounds.

"Minako-chan? Is there a problem?" Artemis asked, his brow creased.

"Huh? No... nothing. Let's go." Minako replied sullenly, closing the door behind her.

The bewildered Senshi of Venus walked past the startled Artemis, still dwelling on the subject of Rei and Usagi. The white guardian cat followed his charge as they made their way out of the shrine.

"Artemis?" Minako asked as they approached Minako's apartment.

"What's on your mind?" Artemis asked, looking up worriedly at Minako.

After a moment's silence and hesitation, Minako shook her head. She forced a smile on her haggled features and stepped inside the apartment, with Artemis following suit.

"Minako-chan?" Artemis wondered, a little worried.

The blonde haired Goddess of Venus did not turn back to him, let alone answer. Artemis looked on as the usually happy-go-lucky young woman entered her room with nothing on but a robe and a frown.

* * *

"What now?" Haruka Tenou asked, sipping on the cup of coffee.

The three Outer Senshi were seated across from each other around a table on the outside veranda of their mansion. The two women had found Setsuna sitting there after they got home from the city.

"Until our real enemy shows up, we can't do much about it." Setsuna answered, hands in her lap.

"But is your information correct? What if it's not?" Michiru Kaiou questioned the older woman, grim determination replacing her usually calm and graceful features.

"The information is certainly correct. I have seen and felt it from the Gates of Time. I don't remember what happened in the past, but I can see the future clearly." Setsuna said, her tone neutral.

"Can't we just kill..."

"You know we can't do that! It's technically not her anyway. At least, not who she is now." Setsuna interjected, a bit disgusted with Haruka's suggestion, but not really surprised.

"So what? We wait for her to become it? Is that what you're saying? Are you willing to risk the Princess' life like that?" Haruka retorted, tone a bit accusing.

"Haruka..." Michiru whispered, her hand reaching out to hold on to her lover's fists. The sandy haired Senshi relaxed a bit, but her eyes did not leave Setsuna.

"You don't understand. None of us will until we find ourselves in the same position." Setsuna replied, quietly.

"We probably never will." Michiru concluded.

The light from the candle flickered slightly as the wind blew gently through the open window and into the room. Rei was sleeping on her bed, with Usagi sleeping beside her in a futon.

Both women, along with the rest of their friends have had a tough night battling unknown youma. They were all mentally and physically drained, except these two were also emotionally drained to the core.

For this reason, neither felt a shadow slowly creep into the room, and hover lightly over them. The shadow carefully formed itself into a hand and gently caressed Usagi's cheek like that of a lover.

"Soon, my Princess." the words could be heard, but the speaker could not be seen.

The shadow then floated over towards the bed, where Rei lay in deep slumber. It studied the injured young woman for a moment, then laid its hand above Rei's injuries.

Pleased with itself, the shadow removed its hand, then held its position above the sleeping priestess. Instead of touching her cheek like it did to Usagi, the shadow laid a kiss on Rei's forehead.

"Just a little more..." it whispered, again through unseen lips.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. OK, since people actually lived on the moon back in the Silver Millennium, I'm assuming that the moon is just like how the earth is, in the sense that it has an atmosphere and that it relies on the sun for light and other stuff, ergo, the idea of a sunrise and sunset.

2. "Angel" - I really love this pet name. I've always thought that it was the perfect pet name since she sorta looks like one with the wings.

3. When did Luna say that the Senshi can get other abilities related to their powers? Well, I don't recall Luna saying that at all. I just made that part up, especially Makoto being able to sense when it's going to rain, and Minako's ability to feel/read people's love emotions. Rei being able to read the fire and Ami being able to swim like a fish are actual abilities possessed by them.

4. All the youma that appeared in this chapter look like your typical youma. The same goes for the rest of the youma that will appear in the later chapters. Sorry. Just couldn't think of how a youma would look like right now. :)

5. I know that the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss attack is supposed to turn humans who were turned into monsters back into humans. I don't know what kind of effect the attack has on a youma, but I just made it so that any other enemy/monster that wasn't previously a human be turned into dust. (That explanation sounds kinda confusing... blech.)

6. **About the whole Usagi and Mamoru deal...**

Before I get flamed by any of the readers, I would like to say that I sorta altered something in the original storyline of the Sailor Moon **ANIME**.

I did write that Usagi and Mamoru only showed romantic feelings for each other after they had regained their memories of the Silver Millennium. Officially, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask did show some 'signs of love' for each other (though I can't think of a concrete example right now) even before they regained any of their memories, but I didn't think that they really counted as 'signs of love' because Sailor Moon had no idea that Tuxedo Mask was Mamoru, in the same way that Mamoru didn't know that Sailor Moon was Usagi. Usagi loved and adored Tuxedo Mask, but despised and really couldn't stand Mamoru Chiba. Mamoru was 'in love' (or 'in like,' or 'in lust') with the Princess in his dreams, who we later find out to be Princess Serenity (a.k.a. Usagi of the past), but he was absolutely annoyed with Usagi and didn't show any form of affection for her whatsoever.

So to prevent any complaints, I am now telling everyone to disregard any 'signs of love' between Usagi and Mamoru before their memories of the Silver Millennium were restored. The line of reasoning in the fanfic works with that mindset.

7. About Minako's feelings...

**a. She's trying to be a good friend to Rei**

In a sense, she wants Rei to be happy, and she feels that Rei will feel better once she tells Usagi how she feels. If it works out, then good for her. If it doesn't, well, at least she doesn't need to hide anything anymore. Believe me, keeping secrets from the people you love isn't good for the soul.

**b. She's trying to be a loyal Senshi to Usagi**

She has a sworn duty to protect the Princess of the White Moon at any and all costs. In this case, she knows that Usagi loves Mamoru (even though she has a few misgivings about that topic) and that the two of them will become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo in the future. Part of her duty is to protect the future of this planet, and that future can only be possible if Usagi and Mamoru stay together.

Well, she's basically confused. She's torn between wanting to be a good friend, and being a loyal Senshi, not to mention the fact that she thinks Usagi and Mamoru's love isn't as destined as everyone believes.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2004 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Memoirs of a NonExistent Past

This chapter contains mature scenes that might not be suitable for very young readers. Nothing too graphic, just some suggestive scenes.

Anyone who isn't supposed to be reading such material, those below the age of 18, and most especially those who are not comfortable with the idea of two girls involved a mature, sexual relationship, this serves as a warning.

Please be advised that this chapter is **Rated R (or Rated M using the new fiction rating guide)**.

(Personally, I don't think some of the scenes in this chapter merit the R rating. But I put the announcement above just to be on the safe side.)

Again, this chapter is **Rated R / Rated M**. This is your final warning.

* * *

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 2:**  
Memoirs of a Non-Existent Past**

The sound of birds chirping filtered through the thin curtains that covered the balcony, the high-pitched tones waking the sleeping Princess inside the chamber.

The Princess groggily opened her eyes to reveal shiny, sapphire orbs as she lay comfortably on her side. She yawned softly, taking in the light breeze that accompanied the early morning sun.

Deciding it was still too early to be awake, she closed her eyes and leaned backwards to lie on her back, but found that something was impeding her progress.

She wondered idly what it was, but any form of logical thought was wrestled away by her sleep-filled mind. So she let her senses, minus her sight, guide her in figuring things out.

It took her a moment to realize three things; that she was naked under the sheets, that there was an arm wrapped snugly around her waist, and that someone was spooning her from behind.

The dumbfounded girl snapped her eyes open in surprise.

She rolled around to face whoever it was that was holding her, albeit with a little difficulty, what with the tight grip the arm had around her midsection.

The look of surprise faded in her eyes as she gazed upon the sleeping features of her lover. She sighed softly as she relished the beauty the other girl possessed even when asleep.

A naughty grin adorned the Princess' lips as she noted that her lover was also naked, and that certain parts of their bodies were touching rather intimately.

All thoughts of sleep vanished from her mind as she recalled just why they were naked under the covers. Her hand began to wander aimlessly over her lover's curves, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips.

"Usa..." her lover whispered, then moved to snuggle closer to her, her love's face nuzzling her neck.

She chuckled slightly as she felt her love's warm breath tickling her, the young Princess squirming half-heartedly, as if trying to get away, but not really wanting to.

She supposed she just got what she deserved, seeing as she had been tenderly stroking her love's skin to the point of drawing goose bumps from the other girl.

"So beautiful." she whispered, her fingertips finally resting on the soft skin of her love's cheeks.

Her lover mumbled incoherently, as though she were answering Serenity's words. The Princess giggled as she pulled back, the movement of her love's lips catching her complete attention.

She wanted so much to kiss her lover's inviting lips, but the young Princess did not have the heart to wake the love of her life from such a peaceful slumber.

Serenity groaned slightly as her lover moved even closer, drawing their lips to within an inch of the other, and the Moon Princess had to wonder if her lover was actually awake and torturing her on purpose.

"Oh, I wish you would wake up so I could kiss you already." the Princess grumbled, her eyes never leaving her love's lips.

Moments later, her lover's eyes fluttered open, as if granting the Princess' wish. Serenity's face lit up instantly, and the blonde had to fight the urge to ravish her still sleepy lover with overzealous kisses.

Not that she thought the other girl would mind, but Serenity wanted the other girl to return her kisses with the same passion and eagerness she had. Her lover had to be wide awake for that to happen.

"Morning, Angel." her lover whispered, smiling lazily at her.

"Morning." Serenity replied, licking her lips in excitement as she stared hungrily at her lover's lips.

The other girl noticed this almost immediately, a wry grin forming on her face as she began to tease her lovely blonde Princess for being such an impatient and insatiable young woman.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" the other girl smiled wickedly at her Princess, but found the blonde smiling just as wickedly.

She wanted to ask why, or maybe she wanted to continue teasing the blonde, still maybe, she wanted to wipe that smirk off her Princess' face, but she forgot whatever it was that she was going to say.

The words died in her throat as she felt a hand brush past her navel, then drift lower until the fingers lay against her dark curls. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning in anticipation.

"You were saying?" Serenity whispered, her eyes twinkling with mischief, her hot breath mixing with her lover's as their lips moved to the point of touching.

"Serenity..." her lover breathed and moved forward to close the distance, but found herself growling in protest as the blonde Princess purposely pulled away.

"Ah ah ah. What have I told you about calling me that?" Serenity asked playfully, her other hand moving to touch her lover's breast.

Her lover writhed against her hand in response, wanting to blame the blonde's teasing caresses for her momentary lapse. She did not back down, however, as she stared defiantly at her Princess.

"I'll call you... whatever I want... Your... Majesty..." the other girl hissed, drawing a gasp of feigned incredulity from the Princess of the Moon.

"Is that so?" the Princess challenged, a devious smile on her face as both hands resumed their respective tasks.

A low groan erupted from her lover's chest as a result, and the blonde smiled in delight. The groans of frustration turned into moans of desire moments later as her lover surrendered to her touch.

"Usa... please..." her lover pleaded almost painfully, and the blonde finally relented.

Amethyst met sapphire as the world faded into nothingness, the two girls gazing lovingly at each other as though they were the only two people in the entire universe.

All their fears for each other, all their uncertainties about the future, even their duties to the Kingdom and to the Universe were forgotten in that single moment.

They had each other, and they loved each other. Nothing else mattered.

One girl moved towards the other until their lips finally touched, the soft kiss turning deep and passionate in an instant as they kissed each other senseless.

Their breaths intermingled as they lost themselves in each other, their hands roaming freely to caress all over, their bodies writhing against each other in ecstasy.

The love they shared was so hot it burned everything away. All their inhibitions were thrown into oblivion as they growled and moaned loudly, screaming their passion for all the world to hear.

Their cries escalated past the point of no return as they reached the peak of their desires, the two lovers sharing a glimpse of heaven in each other's arms.

"I love you, Usa." the raven haired girl whispered almost reverently as she gazed adoringly at the blonde resting atop her.

"I love you, my darling Rei. I will love you, always." Serenity whispered, pulling her love into another intimate kiss.

Before their lips could touch, the room was suddenly engulfed in a shinning, radiant light, and Princess Serenity had to close her eyes to shield herself from the blinding glare.

She opened her eyes and found herself transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, with Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon in her arms. Golden orbs of light floated all around them, and she remembered where she was.

She looked around her and found Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter all fading away as the three Inner Senshi made the Sailor Starlights promise to protect her and the world.

She screamed internally at the horrific sight, tears abounding as three of her closest friends began to fade away. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she hesitated to turn, knowing what was waiting for her.

She swallowed audibly in fear, then turned to relive her worst nightmare all over again. Sailor Mars lay bruised and lifeless in front of her, the Senshi of Fire beginning to fade into the next life.

"Rei-chan... Rei-chan... Rei-chan! Minna!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried miserably as she held her best friend in her arms.

"Matte! Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan. Oitekanaide. Atashi wa, hitori ni shinai de." she wept, imploring her friends to stay with her, to not leave her alone.

"Ah?" she gasped as she felt a hand gently touch the top of her head.

Eternal Sailor Moon opened her eyes just as Sailor Mars opened hers. The two best friends looked at each other, Usagi begging Rei to not leave her, Rei telling Usagi to be strong and to never give up.

"... Shikari shinasai." Sailor Mars whispered, her vision blurring slightly as she fought to stay awake. She knew though, that she was not going to make it.

"Rei-chan... Dame dayo. 'Saigo made issho datta.' Yakusoku shitan ja nai?" Eternal Sailor Moon said, reminding her best friend of their promise to stay together until the end.

"Onegai dakara, hitori ni shinai de." she pleaded through the tears, but some part of her knew that it was too late, that she was going to be alone.

"Baka. Usagi ni wa, Mamoru-san ga iru ja nai?" Sailor Mars chided, reminding her that she was not alone, that she still had Mamoru.

Sailor Mars gasped in agony as the pain became all too much to bear. She summoned all her willpower and forced a smile on her face as she gazed at her best friend one last time.

"Gomen, mamotte agetai(ta)kute." Sailor Mars apologized for no longer being able to protect her. The Fire Senshi fought the coming darkness, but in the end, succumbed to the inevitable.

"Rei-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon wailed as Sailor Mars closed her eyes for all eternity, her best friend fading into nothingness in her arms.

The world was silent for a moment as it bid farewell to four of its greatest protectors. The silence lasted for only a moment as Eternal Sailor Moon finally gave in to her grief.

"Iya." Eternal Sailor Moon whispered helplessly, looking up to the heavens, to the place where her four friends had gone.

"IYA!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed in agony, her tormented heart and tortured soul begging for an end to all of her suffering.

Usagi sat up on the futon, beads of sweat rolling down her face as the dream, rather, the memory of the battle with Sailor Galaxia and the death of her Sailor Senshi haunted her to no end.

The Princess of the White Moon had been having dreams for a while now. The dreams always begin from the Silver Millennium, she was not sure if it was a memory of some sort, then end with the death of her friends.

The sun was beginning to rise, evidenced by the streaks of light shinning through the open window to the left side of her. She reached to her right to check what time it was on her clock, but found nothing.

Blinking back slightly, she realized that she was on a futon, on the floor, instead of her bed. She wondered where she was for a moment, then suddenly remembered that she had stayed at the shrine with Rei.

She turned to look at her sleeping best friend, the raven haired priestess alternating between smiling, giggling and mumbling quietly as she slept through the sun's rays on her face.

_Rei-chan._ She thought, a blush forming on her cheeks as the first part of the dream came back to her.

She could not understand why she kept seeing the memory of her friend's deaths. More importantly, she had no idea why she was having dreams of a romantic relationship between her and Rei.

_I can't believe I'm having dreams like that about my best friend! Sure I've had fantasies before, but I thought I'd have outgrown them by now!_ She chided herself, looking back at the girl resting on the bed across from her.

Beams of light illuminated the sleeping girls' features, and Usagi sighed at the absolute beauty her best friend possessed. Even when asleep, the other girl was gorgeous.

"Mmm..." Rei moaned, her face scrunched up in a cross between pain and pleasure.

Usagi clamped both hands on her mouth to keep herself from gasping in response. She could feel her entire face heating up, and was thankful that the light did not reach her part of the room.

_Not that Rei-chan could see me._ She mused, noticing that her friend was still dead to the world.

A gentle smile adorned Usagi's face as she watched her best friend mumble incoherently, the blonde pleased to see the usually angry and hot-tempered priestess in all her unguarded glory.

_I wonder what Rei-chan's dreaming about._ Curious, she pushed the covers aside as she slowly made her way to her best friend's side.

"Usa..." Rei groaned her name this time, and Usagi could swear that she was going to faint from having too much blood rushing up her brain.

_Oh my God... Could she be having the same dream?_ Usagi blushed, her face hovering slightly over Rei's.

Their faces were so close to each other that Usagi could feel Rei's smoldering breath on her lips. Their mouths were less than an inch apart, any more and they would be touching.

"Rei..." Usagi breathed heavily, her eyes closing as she let her desires take control. She leaned in slowly, closing the distance.

BEEP. BEEP.

Usagi suddenly opened her eyes and almost squealed in surprise as she pulled back. The blonde crawled over to her beeping communicator and turned it on.

"Yes?" Usagi asked, a bit breathless.

"Usagi-chan? Are you alright?" Luna asked, slightly worried.

"Uhm... yeah, I'm fine. Why? Is there a youma?" she asked, praying that there was not any. She had no intention of having a battle so early in the morning.

"No, no emergency. I just wanted to wake you up for school. But you're already awake, so..." Luna drifted, partly amazed and surprised that her charge had woken up early on a school day.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. See ya later." she said nervously, turning off her communicator without waiting for a response from Luna. She hoped that her guardian cat had not picked up on her current disposition.

She searched the room and found the bag she had brought with her the previous day. She took out her bath things and her school uniform as she prepared to start her day.

Standing up, she folded up the futon she had gotten from the hall closet the night before. She usually did not have enough time to fix her bedding because she always woke up late.

She figured that since she did have some time, she was going to return the futon to its cabinet. She was in Rei's house after all, and she knew very well that her best friend liked to keep tidy.

_Try obsessive compulsive._ She thought wryly, chuckling to herself as she headed out to the hall to replace the futon. She then went back into the room and gathered up her things for the bath.

She stared at Rei once again, her free hand touching her own lips as she remembered what she had almost done. The blonde wondered, not for the first time, if the Fire Senshi was having the same dream as hers.

_What was I thinking? I almost kissed her!_

The blonde Princess shook her head slightly as if to dispel the confusion building inside of her. With one last glance at Rei's sleeping form, Usagi made her way out of the room and into the bath.

Escaping the room, however, did not mean escaping from her mind's confusion over her heart's true desires. Questions plagued her endlessly even as she walked away.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through parted curtains, and the Princess of Mars growled inwardly at the rude awakening. Rei's eyes fluttered open as she blinked rapidly to adjust her vision.

"Good morning Rei-chan."

The raven haired priestess turned and looked up to face an already wide awake and ready for school Usagi. The blonde had a smile on her face as she helped the sun welcome Rei into the new day.

_Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten that she had spent the night here._

She was completely thrilled when Usagi had been adamant about staying with her through the course of the night. At least in that gesture, she felt that Usagi cared for and loved her.

She did not think she would get any sleep at all, seeing that Usagi was in the same room with her. But now that she thought about it, sleeping was the only memory she had of the previous night.

_Of course, there was that dream about me and Usa..._ She recalled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. She stole a glance at her best friend and found the other girl watching her intently.

"Good morning Odango. How can you be up this early?" Rei asked, teasingly, hoping that Usagi did not notice her flushed cheeks.

"Hey, you! I can be up early when I need to be. Besides, I wanted to help you get cleaned up." Usagi said, frowning slightly.

"Usagi?" Rei asked, a bit troubled by the look on her Princess' face.

"I'm really sorry, Rei-chan. I keep getting into trouble and you always keep me from getting hurt. But you always throw yourself in the way." Usagi said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Usagi..." Rei started, sitting up from her position. The bed sheet fell to her lap, revealing a good portion of her upper body to be wrapped in bandages, and nothing else.

"Look at me..." she said, raising the tear-stained face of her one true love with her hand under Usagi's chin.

"Never apologize for that. You can apologize for always being late, or for eating too much, or for not studying, but never apologize for that." Rei stressed, intent on making her Princess understand.

"But I..." Usagi was interrupted by a determined Rei.

"I would gladly give my life for you, Usagi. It would be an honor to die for you, Princess. So never, ever apologize for that." Rei insisted, locking gazes with the blonde.

Usagi found herself staring into her best friend's amethyst orbs, the blonde seeing the Senshi of Fire's devotion to her, coupled with an emotion akin to something more.

Not for the first time that morning, the Moon Princess wondered if her dreams had any truth in them, or if those dreams were actually memories, signs if you will, that were trying to tell her something.

The Princess of the White Moon nodded, succumbing to her Senshi's resolute gaze. She knew that she could not argue with Rei when the priestess was like this. There was nothing that could change her mind.

Silence reigned for a moment, and Rei decided to lighten up the mood.

"Besides, if I didn't save your butt, then no one would be constantly late for our meetings, eat all of the food, goof off on their studies..." Rei trailed off as Usagi punched her shoulder lightly.

"I get the picture..." Usagi said with a slight smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

Usagi reached over and caught Rei in a tight embrace, one which the other girl returned with much fervor. Rei did not want to let go, but knew that she had to at some point.

"Thanks Rei-chan." Usagi murmured.

"You're welcome, Usagi." Rei said with a smile.

_Her wounds! I can't believe I forgot. They must hurt a lot!_ She silently berated herself.

The blonde Princess then pulled back, a look of horror on her face as she realized that she had held the other girl almost to the point of crushing her. She had her hands covering her mouth as she looked on, her eyes wide with surprise. Rei panicked a bit, seeing Usagi in this state.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" Rei babbled on, trying to figure out what was wrong with Usagi.

"Your wounds. They're gone. It's like you never got hurt." Usagi said in amazement, her hand coming up to lay on the bandages covering Rei's supposed injured side.

"Huh?" Rei looked down at the bandages wrapped around her torso and found them to be clean, no blood stains whatsoever.

"You're right. Wow! I never knew I could heal this fast. Must be a result of my Senshi powers growing or something." Rei added, slowly removing the bandages around her stomach to reveal untarnished skin.

Usagi's blush returned full force at the sight of her half-naked best friend. She could not help but stare as each strip of bandage slowly and tantalizingly unveiled a small part of Rei's midsection.

Fortunately for her, the bandages were cut just below the raven haired priestess' breasts, and the blonde Princess sighed in relief as she was spared from an impending nosebleed.

_Gah! What am I thinking? I've become a pervert!_ She thought as she turned away from the barely covered Rei. She placed her index finger under her nose and was thankful that there was no blood.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" Rei asked, wondering why her best friend suddenly had her back to her.

"Uh, yeah. C'mon! You'd better get ready, you don't want to be late for school." Usagi said nervously, hoping that she was not blushing like crazy.

Rei was silent for a moment as she studied her Princess. Something told her that Usagi had suddenly become uncomfortable, and that the blonde was trying to hide behind that nervous smile.

The Fire Senshi thought of pressing the other girl, but decided against it. Opting to spare her Princess from whatever it was that made her uncomfortable, Rei chose to go along with her.

"Geez. Since when did you become an advocate of education and punctuality?" Rei teased the blonde haired goddess, who blushed heavily in return.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi complained, before pouting like a five year old girl, her earlier discomfort clearly forgotten.

"I was just kidding Usagi! Tell you what, I'll meet you in the dinning room after I take a bath, then I'll make breakfast. Is that OK?" Rei said, acting as if she were trying to console a child.

Usagi's sad blue eyes lit up, a huge grin gracing her once forlorn features. She nodded fervently towards Rei, then stood up to leave for the dinning room.

Rei sat on her bed, utterly mystified by the vision of her blonde Princess. She felt herself flush as parts of her dream flooded her mind. She shook her head as she spoke.

"Usagi..." she called.

"Yeah?" Usagi asked in return, looking back at Rei from the threshold of the door.

"Thanks for staying with me through the night."

"No problem. Anything to make sure you're safe and happy." Usagi said as she turned to walk out of Rei's room, closing the door behind her.

_You have no idea just how happy you make me, Usagi._ Rei smiled as she prepared herself for school.

* * *

Usagi sighed unceremoniously as she trudged languidly on the sidewalk, having parted ways with Rei at the previous corner to go to their respective schools.

The smile she had worn as she bid farewell to her friend had faded as soon as the raven haired priestess was out of her sight, and she became confused and disgruntled shortly thereafter.

Thoughts of the dream filled every fiber of her being as she tried to decipher what it meant in its entirety. She could not talk to anyone about it, and that left her to figure things out on her own.

_Why am I having dreams about the death of my friends? And what about Rei-chan? It's been a long time since I last had a fantasy about the two of us like that, and this dream feels different, somehow._

She had been having dreams for months now, but she had never let them bother her this much. She had always thought that they were just dreams until they began to merge with what seemed to be her memories.

_And Rei-chan called me, 'Your Majesty.' Could it have been a memory from the Silver Millennium?_ She wondered, her brows furrowing in confusion.

It did not help any that she was on her way to school, the one place that she did not want to be going to right now. Not that there was ever a time that she actually wanted to be in school this early.

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi turned to her side and found Luna walking beside her. The guardian cat looked worriedly at her Princess, a feeling of helplessness gnawing at her.

"Hey Luna. What's up?" Usagi asked, smiling widely at her.

Luna eyed her charge intently, trying to gauge the blonde's current disposition. Her lips turned into a thin line as she sensed the turmoil of emotions behind that forced smile.

The guardian cat had been sensing a strange aura about Usagi for a while now, as if her young charge was troubled over something, and their earlier conversation on the communicator just added to her suspicions.

"Nothing really. Artemis and I still haven't found any lead on the latest attacks. Ami-chan hasn't been able to figure anything out either." Luna answered carefully, her eyes never leaving Usagi.

"I hope we find something soon. I don't want anymore people to get hurt." Usagi replied.

"Speaking of people getting hurt, how's Rei-chan?" Luna asked, noting the minute change in the blonde's expression. The guardian's eyes narrowed slightly at that, but she did not say anything.

"Rei-chan's fine. Her wounds have been completely healed." Usagi declared, a tender smile gracing her previously solemn features.

The two were silent for a moment; Luna worrying about what exactly was bothering her Princess, Usagi barely keeping herself together as she thought of what to do.

Luna looked up and found that they were near the playground that Usagi used to frequent when she wanted to be alone, so she was not surprised when the blonde suddenly pulled into the park.

The guardian cat stopped at the entrance and watched as the Moon Princess settled herself onto the empty swing. Luna checked the small clock tower and was thankful that it was still early.

She then focused her attention on the blonde sitting across from her, noting the girl's forlorn features as she sat listlessly on the swing set.

Usagi looked lost and confused, and Luna's heart went out to her Princess. She wanted to help the blonde, but she had no idea where to even begin.

She had only seen Usagi this distressed when her and Mamoru had a fight or had broken up. The only other times had been during the battles where the fate of the world hung in the balance.

As far as the guardian could remember, neither had happened in the past weeks. Especially not with Mamoru, since the man had only called Usagi twice since he left, and that was about six months ago.

It was always Usagi who would call him to see how he was doing. The blonde did not care how much it cost her, not to mention how long it took for her to save the money.

She was calling the love of her life, and that was all that mattered to her. Luna just wished Mamoru would show the same kind of effort.

_Of course, Usagi-chan's very good at hiding her emotions when she wants to, so there are probably other reasons._ Luna surmised, praying that her charge would open up to her.

"Luna..." Usagi began, as if answering Luna's prayers.

"Tell me about the Silver Millennium." the blonde said, looking up from her study of the ground for the first time.

Luna was a bit startled at the look of pleading in Usagi's eyes, and the guardian cat could almost feel the desperate need displayed in those sapphire orbs.

"Well... when Beryl and Metallia launched their attack..." Luna started.

"Not that. I want you to tell me about the beginning." Usagi said albeit a little impatiently before catching herself.

"O-okay... My memories haven't completely come back to me, either, with most of them triggered only by certain events and instances in the present." she began again, and this time, there were no interruptions.

"The earliest I can remember was the celebration of your 16th birthday. That was probably the first time you met Prince Endymion in disguise." Luna added, drawing a nod of understanding from Usagi.

"So I'm assuming that was before I found out he was actually the Prince of Earth."

"As a matter of fact, yes. You were very quiet during the ball, almost as if you were bothered by something. Mercury told me afterwards that he came up to you and asked you to dance... but you rejected him."

"Really?" Usagi asked, somewhat amused.

"Yes. You refused him again and again, until your patience grew thin. You finally burst out screaming, drawing the attention of your Senshi as he slipped away into the crowd."

Usagi chuckled slightly, as though she were seeing it happen right before her very eyes. A small smile graced Luna's face, the guardian cat thankful to see some semblance of happiness in the blonde.

"What happened next?" Usagi asked with childlike curiosity.

"Mars went ballistic and would have chased after him had you not started crying, Mercury tried to calm you down while Jupiter cleared the way out of the ballroom, and Venus called security to find out who he was!" Luna exclaimed, her excitement getting the better of her.

"I take it they didn't find out." Usagi surmised.

"No, but you were floored when a certain Prince was introduced to you the following week." Luna said, earning her another chuckle from her Princess.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, her smile growing in anticipation.

"Well, you recognized him the moment you saw him, but didn't want to believe that he was the same man. Come to think of it, your attitude towards him was the exact opposite." Luna paused.

"What do you mean?" Usagi queried, the look of bewilderment on her guardian's face making the girl even more curious.

"Jupiter told me that you wanted nothing to do with him during the celebration, but you seemed to like him when you the two of you were formally introduced." Luna recalled, her brows furrowing slightly.

The two were silent for a moment, Luna's last statement leaving them both pondering the reason behind the change in Princess Serenity's attitude towards Prince Endymion.

"Maybe it was because I found out he was a Prince?" Usagi offered, but her guardian just shook her head.

"Hmm... not likely. You never liked any of your previous suitors, and most of them were Princes, too." Luna added, her brows remaining creased on her forehead.

"Maybe something happened during the week to change my mind." Usagi supplied, nodding at the possibility.

"Or maybe it's because you two are destined to be together." Luna said, bringing up the age old explanation that Usagi had been told since they remembered bits of their past.

"Destiny huh? Wait a minute. Didn't you tell me that we were actually forbidden to see each other?" Usagi remembered, effectively changing the topic.

"Well yeah, but that was a little later when the threat of Beryl began to loom over the horizon. All Earthlings were suspected of spying for her, y'know?" Luna answered.

Usagi nodded her assent as she remembered that small bit of their history. She contemplated ceasing her questions for the moment, but something that Luna had said made her decide otherwise.

"Hmm... let's back up a little. You said I had other suitors before Endymion?" Usagi asked, starting another discussion.

"Most of them were Princes from outside of the Sol System, but like I said, none of them really caught your attention." Luna replied, wondering just where this was going.

"And you don't remember me having a relationship with anyone prior to Endymion?" Usagi pressed on, her eyes glazing slightly as though she were having another train of thought in her mind.

"Not really. You were hardly seen with anyone outside of your Senshi. Besides, any relationship you had wouldn't have mattered since you and Endymion are destined for each other." Luna reiterated.

The mention of destiny silenced Usagi yet again, the Princess of the Moon biting her lower lip as she barely contained her distaste for the said topic.

She could not remember when she had started to dislike talking about her destiny. Maybe it began the first time Mamoru broke up with her during the Black Moon crisis.

Or maybe it began when Mamoru left for the States the second time, disregarding the whole Galaxia incident and leaving his destined love to pursue his studies halfway across the planet.

Still maybe it began when Usagi herself had started to have doubts regarding the entire issue altogether, especially since her supposed destined love has not been making her feel loved at all.

_Can't even find the time to call me._ She groused internally, frustration getting the better of her.

Usagi sighed in defeat, reminding herself that Mamoru was studying his ass off in the States so that he could give her a better future. She should be proud of him, instead of feeling sad, lonely and neglected.

Even if she had every right to feel all of those things and more.

"Maybe you could ask Minako-chan or Rei-chan and see if either of them remember anything." Luna suggested, hoping to remove the frown that had suddenly appeared on her Princess' features.

"Minako-chan and Rei-chan?" Usagi raised her eyebrows at Luna.

"Well yeah. Minako-chan was the head of your security, so anyone courting you would have had to pass through her." Luna explained, and Usagi nodded at the logic behind it.

"And Rei-chan?"

"She was your best friend, and still is, isn't she? She's bound to know something." Luna answered, a-matter-of-factly.

There was a slight twinkle in the blonde's eyes as they instantly lit up, and Usagi's smile turned into a wide grin. Luna was glad to see the smile, but she did not know what to feel about the reason behind it.

The blonde Princess contemplated everything for a moment before nodding to herself. She stood from the swing seat, then stretched her arms upward.

"You're right. Thanks Luna."

Luna watched as Usagi exited the playground, a part of her happy to have helped the blonde, while another part of her was still wondering about the girl's sudden interest in the past.

"Usagi-chan? Why all the questions?" the guardian asked carefully, not wanting to inadvertently dampen the blonde's current mood.

Usagi hesitated for a moment as she resumed her journey towards the school. She looked down at Luna, who was still waiting for her reply, then decided to answer.

"Just curious. I mean, I know nothing about the past, apart from the little bit I remember and what you and Artemis have told me. I was just wondering..." she drifted off as Juuban High School came into view.

"Wondering what?" Luna prompted, seeing the school as well.

"If there was ever a time that I loved someone else as much as I love Mamo-chan." she answered casually.

That last sentence stopped Luna in her tracks, and the guardian stared incredulously at Usagi's back for a moment, before racing past the blonde.

"Usagi-chan, you do realize that you have Mamoru-san, right? That the two of you are destined to be together and will create Crystal Tokyo in the future." Luna reminded her almost desperately.

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't change the fact that he hasn't called me in months." Usagi ranted slightly, the blonde not being able to keep her feelings bottled up anymore.

"College is a lot more demanding than high school Usagi-chan. You know he'll call you when he gets the chance." Luna replied, defending the absent Prince of Earth.

"I know that. I just... I guess I just miss him." Usagi uttered, her shoulders slumping slightly.

_Missing him is one thing, beginning to doubt your relationship, your destiny is an entirely different matter!_

Luna kept her thoughts to herself, the guardian cat not wanting to provoke her young charge. She remembered hearing from Usagi about the missed call from Mamoru, and she decided to change her tactic.

"Mamoru-san called yesterday didn't he? You told me your mother said so. You just missed it, that's all. He'll probably call you again later." Luna added for good measure, her face brimming with confidence.

"You're right." Usagi replied softly.

The certainty in the guardian cat's mind crumbled slightly at the wistful smile on Usagi's lips. Luna stared after her Princess' back as the blonde continued on into the school.

That feeling of helplessness came roaring back as Luna could only watch the defeated posture of her young charge. She did not need to see Usagi's face to know that the blonde was wearing a matching expression.

* * *

_Destiny. Why does it always have to be destiny?_ Usagi began her internal monologue with the slightest bit of irritation as she idly walked up the main school building.

There was still half an hour before the morning classes started, and the blonde grumbled at the thought of spending all that time cooped up in her classroom.

It did not help that she had a ton of things weighing on her mind, especially since said things were connected to her relationship and her destiny, which ultimately, were related to the future of the world.

_Luna said that Mamo-chan and I are destined. Couldn't she have said that we're in love aside from being destined?_ She grumbled, making her way up the steps.

_It's like, it doesn't matter if we actually love each other or not anymore. All that matters, all that's important is that we fulfill our 'destiny' because an entire future depends on it._

The sun had now fully risen to its proper place in the bright and early morning sky, and Usagi had to shield her eyes from the rays that penetrated through the glass windows.

_It's not that I don't love him anymore. I do, I still do. I just don't know if loving him is enough, especially since I haven't been... I haven't been feeling loved for a long time now._

A number of her classmates greeted her as they passed on their way up the staircase. She nodded absently to them in response, her thoughts shifting to a related subject.

_Now I'm having these feelings for Rei-chan that shouldn't even exist! Feelings that I used to ignore, reject, and pass off as a silly little crush. Feelings that I thought I had buried so deep that they wouldn't resurface ever again._

She paused as she reached the halfway landing area of the stairs, her hand tightening its grip on the railing. She shook her head slightly as tears threatened to fall, then lifted her head to continue her trek.

_But they're feelings that I welcome, that I hunger and long for. These forbidden feelings have brought me some semblance of happiness and love that I've been wanting, no, needing for the longest time._

The third floor hallway was awash with students, and Usagi had to sigh at the loss of the serenity that she so desperately craved, no pun intended.

_I don't even know if Rei-chan feels the same way, and yet, it doesn't seem to matter. All I know is that my silly little crush has developed into something deeper and more meaningful._

She begrudgingly headed for her classroom, ignoring the bewildered looks some of the students were giving her. She did not know if it was because she was early, or because she looked like hell, or both.

At that point, Usagi did not really care.

_My feelings are starting to manifest in my dreams, dreams that I've started to confuse with memories of the Silver Millennium. While a part of me is filled with guilt, another part is ecstatic._

Usagi's thoughts completely drowned out the noise in the hall. She welcomed the solitude and was thankful that no one had tried to approach her yet since she did not want to end up snapping at anyone who dared.

_What about love? What about happiness? When did destiny become more important than either? Or both?_

She almost gasped in surprise at her own thoughts. Her questions may have been general, but they had sprung from a well of selfishness that resided somewhere deep within her tired and weary heart.

She was Princess Serenity in the past, she is Eternal Sailor Moon in the present, and she will be Neo-Queen Serenity in the future. All were incarnations that represented love, justice and hope for mankind.

She is all that, but she is also Usagi Tsukino. She is a human being who deserves to be happy, who deserves to love and to be loved. She deserves to live life however she wants to, destiny be damned.

"Usagi-chan! Usagi-chan!"

Usagi's brows creased to the point of touching. She felt confused, lost and downright frustrated about everything, and though she did not really feel like talking, she turned to the caller with a forced smile.

"Good morning, Minako-chan." Usagi greeted as the other blonde screeched into a halt in front of her.

"You... O-K? Been... calling... you... last... ten... min-utes..." Minako managed as she bent forward, struggling to catch her breath.

An indulgent smile graced her lips, erasing the fake smile that had previously been there. Minako had always been able to make her smile no matter what, and Usagi was thankful that she still could.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something. Are you alright?" Usagi replied, bowing slightly in apology.

"Yeah. I'm good. Whew. That took a lot outta me." the Senshi of Venus answered, pulling herself upright.

"Why were you running anyway?" Usagi asked as they made their way to their classroom.

"Kato-sensei told me the other day, and I quote, 'Aino, if you're late this Friday, I'm gonna send you back to London with our guests!'" she finished her impression of the balding fifty year old man.

"Guests? From London? Really?" the Moon Princess asked with honest interest, her earlier dilemma momentarily forgotten.

"Yup. The Vice Principal announced it during last week's morning assembly. Don't tell me you've forgotten about it." Minako raised both eyebrows at her in surprise.

Usagi tilted her head slightly to the side as she blinked back at the Goddess of Love and Beauty. The lost and bewildered look on the Moon Princess' face said it all.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Huh? Uhmmm. It must've slipped my mind." Usagi mumbled quietly in response.

Minako watched Usagi worriedly from out of the corner of her eye, the Leader of All the Senshi noting the almost blank expression on the other girl's face.

She saw a number of their classmates standing outside their room, indicating that the aforementioned professor and their guests had not arrived yet. She saw it as an opportunity and decided to take it.

"Hey, Usagi-chan? Want to stay out here for a while? It looks like Kato-sensei's not here yet, so..." she drifted, hoping to get a reaction from her friend.

"OK. I didn't want to get in yet anyway." Usagi replied, shrugging as she made her way towards the railing.

Usagi set her book bag on the floor beside her, then rested her elbows atop the steel railing as she looked out at the school yard with a melancholy smile.

Minako settled herself quietly beside her Princess, the Senshi of Love debating whether or not she should ask the other blonde to open up and discuss what was bothering her.

She wanted to help, but she knew that there was nothing she could do until she figured out just what the problem was. She would have rathered Usagi tell her on her own, but was bordering on asking the girl herself.

_Please tell me what's wrong, Usagi-chan. I can't bear to see you like this._ Minako pleaded, a feeling of helplessness gripping her heart.

"Say, Minako-chan..." Usagi began.

"Yes? What is it Usagi-chan?" Minako replied almost instantly, the blonde a little too excited at the prospect of finally being able to help her friend.

"Do you think... I mean... Is it possible to been in love with two people at the same time?"

Minako gawked at Usagi like the other girl had grown another head. The Senshi of Venus wondered if her Princess was just joking with her, but the seriousness in the other blonde's eyes told her otherwise.

"Usagi-chan... is there something you'd like to tell me?" Minako asked slowly, careful not to scare the other girl into retreating.

"Wh-what? Y-you mean... No! It's not me! I mean, I just have this, ah... friend who thinks she might be in love with two people. Uhm, yeah, that's about right. Ahahahaha..." Usagi stammered rather nervously.

The blonde Senshi of Venus was not regarded to be the smartest of all the Senshi, but it did not take a genius to figure out that Usagi was hiding something.

Minako had an inkling as to why Usagi had asked her that question. She just was not sure if her theory was correct, and at that point in time, she was not sure if she wanted find out.

"Well... I guess you can be in love with two people at the same time, but you can't be in love with them in the same degree or manner." Minako answered, earning her a confused look from Usagi.

"It means, you can love them both, but you must love one person more than the other." she explained further.

"Oh... I guess that makes sense. That was good advice Minako-chan! That would sure help me... I mean, my friend." Usagi praised the other blonde.

"Well, what do you expect? I am the Goddess of Love after all!" Minako replied, striking a pose that could only be described as divinely goddess-like.

Usagi burst out laughing at her friend's antics, the Princess of the White Moon shaking her head slightly at what she thought of as just pure Minako.

"Then maybe you should try getting to school a lot earlier, Your Royal Divine-ness." a voice mocked from behind them.

The two blondes turned to find Kaishu Kato standing by the door, the vertically-challenged, balding old man tapping his foot somewhat impatiently behind them.

"Ah... Good Morning Kato-sensei!"

"Yes, good morning. I hope you two can continue coming to school early even without the guests." Kaishu said.

"Oh, speaking of our guests, Sensei..." Minako began.

"They're not arriving today, Aino. The Vice Principal just told me that our guests had to reschedule their flight. They will inform us as soon as they get the new schedule." Kaishu replied.

"Drats! That means I woke up early today for nothing! And I had hoped to use my charms on them, too..." Minako drifted, the previously excited young girl practically deflating on the spot.

An image of a tall woman suddenly appeared in Minako's mind. She was in her early to mid twenties, with long, chestnut colored hair that reached past the waist of her Metropolitan Police Board uniform.

The woman had deep, dark eyes that seemed to see into your soul, eyes that had once looked at Minako and found the then frightened young girl beneath the mask of the courageous hero for justice and love.

If things had been different, Minako would have let those eyes see the real her. The blonde would have stayed in London, and would have pursued the love that the older woman gladly and freely offered.

But Minako had a duty to fulfill, a duty that she could not and would not forsake for anything, not even for a love that some people would say, only came once in a lifetime.

_Onee-sama..._ Minako thought, the words coming to her for the first time since she had left her old life and first love in London.

"You can use your charms on them when they arrive, Aino, because the Vice Principal has decided that you and Mizuno will be picking up our guests at the airport." Kaishu's voice pierced through her musings.

"Really? That's great! Matsuda-sensei is the best!" she proclaimed rather loudly, just barely recovering from her thoughts.

"Matsuda-sensei said that we needed someone who has some knowledge about the language and the country, so I recommended you because you had lived in London before."

"Oh, wow! Kato-sensei, you're the greatest!" Minako cheered, the blonde patting him on the shoulder, before rushing into the classroom to inform Ami.

"So then, why did Matsuda-sensei ask Ami-chan to go, too?" Usagi asked.

"He was worried about the guests, so he wanted someone who could assist your friend with them and keep her from embarrassing herself and the school." Kaishu explained, then stepped into the classroom.

_Keeping Minako-chan from... uh... expressing herself is something even Ami-chan might not be able to do._ She thought, chuckling slightly to herself as she followed her professor into the room.

* * *

Makoto played with the straw of her vanilla shake, twirling it around the inside of the tall glass. They were at the Crown Arcade, and her and Ami had been sitting at their table for a while now.

The two blonde Senshi were playing the new Sailor V game, with Rei hovering near them and mercilessly teasing Usagi every time she lost a round to Minako.

Artemis and Luna were still out gathering information about the sudden youma attacks, and have yet to arrive for their meeting turned outing that afternoon.

"Mako-chan? Are you OK?" Ami asked, slightly worried. She set the book that she had been reading on the table and eyed the girl sitting across from her.

The auburn haired Senshi found the other girl staring worriedly at her and had to fight an oncoming blush. She had originally been thinking about the recent youma attacks until Ami's beauty mesmerized her.

"Uh... I'm fine, Ami-chan. You don't have to worry." she managed, leaning back towards the seat and away from the blue haired Senshi's worried gaze and oh-so-kissable lips.

_Gah! What am I thinking? I'm going to hell for this!_ Makoto cried inwardly.

Ami tilted her head to the side, wondering if there really was not anything wrong and if she was just worrying too much. She decided that she was probably a little too pensive because of all the attacks.

"OK." she agreed, albeit somewhat reluctantly, before turning back to the book she was reading.

The Senshi of Thunder sighed inwardly and slumped into her seat, thankful for the reprieve. She did not think she could handle any more lapses like the one she just had.

Makoto had been having feelings for the Senshi of Mercury for over a year now, and had been trying to work up the nerve to tell the blue haired genius about them.

She had absolutely no idea if Ami also had feelings for her, and she certainly did not know how to find out without resorting to just out right asking the other girl.

_It's either hell or the loony-bin for me._ She thought in defeat, then sneaked a glance at her companion.

Who was staring intently back at her.

"Are you sure you're OK, Mako-chan?" Ami asked yet again, setting the bookmark as she placed the book down on the table.

_Gotta stop spacing out!_

"Really Ami-chan! I'm good!" she squeaked out, blushing slightly as she cleared her throat.

"You seem... distracted, Mako-chan. Plus, your face is flushed." the Senshi of Wisdom said, reaching forward with her hand to touch the other girl's forehead.

Makoto noted the gentleness in Ami's touch and had to stop herself from groaning at the contact. She tried to get rid of naughty thoughts and concentrate on something other than the warmth of Ami's hand.

She turned towards Usagi and the others, but an arm was blocking her vision. She turned her head towards the other side, but found the wall staring back at her.

So intent was she on trying to get rid of the thoughts in her head that she had not anticipated the Water Senshi using her other hand to hold her head steady.

"Ami-chan?" she squeaked yet again, but did not dare look at the other girl.

"Stay still for a moment, OK? I'm trying to check if you have a fever." Ami said sweetly, keeping one hand resting on the brunette's forehead, the other, attached firmly to the side of Makoto's head.

At that point, the Senshi of Jupiter did not trust her own voice anymore. She nodded obediently, but still could not look her friend in the eye, so she just stared straight ahead.

Right into Ami's blouse.

Her face flushed the deepest, brightest shade of red that ever existed, and she fervently hoped that the other girl finish with her soon, else, she would die of embarrassment.

As if on cue, Ami removed both hands from her face and sat back. She had a hand beneath her chin in a thinking pose as the blue haired Senshi tried to figure out what was wrong.

"You're not warm enough to have a fever. But your face has become even more flushed. I wonder what could be wrong."

"I... I... I just remembered I had an assignment to do. Gotta go!" Makoto stammered, then rushed out of the booth and out of the arcade.

Ami stared after Makoto's form as the other girl disappeared out the door. She noticed that her auburn haired friend had been acting weird lately, most especially this afternoon, and was curious as to why.

"Ooooh! Can I have the vanilla shake?" Usagi asked, eyeing the untouched drink on the table. When the blonde did not get a response from any of her friends, she quickly attacked the aforementioned drink.

"What was that about?" Rei asked, squishing into the booth beside Usagi.

"I'm not too sure." Ami replied, casting one last look at the door before turning to her friends.

"Is it me? Or has she been acting weird lately?" Rei opined.

"Maybe she's just tired with going to school and taking care of the apartment. She does live by herself." Minako offered, the Senshi of Love sighing inwardly.

She had a hunch as to why Makoto had been acting strangely for a while now. She just had no idea how to get the brunette to talk to anyone about it.

Part of her wanted to be able to help the other girl admit her feelings, while another part of her was even afraid of acknowledging what the other girl was feeling.

_I guess having a crush on Mako-chan is kinda useless, especially since I know she's in love someone else, and that the person she's in love with kinda feels the same about her..._ Minako thought resignedly.

"Who? Mako-chan?" Usagi suddenly asked, her face covered with shake and cream.

"No Odango! The vanilla shake! Of course, Mako-chan!" Rei teased, earning a pout from one blonde and an admonishing look from the other.

"Waaah! Rei-chan! Why do you have to be so mean?" Usagi cried, weeping openly.

That started another round of 'Tease the Rabbit' between the raven haired priestess and her blonde Princess. Minako just shook her head and prayed to whoever was listening for patience.

"I gotta go, too. I... I have to finish the paper for Monday." Ami suddenly blurted out, the lame excuse sounding even lamer coming from someone who never had to rush to beat a school deadline.

The Senshi of Water abruptly left without waiting for a reply from any of her friends, her actions all but confirming the Senshi of Love's earlier deduction.

Rei and Usagi stopped their bickering as their blue haired friend rushed past them and out of the arcade. They looked at the closing door, then back at Minako.

_So I was right. Ami-chan does feel the same way..._ She thought, a frown gracing her features.

Feeling as though she was being watched, she turned to see that Usagi had gone back to attacking the vanilla shake while muttering about 'annoying best friends,' and that Rei was studying her intently.

She offered the Shinto priestess a small smile and received a nod and an understanding look for her efforts. The raven haired girl squeezed her hand gently, offering some semblance of comfort.

"Oh, I just remembered! Luna said that Mamo-chan might call from the States! See you guys tomorrow!" Usagi said cheerfully, then waved to them as she hurried home.

From out of the corner of Usagi's eye, she saw how Rei fought to keep her smile from faltering, and the blonde had to will her own smile to remain on her face.

She had a vague idea why her words had that kind of effect on Rei, but the Moon Princess did not want to pursue that train of thought until she was entirely sure about her own feelings.

Usagi already knew that she was going to end up hurting someone one way or the other. She just wanted to make sure that she did not end up hurting the wrong person.

* * *

DING DONG. DING DONG.

_Either she's not home, or she just doesn't want to be disturbed._ Ami concluded as she stood outside Makoto's apartment door.

The Senshi of Wisdom looked outward into the sky and noticed that the dark clouds were looming over their part of the city. Lightning could be seen decorating the skies, with thunder following thereafter.

It was sunny and bright earlier that day, and the forecasts said that it would be for the rest of the week. But for some unknown reason, the skies were on the verge of opening up.

The sun had all but disappeared from the sky. Lightning flashed once again in the heavens, and Ami almost jumped at the roar of the thunder that followed.

Both just reminded her of Makoto, and she wondered if the weather had anything to do with the temperament of their auburn haired friend who was in fact, the Senshi of Thunder.

_I have to get home. I'll just call her from there._ Ami decided, then raced out of the apartment complex.

_Mako-chan. Please be safe._ She thought as she ran to escape the rains.

* * *

"Stupid Kino! Just stupid!" Makoto berated herself.

She had just gotten home from running around the neighborhood at least twice. She was soaked to the skin as the rain caught up with her a few blocks from her apartment.

_So much for knowing when it's going to rain..._ She smiled wryly, blaming her current lack of concentration for not being able to sense the oncoming downpour.

She began to take off her clothes in a frenzy, slamming the door behind her as she moved deeper into the apartment, leaving a trail of wet clothes and footmarks in her wake.

The Thunder Senshi had run around the neighborhood to keep her mind off of her feelings for Ami, but was frustrated when she ended up passing by places that just reminded her of the Senshi of Mercury.

It got much worse when it started to rain, and Makoto decided that the gods were not going to take pity on her anytime soon. That, and the fact that rain meant water, and water meant Ami.

Now, Makoto stood in front of her bath tub. She stared dumbly at the tempting warmth of the water, steam wafting into the air as the water slowly filled the tub.

"Is this some kind of a test?" she sneered at the irony of it all.

She shook her head slightly in defeat, then stepped into the tub, a soft, hissing escaping from her lips. She settled her head comfortably on the edge of the tub, letting the water soothe her.

_How can I forget her, when it's something of her that I seek for comfort?_ Makoto thought hopelessly, closing her eyes and letting the gentle movement of the water lull her into sleep.

* * *

"Hachoo!" Usagi sneezed loudly as she closed her bedroom window, the blonde shivering as she fought to keep warm.

It was almost midnight when the Senshi got a call from Artemis about another youma attack. Usagi set out almost immediately even though it was raining like there was no tomorrow outside.

There was a youma attack just that afternoon near the Warehouse district, but none of the Senshi were surprised to be fighting again on the same day since it had been happening quite a lot lately.

They were surprised to find Uranus and Neptune battling a number of youma when they arrived at the scene. The battle did not take very long because of that, much to the delight of all the Senshi present.

Questions flew all over the place once the fight was over, but the two Outer Senshi calmly avoided answering all of them and suggested that they have a meeting tomorrow instead.

Venus was not about to let them leave just yet, the Senshi of Love practically demanding to know just why the Outer Senshi have not been responding to any calls.

Another flash of lightning and the sound of thunder rumbling quickly changed her mind, however, as the Leader of All the Senshi decided it was better to discuss things when they were all dry and warm.

"Here, Usagi-chan." Luna nudged a couple of towels towards her huddled charge.

"Thanks Luna." Usagi replied, wrapping one towel around her shoulders and using the other to dry her hair.

The blonde shuddered again as the towel from her shoulders became waterlogged and fell to the floor, leaving her vulnerable to the cool, night air.

"Maybe you should take a warm bath, Usagi-chan." Luna suggested, carefully ushering the still shivering girl out of the room and into the hall.

Usagi agreed without much argument as she followed her guardian until they reached the bathroom. She murmured a barely audible 'Thank you' to Luna, then gently closed the door.

Luna could only watch in despair as the Moon Princess looked even paler and frailer than she had when she returned after the youma attack earlier that afternoon.

A beeping sound interrupted her worried thoughts, and the guardian cat reluctantly left to answer Usagi's communicator. There was a crack of static for a moment before Artemis' face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Luna. Did Usagi-chan make it back alright?" he inquired, a worried look etched on his tired features.

"She's in the bath right now, Artemis. A little cold, but she's fine. Minako-chan?"

"Yeah. She's OK, too." Artemis answered, although somewhat a little unsure.

Luna noticed this almost instantly, the two guardians having known each other long enough to know when one was either hiding something or being bothered by it.

"Artemis? Is something the matter?" Luna asked anyway, not wanting to take any chances.

Artemis held his breath, the white guardian cat poised to speak his mind, but then decided against it. He shook his head at Luna, as if to dispel her suspicions.

"It's nothing, really. I guess I'm just getting all mother-hen again because of the frequent attacks. Add that to the fact that we have almost zero information about the new enemy..."

His obvious concern for everyone's welfare and safety earned him a appreciative smile from Luna, and it was enough to lift up his somewhat weary spirit.

"Don't worry too much, Artemis. We'll get through this. We always do." she whispered.

"You're right. Good night Luna." he replied with a smile.

"Good night."

The image flickered for a second, then finally faded as Luna turned the communicator off. She replaced it atop Usagi's dresser, then settled herself by the window sill as she waited for her charge to return.

The dark evening sky was momentarily illuminated by streaks of lightning, and she grimaced as heavy rains continued to pour. The sound of thunder echoed seconds later, Luna flinching at the angry noise.

She searched the heavens for any sign of her namesake, the guardian hoping for guidance from the White Moon. The worried look remained on her face, however, as the Moon was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The smell of incense filled the chamber housing the Great Fire as Rei chanted quietly in front of it. The priestess had been sitting there since she had returned home from the midnight youma attack.

Beads of sweat trailed down the side of her face as the flames danced restlessly for a few minutes. The flame grew to the point of touching the ceiling, then began to retreat.

Rei slowly opened her eyes moments later, drained, confused and utterly frustrated amethyst orbs hardening at her current inability to communicate with the Fire.

It had been months since the last time she had done a fire reading connected to Senshi matters, the last one being Sailor Starlights and Sailor Galaxia related.

The raven haired priestess was actually thankful that she had not needed to use the Fire for such purposes, but was now regretting it due to her sudden incompetence at reading it.

_Why? Why can't I see anything?_ She mentally grumbled, growling low in her throat.

She had spent the past couple of hours trying to discern whatever she could from the Great Fire. So far she had not found anything, and that ate away at what little faith she had left in her abilities.

Rei knew she could not give up no matter how many times she failed. The Senshi needed to find out who it was they were up against, and they were hoping that her fire reading could help.

The Fire Senshi began a series of breathing exercises, hoping to clear her troubled mind and calm her raging nerves. She needed a vision and needed it fast, and she knew she had to concentrate to get one.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!"

Rei held her breath for a moment as she waited for a response from the Great Fire. She bit back a curse as the Fire remained silent, as if refusing to answer her pleas.

She was about to give up and rest for the night, seeing as she was not really accomplishing anything, when she felt a slight tingle at the back of her neck.

She could feel it coming, feel the vision rushing towards her, and she barely had time to settle herself before her entire body froze up and the images flooded her mind.

A surprised gasp escaped her just as her eyes rolled back in their sockets, the force of the vision rendering her unconscious. Her body fell sideways onto the floor as the flames flared up wildly before her.

* * *

Luna yawned softly, her slumber interrupted by a sudden movement above her. The guardian cat turned to her blonde charge and found Usagi staring sleepily back at her.

"Usagi-chan? What are you still doing up?" Luna managed to keep her voice down, mindful not to wake the rest of the family.

Usagi smiled wanly at her, then pointed to the telephone resting on the table. Luna's eyes widened in disbelief at the time displayed on the small clock, and instantly felt sorry for her Princess.

"It's already 2:00 AM, Usagi-chan." Luna said, urging the blonde to get some rest.

"I'm OK, Luna. I don't want to miss Mamo-chan's phone call." Usagi whispered, her throat dry and her voice hoarse due to lack of sleep.

"I'll wake you when the phone rings. C'mon, you need your rest. I know the youma attacks have been draining your energy." Luna pleaded, her heart breaking at the sight.

"Thanks, but I'd rather wait. I really don't want to miss his call again." Usagi replied.

Luna practically jammed both paws down her throat in the hopes of stopping the gut-wrenching sobs that threatened to explode from her chest.

The guardian cat had not realized how much Usagi had been hurting, and Luna felt that in her desire to preserve the future, she had failed in her duty to protect her Princess.

"Mamoru-san's probably not going to ca..."

"Don't say it. Please? I'll wait..."

The look of despair on Usagi's face robbed Luna of all thought, and the guardian cat just lowered her head, part in helplessness and part in shame.

She jumped onto the bed and settled herself in her Princess' arms, nuzzling Usagi's cheek in an effort comfort her. The blonde took what was offered without question, tears falling down her face.

_I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan. I'm so sorry..._ Luna frowned, wishing that she had acted more like a loving and understanding friend to Usagi, rather than a serious, almost unconcerned guardian.

Luna glanced up moments later and was thankful that Usagi had somehow managed to fall asleep. The guardian cat looked past the blonde and glared at the telephone and the picture frame resting beside it.

_Damn you, Mamoru-san. Damn you for doing this to her._ She cursed internally, her eyes narrowing at the man standing with Usagi in the photo.

Her gaze softened as it returned to Usagi a little later, and Luna prayed to the heavens for guidance and strength. She may have failed in protecting her Princess, but there was still a chance to make amends.

_I'll make it up to you, Usagi-chan. I promise._

* * *

"Tell me again why I go to these things." Princess Serenity grumbled, the practiced smile she had been wearing the entire night crumbling slightly in irritation.

She was stuck in yet another ball being hosted in the Moon Kingdom Palace by the Council, a ball that doubled as an arena for the Princes of the neighboring Kingdoms to court her favor.

All of the four Senshi, along with the Moon Princess, were dressed in their official Court attire; each of the girls donning beautiful white gowns.

"You go to these things because you love your mother too much to embarrass her to the Council. This one's supposed to be for your 16th birthday, though." Princess Mercury answered with a slight smile.

The Great Hall was filled with representatives from all of the Great Houses of the Silver Millennium, excluding Saturn, as well as a number of nobility from the member Kingdoms.

House Saturn had sent no representatives, and that did not come as a surprise considering the lone citizen of the planet was currently in a deep slumber and would only rise should her power be needed.

Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune were currently entertaining a number of guests at the Palace Gardens including the visitors from House Pluto, since Sailor Pluto was conversing with Queen Serenity in private.

"But it's boring." Serenity whined rather openly, turning her back from the crowd to face her Senshi.

"C'mon Usagi-chan. One hour 'till midnight. Surely you can last a little longer." Princess Jupiter encouraged her, smiling indulgently at her.

"I wouldn't mind having these balls so much if I could dance with the one person I want to dance with." Serenity admitted, her shoulders slumping even further.

"There's not much we can do about it. The Council does this so you can find a suitable husband." Princess Mars answered a bit gruffly, part in annoyance and part in frustration.

Princess Serenity almost took a step back in surprise at the anger that resonated in her Senshi's voice. Mars chided herself silently, then smiled apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. It's just..."

"I know. I understand, Rei-chan." Serenity replied, reaching over to squeeze the other girl's hand.

"There is a way for you to stop these gatherings, Usagi-chan." Princess Venus uttered, her eyes glued to the handful of men making their way towards them.

"Really? How?" Serenity asked, genuinely excited at the thought of ridding herself of these parties once and for all.

"Tell the Council you don't need a suitable husband because you've already found yourself a suitable wife!" Venus exclaimed, chuckling to herself.

Serenity's breath caught in her throat at the suggestion, her hand coming up to her lips as she fought to keep calm. Her eyes began to water slightly at the added frustration.

"Minako!" Mars growled, scowling at the other blonde who shrank back from her penetrating gaze.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. It was supposed to be a joke." Venus offered.

Serenity nodded in understanding, and Venus sighed in relief. Mars then turned back to Serenity, the raven haired girl whispering words of comfort to the teary-eyed Princess.

"Minako-chan, you idiot! You know how much pressure Usagi-chan is under because of the Council!" Jupiter glared at her.

"The magistrates could forbid them from seeing each other. You shouldn't suggest things like that, Minako-chan." Mercury added.

"I know, I know. It was a bad joke. I'm really, really sorry." Venus pleaded, clapping both hands in front of her and bowing to them.

"It's alright, Minako-chan. I know you're just trying to cheer me up." Serenity uttered through slight hiccups, smiling at the other blonde.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow." Venus promised her.

"You can make it up later. We've got company." Jupiter said, motioning to the other Senshi about the approaching guests.

Serenity grimaced at the sight. She reached her hand backwards and was extremely grateful when Mars caught it. Mars gave it a warm, gentle squeeze, then moved away with the others.

The four Senshi watched helplessly as their Princess barely kept herself together amidst the sea of men surrounding her. Jupiter turned away from the scene, Mercury following to comfort her.

"I hate seeing her like this." Venus snapped, turning from the scene as well.

She noted that Mercury and Jupiter had gone over to the balcony, no doubt to relieve the helplessness they were both feeling. A quick glance told her that both her and Mars might benefit from it as well.

"It's alright. I'll watch her. Go punch the wall with Mako-chan or something." Mars answered, her jaw set in a tight line.

Venus contemplated joining her friends duke it out with the marble wall, then decided against it. She laid a hand on Mars' shoulder as if to remind the other girl of her duty.

"I'll keep my distance and I won't do anything stupid. I'll just watch her, like always." Mars replied, her eyes never leaving her Princess.

"I'm gonna go get myself a drink. You want any?" Venus asked.

"Later, maybe."

Venus nodded to her, then slowly made her way towards one of the nearby banquet tables. She took one last glance at her Princess and prayed that none of those men had the audacity to harm her.

_I don't think any of them are planning to die a fiery death, especially not tonight._

After what felt like an eternity of smiling and mindless chitchat with some of the guests, she finally reached the closest banquet table and immediately ordered a glass of wine from one of the servers.

Venus turned to the balcony as she waited, nodding to both Jupiter and Mercury as the two reemerged from the outside. The two nodded back at her before spreading to the rest of the ballroom.

Guards were situated at every entrance and at every balcony to ensure everyone's safety. There were also a handful of guards roaming around the Palace, and still some camouflaged in civilian clothing.

She looked back at where Mars and her Princess were situated, the Leader of All the Senshi and head of Serenity's security smiling to herself in approval.

Between the four of them, they had covered a good portion of the massive hall, but were all still close enough to run to Serenity's side should an incident occur.

"Princess Venus." the server called, handing her the glass.

"Thank you." she replied, taking a quick sip as she braced herself for the arduous task of traversing the dance floor once again.

She made it halfway across the hall before being interrupted by a Prince from one of the Kingdoms outside of the Sol System, and Venus had to force herself to smile and entertain him for a few moments.

Those moments proved to be vital as a scream rang out through the halls, effectively halting the festivities. Venus dropped the glass in her hands as she rushed towards the source.

She found Serenity huddled in Mars arms, with Mercury desperately trying to calm her as Jupiter escorted them out the ballroom. She made eye contact with the auburn haired Senshi who nodded back at her.

Venus scanned the crowds for the culprit, but found none hastily leaving the room. One of the guards in civilian garb approached her, the two conversing quietly.

"He's gone. He must've slipped out by way of the balconies." he reported.

"Find out who that man is and report back to me. Get Artemis and Luna to take care of the remaining guests. I'll report to the Queen." she ordered, before abruptly exiting the ballroom.

Instead of heading straight for the Queen's chambers, Venus made a quick detour towards the younger Serenity's room. She needed to find out what exactly had happened before she even mentioned it to the Queen.

She rounded the corner that lead to the Princess' quarters and was surprised to find the three Inner Senshi talking just outside her door. She did not think that Serenity was too upset to want to be alone.

"Hey guys. How is she?" Venus asked as she came upon them.

"She's OK. She just wants to rest for a bit." Mars answered.

"Did you find him? Do you know who he is?" Mercury asked.

"I didn't get a good look at him so I'm not so sure. He must've gotten out before all the exits were sealed. The guards are searching the grounds and the rest of the Palace as we speak." Venus replied.

"Dammit!" Jupiter growled, slamming her foot on the marbled floor as her right fist connected with the wall.

"Enough with the stomping and punching. Usagi needs to rest." Mars scolded as calmly as she could.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Jupiter drifted, her gaze firmly on the ground.

"We're all frustrated because we knew that it could happen, and yet we left her alone because the Council ordered us to give her suitors some time with her." Mercury supplied, laying an hand on Jupiter's arm.

"And that damned Council still insists on marrying her off to some stranger. She's not some piece of meat to be sold! She's the Princess! She's our friend..." Jupiter ranted, tears running down her cheeks.

Mercury stepped up behind her and took the weeping girl into her arms. Jupiter leaned into the smaller woman, cherishing the offer of comfort. Venus looked to Mars, who nodded back at her.

"Ami-chan, why don't you take Mako-chan to her room? I'll check in with the guards and report to Queen Serenity for all of us." Venus said, to which Mercury smiled in thanks.

Once the two were out of sight, Venus turned to the stoic Princess standing beside her. Mars had a grim and calculating expression on her face, and Venus was thankful that she was not the target of her hatred.

"Did he try anything?" Venus asked carefully, not wanting to accidentally tick off the Fire Senshi.

"He didn't touch her, if that's what you're asking. He insisted on dancing with her even after being rejected a number of times. She's been on the edge lately, so she just flipped." Mars explained.

"If he didn't do anything, then why did he run?" Venus wondered, her brows furrowing slightly.

Mars remained silent, her eyes glinting dangerously as her gaze hardened even more. Venus noticed this out of the corner of her eye, the blonde surmising that Mars had not told her everything.

She studied her friend closely, debating on whether or not she should press the other girl. She chose not to push it, deciding that she still valued her life and that she could find information elsewhere.

"I'll do another sweep after I report to the Queen. You gonna be OK?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mars replied curtly, and the blonde took that as her cue to leave.

"Good night." Venus whispered, then proceeded to the other side of the Palace, where the Queen's chamber was located.

Mars waited until Venus had turned the corner before going into Serenity's room. She found Serenity curled up on her side, the blonde's back facing her.

She quietly walked across the marble floor to the other side of the bed, careful not to startle the already agitated Princess. She took a moment, then settled herself on the bed by Serenity's bent legs.

"I'm sorry." Serenity mumbled, looking towards the edge of the bed at Mars.

"It wasn't your fault, Usa." Mars replied, smiling lovingly at her. The raven haired Princess inched a bit closer, her thigh touching the other girl's legs.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. He was just wanted to dance." Serenity reasoned with a frown.

"You had every right to refuse him. He pushed you too far. That man deserved more than what he got." Mars snarled, her eyes narrowing at nothing in particular.

"Rei-chan..."

"He should be thankful that you had screamed when you did. If you hadn't, I would've..." Mars drifted, her hand practically crushing the sheets in her grasp.

"Don't say that, Rei-chan. He didn't do anything wrong..." the blonde explained, hoping to alleviate the anger the other girl was feeling.

"I saw him lean over and try to kiss you." Mars uttered, raising her head slightly to look her Princess in the eye.

Serenity lifted her head in surprise, the blonde not expecting that admission from the other girl. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, her folded hands resting on her lap.

"I... but he... how did you..."

"I saw how he pushed and pursued you, how he practically had you cornered. I saw everything, but I couldn't do anything." Mars muttered helplessly, bowing her head to hide the tears.

"Rei-chan..." Serenity whispered, her heart breaking at the sight of her suffering friend.

"I saw him move, but I could only watch. I wanted to protect you, Usa. I wanted to keep him from touching you, but there was nothing I could do." Mars added, as if wanting to prove her loyalty to the blonde.

Serenity crawled over to her anguished Senshi, wrapping her arms gently around the huddled figure of her friend, the blonde's front to the other girl's side.

"It wasn't your fault. I know that you and the others were just following the Council's orders. Don't do this to yourself, please?" Serenity pleaded, holding the other girl close.

They stayed like that for a moment, one girl offering comfort and warmth, the other welcoming both with concealed, desperate need. Words were not needed as they conveyed their emotions in that single embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mars lifted her right hand to touch the arm around her chest, eliciting a small sigh from Serenity as the blonde Princess raised her head from the other girl's shoulder.

"Feel better?" Serenity asked, tucking a stray hair behind Mars' ear.

"Not really. But I'm getting there." Mars answered truthfully, turning to smile at her Princess.

"I wish we could tell everyone that we love each other. That way, we won't have to go through something like that again." Serenity huffed, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Is that your official birthday wish? Because I haven't given you your present yet and I could just do that instead." Mars asked, earning her a look that said 'Are you crazy?' from her love.

"You know the Council will separate us if they got word about our relationship. I'd much rather endure those endless parties than spend eternity without you by my side." Serenity replied.

Mars' eyes softened at the other girl's words. She mentally chided herself for even joking about something like that, the raven haired girl muttering something about hanging around Venus too much.

She slowly leaned towards her Princess, laying a gentle kiss on the other girl's cheek. Serenity tilted her head slightly to the side, as if granting more access to her Senshi.

"I love you." Mars whispered, before laying another kiss, this time just below the blonde's ear.

Serenity held her breath in anticipation, her eyes fluttering closed as her lover trailed tender kisses along her jaw, then down the curve of her neck, then back up to her ear.

She gently bit her lower lip as she tried to suppress the low moan that threatened to erupt from her throat. Her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips as goose bumps decorated her skin.

Feeling somewhat satisfied with her work, Mars abruptly pulled away from her Princess. She stood from the bed and stretched her arms over her head, before turning to leave.

"Good night, Usa." Mars uttered, waving her hand as she headed for the door.

Serenity's eyes snapped open in surprise, her bright sapphire eyes focusing on her best friend's retreating form. Her mouth hung open in disbelief at the raven haired Princess.

"H-hey! What about my present?" Serenity cried, her brows creased in frustration.

"That was your present." Mars answered without facing the other girl.

"What? Well it's... it's... it's not complete!" Serenity declared, then groaned at how lame she must have sounded.

"Not complete? It's my present to you, remember? So I should know if it's done or not, and I'm telling you, that was it." Mars replied, her hand already opening the door.

"What? I've been waiting for my present the entire day and you're saying that that's it? Rei-chan, you are so mean!" Serenity spat, then threw a pillow at the other girl.

The Fire Senshi took a couple of steps to her right to evade the projectile, then finally turned to face the now pouting Princess. A wry grin adorned her lips as she made her way back to the blonde.

"That's what you get for teasing me so much the other morning." Mars chided gently, then settled herself on the bed and in front of her Princess.

"Ooooh. I can't believe you'd pull something like that. And on my birthday no less." Serenity grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, but it's not your birthday anymore now is it?" Mars replied, pointing to the clock on the far wall.

Serenity looked over to the crystalline timepiece, noting that it was a minute after midnight. She rolled her eyes at her Senshi, pouting like a five year old child who had just lost her candy.

A hearty chuckle rose from Mars' chest, the raven haired girl shaking her head at the display. She inched closer until she had her arms around her Princess, mimicking their earlier position in reverse.

"I was just kidding, love. Forgive me?" Mars uttered, wrapping her arms snugly around the blonde.

"I'll forgive you if you finish my present." Serenity answered somewhat playfully, then turned to lay a tender kiss on her love's lips.

That gentle kiss became passionate in mere seconds, as both girls let their intense desire for each other take over. A few minutes into the kiss, however, Serenity did the unexpected.

She abruptly pulled back from Rei's embrace, then yawned. Widely. Loudly. Like a mighty king lion roaring fiercely at his subjects in the savage grasslands of Jupiter's provinces.

"Uh... sorry." Serenity said, smiling sheepishly at the other girl.

"Oookay... I think that means we have to finish your present some other time." Mars replied, managing to keep her giggles to a minimum.

"Aww... it's not fair. I've been waiting the whole day!" Serenity whined in a rather non-princess like manner.

"You're tired, and apparently, very sleepy." Mars pointed out, earning her a pout from her Princess.

"Please?" Serenity pleaded, flashing her baby blues at her lover.

"That's not gonna work tonight. You have a few visitors joining you and your Mother for breakfast tomorrow morning so you really need to get some sleep." Mars reminded her.

A frustrated sigh escaped Serenity's lips, matching the scowl now present on her face. The Moon Princess crossed her arms over her chest, muttering a few curses that surprised even the Senshi of Fire.

"Tell you what. Meet me by the small fountain near Mako-chan's garden after breakfast. I'll take you to our spot out in the hills and we'll have a picnic for lunch. How's that?" Mars offered.

Serenity's eyes immediately brightened at the prospect of spending the entire afternoon with her love. She flung her arms around Mars, the Fire Senshi barely keeping the two of them from falling off the bed.

"Thank you." Serenity whispered, part in gratitude and part in relief.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." Mars replied, releasing the other girl from the embrace.

The raven haired Princess laid a soft kiss on her love's forehead, then stood to leave for her room. A gentle tug on her hand stopped her from going further, and she turned to Serenity with a questioning look.

"Stay."

The quiet voice nailed Mars to her spot, the silent pleading in her Princess' eyes blocking out all the logic and reasoning her mind was throwing at her.

She nodded without any hesitation, her ardent desire to satisfy the burning need displayed in Serenity's sapphire orbs overpowering all rationality and good judgment.

The two settled in for the night, the blonde Princess laying her head on Mars' shoulder, her arm wrapped snugly around the raven haired girl's waist.

"Love you." Serenity whispered, leaning upwards to lay a gentle kiss on her lover's neck.

"And I you, Angel. Good night." Mars answered, enveloping the blonde in a warm embrace.

Usagi gasped as she returned to the land of the living, the blonde Princess of the Moon clutching her hand to her chest. She glanced around her, sighing in relief at the familiar surroundings.

A soft mewl made her turn towards the edge of the bed, where a slumbering Luna lay. The image of her guardian brought her back to her dream, making her shiver at the accuracy of the events.

It was the first dream in a long while that did not end with the death of her friends at the hands of Sailor Galaxia, something the blonde Princess was very thankful for.

_Except for the last parts, it's exactly the same as the memory Luna told me this morning._ Usagi thought, her conversation with her guardian earlier that day coming back to her.

_If the dreams were actual memories, then that means that Rei-chan and I were..._ She drifted, a blush forming on her cheeks at the thought.

She had been looking for answers the entire day and had even asked Luna in hopes of finding them. Now that she may have inadvertently found those answers, she did not know if she was ready to accept them.

_Is it possible? Could my dreams be actual events that took place in the past?_ She wondered, her eyes drawn to the luminous display of her digital alarm clock, which read 3:30 AM.

Even with the limited lighting, the blonde could see the framed picture of her and Mamoru standing beside the alarm clock, with the still non-ringing telephone beside it.

_If Rei-chan and I were in love with each other during the Silver Millennium, then how come Mamo-chan and I are the ones destined?_

A small frown made its way onto her face as snippets from the dream gradually came back to her. She turned away from the picture frame and onto her side as she looked out the window.

_How can I love him... if I used to... and might still be in love with someone else?_ She asked, looking up at the dark sky as if it held all the answers.

Sleep eluded Usagi for the rest of the night.

* * *

Across town, amethyst eyes snapped open in surprise as the Senshi of Fire pushed herself up off the floor, beads of sweat trailing down her flushed cheeks as she stared at the Great Fire in disbelief.

"Oh... my... god..." Rei whispered, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Serenity's words echoed loudly in her ears as images from the vision flashed in her mind. The raven haired priestess shook her head slightly as if to drive the forbidden scenes away.

"It can't be..." she breathed, looking up at the Great Fire for an explanation of some sort.

_Please tell me that I was dreaming... please tell me that it wasn't a vision..._

Silence was the Fire's response to her pleas, leaving the already confused priestess with more questions than before. She slowly leaned back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

Rei stayed wide awake through the break of dawn.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. To anyone wondering, yes, that first series of scenes was part of Usagi's dream. I created the beginning, where the two of them made love to each other and stuff. The latter part is the scene in episode 196, when the Inner Senshi died to protect the Sailor Starlights and Eternal Sailor Moon.

I chose to use the original Japanese dialogue because it sounds more dramatic and I feel that it's more appropriate. I wrote the dialogue, or what I could decipher as best I could (I know I'm missing a couple of words from Rei, but I can't quite figure that part of her dialogue out). If you're looking for the translation, read that part again and you'll realize that the translations are right there. I translated the dialogue myself, so if someone thinks the translation is wrong, feel free to correct me.

By the way, I don't own episode 196. I just borrowed the scene where the Inner Senshi died, and wrote a transcript of the dialogue to the best of my abilities. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money.

Also, in case anyone's wondering, Rei and Usagi had the same dream up to the point where the two of them made love. The memories of the Senshi's deaths at the hands of Galaxia in episode 196 is Usagi's dream and hers alone.

2. For the life of me, I can't remember when and where Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion met for the first time, or if it was actually mentioned in both the manga and anime. Sheesh, that's what happens when you haven't slept for three straight days! Too much work, less time for everything else. *sigh*

Anyway, the history that Luna and Usagi talked about is mostly made up by me, so don't go getting mad at me for overstepping any existing history concerning the Silver Millennium.

3. Wow, Usagi goes from simple - minded to introspective. I think I might have gone overboard somewhere, but I really felt the need to show everyone what Usagi thinks about the entire situation. I've been told that a number of fanfics that feature the Rei/Usagi pairing give a lot of importance to Rei's feelings and thoughts, but little and almost none about Usagi's. Most of the time, it's Rei who's troubled by the situation, or is depicted contemplating her feelings.

I'm not saying that that's a bad thing, OK? I don't want people misinterpreting what I said. It's just rare that we see Usagi in this situation, so I decided to give her some 'air time' to voice out some of the things that are troubling her.

4. About the line **'...a pose that could only be described as divinelygoddess-like.'**

I know that I was redundant in that phrase, but please don't fault me for that because I actually did that on purpose. This is Minako Aino I'm describing. She's not only one of the most beautiful girls in the world, she can also look like a goddess effortlessly. Of course, she is one of my most favorite anime characters of all time, so I might be more than a little biased. ;)

5. I have to say that I'm probably the most unfortunate Minako Aino fan because I haven't even read or seen the Sailor V manga! It's not available anywhere in my country, and I haven't found a website that would accept credit cards even without a PayPal account as a form of payment. Grrrr...

On that note, all the information regarding Minako Aino's tenure as Sailor V came from Sakura-kun, a member of the 'quintet,' and a fellow Minako Aino fan. If there is any mistake concerning the information about Sailor V or her history in this chapter or any of the remaining chapters, please tell me so that I can fix it.

However, I would advise people to react or comment about the Sailor V information **after** the end of the whole fanfic. I can't really divulge what kind of information I'm going to use from the Sailor V manga so even if any of you reacted or commented right now, I wouldn't be able to answer it without revealing how the story will go. Besides, I won't be focusing a lot on Minako's love life anyway, so I don't think it'll bother a lot of people.

The only thing I'll tell you right now is that the brown haired woman from London (yes, I know her name, I just don't want to use it yet) probably did not have any romantic feelings for Minako, and vice versa. So this pairing is non - cannon, and a product of Sakura-kun's imagination and persistence.

Oh, one last thing... the Sailor V information is probably the only manga - based information that I'm going to use, so Katerina and Alan, who are both from the Sailor Moon anime, DO NOT EXIST!

6. About Luna's feelings... Well, she's basically like Minako in terms of the blonde's thoughts on Rei. Luna wants to ensure that Crystal Tokyo will come about in the future, but she also wants Usagi to be happy. She pushes the idea of destiny and duty to Usagi to the point of dictating how the blonde should live her life. Luna later on realizes that she's hurting Usagi more than helping her, and though she does not necessarily like the idea of Usagi deviating from her destiny, she really does want her Princess to be happy and so decides to support her instead. She may be a prude sometimes, but I believe Luna wants Usagi to be happy above all else.

7. I honestly can't remember how Rei does her fire readings. All I know is that she sits very close to the fire, does ritual chanting and hand movements, and then the fire supposedly flares up and Rei can read whatever message it has for her. Sorry if I made a mistake on that.

Also, I don't think I've ever seen Rei having visions that are as complete as the one I put in this chapter. I remember her getting flashes and symbolic premonitions, but I can't remember seeing her have visions of entire scenes/conversations/events. At any rate, the vision she had is legit, no matter how complete it may be.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2005 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

hey guys... 

nope. no updates yet. although, i'm beginning to wonder if i should just cut the third chapter into two parts. in its entirety, the third chapter is about twice as long as the second chapter, so you can just imagine how long it really is (and that's partly why it's taking me so friggin' long to finish it). i'm up to 50 percent now, so things are actually moving along.

don't worry people, i'm not stuck in terms of how the story is supposed to go. i'm more stuck in terms of having practically zero time to write. i'm even trying to write during short breaks in the office, just to be able to finish the third chapter. my target release is mid-july, and hopefully, i can make that deadline.

now, as for what i mentioned earlier, i'm going to make a poll of sorts. tell me if i should just post the third chapter in two parts, the first part being about 90 percent done already, or if i should just complete the entire chapter before i post it. you can vote via the 'Review' button, or by e-mailing me.

if most of you guys want me to cut the chapter in half and post the first part as soon as i finish it, which is probably by this weekend, then i'll do that. if most of you choose to wait for the third chapter to be completed, then i'll do that. either way, the decision rests with you guys.

thank you very much for the support! i will finish this fanfic, that i can assure you. it just might take a little longer than i expected.

thank you again and God bless all!

shirley  
/061905


	5. Chapter 3: Through the Eyes of a Child 1

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 3:**  
Through the Eyes of a Child**

Part 1

30th Century Crystal Tokyo,  
The Great Hall

"Happy Birthday, Neo-Queen Serenity! Happy Birthday, Princess Usagi Serenity!"

The crowd present in the massive ballroom cheered in delight as the celebrants waved happily at them, both mother and daughter smiling graciously at their guests as they entered the room.

Crystal Tokyo was currently celebrating the birth of its beloved Queen and Princess, and all the citizens were invited to share in the jovial festivities.

A multitude of people filled the Great Hall, with hundreds still lined up outside of the Palace, all of them wanting to personally greet the celebrants and offer their wishes.

It was Neo-Queen Serenity's 926th birthday, but the Queen still looked 22 years old, the same age she was when she ascended to the throne of Crystal Tokyo.

Princess Usagi was celebrating her 904th birthday, her now 15 year old body continuing to mature since her return from her Senshi training in the 20th Century.

"Thank you everyone for celebrating this very special day with us. Crystal Tokyo is truly blessed to have all of you as citizens. I am honored to be of service." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

The people were silent as she spoke, some just happy to be in the presence of their Queen, some grateful to be part of such a momentous occasion, still some, moved to tears with their sovereign's kind words.

"Crystal Tokyo wouldn't be here without you, Your Majesty."

"She's right. It's because of you, Your Royal Highness, and your Senshi that we're all living in this paradise."

"You're the real blessing, My Queen... along with your Senshi and the Royal Family."

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Senshi! Long live the Royal Family!"

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes watered slightly as the crowd cheered, the Ruler of Crystal Tokyo truly moved by her people's words. She smiled in gratitude and called for the celebration to resume.

She then turned as a servant approached, the Queen nodding as a number of people were signaled to come closer. Usagi looked over at the long line of people, not at all surprised.

"You OK, Mama?" Usagi asked, leaning towards her mother as they sat on their respective thrones.

"I'm fine, Usagi... just a little teary-eyed." Serenity answered, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

Usagi nodded in return, although somewhat a little unsure. She bit her lower lip to keep herself from sighing, the young Princess managing to smile back.

She had known her mother for 900 years, and had even met the Queen when she was Sailor Moon. She had seen first hand all of her mother's expressions; the smiles and frowns, laughter and tears, and many more.

That was how Usagi knew that her mother was not really happy.

Sure, the Queen was smiling and celebrating with her people, but beneath that smile was a tired and lonely woman begging for an end to her seemingly immortal existence.

Usagi had first noticed this during the centennial celebration of the Sailor Senshi's triumph over Sailor Galaxia, when the Palace hosted a memorial ball for the battle.

The citizens of Crystal Tokyo were invited for the commemoration, and the Queen sat pretty much where she was sitting now as she welcomed the guests who lined up to speak to her.

That time, the pink haired Princess thought that her mother looked sad even though she was smiling. Being young, she assumed that the Queen was probably just tired, and so, she did not really make a case of it.

Usagi witnessed it again when the city celebrated the 100th year anniversary of its inception. There was also a huge gathering, as there always was when there was a special occasion.

She was running a little late for the party and had taken a short cut when she found her somewhat melancholy mother peeking through the slightly opened curtains of the rear entrance to the Great Hall.

She paused for a moment before she approached, noting her mother's defeated posture. The Queen was hesitating for some reason, and Usagi wanted to find out what that reason was.

The following morning, the young Princess decided to investigate the reason behind the concealed pain in her mother's eyes. She enlisted the help of her best friend, Hotaru, who reluctantly agreed.

Usagi knew that asking her mother outright would not yield any results, and that talking to one of the Senshi would probably get them into trouble, so they carefully avoided the issue in public.

The two began by discreetly asking around for information; first the members of the Palace staff, then the servants and guards, and then all others who have had close relations with the Queen over the years.

Answers were few and far between, the useful ones at least, and while the girl with the purple tinted black hair wanted to stop, one look at her pink haired love's pleading expression changed her mind.

They started looking for clues all over the Palace, from the gardens decorating the surrounding lands, to all the rooms and hallways that made up the interior of the crystalline fortress.

After days of unproductive searching, Usagi boldly suggested that they sneak into the Senshi's rooms and try to find anything that would further their cause.

Hotaru vehemently disagreed of course, citing the different forms of punishment that they could receive, with more than a few of them worse than death, if they were to get caught.

Again, a pair of tearful crimson eyes stared hopefully at her, and again, the dark violet eyed young woman heaved a resigned sigh as she bowed her head in defeat.

Two weeks, four days, seven hours and sixteen minutes of creeping in and out of the other Senshi's rooms later, they finally chanced upon something that they never imagined existed.

Usagi found a yellowed and worn piece of paper tucked into one of Serenity's old diaries, a love letter, presumably a declaration of her father's undying love and devotion to her mother.

Upon opening the said letter, they found that it was indeed a profession of eternal love and fidelity to Serenity, but it was not from the person they thought it had come from.

Instead, they found someone else's name signed at the bottom of the sheet, an unexpected, but very familiar name that brought about gasps of surprise and words of disbelief from the young couple.

What shocked them even more was the small note attached to the back of the letter, one that conveyed Serenity's thoughts and confirmed her reciprocation of the sender's feelings.

Fearing that the discovery of the letter would cause pandemonium among the citizens of Crystal Tokyo, Usagi replaced the controversial letter into the diary and hid it further into her mother's cabinet.

When the gravity of the situation finally sunk in, both Usagi and Hotaru realized and understood the reason behind the Queen's turbulent moods, and agreed never to bring up the topic ever again.

Neither had tried to confront Serenity about the letter either, both girls deciding to spare the tormented Monarch from more anguish on top of the crippling sorrow she was already experiencing.

Try as they might, however, the two girls could not completely rid their minds of what they had learned. They ended up being jumpy and tense around Serenity, something she noticed almost immediately.

Neo-Queen Serenity must have figured out what the two of them had done because it was centuries before Usagi saw her mother's hidden grief again.

"Princess Usagi?"

The quiet voice snapped the pink haired girl out of her musings. She turned to face an old woman looking worriedly at her, and the young Princess had the decency to blush.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." she apologized, smiling weakly at the old woman.

"Oh, it's not a problem. You seem quite unwell Your Highness. Maybe you're coming down with something?" the old woman suggested.

Usagi hesitated for a moment. In truth, she was actually somewhat fatigued because she was not able to rest the night before. She was also a little sleepy, but both were not caused by any illness at all.

She blushed profusely as the image of a young woman with purple tinted black hair came to mind, the young Princess coughing into her fist in an effort to hide her embarrassment.

"You're cheeks are flushed and you look drained. You might have a slight fever." Serenity noted, motioning for a servant to approach.

"It's OK, Mama. Maybe I just need to rest for a bit." Usagi said, then turned to the people directly in front of her.

"I apologize for this. Please enjoy the rest of the party." she uttered.

"No worries, Your Highness. Please... go and rest." the old woman replied, with a number of people nodding and voicing their assent.

Usagi smiled gratefully at her and the other guests, then stood to leave the ballroom. She waved off the servants who came to assist her as she exited via the rear entrance to the Great Hall.

As soon as she passed the curtains, the same woman with purple tinted black hair who was the cause of her current condition appeared beside her, concern written all over the older girl's face.

"What happened? I saw you leaving and I..."

"I'm fine. If anything, I'm just exhausted." Usagi supplied, causing the other girl to blush.

"You weren't complaining last night." Hotaru shot back as the two of them made their way to Usagi's chambers.

"Yeah and I'm not really complaining right now." Usagi answered with a solemn look on her face.

Hotaru tilted her head slightly to the side, the Senshi of Saturn studying her girlfriend's worried features. She decided not to press the other girl, and waited until they were in the privacy of Usagi's room.

Usagi made a beeline for her bed as soon as she stepped into her room, leaving Hotaru to close the door gently behind them. She followed after her Princess and found the girl sprawled face down on the bed.

An indulgent smile made its way onto Hotaru's face as she stepped closer to the pink haired Princess. She settled herself carefully on the bed, then reached out to gently stroke Usagi's hair.

"C'mon Chibi-chan. Tell me what's wrong." Hotaru whispered, making use of her lover's pet name.

The nickname had its desired effect as Usagi rolled over until her head rested on her love's lap. Waves of pink hair fanned out beneath her and Hotaru thought that she looked more like a goddess than a princess.

"It's Mama." Usagi admitted, sighing softly as she looked up at the loving expression on Hotaru's face.

"What about the Queen?" Hotaru asked calmly, hoping to alleviate the anxiety her Princess was feeling.

"She's hurting, Hotaru-chan." Usagi replied, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Oh, Usagi-chan, is that all? It's understandable for the Queen to feel sad. Celebrating your birthday without the love of your life would make anyone feel sad." Hotaru uttered, wiping the tear with her thumb.

Usagi's brows creased for a moment, confusion written all over her features. She clasped Hotaru's hand in one of hers, pulling it away from her face.

"That's not what I meant. Although, I suppose it's also one of the reasons. I wish Papa hadn't gone to that stupid conference!" Usagi cried rather intensely, much to Hotaru's surprise.

"It's not really the King's fault, y'know. He only found out about the rescheduling yesterday. Surely he would have found a way out of it if he could." Hotaru explained.

The Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth suddenly found herself nose to nose with an incredulous looking Princess, and Hotaru almost had to pull back in genuine shock.

"Hotaru-chan, if you were to choose between spending an entire weekend in a conference room discussing politics with a bunch of stuffy old men and spending my birthday with me, which would you choose?"

This time, it was Hotaru's turn to look confused. Usagi's question seemed simple enough, and her answer to the question was just as simple. She wondered, though, what Usagi was getting at.

"Of course I'd choose you, Usagi-chan! Nothing can keep me from being with you on your special day!" she answered with conviction.

"My point exactly! Oooh, Papa can be an idiot sometimes!" Usagi huffed indignantly, before lowering herself back onto Hotaru's lap.

"Usagi-chan, you know it's not that simple for the King. He has a lot of responsibilities that make things a lot more complicated." Hotaru replied in defense of the King.

"Don't get too upset about it. I'm pretty sure your father will make it up to your mother, and to you, too." she added, hoping to make the other girl smile.

A small frown appeared on Usagi's lips instead, making Hotaru even more worried than she already was. Something else suddenly occurred to her, an old issue that had been tormenting her love for centuries.

"Usagi-chan... this thing that's bothering you... it's not what I think it is, is it?" Hotaru asked carefully, earning her a resigned sigh from her Princess.

Usagi turned into Hotaru's body, as if hiding from the questioning stare on her lover's face. She was given a few minutes of respite before finding herself being turned to face her girlfriend.

"Chibi-chan?"

"It's been centuries since I last saw Mama smiling from the heart. Surely, even you have noticed the hollow laughter, the blank stares and the vacant smiles..."

"It has to stop, Hotaru-chan." Usagi uttered, eliciting a troubled look from the other girl.

"Usagi-chan, I thought we both decided not to bring this up again..."

"I know that. But Mama deserves to be happy. She's given up a lot already... for me, for all of us... and for the world." Usagi continued, rising from her perch on her love's lap.

"Your mother... Usagi-san knew the consequences of becoming Queen. She knew of the sacrifices and the responsibilities, and she accepted all of them wholeheartedly." Hotaru explained.

"And she's suffered immensely because of them! Don't you want to see her happy? Don't you think she's suffered enough?" Usagi asked, her tone rising ever so slightly.

"Of course I want to see her happy! She deserves to be happy most of all." Hotaru whispered, turning away to hide the tears.

"Then why are you trying to stop me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Hotaru cried, the tears flowing freely as she stared at Usagi with pained eyes.

"Hotaru-chan..."

"I don't care if I'm being selfish. I don't want to live in this world if you're not in it." Hotaru uttered, her hands grasping the other girl's shoulders.

"Oh, love... you won't lose me." Usagi promised, cupping Hotaru's cheek with one hand.

"If you go back in time and you succeed in convincing the both of them... then I would surely lose you forever!"

Usagi reached forward and enveloped her love's trembling form in her arms, the pink haired Princess gently rubbing the weeping girl's back to ease the other girl's agony.

She bit back an anguished sob as she laid a soft kiss on Hotaru's forehead, warm tears cascading down her cheeks. She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat as she strengthened her resolve.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Hotaru-chan. But I have to do this. I can't let my mother suffer anymore." Usagi began, shifting Hotaru so she could look her lover in the eyes.

A distraught whimper escaped from Hotaru's lips, forcing Usagi to take a deep breath to calm her raging nerves. She then gritted her teeth in an effort to keep her resolve from crumbling.

"When Kaorinite took you away from me that fateful afternoon, I really thought that I had lost you. The pain was too much, and I almost gave up on ever seeing you again. But do you know what Usagi told me?"

"What did she say?" Hotaru asked through the tears.

"She told me to believe in us... in our friendship... and in the love that we felt for each other..." Usagi drifted quietly, a grateful smile on her face.

"But we weren't together back then..." Hotaru pulled back slightly to look at the other girl, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I know. I think Mama knew that we loved each other even before we did. She told me to believe... so I did. Even when the darkness finally took you over... even when you took my heart crystal, I still believed."

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I couldn't control myself back then..." Hotaru apologized, and would have continued had Usagi not interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I didn't do it to make you feel bad. I told you all of that because I want you to believe, Hotaru-chan..." Usagi paused as she pulled Hotaru even closer.

"I want you to believe in us and in our love. I'll come back to you, Hotaru-chan. I promise." she vowed.

Passionate crimson eyes stared intently into soulful dark violet orbs; one girl pleading for trust and understanding, the other begging for logic and rationality.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hotaru bowed her head slightly in resignation. She fell forwards into her Princess' waiting arms, the Senshi of Saturn trembling almost uncontrollably.

"OK." Hotaru whispered, even though a small part of her was still unsure.

"Thank you." Usagi replied just as softly as she tightened her hold on her love.

The two stayed nestled in the warmth and safety each other's arms for the rest of day, ignoring the sound of rumbling thunder and heavy rainfall that suddenly disturbed the happy celebration.

Both fell asleep moments later, no doubt succumbing to the anxiety that threatened to consume their weary hearts. As if sensing their plight, the rain continued to pour, showering the city with sympathetic tears.

* * *

"So, since when have you been in love with Mako-chan?" Rei asked. She'd wanted to ask Minako about it the previous afternoon, but she was rudely interrupted by another youma attack.

"I have a crush on her, but I'm not in love with her. I guess she just reminds me of someone I knew..." Minako admitted, leaning backwards slightly from her seat with her arms supporting her from behind.

The blonde Goddess of Love and Beauty had come to the shrine for the Senshi meeting, but was earlier than the others because Rei had wanted to talk to her.

"How come you haven't said anything?" the Shinto Priestess asked, sweeping the leaves off the grounds.

"What for? It's just a little crush, y'know? And Mako-chan's head over heels in love with Ami-chan." she replied, eyeing the blue sky above them.

"Weren't you the same person who told me, and I quote, 'Your love doesn't have to stay unrequited, Rei-chan.' end quote?" Rei teased, pausing from sweeping as the blonde chuckled.

"Well, it's a lot easier to give advice than to follow your own. Besides, if I were to tell someone that I loved them, it wouldn't be Mako-chan." the blonde stated.

"Oh, really? And just who might this lucky someone be?" Rei asked, genuinely interested.

"Just an old... ah... sempai..." Minako replied, blushing like crazy at her use of Makoto's trademark phrase.

"Sempai my butt..." Rei mocked, waving the broom in the air as if threatening to hit the other girl if she didn not explain.

"Alright. She's not really my sempai. She's more like an Onee-sama of sorts..." Minako uttered, her days as Sailor V coming back to her.

"I take it you met this Onee-sama of yours back when you lived in London." Rei observed as she gazed upon the wistful look on the blonde's face.

"Yep. The two of us, we were like characters from a police mystery novel. I was the young vigilante in a sailor costume who fought against crime, and she was the police woman assigned to capture me because I was always interfering with the law."

A small smile made its way onto Minako's lips as she recalled the seemingly endless number of incidents involving the masked hero Sailor V and the Metropolitan Police Board.

She remembered how the young Superintendent General relentlessly pursued Sailor V, and how she evaded, eluded, and downright baffled the older woman who vowed to catch her no matter what.

_Oh, but she did manage to catch me._ Minako thought, her smile widening at the memory.

The two had turned London into their own private playground, and somewhere along the way, the chase turned into something else, some form of courtship between the two.

And when the older girl accidentally witnessed Minako transforming into Sailor V, the wall of secrecy between them crumbled and they became close friends and comrades.

Instead of arresting Minako for all her exploits, the young police woman constantly tried to convince the blonde to join the police force, an offer Minako might have accepted had she not been called to Japan.

"So what happened?" Rei asked, bringing the blonde back from her daydream.

"Well, the Dark Kingdom finally happened. Artemis told me that I was needed here, so I came." Minako shrugged, the slightest bit of sadness in her voice.

"Do you... regret your decision?" Rei asked carefully, not wanting to sound like she was questioning the other girl's loyalty.

"I regret... I regret not telling Onee-sama how I truly felt about her. I also regret not telling her I was alive. But leaving London? No, I don't regret that at all. Although, sometimes... I do wonder..."

"About what?" Rei asked, though a part of her already knew what it was.

"What if the Dark Kingdom didn't attack Japan until later? Could the two of us have worked things out? Could we... could Onee-sama and I have..." Minako drifted, a distant look of longing on her face.

"Could the two of you have fallen in love?" Rei finished for her.

Minako just nodded, the Senshi of Love and Beauty smiling ruefully at nothing in particular. A thought crossed Rei's mind, the raven haired priestess tilting her head slightly in contemplation.

"Is that why you keep on insisting that I tell Usagi how I really feel?" Rei asked.

The blonde Senshi shook her head as a lighthearted chuckle escaped her chest. She glanced at the Fire Senshi and was somewhat surprised by the naked pleading in her eyes.

"Anything can happen, Rei-chan. I just don't want you to have any regrets." she answered truthfully, earning her a nod from Rei.

_I don't want Usagi-chan to have any regrets either._ Minako added silently to herself.

Silence passed between the two of them, both girls cherishing the peaceful moment while it lasted. The enemy had been running them ragged for the past few days, so any form of respite was greatly appreciated.

None of the other Senshi knew when the enemy was going to attack again, and the meeting that day with the Outer Senshi was about the only lead they had.

_Speaking of leads..._

"Hey, Rei-chan. Have you tried doing a fire reading yet?" Minako asked out of the blue.

The sudden change in topic caught Rei slightly unawares, causing the Senshi of Mars to stiffen visibly in surprise. This did not escape Minako, as she eyed the other girl intently.

Rei held her breath for a moment, the raven haired girl trying to gauge whether or not her friend had seen her reaction. Chancing a glance at Minako, she found that the blonde had indeed noticed it.

_She's Sailor V alright. Her senses are sharper than ever._

"I tried reading the fire last night, but I couldn't get anything from it. Although..." Rei drifted, her eyes narrowing at the memory.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Well, shortly after my fifth attempt, I sensed something from the fire. I must've have fallen unconscious because the next thing I knew, it was already morning." Rei shrugged.

"You're saying... that you didn't get to see the vision?" Minako asked, her brows creasing slightly in confusion.

"No. I'm not even sure if there actually was a vision. I did have a dream, though." Rei paused, her cheeks sporting a light shade of red.

"Oh? It must've been a pretty interesting dream. Tell me, how was it being with Usagi-chan?" Minako teased, making the other girl blush even more.

"It wasn't like that, you pervert!" Rei cried as her face was reduced to looking like a giant tomato.

"What? I didn't say anything. I only asked how it was to be with Usagi-chan in the dream. You're the one thinking other things." Minako replied playfully, earning her a smack in the arm.

The raven haired priestess blushed profusely in embarrassment. She could not believe that she had let herself get baited like that, and by Minako of all people.

The blonde Senshi of Venus burst out laughing at the expense of the Senshi of Fire who ended up pouting rather uncharacteristically in defeat.

"Ugh. You can stop laughing now, y'know." Rei uttered, rolling her eyes at the still chuckling blonde.

"Sorry about that. Ahh... That was good." Minako said as she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Thanks a lot." Rei huffed, swatting Minako's leg lightly with her broom.

"No need for violence. Aww, don't worry Rei-chan. I've had a lot of fantasies about Onee-sama, and maybe a couple about Mako-chan, so I know exactly how you feel." Minako said, commiserating with Rei.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common, huh?" Rei asked.

"Uh hmm... unrequited love and not so platonic fantasies." Minako smirked.

Rei smiled widely at that, nodding her assent as she resumed her chore. The pair stayed quiet for a while after that, the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves the only sounds breaking the silence.

Heavy footfalls soon echoed into their ears as Makoto made her way up the steps of the shrine. The two girls looked at each other and almost broke into laughter.

"Speak of the..." Rei started, with Minako shushing her quiet.

"Hey Mako-chan!" Minako called as soon as the brunette came into view.

"Oh... hey there gorgeous! You're early." Makoto replied, waving a hand in greeting.

Minako blushed slightly at that remark, but had enough control to keep herself composed. Rei waved back at Makoto, smirking at the blonde all the while.

"Since when did she start greeting you like that?" Rei whispered.

"About three months ago. School play, me as the Princess..."

"Oh, yeah. A youma came out of nowhere and attacked you guys backstage..."

"Mako-chan saved my butt... I called her my Knight in Jeans and Sweater... she asked me never to call her that again..."

"And you agreed only if she would call you 'gorgeous?'" Rei asked, incredulous.

"Keep it down will you! She's just a few feet behind you. Anyway, it was either that or 'Crazy Blonde Damsel.'" she replied hastily, before pasting that patented smile on her face.

"Hey there you two. Anyone else here?" Makoto asked as she stood beside Rei.

"Nope. Just me and the blonde ditz over there." Rei replied, flicking her thumb at the aforementioned girl.

"Hey! No need for insults! I got here early, y'know?" Minako cried.

"She takes those things very seriously..." Rei retorted, earning her a glare from Minako and a hearty chuckle from Makoto.

Minako crossed her arms in front of her chest, a playful pout on her lips. She knew that Rei was just trying to get back at her, and she was glad that it lightened Makoto's somewhat gloomy disposition.

The sound of more footsteps turned their attention to the shrine entrance, where Ami and a slightly haggard Usagi were coming up the steps, with Luna and Artemis walking in front of them.

"Here come the cavalry." Minako pointed.

Both girls managed not to react to the small gasp that came out of Makoto's lips. They saw her shoulders tense at the sight of their friends, particularly the blue haired genius coming their way.

Three taller figures appeared behind their friends, and it was the pair's turn to be surprised when they saw the little girl accompanying them. They knew those three were coming, but they had not expected her.

The Shinto Priestess looked over at the Goddess of Love, and the two nodded to each other in understanding. Rei laid the broom against a wooden pillar and sat beside Minako on the porch.

"Things are about to get interesting..." Rei muttered.

"Uh hmm... A LOT more interesting..." Minako nodded.

* * *

Mamoru tapped his pencil anxiously on the telephone table for the Nth time that morning. He had a small scowl on his face as he listened to Usagi ramble endlessly on the phone.

The Sailor Senshi had an emergency meeting earlier in the day that had left the blonde frightened, confused, frustrated and devastated all at the same time.

The Prince of the Earth checked the clock hanging on his wall, his brows furrowing slightly. He had a test at 8:00 AM sharp, and it was already 7:30 AM.

"Usako?"

"Hmm?" she asked, pausing from her rant.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I have a test in about half an hour and I still need to prepare." he said, hoping that he wouldn't upset Usagi even more.

"Oh..."

There was a hint of disappointment in her tone, and Mamoru knew that he had just added to the tumultuous feelings the blonde was currently experiencing.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back. I'm really sorry. " he apologized again, glancing at the time.

"No, it's OK. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Good luck on your test Mamo-chan!" Usagi said as cheerfully as possible.

"Wait! Usa... ko..." he trailed off as the busy tone echoed into his ear.

He stared blankly at phone in his hand, his grip tightening in anger at his own stupidity. Nothing was more important than Usagi, but he had evidently forgotten that.

"Dammit!" he slammed the phone so hard that it fell to the ground, then bent over the table as he tried to gather himself.

"Usako... Forgive me..."

* * *

Usagi glared ever so slightly at the innocent telephone, the busy tone gnawing at the last bit of her patience. She knew she was being unreasonable, but at that point, she did not really care.

_I know he's busy... but I need him right now._ She thought, a flurry of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked as she entered the living room.

"Oh, hey Luna. What's up?" she greeted, wiping hastily at her tear stained cheeks.

"Are you... have you been..."

"What? Oh no! I haven't been crying. Not me." Usagi stammered, not even letting Luna finish her question.

Luna looked on worriedly, wanting but not able to comfort her deeply troubled Princess. She smiled sadly at the blonde, nudging the young girl's ankles gently.

"Thanks Luna." Usagi whimpered, kneeling to pick up her guardian and friend. She then took the cat into her arms and hugged her tightly to her chest.

"I wish I could make things better for you, Usagi-chan." Luna said, awkwardly laying her small paws on Usagi's cheeks.

"You always do." Usagi admitted a little shyly, smiling tenderly at her mentor.

The two stayed quietly in their own little world, cherishing the peaceful moment while it lasted as Usagi made her way up the stairs and into her room.

"Did you need me for something?" she asked, placing Luna gently on the ground as she settled herself atop her bed.

"Yes. Actually, there's going to be another meeting at Hikawa Jinja later tonight and..."

"If they think I'm going to let them accuse Rei-chan again, they've got another thing coming!" Usagi fumed instantly, her gaze so intense that Luna feared her fur would burn.

"It wasn't the Outer Senshi, Usagi-chan. It was actually Rei-chan who called the meeting." Luna explained, rubbing against Usagi's ankle yet again to ease the irate blonde.

"Oh! How is she? Is Rei-chan alright?" Usagi asked, suddenly worried.

"She didn't say much... just that she wanted you to come." Luna answered.

"OK. I just hope mom doesn't check up on me." Usagi uttered as she glanced at the clock.

"I'll cover for you. Mako-chan's going to pick you up at the bus stop." Luna added, smiling slightly to herself at the beginnings of a huge grin on Usagi's face.

"Oh, thank you Luna!" she cried, enveloping her guardian cat in another hug.

"You're welcome. Be careful, OK?" Luna said, smiling proudly to herself at the wide smile on her Princess' lips.

"I will!" Usagi replied, before jumping out of her window and onto the tree beside her room.

Luna hurriedly jumped onto the window sill, watching her blonde charge disappear around the corner. The black cat looked up at the heavens in silent prayer.

_Whoever's watching, please protect my girls._

* * *

_"No! I don't believe you!"_

_ "It's the truth, Usagi-san. I've seen the future..."_

_ "No! It's not! It's a lie! I can't believe you're accusing Rei-chan like this!" _

_ "Usagi-san, please. Setsuna-san is trying to warn you about what she's seen..." _

_ "By accusing my best friend of trying to kill me? How is that helpful? Tell me, Hotaru-chan!" _

_ "Usagi-chan, try to calm down." _

_ "Calm down? I can't calm down Ami-chan! Not after what they'd just said!" _

_ "Usagi-san, you can't fault Setsuna for her visions." _

_ "And you can't fault me for defending my best friend Michiru-san!" _

_ "We're just trying to protect you! How can you be mad at us?"_

_ "Because you're insisting that Rei-chan is the enemy! And she's not the enemy, Haruka-san! She's not!" _

_ "You don't know that!"_

_ "Guys, c'mon. We won't solve anything like this." _

_ "Mako-chan's right. Setsuna-san, we understand that you're just doing your job. But you also have to understand that Rei-chan would never really hurt Usagi-chan." _

_ "Maybe not intentionally... but we can't take that chance. You're the Leader of All the Senshi, Minako-chan. You of all people should know that."_

_ "I know that Haruka-san. But that doesn't give me, or anyone else for that matter, the right to accuse Rei-chan just because someone saw something in a vision, even if it is Setsuna-san who foresaw it." _

_ "We're talking about the Princess' life here! Friend or not, we can't take that risk. If she turns out to be the enemy then we have no other choice!" _

_ "There's always a choice Haruka-san." _

_ "Aren't you listening, Mako-chan? We might not be given one!" _

_ "Then we'll find another way! We can't just turn on each other like this." _

_ "What if there isn't? You're the smart one, Ami-chan. You know that we have to take that into consideration."_

_ "No. We. Don't."_

_ "Usagi-chan?" _

_ "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" _

_ "Usagi-chan! Wait!" _

_ "Don't, Minako-chan. She needs time. Luna, please go after her and make sure that she's OK." _

_ "OK. Come on Artemis."_

_ "But Rei-chan..." _

_ "She'll be fine. I'm the enemy, remember? She's safer out there than here with me."_

"Rei-chan?"

"Hmmm?" the priestess hummed, turning away from the fire to look at the person that had interrupted her meditation.

Minako's hand gripped the side of the sliding door as she watched the raven haired woman with trepidation. There was no emotion on Rei's features, just a sense of emptiness and vulnerability.

"Yes Minako-chan?" Rei asked, standing from her position in front of the furnace.

"Uhm... I just wanted you to know that Usagi-chan's here already... A-and..."

"Thank you, Minako-chan. I guess this is good-bye." Rei said resignedly, the light in her eyes fading even more.

"Rei-chan, you know you don't have to do this. She trusts you. She believes in you." she pleaded, the Goddess of Love finally stepping over the threshold.

"I know she believes in me Minako-chan. That's why I have to leave." Rei said, her eyes fixed on the blonde as she walked towards the door.

A sense of urgency filled Minako's entire being, and her heart raced with her mind as she forced herself to think of something to change the other girl's decision.

Rei approached slowly and steadily, the girl's shoulders held firm only by sheer stubbornness and force of will. The young woman walked listlessly past Minako as though she were walking towards her death.

Their eyes met for a brief second as they stood almost side by side; Minako challenging Rei to keep on fighting, Rei begging Minako to understand her and just leave her be.

"You can't protect her if you walk away." the blonde began, issuing a challenge to the other girl.

"She won't need protection as long as I stay away." Rei insisted, her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her.

"She needs you."

"No she doesn't. She has you... all of you to protect her."

The Senshi of Venus held back the growl that threatened to erupt from her throat, Rei's words leaving her feeling insulted. She whirled around in disgust, her golden blonde mane swinging wildly behind her.

"We're more than just her bodyguards! We're her friends! And you, you're her best friend!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes as she tried to make the other girl listen.

Silence reigned for a short moment as Rei hesitated. Minako could sense the reluctance in her friend's stance, and the blonde hoped that what she had said was enough.

"No, I'm not. Besides, she has tons of friends. She won't mind losing one." Rei breathed softly, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Yes, she will! Do you have any idea just what your leaving would do to her? She'll be devastated!" Minako argued, not anymore caring that the other occupants of the house might hear them.

"She'll forget me after a while. Then Mamoru-san will come back, and they'll get married, and have a child... she'll be happy... for all eternity." she whispered, the agony she was feeling radiating in waves.

It suddenly dawned on Minako just why Rei was so insistent on leaving. A flicker of anger flashed in her eyes, but was quickly replaced by something akin to pity.

_I'm sorry for this, Rei-chan._ She thought, bracing herself for what she was about to do.

"So that's what this is about." she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. Rei didn't even bother to deny what the blonde was implying.

"You're going to use this as a way out. You're going to run away." she added, hoping that she could get the other girl to open up to her before it was too late.

"I am not running away." Rei shot back in anger, and Minako was actually thankful that the raven haired priestess was still capable of feeling some sort of emotion.

"Then what do you call it? Self-sacrifice? Martyrdom? Because from the way I see it, what you're doing isn't either." she retorted, glaring at the Fire Senshi.

"I don't care what you think. I'm doing this for Usagi's sake." Rei bit back.

"That's bullshit Rei Hino and you know it! You're doing this for yourself, you selfish bit..."

A slap across the face sent Minako's ears ringing for a few moments. It hurt, she had to admit, but she would gladly accept the punishment if it would help her friend.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Rei growled, her eyes narrowing at the blonde Senshi.

"Why the hell not? Did it hurt? Well, tough luck sister. I can do and say whatever the hell I want as long as it helps me get it through your thick skull!" she cried.

"Dammit Minako-chan! Why are you doing this? Can't you see that this is the only way?" Rei fired back indignantly, the tears now freely flowing as she fell on her hands and knees.

"I can't... I can't do this anymore. The other day, I broke down because I just couldn't hide it any longer..." she admitted, the pain becoming all too much to bear.

Minako knelt beside the grief-stricken girl, part of her happy that she'd finally gotten through, while another part was equally sad at the agony her friend was experiencing.

She wrapped her arms around the weeping priestess, much like she did the other day when the young woman first opened up to her, and tried her best to comfort her friend.

"Then don't. You said earlier that you were content with just loving her in secret, but it's obvious that you're not. Tell her the truth, Rei-chan. She'll understand." she whispered.

"I can't. It already hurts knowing that she would never love me back. It'll kill me to actually hear her say it." Rei whispered in return, and Minako almost winced at the raw anguish in her voice.

The Senshi of Love was silent, knowing that no words were needed at the moment. She kept her ministrations on her friend until Rei's shivers finally died down.

The two friends parted slightly, Rei managing to sit back on her heels. There was sincere gratitude in those amethyst eyes, and Minako smiled in acknowledgement.

"Leaving her won't lessen the pain. You do know that, right?" she asked, although part of her already knew Rei's answer.

"I know. Being away from her will probably hurt more. But it would keep her safe, at least, according to Setsuna-san's vision. It's the only way, Minako-chan." she pleaded, willing the blonde to accept it.

"She believes in you. That's all that matters. She fought for you tonight, against the Outers no less. Don't you think she at least deserves to know the truth?" Minako reasoned.

The Senshi of Fire pushed herself to her feet, her face devoid of all the emotion she had just exhibited. Minako rose next to her friend, but feared that the other girl had already made up her mind.

"I love her Minako-chan, more than anyone or anything in this world. I would give up everything and anything just to see her smile at me in the same way she smiles at him."

_Oh, but she does, Rei-chan. You're just too blind to see it._

There was a faraway look in Rei's eyes, and Minako felt more than saw the longing and emptiness that gripped her friend's soul. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from crying out in grief as her mind drifted back to what she felt from Usagi the night Rei was injured by the youma.

_It's faint, but I can feel her love for you, Rei-chan. So why can't you?_ Minako thought, torn between wanting to help her friend and protecting the future of an entire planet.

"I want her safe and happy, Minako-chan. If it means living my life as far away from her as possible, then so be it."

The Senshi of Mars took the lull in their exchange as a sign of surrender and she shook her head slightly, a forlorn smile on her face as she resumed her march of death.

Minako bit her lower lip as the finality in Rei's voice pinned her on the spot. She had one more come back in her, but the Leader of All the Senshi knew that she had no right to say it.

But she said it anyway.

"She loves you."

Those three words held more power than any other as they kept Rei firmly in her place. Part of her wanted to believe Minako, while another part did not even dare hope.

"No. She doesn't."

With those words, Rei walked out of the room and into the hall. At that point, even Minako knew that arguing was pointless. They were going to lose a friend, and there was nothing she or anyone could do about it.

* * *

Altered Space,  
where time does not rule.

Dark amethyst eyes shone wickedly as images of the Hikawa Jinja floated eerily in the darkness. The figure watched as one Senshi began what was to be the final chapter of her mortal existence.

"Yes... Come to me..." it whispered, a maniacal grin on its shadowy face.

End of Part 1

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. **About the Senshi's ages in the 30th Century... **

For uniformity's sake, I'm going to use a combination of the anime and manga timeline. Bear with me people, because this is going to be a very long explanation. It might get a little tricky so please pay attention.

First up, the airing of the Sailor Moon anime ended sometime February, 1997. Based on this, we can safely assume their ages at the end of the anime:

16 years old - Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto  
17 years old - Michiru  
18 years old - Haruka (turned 18 on January 27)  
19 years old - Mamoru  
21 years old - Setsuna (I'm not too sure how old she really is)  
13 years old - Hotaru (turned 13 on January 5)  
12 years old - Chibiusa

Hotaru 'looks' around the age of 13 when Sailor Moon Sailor Stars ended but she's actually just about 1-2 years old since she was reincarnated in Sailor Moon S. I'm assuming that in Sailor Stars, her body stopped maturing at an accelerated rate at the same age she died in S, which is 12. Based on this, I'm assuming that she will now age normally for the time being.

Chibiusa 'looks' around the age of 12 when she left during Sailor Moon SuperS but she's actually a LOT older. I'll get to that explanation later.

According to the Sailor Moon R manga, Usagi ascended to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and gave birth to Chibiusa at the age of 22. The Sailor Moon R manga also states that although Chibiusa 'looked' about 11 years old, she was actually 900 years old when she first appeared. When she reappeared at the end of the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars manga, Chibiusa 'looked' 14, but was actually 903 years old.

Still with me? Good. Now, using **ONLY** the information above, I am assuming and concluding the following to be used in the fanfic:

a. Crystal Tokyo was created in its entirety in the year 2002, since Usagi turned 22 that year.

b. All the Senshi and Mamoru stopped maturing at the time Crystal Tokyo was created. They all still age, but their bodies don't. This means Neo - Queen Serenity and the Inner Senshi stopped maturing at age 22, Mamoru at age 25, Haruka and Michiru at age 23, Hotaru at age 18, and Setsuna at age 27; all their current ages in 2002.

c. If Chibiusa was born when Usagi turned 22 (year 2002), and Chibiusa was 903 years old at the end of Sailor Stars, then that means the current year in Crystal Tokyo during Sailor Stars was 2905.

d. Chibiusa seemed to start maturing once she returned to Crystal Tokyo after Sailor Moon R. She 'looked' 11 but was actually 900, then looked '14' when she was 903. It follows that she will now mature continuously until maybe the age of 18 (because Hotaru stopped maturing at that age and I think they make a cute couple) or 22 (same age her mother stopped maturing).

e. The current year in Crystal Tokyo is 2906.

f. Chibiusa will once again be referred to as Usagi in Crystal Tokyo. Her mother, the former Usagi Tsukino, will be referred to as Neo - Queen Serenity or simply Serenity.

g. Lastly, everyone's actual age as of June 30, 2906 (current date in Crystal Tokyo):

926 years old - Neo - Queen Serenity, Rei  
925 years old - Ami, Minako, Makoto  
927 years old - Michiru, Haruka  
929 years old - King Endymion  
? years old - Setsuna ('looks' 27, no idea about her real age)  
922 years old - Hotaru  
904 years old - Usagi

There. That's about it. Anyone who got confused, please tell me. I'll try to explain it more, although that's probably the best explanation I can give you.

2. Chibiusa's actual name and title in the future is Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. I dropped the Small Lady because she's not really that small a lady anymore.

3. Hotaru and Chibiusa as a couple...

Personally, I've always thought that an **older** Chibiusa and an **older**Hotaru would make a very cute couple. Emphasis on the word **older**, meaning at least the age of 15 and above. Thinking of them together while they're still kids gives me the creeps, but not as much as the thought of Helios and Chibiusa together.

No offense to Helios/Chibiusa fans, but I don't particularly like the Helios/Chibiusa pairing, especially since I can't see past Helios being a winged unicorn. I know Helios is supposed to be this mythical creature, but no matter how I look at it, I still see him as a horse. So the thought of pairing him up with Chibiusa is like bestiality or something. Say what you want, but that's my opinion.

4. Also, about the Sailor Moon S episode where Usagi consoled a grieving Chibiusa, who had Hotaru taken away right before her very eyes...

I did write that Usagi said something that implied that Chibiusa and Hotaru were actually in love instead of just being best friends. I got that dialogue from the Tagalog (Filipino) translation of Sailor Moon. I can't remember what Usagi actually told Chibiusa in the original Japanese version, and I really don't want to watch my DVDs right now because I'm so tired, so I went with the Tagalog version, since I remember it by heart. That, and the fact that the Tagalog translation is very useful for the Hotaru/Chibiusa pairing.

5. Again, all information related to the Sailor V manga, as well as some of the assumptions surrounding Minako's relationship with the woman who I still refuse to name, are all thanks to a very enthusiastic Sakura-kun, who is an irrepressible Minako and ... fan. I will be altering some parts of the Sailor V manga to give Minako and ... a chance to get together. Please read the 'Author's Notes' section of the chapter two before any of you decide to react to anything Sailor V related.

6. As to how Makoto reminds Minako of ..., well, both Makoto and ... are tall women who have long brown hair (though of different shades), and can be very determined when they want to be. They also have a certain goofiness to them that makes them very lovable and have chivalrous tendencies that make you feel safe when you're with them.

7. The school play that Minako and Rei were talking about was something that I just made up. So don't go telling me that it never happened in the anime or in the manga because it never did. I MADE THAT UP. OK?

8. Gah! I can't remember what the Japanese word for a sliding door is. Or what to call the Japanese version of a sliding door. Anyone who knows please e-mail me. I could use the information. Thanks!

9. **Translations:**

Sempai - upperclassman, someone of seniority  
Onee-sama (-chan, -san) - older sister (varying degreess of respect and affinity)

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please can click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2005 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 3: Through the Eyes of a Child 2

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 3:**  
Through the Eyes of a Child**

Part 2

30th Century Crystal Tokyo,  
Princess Usagi Serenity's Chambers

_It's been half an hour already. What's taking her so long?_ Usagi thought worriedly as she looked at the crystalline timepiece that hung on the far wall.

The pink haired Princess had asked her girlfriend a very important favor earlier, one that the Senshi of Saturn carried out without any form of hesitation.

_I hope she didn't get caught._ Usagi prayed, her eyes darting towards the door of her bedroom.

A sudden knock startled the young Princess, causing her to gasp in surprise. She mentally scolded herself as she rose from her perch on the side of the bed.

"Who is it?" she asked carefully, not wanting to sound a little too excited.

"It's me."

Usagi breathed a huge sigh of relief as she reached for the knobs. Hotaru looked back behind her one last time before entering the room and closing the door as quickly as possible.

"Thank the Goddess. I was beginning to worry." Usagi uttered, wiping the sweat that had formed on her love's forehead.

"Sorry. I had to use an alternate route back." Hotaru whispered, forcing a smile through short gasps.

"It's OK. I'm just glad that you didn't get into trouble. Did you get it?"

"Yup. Setsuna-mama gave the last one to Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama just before she disappeared. I had to search through their things, but I got it." she replied, brandishing the golden key.

"Is that why you took so long?"

"Not really. Michiru-mama told me where she hid the key sometime ago. She said that it was to be used only if there was no other way to protect you and your mother." Hotaru answered, handing Usagi the key.

"Then why did you need to take an alternate route?" Usagi asked as she grasped the key in her hand.

"I ran into Rei-san on my way back. I think... I think she knows..." Hotaru stated, a slight grimace on her face.

"Then I don't have much time." Usagi uttered, her grip on the key tightening ever so slightly.

She ran towards her closet for a quick change of clothes, Hotaru following after her with a grim expression. Hotaru abruptly stopped as the dress fell to the floor, her cheeks flushed as she turned away.

Usagi stepped out from behind the closet door, the young Princess now clothed in a pair of worn blue jeans and an old light yellow sweater with a white tank top underneath.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Usagi teased as she noticed the reddish hue on her girlfriend's cheeks.

The blush on Hotaru's cheeks intensified at the mention of seeing her lover naked, the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth looking even more embarrassed.

The pink haired girl instantly burst into a flurry of giggles, the young Princess finding a moment's laughter at the expense of her still blushing best friend.

A trembling hand gently cupping her cheek effectively stopped her chuckles, Usagi opening her crimson eyes to gaze at Hotaru's tearful dark violet ones.

Before Usagi could utter some words of comfort and consolation, she was pulled into a tight embrace, one that conveyed the multitude of emotions Hotaru was feeling.

"Be careful." Hotaru managed rather gruffly, her voice hoarse from all the crying she had been doing.

"I will. I'll come back to you, Hotaru-chan... I promise." Usagi replied, laying a soft kiss just below her love's ear.

Usagi slowly withdrew from the other girl, pausing to look her lover straight in the eye. No words were needed as the two shared a silent promise to find each other no matter what.

"I have to go." Usagi uttered, her voice wavering in an attempt to stop her sobs.

She leaned forward to lay a gentle kiss on her lover's cheek, but found herself drawn into a very passionate kiss instead. They were forced to end it moments later, just as their moans began to escalate.

"I'll wait... even if everything ceases to exist... I'll wait..." Hotaru whispered achingly, her voice so soft it was barely audible.

Those words stopped Usagi in her tracks, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo suddenly finding herself unsure of her decision. She was about to voice her uncertainty when they heard someone banging on the door.

Fearing that their plan had been discovered, they rushed towards the main bedroom where they were supposed to perform the ritual. Usagi stood in the center as Hotaru positioned herself by the door.

"Usagi? It's Mama. Please open the door." Neo-Queen Serenity called from the other side.

Usagi almost faltered in her preparation, the pleading evident in her mother's tone. She reminded herself that she was doing this for her mother's happiness, and that was enough to dispel any lingering doubts.

Raised voices permeated from the outside as muffled conversations turned into full-blown arguments. They could hear Serenity begging for everyone to stay calm, followed by more persistent rapping on the door.

"I'll keep them from coming in. Hurry..." Hotaru said, taking a moment to transform into Sailor Saturn.

The Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth turned her back to her lover and faced the door, her intense dark violet orbs promising to stop anyone who would dare interfere.

* * *

"Usagi? I know you can hear me. Please open the door." Neo-Queen Serenity asked yet again, her knuckles beginning to bruise from the constant knocking.

"It's no use, Serenity. We have to break the door down!"

"Hush, Mako-chan. We're not even sure if the information is correct." Ami chided, muttering something about rashness and immaturity.

"Hotaru-chan practically squirmed when we passed each other in the corridor. I know what I sensed. They're planning something." Rei snapped back, the Senshi of Mars rather miffed at being second-guessed.

"Most everyone squirms when they're around you Rei-chan." Minako said a-matter-of-factly, earning her a withering glare from the Fire Senshi.

"You know that it's true. Besides, I still think it's better to talk to them. We don't want to go in there with guns blazing and find the two of them just playing cards or something." Minako added.

Rei just rolled her eyes at the blonde, the raven haired priestess mumbling under her breath. Sure, there was a possibility that she might be wrong, but she did not want to take any chances.

A bright golden light promptly flashed from beneath the still closed door, causing Serenity to double her efforts. The Queen then felt herself being pulled aside as Sailor Jupiter forced the door open.

Sailor Saturn stood before them, the Silence Glaive held firmly in front of her. The Senshi of Rebirth had a determined look on her face as she stared down Neo-Queen Serenity and the other Senshi.

Behind her, Usagi floated a few feet from the ground, the pink haired Princess calling out to the heavens as she held what appeared to be a Time Key in her hands.

"Usagi!" Serenity cried in alarm as she raced forward to stop her wayward daughter.

An invisible barrier sent her sprawling backwards, and she would have landed hard had it not been for Sailor Mars' quick reflexes. She smiled in gratitude at her best friend, who just nodded in return.

"What the hell? When did you install a shield like that?" Sailor Jupiter growled her frustration at Mercury, earning her an annoyed glare from her partner.

"I didn't have anything installed. Sailor Saturn is using the Silence Glaive to sustain that field." Sailor Mercury snapped back, causing her auburn haired love to blush in embarrassment.

"This isn't the time for a quarrel you lovebirds! Mars! Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars called, firing at the barrier.

"No, don't!" Sailor Mercury's warning cry was a little too late as the attack had already left the raven haired Senshi's hand.

Her attack sailed through the air, then ricocheted back towards the defenseless Senshi, who had to duck as the flaming arrow flew past their heads and planted itself onto the wall behind them.

"Nice, Mars... very nice." Sailor Venus muttered, shaking her head at the other girl.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Sailor Mars roared back as an argument broke out between the Senshi.

"Saturn!" Usagi cried worriedly as she looked down at them.

"Don't worry about them! Just go!" Sailor Saturn replied, turning slightly to gaze at her love for what could be the last time.

That momentary loss of concentration proved vital as Sailor Saturn's hold on the barrier wavered slightly, allowing Sailor Jupiter to tackle her to the ground.

"Hotaru-chan!" Usagi almost let go of the key to go to her lover, but a determined look from the Senshi of Destruction made her tighten her grip instead.

"Now Venus!" Sailor Jupiter bellowed with a little difficulty as she tried to wrestle the Silence Glaive away from Sailor Saturn.

"Venus! Love Me Chain!"

Usagi gasped in alarm as a golden chain of hearts sprung towards her. She tried to maneuver away from the oncoming attack, but found no leverage inside the pillar of light surrounding her.

The Princess of Crystal Tokyo closed her eyes and prayed that the chain would not be able to reach her in time. Her prayers were answered moments later as Venus' attack slammed into an invisible barrier.

She looked down to see Sailor Saturn's outstretched arm pointing the Silence Glaive towards her, the Senshi of Destruction managing to throw the Senshi of Thunder off of her just enough to launch the shield.

"Usagi!" Serenity screamed as the power of the Time Key finally took effect, the urgency in her entire being summoning the Legendary Silver Crystal.

"No Serenity! If you interfere with the Time Key now, Usagi-chan could end up getting lost across time!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, reaching sideways to stop the blonde from making a huge mistake.

Neo-Queen Serenity could only look on as her precious daughter slowly faded before her eyes. Usagi stared back at her mother, tearful crimson eyes pleading for much needed understanding.

The pink haired Princess scanned the faces of the other Senshi, the ones she considered her aunts for the entirety of her life, the special group of people she loved like family.

Each Senshi wore a different expression: admiration, frustration, trepidation and amusement. She memorized each of their faces as though it was the last time she would be able to see them.

Her gaze then landed on her soul mate and best friend Hotaru Tomoe, now more known as Sailor Saturn, the person she loved above all else, the one girl she promised she would return to.

Their eyes met in the briefest of glances, one that demonstrated the depth of the love they shared, one that reminded them of their promise to believe in each other no matter what.

_I love you, Hotaru-chan._

_I love you, too... Usagi-chan._

The Time Key glowed bright gold one final time as Princess Usagi Serenity, the crown Princess and sole heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo vanished with the dissipating light.

The Silence Glaive clattered to the ground as its owner finally loosened her hold, the sound of metal on crystal echoing throughout the now silent chamber.

Sailor Saturn fell to her knees, the sheer mental exhaustion outweighing the physical. She breathed a huge sigh of relief at having succeeded in her mission despite going up against the other Senshi.

A strong hand suddenly gripped the top of her sailor uniform, but the Senshi of Rebirth paid it no heed even as she was lifted off the ground to face an irate Fire Senshi.

"Why did you let her go?" Sailor Mars demanded, her eyes burning with the fury of her namesake.

A wry smiled adorned Sailor Saturn's already desolate and wearied features as she stared back at the Senshi of Mars with vacant, resigned and practically lifeless eyes.

"Answer me, dammit!" Sailor Mars growled, shaking the younger Senshi as though she were a little doll.

No reply came from the Senshi of Destruction as she allowed herself to be slapped, cursed at and practically choked to death by the clearly hurting woman who loved the Princess like a real daughter.

"Rei-chan... that's enough..." Serenity whispered, laying her hand gently on her best friend's arm.

Her touch must have had a soothing effect on the furious woman because Mars immediately loosened her hold on the Senshi of Rebirth who, once released from the death grip, slumped listlessly to the floor.

The Senshi of Fire turned away from the gut-wrenching image of the now de-transformed Hotaru, her eyes shimmering with a flurry of unshed tears.

Behind her, Serenity knelt beside the lost and vulnerable girl, pulling Hotaru into her arms as the young woman gingerly wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." Serenity whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks.

The words registered through the hazy labyrinth that was Hotaru's mind and the dark violet eyed young woman pulled free from her Queen's warm embrace, a look of disbelief written all over her features.

"Wh... why are you apologizing? I should be the one to..." Hotaru began to protest, but she was interrupted by Serenity's gentle voice.

"No. You are not at fault, Hotaru-chan, and neither is Usagi. At least... not my daughter..." Serenity uttered, earning her gasps of surprise and disbelief from all the Senshi present, except two.

"Serenity..." Hotaru breathed, her reaction echoed by the other Senshi.

Makoto brushed past the unmoving Rei, the auburn haired woman maneuvering to kneel before her Queen. Ami followed suit, occupying the space between Hotaru and her lover.

Minako remained, the blonde only moving to stand closer to Rei, who still refused to turn around. They shared a look of understanding as questions began pouring out of the other Senshi's lips.

Neo-Queen Serenity neither answered nor ignored her friends' inquiries, allowing only a sad smile as she gazed at the crystalline floor, memories of the past millennia flooding her mind.

As if sensing her Queen's distress, Rei finally turned to face the love of her eternal life. Sapphire melded with amethyst as their hearts communicated clearly for the first time in centuries.

_It's finally caught up with us, hasn't it Rei-chan?_

_Yes, I believe it has._

_One thousand years... It's been one thousand years since we last talked about it. We spent majority of those years dancing around each other, coming close, but not actually touching._

_It never would have worked out between us, Usagi. No matter how much we loved... still love each other._

_We still do, don't we? Some things just happened to be more important than love._

_The future... the salvation of this planet... and your daughter. Yes, some things are more important than love._

_Ironic isn't it? I fought all sorts of demons and alien beings for the love of this planet... and I couldn't even fight for my own love._

_Usagi..._

The rest of the Senshi save one, found themselves mirroring each other's worried and confused expressions as their blonde sovereign and the raven haired priestess exchanged meaningful looks and profound smiles.

"C'mon guys. Let's leave them alone for a while." Minako uttered, ushering the other Senshi out the door.

"But Minako-chan! We can't... we can't just..." Ami protested, the Senshi of Wisdom trying to push back against the blonde's arms.

"There's no need to worry. They're just... talking." Minako said, a knowing smile on her lips.

Makoto studied two of her oldest friends, the auburn haired girl noting with a smirk that Minako was pretty accurate with her assessment. Turning around, she headed for her still complaining girlfriend.

"Minako-chan's right. They're just trying to sort some things out." Makoto added, placing her arms around her lover, effectively steering her out the door.

"How do you... how do you know that they're just talking?" Hotaru asked rather curiously as soon as they were outside.

The Senshi of Love paused midstride, her long blonde hair swaying to a standstill behind her. She turned to look at the dark violet eyed Senshi, a small smile adorning her face.

"It's because I know everything there is to know about love, Hotaru-chan." she winked playfully at the Senshi of Saturn, laying an arm around the other girl's shoulders as she spouted one wrong love quote after another.

The Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth allowed herself to be dragged away by the still misquoting blonde, the younger Senshi reminding herself that beneath all the silliness was the wisdom of love incarnate.

"Aren't you worried that Usagi-chan might end up changing everything?" Hotaru wondered, interrupting the blonde's monologue.

"Not really. That girl's got a good head on her shoulders. I know that she'll do the right thing. You've just gotta believe in her." Minako answered before launching into another set of sayings.

_She's right. I just have to believe._ Hotaru thought, a smile forming on her lips.

The pair made their way out of the Palace and into the Gardens, where Makoto, who looked to be at her wit's end, was still trying to explain to her genius girlfriend the unscientific concept called a woman's intuition.

"Gah... I think Mako-chan needs my help on this one. I'll be right back!" Minako said, rushing towards the somewhat bickering couple.

Hotaru chuckled in earnest at the childlike antics of the Inner Senshi, the young girl wondering just what would happen if the citizens witnessed their immature display.

_They'll probably lose their respect for us._ She giggled, shaking her head slightly at the thought.

She watched as the lifelong friends continued to chase each other around the Palace Gardens, running around and laughing heartily like children frolicking in the playground.

_That's what makes them strong. They find laughter in the midst of an impending catastrophe._ Hotaru thought, an inquisitive look on her face.

_They can laugh because they know in their hearts that everything will turn out OK. Their faith in Serenity and belief in each other allows them that._

A gentle breeze blew at Hotaru from behind, causing the girl with the purple tinted black hair to turn around and let the warm evening air caress her like a lover would.

She found herself staring at the white moon, its shinning beams reminding her of her love's bright and beautiful smile. Her eyes softened almost instantly at the thought of her pink haired soulmate.

"I believe, Chibi-chan. I believe." she whispered into the wind, her gaze never leaving bright moon smiling down at her, her words echoing a promise that would last for all eternity and beyond.

* * *

The sliding door to the living room opened, its occupants tensing slightly as an unusually calm, somewhat lifeless Rei entered, a sad and visibly dejected Minako following thereafter.

Michiru and Setsuna sat at the far side of the room, with Hotaru on one side of the center table in front of them, and Haruka standing next to the opposite sliding door.

Ami and Usagi occupied the other two sides of the center table, with Makoto sitting on a pillow a short distance behind the two, and Minako placing herself just beside Usagi.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry for causing trouble like this." Rei began, settling herself in front of everyone.

"It's not your fault Rei-chan. I know that you would never really hurt me." Usagi said immediately as she leant forward to grasp her best friend's hands.

"Thank you for believing in me, Usagi."

Rei smiled in gratitude, but did not take the offer of comfort. She needed to be strong for what she was about to do, and for the first time since she could remember, Usagi's touch was going to be more of a distraction than a source of strength.

A small frown appeared on the blonde Princess' lips at the subtle rejection, a line of worry showing on her forehead as she tried to push back that dreadful feeling nagging at her.

"Setsuna-san, I appreciate you and the others coming to us with this information. I want you to know that I understand why you're doing this." she began, her agony masked by the stillness of her voice.

"Rei-chan, what are you..." Usagi interrupted, but was cut off just as quickly.

"It's alright Usagi. There's a reason for Setsuna-san's visions, just like there are for mine." she said, smiling sadly at her Princess.

All of the Senshi felt more than saw the underlying emotions in Rei's words. They had an inkling as to what she was going to say next; they somewhat understood her decision, but not everyone agreed.

Rei looked around her for a moment, imprinting the image of all the Senshi gathered together in her mind as though it were the last time they would ever be complete.

"I've thought long and hard about this, although some might say that I didn't think hard enough..." she paused, glancing at Minako, and found the Senshi of Love on the verge of tears.

The raven haired priestess smiled ruefully at the Princess of Venus who stared blankly at the center of the table, unshed tears also filling her sad, blue eyes.

The Senshi of Venus already knew what Rei was going to say, but that did not lessen her apprehension any. Add that to the fact that she was the only one who knew the real reason behind Rei's decision.

"I know that you have doubts, and I won't fault any of you for having them. I also know that anything I say won't change your beliefs." she said, directing her gaze at the Outer Senshi.

"I'm sorry, Rei-san. If only things were different..." Setsuna drifted, wishing not for the first time that seeing into the future was not one of her powers.

"But they're not. I only ask that you believe me when I say that I would never hurt Usagi of my own free will."

The others nodded their assent, not one of them disputing that fact. Even the Outer Senshi, who would not hesitate to do their duty at the expense of a fellow Senshi, felt the sincerity in her words.

"I would rather die than hurt her."

"We all would." Haruka interjected with conviction, something that did not surprise Rei at all.

"I know. That's why... I'm giving you all permission to kill me now to prevent Setsuna-san's vision from coming true." Rei finished, drawing a plethora of responses, including a very surprised gasp from Minako.

"Rei-chan, you can't be serious!" Ami cried incredulously, staring at one of her oldest friends in disbelief.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Makoto growled more in anger than disbelief, the Senshi of Jupiter unable to control her emotions.

"That's... that's what you meant when you said that you were going to leave..." Minako uttered softly, the realization suddenly dawning on her.

"Rei-san, I don't think there's a need for us to go that far." Michiru said calmly, not wanting to add to the increasing tension in the room.

She waited for her partner to voice her agreement, but when she heard none, she looked up to see the Senshi of Flight glaring at a spot on the floor, the blonde clearly unsure of what to make of Rei's decision.

Michiru could only watch as Haruka struggled internally, the conviction her lover demonstrated a few nights ago somewhat wavering now that Rei herself presented them with an opportunity.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked worriedly, looking back at her other adoptive mother for a reaction.

For her part, the Senshi of Time and Revolution remained silent as she watched the proceedings with unreadable, yet wistful eyes, as though she knew of Rei's decision before hand.

Words of anger were exchanged as blame was placed on one or the other's shoulders. Emotions ran high and tempers began to flare as the once solid team of Senshi was now clearly falling apart.

Two people remained silent amidst the arguments that filled the entire room. Rei watched Usagi with nervous, but hopeful eyes as the blonde stared at the balled fists on her lap.

"I can't..." the blonde paused, drawing the attention of everyone present.

"Why do things have to be this way?" she murmured, tears of despair flowing down her cheeks.

"Usagi... please try to understand. I'm doing this to protect you. To preserve the beautiful future that only you can bring about." Rei whispered, her heart breaking at the sight of the hurting blonde.

"I don't want any part of the future if it means losing the people that I care about!" Usagi cried, glaring at everyone and no one all at the same time.

"You deserve that wonderful future that you've always dreamt of. Creating Crystal Tokyo and spending eternity with... with Mamoru-san is your destiny." Rei argued, inching a bit closer to her Princess.

"It's what you've always wanted, isn't it? I don't want to be the one to take that away from you, Usagi. I only want you to be happy."

"And you think letting yourself get killed is going to make me happy? I didn't think you thought that low of me. Some friend I am." Usagi snorted, her tears negating the sarcasm and anger in her voice.

"That's not what I meant!" Rei snapped, her legendary temper flaring to life.

"It's not? You just said that you're throwing your life away to make sure that I'd be happy!" Usagi retorted, the blonde not backing down one bit.

The tension in the room rose exponentially as the pair continued to argue, the other occupants torn between wanting to interfere and just plain letting the two of them settle things themselves.

More than one of the Senshi were poised and ready to jump in if things got a little out of hand, but none of them wanted to interrupt until it was absolutely necessary.

Something about the way the two argued told them that this was more than just important, that not only their fates, but that of the world's rested on the argument's resolution.

"Why won't you listen to me? This is your future we're talking about! Your life! Your destiny!" Rei bellowed, the infuriated priestess taking shallow breaths to contain her raging temper.

There was an audible gasp, followed by an eerie silence as they waited for their Princess to scream her frustration to the world. Usagi neither cried out nor yelled, instead, she whispered words that were so heartbreakingly sad and true, words that disturbed the seemingly unshakable foundation of the Sailor Senshi's faith.

"Destiny... it always goes back to that, doesn't it? I guess it's the one thing that I can never truly escape." Usagi murmured wearily, helplessness evident in her voice.

Had Luna been present at that exact moment, the guardian cat would have done just about anything to keep the argument from going into the direction it was headed.

To her, it would have been the second time in as many days that their Princess had talked about her destiny in such a tired and disenchanted manner, and it was more than enough to worry anyone.

As such, Luna was not there, so none of the Senshi realized just how truthful Usagi's words were, how deep her pain ran, and just how much the blonde Princess wanted to be rid of her destiny, at any and all costs.

"Rei-san, Usagi-san... maybe we should just continue this some other time... when we've all settled down." Michiru suggested, her quiet words breaking the silence.

"Oh, what's this? You're suggesting a ceasefire? I didn't know you people actually had hearts." Makoto spat, the brunette unable to hide her resentment for the detached demeanor of the Outer Senshi.

"Mako-chan! There's no need for that." Ami chided, the Water Senshi more surprised than angry at the unwarranted outburst.

"Don't take their side! If they hadn't brought up that stupid vision then we wouldn't even be in this mess. Rei-chan wouldn't have to... and Usagi-chan... Usagi-chan wouldn't be in anguish like this."

"I'm not taking sides. We're all just very emotional right now... we don't need to say things that we'd probably regret later on." the blue haired girl explained.

Makoto bit her lower lip to keep herself from saying anything more, the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning scowling at the innocent and defenseless floor.

"You know what, I think we're all taking this vision thing a little too seriously. Rei-chan, everyone, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I dunno what came over me, really. It must've been something I ate. Ahahahahaha."

One did not have to be a psychic to see through Usagi's fake smile or the hollow laughter that followed thereafter.

Michiru bowed her head, part in shame, part in helplessness.

Ami flinched as though she was burned, the young genius angry at her inability to help her friend.

Haruka grit her teeth, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Makoto looked away, disgusted at her own incompetence.

Hotaru smiled gently, her admiration for their Princess' all-encompassing love laced with a tinge of sadness.

Minako held her breath, one hand pressed to her lips to keep the gut-wrenching sobs in.

Setsuna remained eerily still.

And Rei... Rei wanted nothing more than to hold her one true love in her arms and tell her that she loves her above all else, has loved her since time immemorial, and will love until her eternity's end.

She wanted to tell her best friend that she was sorry, that it was never her intention to hurt her, and that all she truly wanted was to make sure that Usagi would be happy.

In the end, Rei could not bring herself to do any of the things she so desperately wanted to do. Instead, she silently berated herself for causing such unbearable pain in those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.

Not receiving any form of reply, not that the blonde was actually expecting one, Usagi gingerly stood from her perch, picking up her jacket as she did so.

The Senshi looked up as their Princess hid her sorrows behind that grotesquely forced smile, all of them wanting to say or do something to stop her, but none of them actually having the courage to say or do anything.

"I've gotta get going. I don't think Luna can hold off my mom if she really wants to check on me. I'll just see you guys tomorrow, OK?" Usagi said hurriedly as she headed for the door.

The blonde had just crossed the threshold when the tears she had been holding finally overflowed. A muffled sob escaped her lips as she stumbled down the hallway.

Rei bit her lower lip to keep from crying out, the raven haired Senshi willing herself to stay put even though her heart was screaming for her to run after the blonde.

_A few tears won't matter. You're doing this for her sake, Hino. Remember that._

She closed her eyes, hoping to rid herself of that anguished and tormented expression she knew Usagi was wearing right now. It had an opposite effect as the blonde's image haunted her to no end.

_Fight it Hino! Don't give in. You're doing this for Usagi's happiness. You're doing this because you love her!_

Taken out of her reverie by her own thoughts, her eyes snapped open with the fierce determination that the Senshi of Fire and War was known and feared for.

_Yes. I do._

"Usagi! Wait!" she cried, springing from her seat to chase after her best friend.

The raven haired priestess could hear the other's protests as she dashed off, but she paid them all no heed. There was only one thing on her mind right now, and that was Usagi.

She prayed to whoever was listening that the blonde had not yet gotten far and almost cried in relief when she found her best friend still within the shrine premises.

"Usagi! Stop please!"

"Rei-chan? What's up?" Usagi asked a little too cheerfully as she turned, causing the Senshi of Mars to wince.

"Listen Usagi... I... I just wanted to explain why I said what I said back there." she began, only to be cut off by an incessant blonde.

"You don't have to Rei-chan. I'm fine! I promise. Now I really have to go, OK? Bye!" Usagi rattled off, hoping to get away before the other girl could reach her.

"Dammit! Would you just wait? I'm trying to do the right thing here!" Rei growled, grabbing Usagi by the shoulders and turning her around.

"Please, Rei-chan. We don't have to do this. I really am OK." Usagi insisted, flashing that ridiculously fake smile once again.

"Will you stop fucking smiling like that!"

The vehement fury in the raven haired girl's voice caught Usagi completely by surprise. The Moon Princess could only stare in shock as her best friend glared at her and meant it for the very first time.

"You don't have to pretend, Usagi... not with me." Rei whispered, the momentary anger fading from her eyes.

"Don't do this Rei-chan. Just please, please let me go." Usagi pleaded as she gently pulled at the hands grasping her shoulders.

"I won't let you go until I get you to understand." Rei insisted, her intense, amethyst gaze boring into Usagi's calm, though perturbed sapphire eyes.

"I get it, OK? You're doing this because you want me to fulfill my destiny." Usagi replied quietly, the blonde barely managing to keep her frustration with the said topic in check.

Something akin to pity wormed its way into the raven haired Senshi's heart, the walls of steel guarding it crumbling at the sight of utter defeat and hopelessness displayed clearly on her Princess' face.

Loosening her hold on the other girl's shoulders, Rei tilted Usagi's face up to meet hers, her hands tenderly cupping her best friend's cheeks as she leaned closer, their noses practically touching.

"It's more than that Usagi. I want you to be happy. I want to protect you from anything that would endanger your life and your happiness, even if I have to protect you from myself."

The look in Rei's eyes told Usagi what even the most powerful and efficacious of words could not as the blonde Princess understood for the first time the depths of the Senshi of Fire's love for her.

It was at that exact moment that Usagi realized why the other girl was so adamant on protecting her even at the cost of her own life. It was only then that she saw just how much Rei truly loved her.

_She loves me. Rei-chan loves me... like I love her._

Usagi felt the weight of the world being lifted off her shoulders as that unexpected, but surprisingly welcome epiphany gave her confused heart the clarity that it so badly needed.

One hand reached up to hold one of Rei's as the blonde turned her head slightly to lay a soft, almost revering kiss on her palm. The Fire Senshi's eyes widened at the implication of her actions.

_Was Minako-chan right? Could Usagi... could she really..._ She drifted, a piece of her last conversation with the other blonde coming back to her.

"Usagi... what are you..."

"I don't need protection Rei-chan... especially not from you." she whispered, tears flowing down the gentle hands caressing her face.

"Yes, you do. I don't want Setsuna-san's vision to come true. I'll protect you even if I have to kill myself trying!" Rei insisted as she pulled away, the other girl's proximity wreaking havoc on her senses.

"Then stop trying to protect me!" Usagi cried in frustration, the feeling of helplessness eating away at her very soul.

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an endless moment before Rei turned and slowly walked towards the frail and shivering form of her one true love.

"That... is not possible." Rei quietly uttered, undying devotion shining in her eyes.

The sincerity in the raven haired Senshi's voice drove the proverbial spike through the Moon Princess' battered and wearied heart as the blonde's inescapable fate tore at the last vestiges of her sanity.

Being unable to live life the way you want to was one thing, but having your best friend sacrifice her existence to ensure the fulfillment of some preordained future was an entirely different matter.

Usagi was torn between surrendering to her destiny and fighting it, her love for all of her Senshi, most especially her best friend outweighing her desire to free herself from destiny's constricting hold.

_I don't want to live my life according to what destiny dictates... but I don't want to lose Rei-chan either._ Usagi whimpered, not wanting to inadvertently cause her best friend's death.

The distraught blonde suddenly felt a pair of arms surrounding her as Rei finally closed the distance between them, the other girl's touch warming her to the core.

"Thank you for your concern, Usagi... but it really is alright. Everything will be alright, you'll see." Rei uttered softly, a grateful smile on her lips.

"I can't continue living like some damned chess piece, moving only according to destiny's grand design... not without you." Usagi whispered, pulling back slightly to look at the other girl.

"Don't ever say that. You're Usagi Tsukino. You're Sailor Moon. You're my Princess and future Queen. You can do anything if you set your heart into it." Rei replied, gazing down at her best friend.

"Then why can't I escape my destiny?"

_Why aren't I allowed to love you?_

"You can, Usagi. You just love this world and everyone in it too much to give in to your desire to live your life the way you want to."

_And I love you too much to make you choose._

The unspoken message behind both their words remained just that as neither had the courage to tempt fate and throw caution to the wind. They stayed as they were, holding each other like lovers that would never be.

More reluctant than she had ever been her entire life, Usagi slowly pulled away, her body already lamenting the loss of contact. Rei released her best friend just as unwillingly.

"If I can't convince you to do otherwise, then please, let me go now." Usagi uttered, stepping away from the one person she loved but really could not.

"Usagi..."

"Please don't ask me to stay. It doesn't really matter, does it? Because I'm gonna lose you anyway."

With one last smile, a smile filled with regret and unimaginable sorrow, Usagi gazed at Rei for what could be the final time. She then turned her back and began to walk away, tears of anguish marking the cold pavement.

Rei could only watch, helpless, as the love of her eternal life ran down the seemingly endless shrine steps and exited her life, or what was left of it, forever.

_Good-bye Usagi..._

Something clicked at the back of Rei's mind and before she could figure out what it was, she suddenly found herself on her knees, hands clutching her head, a painful grimace distorting her beautiful features.

"Guh... aah... shit..." she cursed as a vision more intense than any other she has ever experienced passed through her, the raven haired Senshi unable to do anything but scream.

Back inside the house, Setsuna's breath suddenly hitched, her hands balling into fists as a vision flashed in her mind. The other Senshi turned to her instantly, worry and fear showing on their faces.

"What is it Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru leaned forward, laying a hand on the Senshi of Time's shoulder.

"It's the Princess!" Haruka exclaimed, though none of them made any move to rush out the door.

A guttural scream that penetrated through the walls of the room quickly changed their minds as the Senshi scrambled to get to its source, leaving a still reeling Setsuna and a very pensive Hotaru behind.

"Setsuna-mama... is it..."

"It is." Setsuna replied, tilting her head slightly to give her adoptive daughter a reassuring smile.

The sound of hurried footsteps gave them pause, neither wanting to accidentally divulge any information more than what was absolutely necessary. The sliding door slammed open, admitting a very somber Senshi of Love.

"They're both gone. We're gonna go and look for them. You guys follow once you're feeling better Setsuna-san. Ami-chan's gonna stay here in case they return." Minako ordered, the blonde every bit the Leader of All the Senshi.

Without waiting for any form of reply, the Senshi of Venus rushed back out of the house and joined their other comrades in the search. Setsuna raised her head to look at Hotaru and found the other girl's expression just as grave.

"You'll know, Hotaru-chan. When the time comes, you'll know." Setsuna promised, earning her an understanding nod from the younger Senshi.

The two remained silent as the Senshi of Revolution tried to gather her bearings. They would go out to search for the missing friends moments later, both wearing expressions that would make even the Grim Reaper weep.

* * *

A bright golden light suddenly engulfed the area near the small boating lake in the middle of Juuban Park as a pink haired teenager magically appeared in a cloud of golden smoke.

Princess Usagi Serenity of Crystal Tokyo quickly dusted herself off, the young girl studying her surroundings with a sense of security and familiarity.

"I made it! The key worked. Now all I have to do is find Rei-san or Mama... I mean Usagi." she uttered, running out of the park and heading towards the Hikawa Jinja.

_Please be there. Please don't let me be too late._ She prayed, hoping against hope that everything she has done was not for naught.

* * *

_Dammit Usagi! Where the hell did you go?_ Rei growled inwardly as she rounded another corner, having lost Usagi in the crowd gathered a couple of blocks back.

The raven haired priestess had spent the past half hour searching within a five block radius for the missing girl, the last bit of her patience dwindling with every second that passed.

_Minako was right. I should have just told Usagi the truth. Now, she's crying and missing and who knows what else. Oh God, if something happens to her..._

She slammed her fist sideways in frustration, the impact so hard it left a slight crack on the glass window of the mini mart. The pain shot up her arm like lightning, causing the distressed girl to wince.

It was only then that she noticed her Senshi communicator, the device Ami made for them to use during emergencies. She slapped her forehead in annoyance at her own stupidity then flipped the cover open.

"Usagi? Can you read me?" Rei asked pensively, her brows creasing at the silence that answered her.

She spent the next few minutes contacting the blonde, and when nothing came of it, she decided to call the other Senshi instead. When no reply came, her anxiety mounted even further.

"Great! The one time I really need to use this thing and it decides to die on me. Can this night get any worse?" she glared, screaming her anger to the heavens.

Even the moon and the stars remained silent, the darkness of the night sky offering her no form consolation. She spat a series of nasty, wash-your-mouth-with-soap curses, worry and guilt eating away at her sanity.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she succumbed to the anguish gripping her very soul. Rei's greatest fear was going to come true. She was going to lose her best friend and she only had herself to blame.

* * *

Altered Space,  
where time does not rule.

Ebony black orbs slowly reverted into dark amethyst eyes as the figure finally secured its hold on the barrier preventing the Senshi from contacting Rei and Usagi, and both from everyone else.

Dark tendrils of power swirled sensuously around its body, as if nuzzling and caressing the unearthly pale skin, before dissipating into the surrounding darkness.

A satisfied smile now adorned the previously strained face as it watched Rei search the city like a woman possessed, the raven haired Senshi's suffering capturing the solitary figure's attention.

Narrowed eyes laced with an emotion akin to pity focused on the distraught Fire Senshi just as the image blurred and dissolved into that of the Princess of the White Moon.

Naked loathing flashed dangerously in those dark amethyst eyes, centuries of pent up anger and hatred contained only by the certain knowledge that everything was going as planned.

"Soon... my Princess. Very, very soon." the figure growled rather fiercely, its words mirroring the ones it once whispered so longingly at the young blonde.

A smirk formed on the figure's lips, realizing just how silly they must have sounded a few days back as words that once promised immense hope now dripped with absolute revulsion.

Centuries of isolation and endless despair can destroy even the strongest of persons, even one with such unwavering faith and undying love as the figure used to be.

"I must have missed her more than I thought I had. Yes, that was all it was." the figure uttered, not entirely sure why it was trying to justify things to itself.

Something flickered at the back of the figure's mind, or rather, what was left it; something that felt rather alien, but very strangely familiar, something that was fighting for survival amidst the darkness that was trying so desperately to destroy it.

The figure clasped its head in one willowy hand, grimacing openly as indescribable pain pierced its mind like an arrow, memories of the forgotten past seeping through the shadowy haze.

_ "I won't forget you..."_

_ "Usa..."_

_ "I love you... I will love you forever!"_

_ "Forever, Usa. Forever." _

_ "I won't forget you... I will never forget..."_

"Usa? N-no, stop it! Forever, Usa. Get out of my head! I love you, Usa. Stop it... STOP IT!" the figure roared, both hands now gripping its head with bone crushing intensity.

Every mention of the Moon Princess' name brought about an emotion more powerful than the detestation and anger that consumed and plagued the figure's entire being.

From the deepest recesses of its fragmented mind, a glimmer of hope shone mightily in the face of overwhelming darkness as the promise of eternal love struggled for supremacy over unadulterated hatred.

Just as the light seemed to gain some semblance of control, the figure was suddenly engulfed in the same dark and evil aura that formed into snakelike vines around its body just a few moments earlier.

Darkness and light struggled against each other for dominance, each force waging war on the other in the brutal battlefield that was the figure's turbulent mind.

Ultimately, it was the darkness of Chaos that triumphed. Though not able to destroy its adversary completely, it succeeded in driving the light into the farthest regions of the figure's broken psyche.

Feeling some of the throbbing finally ebb away, the figure slowly raised its head upward and blinked repeatedly as if to recover its bearings, ebony orbs alternating with dark amethyst eyes every time.

"I can't let that happen again. I can't lose focus. Not now, not ever. I've come this far. I'll get my revenge... and claim what is rightfully mine."

The beginnings of a fiendish grin formed on pursed lips, images of the Senshi being tortured and butchered in an excruciatingly slow and enjoyable fashion flooding its perverted mind.

"Wait just a little longer, my dear, sweet Princess." the figure vowed, staring hungrily at the blonde like a predator would its prey.

* * *

"Look where you're going you asshole!"

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Oww! You jerk!"

Rei ignored the hurtful barbs and the occasional stinging slaps as she fought her way through the busy sidewalks of downtown Juuban. How a quiet town could resemble Shinjuku she did not know and frankly, she did not care.

Steadying her visibly shaking knees, she pushed forward onto the next street, the desperate need to find her Princess overriding all of her thoughts and emotions.

Her latest vision showed Usagi fighting a group of youma all by herself. The raven haired priestess could not decipher where the battle will take place, just that her Princess would be in grave danger, if she was not in it already.

_Please help me. Show me where Usagi is._ she glanced up at the heavens, praying to whoever was listening.

Turning the corner, Rei heard a cry of surprise just as she found herself airborne. She landed with a 'thud' on the sidewalk, her arms breaking what would have been a bloody fall.

"Owwie..." the young girl whimpered as she rubbed the recently acquired bump on her forehead.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Rei mumbled, crawling on all fours to check on the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Just a bump on my... Rei-san?" the other girl paused in relief.

The Senshi of Mars pulled back slightly as she studied the young girl, genuine surprise evident on her features. The girl had her back to the lamppost, making it difficult for Rei to make out her face.

"It's me. Usa... I mean, Chibiusa!"

"Chibi... usa? But you look... uhm..." Rei whispered in disbelief.

"Yep. I'm kinda older than the last time I visited." Chibiusa replied as she dusted herself off.

The pair of girls stood in unison, the older of them still in somewhat of an awe while the younger extremely thankful at having found the person she was looking for.

"Rei-san?" Chibiusa uttered, her words snapping Rei out of her momentary distraction.

"Damn! You really came at a bad time. I have to find Usagi..."

"You won't find her."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, confusion written all over her features.

"Not until you're supposed to, anyway. When the time comes, she'll call for you." Chibiusa replied, her expression somber.

"How... how do you know all this?" Rei whispered, her tone skeptic, yet somewhat hopeful.

A warm smile graced Chibiusa's lips, the pink haired girl understanding the uncertainty in the raven haired Senshi's voice. Taking a step forward, she laid her hand atop Rei's arm, hoping to ease the other girl's doubts.

"I know because you've told me this story more times than I can remember." Chibiusa answered, the smile never leaving her face.

A moment of silence passed between them as Rei tried to decipher whether she had been told the truth. Still somewhat unsure, she decided to reserve judgment for later.

"And you came back to..."

"I'd like to talk to you... about... things..." Chibiusa drifted, the young Princess squirming slightly under the Fire Senshi's gaze.

"You're telling me that you came back to this exact point in time just to talk to me? Couldn't you have a picked a less eventful time?" Rei's voice rose, the older Senshi considerably irked by the vague reply.

Chibiusa almost had to take a step back in fear, the grave expression on the other Senshi's face not helping her already frazzled nerves. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look Rei in the eyes as she replied.

"I want to talk to you about your feelings for my mother... and I believe now is the right time for me to do so."

For the first time in her entire existence, the Senshi of War and Fire found her self truly and utterly speechless. The words were simple, yet very effective, compelling Rei to agree and obey.

"Walk with me, Rei-san. I promise to bring you as close to her as possible so you won't be far when she calls." Chibiusa uttered, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What if you're wrong? What if Usagi needs my help right now?" Rei countered, the raven haired priestess refusing to budge from her spot.

"She doesn't. Trust me, Rei-san." Chibiusa replied, naked pleading evident in her crimson eyes.

Rei suddenly found herself staring at a replica of her Princess, hair and eye color the only difference between mother and daughter. She tried to resist, but found that she could not deny Chibiusa anymore than she could Usagi.

"Alright." she whispered, following the pink haired girl's lead, desperately hoping that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

The swing set made small, squeaking sounds with its every movement, its seemingly lifeless occupant allowing gravity to readily swing her back and forth like a pendulum.

Usagi had been brooding for the past half hour, the blonde Princess mulling over everything that had just happened between her and her raven haired best friend.

She was supposed to be headed home, but decided against it, remembering that Luna was there and would probably question her regarding everything that had just occurred.

_I'm really not in the mood for another lecture._ She thought as the swing slowly came to a standstill.

Her gaze landed on a common garden bug crawling in front of her, the six-legged creature walking about with a small piece of leaf cradled in its mouth.

_I wish I were that bug. Crawling freely across this park and not worrying whether its next decision could save or damn the entire world._

She leaned a little closer and watched the bug with fascination and just a tinge of envy, her hands on the rope the only thing keeping her from hitting the ground.

_It doesn't have to worry about losing its best friend either._

Usagi carefully pulled herself up and then leaned backwards, staring up at the night sky as she did so. The White Moon returned her melancholy gaze, as if sympathizing with it's Princess' pain.

The image of the White Moon reminded Usagi of all the seemingly un-winnable battles that they had faced in the past, battles that they had lost their lives and loves for, but had ultimately won in the end.

_That's right. We've faced worse things in the past but we didn't give up. The Ginzuishou has always protected us and it will continue to protect us as long as we believe._

Long raven hair and shining amethyst eyes replaced the image of her namesake as the vision of her one true love filled her with courage and strengthened her faith.

_I'm not gonna let Rei-chan die. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Maybe... just maybe... the Ginzuishou will grant me this wish._ She decided, carefully pushing off the swing.

Usagi was barely past the entrance of the small playground when she sensed a dark and evil presence. She turned to her side and found a group of youma charging at her.

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ She thought as she ran in the opposite direction at break neck speed.

The youma followed after her like moths to a flame, forcing Usagi to take a detour through a series of alleys and even a couple of canals to avoid the populace.

She could see the Hikawa Jinja in the horizon when she realized that she could have called for backup even before this chase turned into some sort of marathon.

She glanced at her pursuers for a moment, the blonde thankful that the youma were big and burly and thus unable to keep up. Noting that they were still a few feet away, she flipped her communicator open.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Minna! Answer me please! Aaaaah!" Usagi cried as a youma suddenly appeared directly in front of her, causing her to evade to her left.

Usagi immediately found herself falling down the sidewalk and into the grove of trees surrounding the Hikawa Jinja. She stood with a grimace, her ankles protesting every step she took.

She leaned onto one of the trees, her breath haggard and her body aching in every place possible. She barely had time to clear her blurred vision before the group of youma landed in front of her.

With a determined look on her face, Usagi reached for the Eternal Moon Article and screamed her transformation phrase. Behind her and momentarily forgotten, her communicator lay open, cracked screen black as night.

* * *

Ami paced back and forth at the foot of the Hikawa Jinja steps, the Water Senshi wringing her hands nervously in front of her as she willed for her communicator to beep.

Behind her, Artemis sat quietly on one of the shrine steps, the white guardian cat trying his best to keep calm despite everything that has happened.

Artemis had earlier contacted Luna and told her of the situation, the other guardian promising to inform them if her blonde charge were to return home.

The Senshi then split up into teams to search for Rei and Usagi, Ami and Artemis choosing to stay behind at the shrine in case one or both of the missing girls returned.

They had all agreed to check in with each other every ten minutes for any updates. It was already getting closer to the fifth update, but neither Usagi nor Rei had been found.

_Heaven forbid that anything bad happens to them. I don't know what we'll do if something does. Oh, Usagi-chan... Rei-chan..._ Ami thought worriedly, her imagination running at the speed of light.

"Ami-chan... Ami-chan... Ami-chan!"

"Huh? What? Artemis?"

"Worrying isn't going to do any of us any good. You'll tire yourself out pacing like that. Sit beside me and try accessing their communicators again." Artemis said, patting the space next to him.

Ami followed like a little girl who had just gotten scolded, the blue haired Senshi taking slow and steady breaths to calm her raging senses. She pushed a button and waited as her communicator came to life.

A moment of static passed, then three faces gradually popped up; a frustrated blonde, a determined brunette and a stoic dark green haired Senshi all sharing the small screen.

Behind each of them, their respective search partners lingered not far back as they continued looking around their designated areas. The Senshi of Mercury nodded to them, a solemn expression on her face.

"Ami-chan?" Makoto uttered, one look at her distressed friend and secret love doubling her worry.

"What is it Ami-chan? Have they returned?" Haruka asked rather anxiously, the blonde's concern for their Princess prevailing over her anger at the circumstance they were faced with.

"They haven't. I was actually trying to contact them... but ended up getting you guys instead." Ami replied, receiving a nod from Setsuna and a grunt from Haruka.

"We'll find them, Ami-chan. Do not give up on them or on us. Why, Rei-chan could be coming home any minute now with a very hungry Usagi-chan in tow." Makoto quipped, chuckling slightly at her own words.

An image suddenly flashed in their minds; one of a very irritated raven haired priestess, arms crossed and one foot tapping impatiently at the weeping and hungry blonde slumped beside her on the ground.

Minako's laughter echoed in the background, along with Hotaru's soft chortles and Michiru's quiet giggles. Even the perpetually serious Setsuna and the currently upset Haruka smiled at the brunette's words.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry too much. Thank you, Mako-chan." the Senshi of Wisdom uttered in gratitude, a warm smile adorning her previously gloomy features.

Makoto's cheeks turned pink at the smile Ami directed towards her, the tough as nails, kick ass Senshi of Thunder and Protection practically turning into pile of goo.

The other Senshi exploded in bouts of laughter at the brunette's expense, a surprisingly dumbfounded Ami and a still smiling Setsuna the only ones not joining in on the fun.

That cheerful moment was very much short-lived as Usagi's distress signal finally got through to them, the image of their Princess running from something appearing on their screens.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Minna! Answer me please! Aaaaah!" she cried as the image turned grainy for a moment before refocusing on what looked to be an ongoing battle, and then fading to black altogether.

"Usagi-chan! Dammit she's cornered!" Makoto growled as she reached for her henshin stick.

"Can you pinpoint her exact location Ami-chan?" Haruka asked, a pensive Michiru standing behind her.

Furrowed brows answered the other Senshi as Ami typed mercilessly on her small computer, the blue haired genius' fingers moving faster than human eyes could follow.

"Got it! She's at..." she trailed off in disbelief as she turned to look over the patch of trees surrounding the Hikawa Jinja.

"Where is she?" Minako asked rather impatiently as she pulled at Makoto's communicator.

"She's here... near the Eastern wall of the Jinja... the same place where Rei-chan had her heart crystal removed!" Ami replied as she charged through the trees, Artemis in tow.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Everyone get back to the Jinja right now!" Haruka barked angrily as they all ran back to the place where the started, praying that they would not be too late.

* * *

"It's strange talking to you like this." Rei admitted, chuckling slightly to herself.

"Is it because I'm older now?" Chibiusa asked, tilting her head to the side to get a clearer view of the other Senshi.

An amused smile adorned Rei's face at the younger girl's reaction, the Senshi of Fire thinking of a reply that would not sound like an insult or accusation of any sort.

"It's not that. It's just... aren't you worried that your coming here could change everything?"

Chibiusa paused mid-reply, the pink haired Princess taking a moment before speaking. It was not the first time that she was asked that question, though that did not translate into making answering any easier.

"I am... but I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my mother's happiness... not anymore."

"Even if it means you might end up losing your Hotaru-chan forever?" Rei queried, the raven haired Senshi sounding more than a little intrigued.

The image of a girl with purple tinted black hair and soulful dark violet eyes flashed in Chibiusa's mind, eliciting a loving smile from the young Princess.

_"I believe, Chibi-chan. I believe."_

Destiny may be their enemy and fate its ally, but the Princess of Crystal Tokyo knew that across time, her soulmate was waiting for her to return. That no matter what, Hotaru believes.

"Hotaru-chan is Hotaru-chan, whatever time period she may be from. We made a promise to believe in each other and in our love. I believe, Rei-san... I believe because it's the only thing I can do."

Rei felt her heart swell with pride at Chibiusa's reply, the Senshi of Mars wondering just where the bratty and childish little girl had gone and just who this mature and understanding young woman really is.

BEEP. BEEP.

"Finally!" Rei exclaimed, flipping her communicator open.

"Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Minna! Answer me please! Aaaaah!"

Usagi's frantic cries broke through for just a second before the screen showed static once again. Rei bit her lower lip to keep from cursing just as Ami's homing signal appeared.

"Dammit! She's back at the Jinja! Chibiusa-chan, I have to go and... Chibiusa-chan?" Rei paused in surprise, noticing for the first time that the pink haired girl was no longer by her side.

"Thank you, Chibiusa-chan." Rei uttered as she turned to run back to save the one person she loved more than anything.

_I'm coming Usagi._

* * *

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The golden tiara arced through the group of youma beginning to crowd Eternal Sailor Moon, giving the blonde enough space to maneuver out of the spot she currently found herself cornered in.

_Where are they all coming from?_ She thought, beads of sweat trailing down her face as a new set of youma began to approach her.

_I have to take them all out._

She reached for the Eternal Tier, only to have it knocked out of her hands by one of the youma closing in on her. She raised both arms to shield herself from the blow, though a part of her knew that it would not be enough.

"World Shaking!"

The enraged cry echoed all throughout the wooded area surrounding the Hikawa Jinja as Sailor Uranus' attacked forged its way through the youma around their Princess, bits of wood and flesh splattering all over.

"Eternal Sailor Moon! Are you OK?" Sailor Mercury asked as she scanned the blonde for any injuries.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little winded." Eternal Sailor Moon replied, smiling at her blue haired friend.

The grateful smile suddenly turned into a horrified gasp as a pair of youma appeared from out of nowhere and headed straight for the unguarded back of the Water Senshi.

Before the Moon Princess could even utter a warning, the youma slammed into an invisible barrier, then found themselves being electrocuted from a very angry Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"Are they alright?" Sailor Saturn asked as she used her Glaive to fend off another youma.

"They are! Thanks for the assist!" Sailor Jupiter replied as she ran to help the two Senshi.

Along the frontlines, the other Senshi continued to battle with a seemingly unending stream of youma. None have broken through so far, but the damage the Senshi have gotten was beginning to take its toll.

"There's too many of them!" Sailor Neptune cried, flashing her Deep Aqua Mirror at the nearest body.

"We can't keep this up forever..." Sailor Venus growled low in her chest, her Crescent Beam slicing through a number of youma.

"Then we won't." Sailor Pluto uttered as she turned to the youngest Senshi present.

An ethereal purple glow surrounding the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth was all the warning the others needed as they dove in every direction possible to evade the oncoming onslaught.

"Death Ribbons... Revolution!"

A flurry of pink and white ribbons exploded all around Sailor Saturn, slicing up any and all youma present. A number of trees were also unable to escape her wrath, branches and leaves littering the ground.

"Holy... crap..." Sailor Jupiter managed, the awestruck look on her face matching that of the other Senshi.

"What... in the hell... was that?" Sailor Venus asked as she stood from her perch behind some bushes.

The sound of hands clapping together effectively halted any other question or explanation as a figure slowly stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Well done, everyone. I knew you wouldn't disappoint. Although I must say that attack by Saturn was somewhat of a surprise. You all must feel really threatened to use that."

The figure gradually came into the light of the moonlit sky, drawing a series of gasps and curses from all the Senshi present. Standing before them in all her glory was the one and only Sailor Mars.

One Senshi wanted to cry out in disbelief, while another silently cursed herself for being right. The rest of the Senshi began to whisper to themselves, but it was only Eternal Sailor Moon who spoke.

"No."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. On the subject of Hotaru in the 30th Century...

That was a truly difficult thing for me to write. Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with Hotaru choosing Usagi over Serenity because that's like choosing love over duty, and for me, love is more important than most things in life.

What made writing 30th Century Hotaru so challenging was the fact that like the other Senshi, most especially the Outer Senshi, Hotaru would choose duty over everything else anytime. I had to weigh that specific characteristic of hers against over 900 years of loving Chibiusa/30th Century Usagi, and figure out just which one would win over the other.

In the end, I realized that Hotaru's love for Chibiusa would overpower her desire to stay true to her duty as a Senshi of Serenity. I'm not saying that Hotaru's become a traitor or something, OK? All I'm saying is that when you find that special person, and you realize that you love that person more than anything, your priorities do tend to shift.

That argument may not sound like much, I know, but I kinda understand Hotaru's predicament. I guess it's just a lot more complicated when you're head over heels in love with a girl who might disappear if her mother, the one whose life and happiness you swore to protect, ends up erasing an entire future because she decided to choose true love and an eternity of happiness over sacred duty and a lifetime of longing.

2. I know that whenever Chibiusa used the Time Key, it would usually emit a bright pink light. I changed the color into gold because it looks more mature and more serious. Well, that's my opinion, anyway. Feel free to react, minor detail and all.

3. I don't know if a woman's intuition is really unscientific, so someone can correct me if I'm wrong.

4. I can't remember if the park where Chibiusa usually arrives at when she time travels is called Juuban Park or Ueno Park or whatever else Park. I decided to go with Juuban Park because the live in Juuban. You guys can correct me if I'm wrong here.

5. I'm not entirely sure if Ami really did make the Senshi communicators or if either Luna or Artemis gave it to the girls. I'm too tired right now to check my DVDs or my manga. If the communicators were given to them by the cats, then I apologize for the mistake.

6. I believe this is the first time I used the word "Fuck" in a fanfic. Well, I did give out a warning in my Introduction page about word usage and language unfit for younger people, so I hope no one makes an issue out of that. Besides, I haven't changed my rating to a lesser one, so there.

7. "Death Ribbons Revolution" is supposedly the attack used by Sailor Saturn in the Sailor Moon S manga. I say supposedly because the katakana characters used to spell the attack literally translates to "Death Reborn Revolution", with "Ribbons" and "Reborn" having almost the same katakana spelling. I decided to use the word "Ribbons" because it sounds more appropriate, what with the attack unleashing ribbons all over the place.

In case anyone's wondering, it's the attack that showed Sailor Saturn being surrounded by ribbons. I can't remember which chapter in the manga it exactly appeared, but I'm pretty sure it's towards the end of the last Sailor Moon S volume.

Also, since the attack was only shown in the manga, I have absolutely no idea what color the ribbons are, or what kind of effect they have on someone, except that they can supposedly absorb a monster's powers and that they can hurt them, A LOT. That being said, the description of the "Death Ribbons Revolution" attack was all made up by me.

8. I planted a couple of very important hints in this part of the chapter. I won't be surprised if some of you manage to figure out what those hints are and what they imply, since some of you have been able to guess some of the secrets of this fanfic that I have yet to reveal. Man, you guys must be psychic or something. But it's all good, so just keep on reading and keep on guessing. :D

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2005 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 4: I Believe You

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 4:**  
I Believe You**

Centuries ago, when the gods and goddesses held dominion over the lands, there existed a kingdom. Found on the surface of the White Moon, this kingdom was called the Moon Kingdom.

With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, the Moon Kindgom was created by the goddess Selene, who later left governance of the land to her descendants, the women of the White Moon.

Over time, citizens of the nearby kingdoms learned of the infinite power possessed by the Silver Crystal and the women of the White Moon, most especially their ruler, Queen Serenity.

Knowledge of the Silver Crystal's power spread all over the Silver Millennium, and one by one, rulers of the neighboring monarchies plotted against the Moon Kingdom in order to seize the Legendary Silver Crystal.

Numerous sneak attacks and assassination plots were uncovered and stopped by the warriors of the White Moon, forcing the monarchs of the rival kingdoms to resort to more drastic means.

Some kingdoms allied themselves with each other and joined forces in an effort to overthrow the current sovereignty and destroy the Moon Kingdom, and ultimately, get their hands on the Silver Crystal.

When all of their attacks failed, the allied monarchs turned on one another and destroyed each other's kingdoms, along with what little chance they had of succeeding.

The battle for the Legendary Silver Crystal and absolute dominion over the entire Silver Millennium later escalated into a full scale war that lasted for over a century.

Queen Serenity could only watch as millions of innocent civilians died as a result of the never ending conflict between the kingdoms that battled each other for a prize that was not even theirs to claim.

It was the goddess Selene herself who intervened, punishing those consumed by their greed for power and saving the people who wanted an end to all the fighting.

The war destroyed majority of the Silver Millennium, leaving the Moon Kingdom as the only Great House completely intact along with a small number of member Houses from the original hundred.

House Saturn suffered most of the damage. The royal family was killed along with the annihilation of their entire kingdom, leaving the sole heir to the throne, a young Princess, as the only survivor.

A disheartened Selene knew that she was partly to blame for all the devastation and decided that the temptation must be removed to ensure that the war will never happen again.

The citizens of the Silver Millennium all begged the goddess to reconsider, asking instead to grant the Moon Kingdom power over all the other kingdoms, and Queen Serenity, absolute sovereignty.

Though filled with uncertainty, the goddess granted their pleas on the condition that the other nine member Houses each send a daughter to a life of servitude on the Moon.

The Great Houses complied without question, clearly demonstrating the people's sincere desire to live in peace and prosperity under Queen Serenity's rule.

Seven of the remaining nine member Houses immediately sent their daughters to fulfill their part of the bargain, with the Princess of Saturn already taking up residence in the Moon Kingdom Palace.

At that time, House Gaia had lost its only Princess to the war, so the Royal Family was forced to offer someone else in her stead. That person was the crown Prince and sole surviving heir.

The goddess took pity on House Gaia, allowing the young Prince to remain with his kingdom and lead his people in the place of his departed father and sister and his ailing mother.

The young Prince thanked the goddess for her generosity, and vowed to send his future daughter to serve the Moon Kingdom's Royal Family in order to fulfill his people's obligation.

Once the pact with the goddess had been sealed, the people slowly began to rebuild the fallen kingdoms. House Saturn was left the way it was, a barren wasteland utterly destroyed by those who once claimed it as their home.

So that no one would ever forget the tragedy that had almost destroyed them all, the citizens of the Silver Millennium celebrated the anniversary of the end of the Great War every year.

Over the years, the entire kingdom was blessed with happiness, abundance and serenity. And on the eve of its millenial anniversary, the people were given another reason to celebrate.

"Your Majesty?"

Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess, Serenity of the White Moon, sole heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium, turned to face her most trusted adviser and closest friend.

The melancholy blonde gazed at her lover for what could be the last time. She studied the other woman's features, her dark green hair that glowed in the moonlight and her ruby eyes that shone with unconditional love.

"You're leaving, then?" Serenity asked, her quite voice devoid of all emotion.

"The Queen has granted me until midnight... but yes, I am leaving."

Serenity nodded almost mechanically at the response, her lips curling upward into a horrendously forced smile, the light in her eyes dying with every second that passed.

"I see. Congratulations on your... promotion. I'm sure the Council is most proud to have you as the Guardian of the Gates of Time."

The Princess of Pluto remained nonchalant in the wake of the other woman's insinuation. Anger radiated off of Serenity in waves, the blonde clearly feeling betrayed by the person she loved the most.

"Silent as always. Well, if you have nothing else to say, you might as well..."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, eliciting a surprised gasp from the young Princess. Her words forgotten, Serenity sagged backwards, cherishing the feel of her lover's arms.

"I'm sorry, Serene... but this is the only way." she uttered with a slight quiver in her voice.

Serenity turned her head slightly to lay a gentle kiss on her love's cheek, then settled back in the comfort of those arms. They had both chosen duty over love, life and survival over the other's certain death.

Even with that knowledge, however, neither felt that they had done the right thing.

"Should we have told everyone? Should we have gone against my mother and fought against the Council once they had found out?" Serenity asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"Not at the cost of your life." Pluto replied almost instantly, her grip on her Princess tightening ever so slightly.

Freeing herself from the other woman's arms, the blonde whirled to take in the resigned look on her lover's face, her hands fisting at the cloths within her grasp in frustration.

"What about yours? Eternity is a long time. Loneliness would consume even a heart as strong as yours." she uttered, almost choking on her own tears as she buried her face in her love's chest.

"I won't be alone. You'll always be in my heart... and that's enough to last me until my dying days."

The world stood still for a moment, as though the gods were taking pity on the soon to be separated lovers, the silence of the night allowing them to hear nothing but the beating of their hearts.

Sadly, even eternity seemed to have an ending, as the two reluctantly broke what could be their final embrace, their hands touching gentler than usual, their fingertips lingering far longer than needed.

They looked into each other's eyes, their gazes boring into each of their souls, finding a love that is as unconditional as it is unending, but as destined as it is doomed.

"This really is it, isn't it? I will never see you again." Serenity whispered, her fingers tracing an invisible line towards Pluto's lips, her gaze turning from melancholy to bold to passionate.

"We'll still see each other. The Queen has granted me passage during special celebrations." Pluto replied almost mechanically, the Senshi of Time doing everything in her power to distract herself.

The blonde only nodded in response, her fingertips parting her lover's lips ever so slightly, her eyes staring hungrily at that delectable mouth as her own tongue darted out to wet her own lips in anticipation.

Unable to resist any longer, Pluto gently caught the questing digit in between her teeth, sucking on it with all her pent up desire, letting her tongue lavish and envelop it in a warm caress.

"It won't be the same as having you near me like this." Serenity breathed, nuzzling at the other woman's lips before pulling her finger free and replacing it with her mouth.

They kissed each other with a passion that neither of them knew they possessed, eyes closed and arms wrapped around each other in a fierce embrace, hands touching just about anywhere possible.

Tongues battled as they poured their love for each other into that kiss, hands pulling and clawing at the pieces of clothing keeping their bodies from touching, warm skin on warm skin.

"Setsuna..." Serenity whispered as they pulled back from the kiss, both breathing in some much needed air before devouring each other once more.

It was at that moment that some semblance of sanity reasserted itself amidst the sea of love, passion and desire. Princess Pluto took a step back from the blonde, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Serenity... we can't do this. You're getting married tomorrow." she uttered, her head bowed part in shame and part in avoidance.

The Princess of the White Moon understood all too well what her lover was thinking. She stepped forward until their bodies were mere centimeters from each other, one hand reaching to lift her love's face to hers.

Pluto's breath caught in her throat as she looked into those heartbreakingly beautiful blue eyes, the ruby eyed Senshi seeing for the first time the intensity of her Princess' love.

"Tomorrow, I will bind myself to man that I do not love. I will bear a child for the kingdom and live an eternity of longing for the one person that I cannot have. Tomorrow, I will become someone else's wife."

A slender finger was placed on Pluto's lips, effectively silencing her before she could make any reply. Serenity then began moving a few steps backwards, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Tonight, however... I am giving myself to you."

The dark green haired Senshi could only watch as Serenity's hands reached up to the straps holding up her dress, pausing at the apex, before sliding them off her shoulders and letting the dress fall to the ground.

She then walked towards her lover until there was practically nothing between them, both hands reaching for one of Pluto's, pulling it upwards and laying it on her breast.

Amazed by the softness of her flesh compared to her own, the Senshi of Time could not help but squeeze gently, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde Princess.

Thinking that she had gone a little too far, Pluto pulled back her hand as if burned, ready to kneel down and apologize for her lack of respect and loss of control.

"Serenity... I..."

The rest of her apology was smothered by Serenity's lips on hers and her Princess' fingers interlacing with her own, guiding her hand back toward the blonde's breast, as if granting her permission to touch the heated flesh.

The clear display of absolute trust brought tears to Pluto's eyes, the warm droplets falling onto both of their cheeks. Serenity pulled back to wipe the tears, her thumbs caressing her love's skin.

A tender smile adorned the blonde Princess' face as she stared into those ruby eyes, her own blues carrying a promise that would bind their hearts and souls until the end of forever.

"We may only have until midnight, but know that I am yours for all eternity." Serenity whispered, before sealing the vow with a kiss.

_I love you, Serene._

_I love you, too... Setsuna._

They spent the night exploring each other's bodies, learning about their sensitive spots, feeling the other's skin rubbing against their own, and just plain loving each other past the point of exhaustion.

As the clock struck midnight, Princess Pluto bid a silent farewell to her still sleeping blonde Princess. She headed for the Gates of Time knowing in her heart that everything would turn out all right.

Even as she watched her soulmate get married to another man later that day, she took solace in the fact that Serenity loved her with every fiber of her being, and that the newly crowned Queen would love only her.

The Senshi of Time could only hope that no one else would suffer the same fate as her and Serenity. Her prayers were for naught, however, because history was already destined to repeat itself.

* * *

"It can't be..." Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, her shaking hands coming up to cover her eyes, as though it would keep the reality of the situation from sinking in.

"Hello Serenity." Sailor Mars replied with a smirk as youma began to appear behind her, all hungry and raring to attack.

The Outer Senshi reformed their line without hesitation, all four holding their respective weapons upfront, ready to defend their Princess even from their now former comrade.

The Inner Senshi stood a ways behind them, doubt and disbelief lingering in their minds as they completed the semi-circle between Eternal Sailor Moon and their friend-turned-enemy.

"Well now... is that any way to greet a friend?" Sailor Mars quipped, her smirk widening ever so slightly.

"You're no friend! You're a traitor!" Sailor Uranus growled, the Space Sword gripped tightly in one hand.

"Is that what I'm called these days? Truly an appalling term, don't you agree?" Sailor Mars retorted as she took a step forward, her gaze directed solely at the blonde Princess.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." Sailor Saturn uttered as she came into view, the promise of death echoing in her voice.

The Senshi of Fire and War raised a very elegant eyebrow in reply, her lips pursing slightly in amusement. She stared down the younger Senshi, Sailor Saturn holding her ground as the two engaged in a glaring match of epic proportions.

"Is that so?" Sailor Mars drawled out, tilting her head to the side as if contemplating how to dismantle the younger girl.

She caught Eternal Sailor Moon carefully making her way forwards, her expression equal parts despair, disbelief and anguish, the sight of her tears bringing a delicious thrill down Sailor Mars spine.

Drawing her gaze back to the dark violet eyed Senshi still watching her like a hawk, she ran her tongue over and around her slightly bared teeth, her smirk turning into a devious grin.

"Why don't you come here and make good on that promise?"

Having laid down the challenge, Sailor Mars watched with absolute delight as the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth fought off the urge to come at her and take her head off with the Silence Glaive.

Though consumed by animosity, the Senshi of Saturn still had some semblance of control, especially since she could hear her Princess sniffling quietly behind her.

She would not let the challenge go unanswered however, as she adopted a relatively complacent and relaxed stance, her Silence Glaive now held loosely to one side.

"No need. I can kill you from where I'm standing."

The mocking smile vanished from the Senshi of Fire's lips as the other girl's words sunk in. A menacing glare dripping with disdain and madness decorated her features as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"Kill them. Kill them all."

The Senshi reinforced their two tiered semi-circle protecting Eternal Sailor Moon, the Inner Senshi moving to cover the spaces in between the Outer Senshi to form a practically impenetrable shield.

From her perch atop a tree some distance from the scene, Chibiusa closed her eyes and leaned back on the bark behind her for support, the pink haired Princess already knowing the outcome.

Tightening her hold on the Time Key, she prayed to any and all who would listen for strength to keep her self from interfering. Everything needed to happen the way it should for her plan to work.

She only hoped that her conversation with Rei earlier that evening was enough.

* * *

Sailor Mars sprinted through the trees as she followed the sounds of battle and flares of power from the other Senshi, a worried grimace plastered on her face.

As promised, Chibusa had brought her close to where Usagi was and the raven haired priestess was extremely grateful for that. She could still have been searching on the other side of the city without the younger girl's help.

_Being dropped off at the exact spot would've been nice, too._ She grumbled as she sped up, the feeling of helplessness slowly creeping in.

Sailor Mars had faith in her comrades' abilities to protect their Princess and in Eternal Sailor Moon herself, but she would feel a lot better if she was physically there to defend Usagi.

She was mere minutes away from the clearing when a group of youma suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. The Senshi of Fire skidded to a stop as she surveyed the situation through narrowed eyes.

_At least three, no, four of them._ She gritted her teeth, scanning the area for any more that might be hiding.

Before she could figure out just how many were scattered around the bushes and trees surrounding her, the Senshi of War found herself evading a series of attacks.

_Dammit! I have to be more careful._

Seeing her on the defensive, the youma began to converge on her, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, clawing and slashing at her from all conceivable directions.

Sailor Mars fought back with her considerable might, hoping to create some distance between herself and the youma long enough for her to launch an attack.

Wounds and bruises slowly began to decorate her body as a number of attacks managed to get through her defenses. One of them became a little too eager and moved as if to grab her, and that gave her the perfect opportunity.

Allowing the youma to close in on her, the raven haired Senshi feigned just enough weakness and fear to reel her attacker in. The youma then found itself airborne as Sailor Mars threw him over her shoulder.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" she cried, piercing the youma through where the heart would be if it had one and pinning it to the tree behind it.

It managed a guttural scream of agony before the flames burned its body to a cinder. Turning her back on the charred mass of flesh, Sailor Mars spun right into an attack that sent her crashing to the ground.

Shaking her head as if to clear the cobwebs, she was barely up on all fours when she was lifted off the ground with a kick to the stomach, sending her a few feet into the air, then slamming back down.

The breath knocked out of her, she could not resist when she was flipped onto her back. Opening her eyes, she willed her body to roll sideways just as a large foot descended to where her head used to be.

Realizing that the youma's foot had gotten buried in the ground by the sheer force of the attack, she reached out and grabbed it with both hands, holding onto it with all her might.

"Fire... Soul!"

The youma suddenly found itself completely on fire as the flames spread like wildfire from its foot to the rest of its body. Sailor Mars jumped as far away as her legs allowed her to, her eyes narrowed at the remaining youma.

_Just a couple more._ She thought, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

* * *

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter growled as lightning bolts blasted through the youma surrounding them.

Behind her, she could hear her blue haired comrade typing mercilessly at her small computer, the genius Senshi desperately trying to find a way to give her comrades the upper hand against their enemies.

Sailor Mercury had a bigger responsibility however, as she was entrusted with keeping their Princess from entering the fray and ultimately getting within striking distance of their former comrade.

It pained her to be the one to keep the two best friends from meeting and having the chance to figure out where things had gone wrong, but she could not take any chances, not when lives were at stake.

Further back and seemingly unable to free herself from her two defenders, Eternal Sailor Moon could only watch, helpless, as her friends once again risked their lives to protect her.

Bodies began to pile up all around them, and the blonde Princess could do nothing but pray that none of them belonged to her friends, most especially her best friend who was now in a heated battle with a fellow Senshi.

"Mercury! Aqua Mirage!"

Small spears made of water whisked past Eternal Sailor Moon's surprised features, landing squarely on the youma that had managed to break through her Senshi's defenses.

"Are you OK?" Sailor Mercury breathed as she checked for injuries.

"Yeah. I was just... surprised." Eternal Sailor Moon replied, smiling weakly at the other girl.

A spherical ball of electricity flew past the two Senshi and slammed into the fallen youma before it could recover. Smoke rose from its still convulsing body as the Thunder Senshi approached.

"How are you guys doing?" Sailor Jupiter asked, a tired smile etched on her face.

Before either girl could utter a reply, an explosion rocked their part of the woods, throwing all three sprawling to the ground with debris flying all over the place.

Coughing to clear her throat, Eternal Sailor Moon gingerly pushed herself off the ground, the blonde waving at the dust-filled air to regain some semblance of visibility.

"Mercury? Jupiter?" she called, squinting at the clearing smoke around her.

"I'm here." Sailor Jupiter replied rather hoarsely as she crawled over to her Princess.

"Mercury?" she called again, worry gnawing viciously at her.

When the Senshi of Water and Wisdom did not answer a second time, a sense of urgency filled both blonde and brunette as they quickly began searching for their friend.

Crawling on all fours to see closer to the ground, it was Eternal Sailor Moon who stumbled upon the unconscious Senshi, a thick trail of blood flowing down the side of her head.

"Ami-chan!" the blonde cried out her friend's real name without thinking as she carefully turned the blue haired girl on her back.

Sailor Jupiter scrambled to her side in an instant, the Senshi of Protection silently berating herself for not being able to protect the one person she loved more than anything.

"Ami-chan? Can you hear me?" she whispered, the brunette reluctant to touch the other girl for fear of aggravating her injury.

Slowly, the Water Senshi began to stir, her eyes blinking open as she focused on her surroundings. A small smile appeared on her lips once she recognized two of the most important people in her life.

"Oh, Ami-chan! Thank goodness you're awake." Eternal Sailor Moon wept in relief, tears streaming down her face as her and Sailor Jupiter helped the other girl to sit up.

"Don't cry, Eternal Sailor Moon. I'm fine, really. I must've bumped my head when that blast hit." Sailor Mercury uttered, truly touched with her Princess' kindness.

"Sure you're alright?" Sailor Jupiter asked rather meekly, something the blue haired genius picked up on almost instantaneously.

"It wasn't your fault, so don't go blaming yourself, OK?" Sailor Mercury whispered, hoping to relieve the other girl of whatever guilt she was feeling.

The Senshi of Thunder could only nod in acquiescence, the understanding evident in those breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes warming her heart to its very core.

Smiling through the pain, the Senshi of Wisdom turned on her visor as she was helped up by Sailor Jupiter, scanning the area for any sign of the others.

"I'm picking up Venus and Saturn nearby. Pluto and Neptune are a bit farther, but they seem to be OK. Uranus and Mars are..." she trailed off before sagging backwards and onto the brunette's chest.

"Mercury!"

"I'm fine, guys. Just a little tired." she admitted, pointing towards the blood decorating the side of her face.

"Then rest for now. You stay with her Jupiter." Eternal Sailor Moon said as they lowered their injured friend to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Sailor Jupiter asked, the slight shaking of her hands betraying the calmness in her voice.

"I'm going... to put a stop to this madness." Eternal Sailor Moon replied as she began walking towards the still ongoing fight.

"Don't do it Usagi-chan! She's the enemy now. You could get killed trying to protect her." the brunette argued vehemently as Sailor Mercury's weight kept her from physically stopping the other girl.

Eternal Sailor Moon slowed to a stop, much to the Senshi of Protection's relief. One Senshi had already gotten hurt on her watch, she was not about to let another one suffer the same fate.

Losing her life was the least of the Moon Princess' concerns at that exact moment as she whirled around to face her friend, fierce determination engraved in her hardened features.

"The two people fighting right now are both Senshi. They're both my friends. I'm not just gonna stand by and watch them kill each other." she countered, eyes blazing with a fury she seemed incapable of feeling.

Driven by her desire to protect her Princess no matter what, Sailor Jupiter mustered up all the courage she possessed, the brunette prepared to accept any and all consequences of what she was about to say.

"She's turned! The Rei Hino we all know doesn't exist anymore!" she growled, her heart breaking at the sight of tears falling from her beloved Princess' eyes.

"She exists here! The Rei-chan that I know... the Rei-chan that I love exists here." Eternal Sailor Moon uttered, her palms resting atop her chest and over her madly beating heart.

Sailor Jupiter found herself rendered utterly speechless at the other girl's declaration. In her arms, Sailor Mercury chose to remain a spectator, the blue haired Senshi refusing to take any sides.

Unable to stand her Senshi's pain, Eternal Sailor Moon carefully knelt in front of the taller girl, silently telling her friend that she understands as she is seeking understanding herself.

"Believe, Mako-chan."

Those words, coupled with the warm smile on her face seemed to have allowed the blonde to finally get through to her Senshi. The Moon Princess then stood, leaving a deflated Sailor Jupiter in her wake.

Once the other girl was far enough, the Senshi of Thunder buried her fist into the ground beside her in frustration. Pulling out, she would have slammed it again had a strong grip not stopped her.

"Stop it! Hurting yourself isn't going to change Eternal Sailor Moon's mind!" Sailor Mercury chided, the still injured girl doing everything in her power to keep the brunette from harming herself further.

"Why won't she listen? Why does she insist on putting herself in danger for someone who has so obviously betrayed her?" Sailor Jupiter cried indignantly, tears of helplessness streaming down her face.

A sympathetic smile formed on Sailor Mercury's lips, the Water Senshi knowing how her friend was feeling because she once shared the exact same sentiments.

Reaching forwards with both hands, she gently guided the emerald eyed girl to face her. Her fingertips tenderly caressed the other girl's cheeks, wiping away the warm tears that continued to flow.

"Haven't you learned by now, Mako-chan? Usagi-chan would gladly give her life to protect those she believes are worth protecting, to save those she believes are worth saving."

Brows furrowed and lips pursed in a stubborn frown, the Thunder Senshi glared in every direction but forwards, refusing to look at the blue haired genius for fear of caving in.

Never one to give up so easily, the Senshi of Wisdom gently but firmly pulled the taller girl's face towards her, hoping that she could somehow make the other girl understand.

"She has defended those who were once her enemies, beings and entities who once tried to kill her and destroy everything she's worked so hard to protect."

There was a flicker of indecision in the brunette Senshi's eyes, her features softening slightly as Sailor Mercury's words slowly began to break down the wall of stubbornness she had erected around herself.

Sensing the change in Sailor Jupiter's demeanor almost instantly, the blue haired Senshi went for the jugular, knowing that the other girl was beginning to see the truth in her words.

"Do you think she would think twice in trying to save her own best friend... someone she cares for... someone she loves?"

Glistening emerald eyes finally focused on her as the Senshi of Protection resigned herself to the magnitude of their Princess' love. A smile slowly broke out on the brunette's face, much to the genius' delight.

"You're right. As always." Sailor Jupiter admitted, gentle laughter replacing the quiet sniffles.

"Of course I'm right. Never question the Senshi of Wisdom." she said somewhat jokingly, crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin in an attempt to look boastful.

"Smug aren't we? Are you sure you're really Ami-chan? The Ami-chan I know never brags." the brunette replied, causing the blue haired girl to blush redder than a tomato.

"I... I wasn't..." Sailor Mercury uttered, hands covering her face in embarrassment.

"H-hey, I was only kidding!" Sailor Jupiter almost fumbled with her words as she tried to get the other girl to calm down.

Realizing that she had just been outsmarted, the Senshi of Water's eyes narrowed in feigned anger as she gently punched the taller girl on the shoulder before turning away, a small smile on her face.

The act did not have its desired effect, however, as the brunette's heartfelt chuckles echoed in her ears, her laughter seemingly louder than the sound of her own thunderbolts.

"Awww, you're so cute when you blush." Sailor Jupiter added, tearing off a piece of her skirt to carefully wipe the blood on the side of her friend's head.

Whether her sudden light-headedness was caused by too much loss of blood or the Senshi of Protection's close proximity, Sailor Mercury did not know and frankly, she was not sure that she wanted to find out.

Heart thumping wildly in her chest, the blue haired Senshi slowly rose from her perch atop the Thunder Senshi's lap, managing to steady herself despite her injury.

"Ami-chan? Are you alright?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she stood to support the smaller girl, worry evident in her voice.

"Uh... yeah. Don't worry about me." Sailor Mercury replied, a wan smile on her face.

Sailor Jupiter studied her with unsure eyes, a series of apologies poised at her lips. She was about to open her mouth to voice said sentiments when the Water Senshi spoke again.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Sailor Mercury asked, turning her back on the brunette as if to evade the other Senshi's probing gaze.

Choosing to ignore the numbing pain in her heart, the Senshi of Thunder pretended not to see the blue haired girl's obvious avoidance and instead focused on the battle brewing between Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're gonna find out." Sailor Jupiter replied as they both raced towards the rest of their friends.

* * *

"Burning Mandala!"

A flurry of fiery rings slashed all over the youma's entire body, the wounds created flaring up almost instantly. The sound of wailing could be heard a few moments later as the youma bid farewell to the mortal realm.

Dropping to one badly injured knee, Sailor Mars glared at the last remaining youma through blood covered eyes, the horrendous gash on her forehead continuing to blur her vision red.

_Damned blood. When the fuck did I get hit anyway?_

Caught up in the mystery, the Fire Senshi looked up just in time to block the youma's attack, the knifelike claws slashing her left arm instead of her face.

Cursing her own carelessness, she kicked at the youma with all of her considerable might, creating enough separation for her to launch an attack of her own.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!" she cried, firing as much of her flaming arrows as her wounded arm allowed her to.

Two of her arrows made contact, one a through and through, leaving a burning hole on the youma's stomach. The other fiery shaft penetrated the junction between its left arm and neck, effectively tearing off the limb.

Sailor Mars let out a low groan as she pushed herself upright with her good arm, the raven haired Senshi shaking her head as if to drive away the dark haze beginning to cloud her vision.

_Fuck. I've lost too much blood. Gotta get to Usagi quickly._ She thought, forcing her legs to work.

After what seemed like an eternity of dragging her unwilling body to finish a repulsive task, the Senshi of Fire finally reached the still twitching form of the seemingly dead youma.

Utterly satisfied that she had gotten the last one, she turned around to continue her journey towards her Princess. Behind her, the 'dead' youma slowly stood up and braved itself for one final charge.

Barely managing to stand upright, let alone walk, the Senshi of Mars suddenly found her midsection being ripped open by a set of claws. She fell to her knees, one hand clutching at the gaping wound.

"That was for my arm, you bitch." the youma spat venomously, looking down at the bloodied Senshi at his feet.

"Thought I was dead, huh?" the youma gloated, straddling the Fire Senshi to get a closer look.

Raising its claws to finally sever the Fire Senshi's head from the rest of her body, the youma unexpectedly found itself being thrown backwards by a giant ball of fire.

"Aren't you?" she whispered, squinting her eyes as the flames engulfed the youma.

Sailor Mars sighed in relief as she rested on the ground, her injured body refusing to follow her commands. Taking a brief respite, she stared at the evening sky to find the white moon shining down on her.

_I'm coming, Usagi. I'll protect you no matter what._ She vowed to her Princess' namesake, hoping against hope that she would be given a chance to fulfill it.

* * *

Sailor Mars fell to one injured knee, her breathing haggard and her vision blurred as she stared down the blonde Senshi of Uranus with all the animosity she could muster.

Opposite her and feeling just as angry and exhausted, Sailor Uranus held her Space Sword tightly in one hand, glaring at the Senshi of Fire who just would not die.

Realizing that frustration was beginning to get the better of the Senshi of Flight, the Fire Senshi drew herself up to her full height, ignoring the numbing pain coming from her protesting limbs.

"Is that the best you can do oh mighty Prince, I meant, Princess of Uranus?" she taunted, smiling in satisfaction at the expression on the other girl's face.

"I mean, you're using your talisman while fighting a barehanded me and I'm still here. Maybe you'd like one of the other Senshi to help you?" she added, the maniacal grin never leaving her face.

"Don't let her get to you, Uranus. She's just trying to bait you into doing something stupid!" Sailor Neptune said, worried, knowing her partner well enough to know that the other girl was getting impatient.

"Well now... even the missus doesn't think you can take me. How encouraging." she spat, earning her a withering glare from more than one of the Senshi present.

A low growl began to emanate from Sailor Uranus' throat, her fangs bared as she dropped her weapon to the ground and charged at the raven haired Senshi with all her considerable might.

"Uranus!"

_Gotcha._ Sailor Mars grinned, practically welcoming the raging Senshi with open arms, taking all that was thrown at her with a smile.

Sailor Uranus attacked like a woman possessed, pounding on the defenseless girl with reckless abandon, the Senshi of Wind's anger fueled by the taunting smile on the other girl's face.

Not even pretending to defend herself, the Senshi of War allowed her body to be beaten to within an inch of death, provoking the blonde with timely insults and hurtful barbs.

Looking past Sailor Uranus and behind the other Senshi watching, Sailor Mars' grin widened even further as she saw Eternal Sailor Moon running towards them.

_Perfect._

Thrown into the air by one of the blonde Senshi's kicks, she let herself sail backwards and onto the unforgiving ground, the last of her intact ribs shattering at the contact.

Squirming like she was being electrocuted, the raven haired girl curled into herself in an effort to lessen the pain brought about by her latest set of injuries.

"Stop it Uranus! You're going to kill her!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried as she rushed into the clearing, the blonde Princess almost reaching her target had the other Senshi not stopped her.

"You don't understand. Uranus was just trying to..." Sailor Saturn began, only to be interrupted by the weeping blonde.

"Trying to what? Beat her to death!" Eternal Sailor Moon spat, anger she seemed incapable of feeling radiating off of her in waves.

"Eternal Sailor Moon... I..." The Senshi of Flight tried to reason with the hysterical Princess but was reduced to silence by the tortured look in those blue eyes.

"She can't even defend herself. And yet, all of you..." the Moon Princess trailed off, desperately wanting, but clearly unable to understand just why they were hell-bent on killing the raven haired Senshi.

Even with all the courage each of her Senshi possessed, none of them could look their Princess in the eyes and explain that they were not at fault, that it was all part of an elaborate scheme by the Senshi of Fire.

"Usagi... help me... please..." Sailor Mars groaned through the pain, tears of agony forming at the edges of her pleading eyes.

"Rei-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon turned to run to her best friend, only to find the Leader of All the Senshi standing in her way.

"Don't, Usagi-chan."

"Minako-chan... you, too?" the blonde uttered in disbelief.

"I love Rei-chan like a sister... you know that. But I can't let my emotions keep me from doing what I should to protect you." Sailor Venus uttered, hoping to get her Princess to understand.

"So you're just going to let her die, is that it?" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, practically daring her Senshi to answer.

"If that's what it takes..." Sailor Venus replied without a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

Rendered speechless by what her Senshi had just said, the Princess of the White Moon could do nothing but stare in disbelief at what was happening right in front of her.

On the verge of falling apart, the blonde clasped her hands over her ears and hunched into herself, hoping to block the taunting voices echoing from just about anywhere.

None of the Senshi made a move to even go to their Princess, each knowing that there was nothing they could say or do to ease the blonde's anguish.

_Now's my chance._ Sailor Mars thought as studied the preoccupied Senshi, pushing off the ground with all her remaining strength and dashing towards the nearest cluster of trees.

"Don't you dare run away!" Sailor Uranus growled, raising her fist in the air as she attacked.

The golden ball of energy hovered over the ground towards the Senshi of Fire, hitting the raven haired girl just below the ribs, ripping her already gaping wound almost completely apart.

Hobbled by her injury and too much loss of blood, Sailor Mars forced herself off the bloodied soil, sparing a spiteful glare at the blonde Senshi before disappearing into the grove of trees.

"How can she..." the Senshi of Flight mumbled in disbelief, picking up the Space Sword a couple of feet from her before speeding after the fleeing girl.

Bordering on the brink of madness and insanity, Eternal Sailor Moon shoved her way through Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn with just sheer force of will, effectively knocking down the pair to the ground.

Choosing to ignore the cries and footsteps behind her, the Princess of the White Moon ran as though her life depended on it, hoping and praying that both of her friends were still alive.

Reaching a small clearing, she found Sailor Uranus and a de-transformed Rei at a standstill. Stepping through the bushes, she found herself on the receiving end of two gazes, one murderous, the other relieved.

"Usagi! Thank God, you're alright." Rei uttered, forcing her battered body to take a step forward.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus cried, sending her attack towards the unsuspecting Senshi.

Her reflexes already shot to hell, Rei barely managed to evade the golden ball of enery headed straight for her. She ducked to her left, effectively aggravating her injured ribs as the attack sailed just above her head.

"What the hell's the matter with you! It's me! I'm not the enemy!" Rei growled, gritting her teeth as blood began to seep out the hand covering her wound.

"What the fuck are you playing at Hino! Do you think we're stupid!" Sailor Uranus spat, incredulity written all over her face.

Forcing herself to sit up, Rei was glad to see that the other Senshi had arrived and hoped that someone could explain to her what was going on. The betrayal in each of their eyes, however, told her otherwise.

"What are you..." she began, gingerly taking a step towards them when another attack, this time an aqua colored energy ball, stopped her in her tracks.

"Stay the hell away or so God help me I will kill you where you stand." Sailor Neptune uttered, her expression grave and unforgiving.

"Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything!" the Fire Senshi cried, confusion written all over her face.

"Are you saying that it wasn't you who just commanded over fifty youma to attack us?" Sailor Jupiter called from behind the two Outer Senshi, the look of betrayal evident in her eyes.

"It really wasn't me. I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yeah. Sure. Maybe it was the other Sailor Mars..." Sailor Uranus muttered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Rei bit her lip in an effort to prevent herself from saying something that she could regret. She had no idea what was going on, but she was not about to let herself lose control and end up hurting one of her friends.

Across from her and standing somewhat to the side, Sailor Pluto studied the events unfolding before her eyes, a silent observer biding her time, waiting for just the right moment to intervene.

Taking in the Senshi of War's inability to even keep herself upright and the Wind Senshi's rapid loss of temper, the ruby eyed Senshi decided that that time had already come.

"If it really wasn't you, then why do you have the same wound as the one we just fought?" Sailor Pluto interjected, choosing her words carefully so as not to invoke any other negative emotions.

Inwardly thanking the Senshi of Time for stepping in, the raven haired priestess took the chance to explain her side, hoping that her friends would listen to and believe her.

"I got intercepted by four youma on my way here. The last one got a parting shot in before I killed it. I got a little careless and I..."

"Liar! I was the one who attacked you... and everyone here saw it." Sailor Uranus growled, the Senshi of Flight absolutely livid at the other girl's audacity to lie.

With those words, the Senshi of Fire saw what little hope she had of making everyone believe dissipate like burnt ash caught up in a massive whirlwind.

Gathering whatever ounce of strength she had left, she looked at the people she will always consider as friends, her eyes pleading for understanding and faith.

"I really didn't do anything. You have to believe me..."

One Senshi bowed down while another turned away, both unable to even meet her gaze. Two other Senshi stared impassively while the remaining three looked about ready to condemn her on the spot.

Tears came unbidden to those amethyst eyes as Rei took in their verdict, a rueful smile forming at her lips. She then turned to her Princess, a sense of finality filling her entire being.

"Usagi..."

Their gazes met across the battlefield, one begging to be believed, the other desperately wanting to. Strengthened by the glimmer of hope in her Princess' eyes, Rei stepped forward even as an attack barely missed her.

"One more step Hino." Sailor Uranus warned, the blonde poised to go for the kill.

"Go ahead and kill me! You won't believe anything I say anyway." Rei cried, tears falling down her cheeks as she willed her legs to work.

Vision blurred and body aching past the point any human could handle, the raven haired girl strove forward to her blonde Princess, knowing full well that the others were raring to kill her any second.

Rei wanted to see it for herself. She needed to see whether her Princess still had an ounce of faith in her or if she was just too delirious to distinguish illusion from reality.

She had to see with her own eyes that her best friend and one true love did not care about her anymore. She thought that if she saw it, then she could gladly accept death with open arms.

Hand raised for one final attack, Sailor Uranus grimaced as their former comrade approached without any regard for her own safety, the Senshi of Fire focused solely on reaching their Princess.

Unable to make good on her own promise, the Senshi of Flight pulled back her arm instead and delivered a blow to the other girl's abdomen, sending the nearly lifeless girl flying backwards.

Landing on the ground with a loud thud and a very audible crack, Rei could only manage a soft whimper as she pushed off the ground with one functioning arm, the ground beneath her becoming reddish in hue.

The last of her strength finally leaving her, she slumped face first onto the bloodied soil, her sight turning darker by the second, her hearing already garbled, her breathing labored and about ready to cease.

She could hear people screaming, but she could not understand the words. She could feel the moist ground shifting slightly under someone's weight, but she could not open her eyes to see who was going to end her life.

Barely alive and able to feel anything but pain, the raven haired girl found herself being pulled into someone's lap, gentle arms wrapping around her like a warm blanket.

Forcing her eyes open, she found her Princess smiling down at her, tears streaming down the blonde's beautiful face as she laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I believe you..." Usagi uttered, drawing gasps of disbelief the rest of the Senshi.

"U... sagi?"

Unsure whether she was still alive or already drifting off to the heavens, Rei lifted her hand in an effort to touch her Princess, the blonde meeting her halfway and letting her know that this was real.

Setting their interlaced fingers onto her cheek, Usagi leaned into Rei's touch as though her life depended on it, the blonde placing meaningful kisses along the side of their joined hands.

"If you say you didn't do it... I believe you."

Warm tears falling from her eyes, Rei could only nod in response, the grateful smile never leaving her face even as she drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

Pulling back, Usagi gazed down at her best friend, thanking whoever was watching that the raven haired girl was finally back, finally safe in her arms.

Around them, confusion ran rampant amongst her Senshi. She could sense the questions that each of them wanted to ask, could feel the chaotic emotions in each of their hearts.

Later, she would answer all of those questions one by one, ease the confusion and those conflicting emotions, one tumultous feeling at a time.

Right now though, Usagi just wanted to be with her best friend. At this point in time, it was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Chibiusa had to cover her mouth with both hands to muffle her sobs, the pink haired Princess of Crystal Tokyo completely overcome by mixed feelings and raging emotions.

Though she has heard the story more times than she could remember and from all the parties concerned, the young girl did not realize how painful an experience it truly was until now.

_Mama..._

Gazing up at the white moon hovering in the sky, she prayed to the one person she could think of for guidance and courage, not realizing that that person was currently in need of the same thing and much, much more.

* * *

Sailor Saturn suddenly whirled around to look at the trees behind them, a tingling feeling at the back of her spine telling her that somebody was watching.

Squinting into the darkness, she studied their surroundings carefully, her grip on the Silence Glaive tightening ever so slightly.

"Saturn?" Sailor Pluto asked, wondering what had alarmed her surrogate daughter.

Taking one final look at the labyrinth of trees in front of her, the Senshi of Rebirth turned to the older Senshi, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm OK. I thought I felt someone out there. It must've been my imagination." Sailor Saturn explained, squeezing the other Senshi's arm reassuringly before walking closer to the others.

The Senshi of Revolution could only nodded in reply, the ruby eyed woman knowing full well that someone was indeed watching them and just who that someone was.

A voice at the back of her mind stopped her from saying anything, her duty as the Guardian of the Gates of Time preventing her from uttering a single word.

She could only stand there, helpless, as the Princess she loved like daughter struggled with the bonds of the past while the Princess she loved like a granddaughter battled to change a desolate future.

* * *

Altered Space,  
where time does not rule.

"Graaah!" the figure growled its fury into the abyss, dark tendrils of energy crawling all over its pale skin, ebony black orbs glowing with the madness from within.

It wanted to throttle something, anything to stem the anger that radiated off its being like flames. It found nothing, however, and that just added to its frustration.

Snarling at the scene unfolding between the Sailor Senshi, the figure turned its back and focused on another image, one that brought about a wicked smile on its lips.

The figure may have lost its stranglehold on the Senshi of Fire, but all is not lost. It still had one more ace up its sleeve and that ace was just about primed and ready for the picking.

"No matter..." it whispered, the wicked smile slowly turning into an evil grin.

From out of nowhere, the sound of a ringing telephone could be heard.

* * *

The living room door slid slowly on its hinges, allowing the blue haired genius to enter, her lips pursed into a small frown as she walked past the other Senshi.

Coming to a stop near the table occupying the center of the small room, she carefully lowered herself to the floor, noting the curious and worried glances being sent her way.

"She's stable. Usagi-chan's using the Ginzuishou's power to heal her injuries and restore her..."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Haruka-papa, please..." Hotaru uttered, effectively reducing the her surrogate mother to her muted rantings.

"I checked Usagi-chan's vitals and made sure that the Ginzuishou would not drain her life force. There's really no need for us to worry." Ami explained almost a little too scientifically.

Beside her, Makoto could only nod in agreement with the other Senshi, the auburn haired girl more worried about Ami than anything else at the moment.

There was something eerily unnerving about the indifference in the Senshi of Wisdom's voice, the almost uncaring expression in her face sending chills down Makoto's spine.

_She's probably feeling guilty about what happened... just like I am._ She thought, mentally reminding herself to talk to the other girl in private.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is wrong? Rei was trying to kill us earlier and now the Princess is in there, risking her own life and the future of this planet just to save her!"

"Haruka, stop it!" Michiru practically yelled at her lover, the aqua haired girl glaring at the irate blonde.

"Why should I when no one here is willing to say it?" Haruka growled back in frustration, her accusation directed to all the Senshi present.

Silenced by the truth in the other girl's words, Michiru closed her eyes in contemplation, knowing that not even she could calm the rage consuming her beloved Haruka.

Minako remained silent as she watched the argument unfold. She cursed herself for her inability to take control of the situation, the blonde almost ruing the day she became the Leader of All the Senshi.

Beside her, Setsuna was just as silent, the dark green haired woman playing her role with utmost perfection. She only intervened when she needed to and she knew that now was not one of those times.

Infuriated by everyone's refusal to act, Haruka angrily pushed off the wooden floor, the Senshi of Flight determined to put a stop to all the madness.

"'I trust her in the same way I trust all of you.'" Ami began, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"What did you say?" Haruka snapped, pausing at the threshold.

"That's what Usagi-chan said. 'I have faith in all of you. It's the one thing that's keeping me sane in this crazy world.'" she paused, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat.

"'It's the one thing that I will always have and will never truly lose.'"

The Senshi of Wind found herself rooted to her spot, a whirlwind of emotions wreaking havoc on her psyche. Part of her desperately wanted to believe while the other desired to protect her Princess at any cost.

Not wanting to show weakness in front of the others, Haruka ran out of the room as if her life depended on it, Michiru and Hotaru hot on her heels.

Standing from her quiet perch in one part of the room, Setsuna took a moment to bow apologetically before following after her currently disconcerted family.

Left to their own devices, the three Inner Senshi remained silent, each of them thinking of what they could have done differently to prevent what was happening right now.

Drawn together by a single unifying emotion, they found themselves staring at each other, jumbled thoughts and chaotic feelings temporarily set aside as they all came to the same conclusion.

"We should've believed in her." Makoto began, breaking the silence.

"But we didn't... and there's nothing we can do to change that." Minako replied rather bitterly, the blonde more angry at herself than anything else.

"We can try making up for it somehow." Ami uttered, drawing nods of agreement from the pair sitting across from her.

"Let's do that tomorrow. We need to get some rest if we want to stay ahead of our real enemy. We can't be caught flatfooted." Minako said, the leader in her determined to make things right.

She watched as the pair settled themselves in opposite corners of the room, noting the slight hesitation in Makoto's form and the almost indifferent look in Ami's eyes.

_Dammit. First the Outers and now this._

Lips pursed in a rigid frown, Minako glared at the absurdity of it all, the blonde clearly at her wit's end. Eyes closed, she raised her head towards the heavens in silent prayer.

_Goddess... please protect all of them... I don't think I can..._

* * *

"He... hello?"

"Ami-san! Finally! I've been calling everyone for hours. What's happening over there?" Mamoru cried, his voice a mixture of relief and worry.

"Mamoru-san? Thank God you called!"

"What? Ami-san, what's wrong?" he asked, the tone of Ami's voice making the warning bells in his head go off.

"I-it's... it's Usagi-chan a-and... Rei-chan..."

"What? What about them? Did they get injured in a fight? I felt Usako transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. What happened?" he rambled, anxiety getting the better of him.

"Rei-chan... she's... and Usagi-chan..."

"What is it? Dammit Ami! Tell me!" he demanded, his voice echoing althroughout the apartment.

Ami was silent for a long time, her labored breathing the only indication that she was still on the line. Something dawned on Mamoru at that moment, and the Prince of Earth hoped to hell that he was wrong.

"Wait a minute... does this have anything to do with Setsuna-san's vision?" Mamoru asked, tightening his grip on the phone.

"Rei-chan... she was the new enemy all along. Setsuna-san's vision was right, Mamoru-san. And now, she's got Usagi-chan hostage."

"No... it can't be..." he breathed in absolute disbelief.

No matter how much the two of them argued and claimed that they hated the other, everyone knew that Rei and Usagi were really the best of friends, and that they loved each other very much.

There was no one that you could trust more with Usagi's life, and Mamoru was sure that he was not the only one who believed that of the Senshi of Fire.

Rei would never truly hurt Usagi. The raven haired priestess loved her Princess so much that she would rather die than bring even one iota of sadness to those beautiful sapphire orbs.

"There has to be a mistake. This is Rei-san we're talking about! Rei-san!" Mamoru cried.

"It's true! We were all shocked when we found out. Rei-chan's gone crazy! She's got Usagi-chan locked up inside Hikawa Jinja, probably torturing her... and doing God knows what else..."

Ami's hysterical cries destroyed the last of Mamoru's faith in the Fire Senshi. He could see Usagi bound, crying and suffering in the hands of her best friend and Senshi, who vowed to protect her no matter what.

A muscle twitched dangerously in his cheek as his eyes turned into slits. A low growl erupted from his throat as he glared menacingly at the image of Rei his mind had conjured up.

"I'll be on the first flight back."

Mamoru put the phone down without waiting for a reply. He grabbed his wallet and his passport from the bed side table, then rushed out of the apartment.

_If anything happens to Usako, pray that your gods can save you, Rei Hino._

* * *

Altered Space,  
where time does not rule.

The monotonous busy tone resonated in the gloom as dark amethyst eyes shone mischievously with undisguised mirth. Baneful laughter erupted moments later as the eerie sound faded into the void.

"Yes... Run to your precious 'Usako,' my dear Prince Endymion." the figure spat the name venomously, its eyes turning into slits.

The image of a hurrying Mamoru floated in the darkness, signaling the return of the final piece of the puzzle and the beginning of what could be the final act in the story that is the Sailor Senshi's lives.

Reaching out with willowy fingers, the figure grasped at the image of the man who had benefited from its suffering, clawing at him with all the pent up fury residing in what was left of its heart.

"Not you... never you."

Mamoru's image slowly began to dissipate until it was replaced by that of the blonde Princess who has haunted the solitary figure for the entirety of its existence.

_That smile... her musical laughter... and the love that shines in those beautiful eyes..._

"It should've been me... and it will be... I swear it."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. The entire opening sequence about the history of the Moon Kingdom was created by me. Right now, my memory of the Sailor Moon anime is kinda blurry, so I can't remember if there was an episode that discussed the origins of the Moon Kingdom. I know that bits about the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium was shown and discussed in the manga, but since I'm not using the manga as a basis for my fanfic, I don't want to use any of those.

Instead, I have created an entirely different story about the history and origins of the Moon Kingdom. If there is already an existing anime episode or manga volume that is even remotely close to my theory, then I apologize for overstepping any boundaries. There was no infringement intended on my part.

2. The Silver Crystal is actually called 'Maboroshii no Ginzuishou' in the manga, which literally means 'Legendary Silver Crystal.' I opted to use that translation because it's the correct one, instead of 'Imperium/Imperial Silver Crystal,' which is more widely used. In terms of uniformity, I realize that I had Usagi refer to the 'Legendary Silver Crystal' as the 'Ginzuishou' in chapter 3. I'm only going to use the 'Ginzuishou' for the dialogue but will use 'Legendary Silver Crystal' for the rest.

3. In case you're confused, Serene is actually Usagi's mother in the past. Which means that in my story, Setsuna/Sailor Pluto actually had a relationship with Queen Serenity. Why, you ask? Well, from my perspective, Setsuna and Hotaru are probably the only two Senshi who do not have any romantic feelings for Usagi. I mean, they obviously love their Princess, but probably not in the same way the other Senshi do. Hotaru is so very smitten with Chibiusa and Setsuna has not really shown any romantic interest with any of the other girls, or anyone else for that matter. Seems to me like she's holding out for someone, and I think that someone is Queen Serenity. That's just my point of view anyway, feel free to comment.

Also, in case you're wondering, that scene was the first time the two women actually made love. That is why Serenity's act of 'giving herself to Setsuna' is more powerful and more meaningful because she made love for the first (and last) time to the one (and only) person she will ever truly love.

4. Hmmm... Tell me, did I make Mamoru overreact? I'm thinking that his reaction was perfectly normal for someone who just found out what he did. Even though he trusted Rei with Usagi's life, and still wanted to believe in Rei despite what he was hearing, he knew that Ami-chan would never lie to him, not even in jest, and especially not about something as serious as that. He was scared for Usagi's life, he felt stupid about the wrong judgement he made about Rei's character, and he was feeling betrayed by someone he trusted very much. So that makes his reaction justifiable, doesn't it?

Not that any review or reaction from anyone would make me change what I wrote. I dunno. I'm just curious, and I would appreciate hearing what you guys make of it.

5. Ami Mizuno fans, don't kill me please? I had the enemy pretend to be Ami because she's the most believable/truthful/a-matter-of-fact Senshi. Ami rarely lies, rarely makes a mistake, and would never joke about something that serious. It just isn't in her nature to lie about anything, and anyone would believe anything she says simply because she is Ami. I mean, if I were Mamoru, I'd probably believe her, too. Of course, I wouldn't react as violently as he did, but I'm not in love with Usagi either.

6. Fight scenes in general are not my cup of tea, so I would really appreciate it if you guys didn't insult or flame me for it. You can tell me how predictable the fight scenes were or how boring or whatever, just please don't use words that are too negative. I already know that my fight scenes aren't too good so there's really no need to rub it in. Some constructive criticism, however, is very much welcome.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2006 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 5: Seeing Red

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 5:**  
Seeing Red**

In one corner of the still darkened room, a solitary figure laid wide awake, sleep eluding her the entire night. Sighing to herself, the blue haired girl slowly stood up, then glanced across the room.

She was surprised to find neither blonde nor brunette present, causing a fountain of worry to erupt inside her. A cold breeze blew at her rumpled hair, making her look towards the open shoji screen.

Sitting on the veranda and staring at the stars decorating the early morning sky was Makoto, the auburn haired girl captivated by the colors beginning to penetrate the gloom.

An inquisitive frown formed on Ami's lips as she walked towards her friend, soft but firm steps announcing her approach. If the brunette had heard her, she did not show.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Makoto asked out of the blue, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other girl.

Ami found herself nodding in response, the emerald eyes staring up at her seemingly drawing her closer. She sat as far away from the other girl as she could without arousing any suspicion.

_When did I become so uneasy around her?_ She wondered, bowing her head to avoid her friend's gaze.

The Senshi of Wisdom began to replay the events of the past few weeks in her mind, the blue haired genius going through every single detail that she could remember.

Beside her, a rueful smile plastered itself onto Makoto's lips, the Senshi of Thunder half expecting the uncomfortable silence stressing just how strained their relationship had become.

_What relationship? She can't even look at me without flinching._

Chancing a glance at the girl sitting a good distance from her, Makoto noted the tension in those slender shoulders and the melancholy look on her face.

"I'm sorry." the brunette suddenly uttered, effectively snapping the other girl out of her reverie.

"What?" she asked, the confusion evident in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... for whatever it is that I did." she repeated, offering her an apologetic smile.

"Why are you..."

"I must have done something... for you to be like this." Makoto explained, earning her an incredulous look from her friend.

A series of responses welled up inside the Water Senshi, years of friendship the only thing stopping her from ruthlessly psychoanalyzing the Senshi of Protection on the spot.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm the scientist in her, Ami forced herself to study the bigger picture. There were more important things to worry about right now.

"I... I don't understand what you're saying." Ami chuckled rather nervously, hoping to get the other girl to drop it.

Makoto, however, saw right through her.

"You don't have to lie, you know? It's obvious from the way you've been acting." the auburn haired girl snorted, a wry smile on her face.

"Really Mako-chan, there's nothing wrong." she insisted, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis.

"You're restless when I'm near and you can't even look me in the eye. Tell me again that there's nothing even remotely unusual about that!" Makoto spat, barely contained anger flashing in her eyes.

Silenced by the truth in her best friend's words, Ami resigned herself to the fact that they were not going to escape this conversation without one or both of them getting hurt.

Realizing that the other girl was not going to budge anytime soon, the blue haired genius decided that she had done enough evading for the both of them.

"I... It's not you, Mako-chan. It's me." she uttered, inwardly berating herself for making use of the age-old cliché.

"Spare me the bullshit, Ami-chan! This is me you're talking to. I may not have an IQ of 300, but I'm not an idiot." Makoto practically growled, feeling geniunely insulted at her friend's response.

"How can you think so negatively of yourself? Why do you always presume that it's your fault?" Ami replied calmly, the Senshi of Wisdom barely able to keep herself in check.

"Because it's always my fault. That's how it's always been. That's how it always will be." the brunette replied a-matter-of-factly.

Head lowered to alleviate the frustration she was feeling, Ami sought every ounce of willpower she possessed in an effort to keep herself from verbally lashing out at the other girl.

_For the love of all that is sane and holy... Serenity, please help me._

"So... whatever it is, I'm sorry, OK?" Makoto offered, sneaking a peek at her still silent friend.

Pushed past the final threshold stopping her from erupting like a volcano on Mars, an openly irate Ami glared at the Senshi of Thunder, practically snarling at the other girl for all she was worth.

"Shut up."

"What?" the auburn haired Senshi asked, blinking in utter surprise at the sudden change in her friend's disposition.

"Just shut up. Stop apologizing for something you didn't do!"

The Water Senshi's tirade caught Makoto completely off-guard, the taller girl clearly not used to seeing this side of the usually reserved and quiet girl.

"But I..." she began, only to be silenced yet again by the still furious Ami.

"I don't care if you think you're to blame for every wrong thing in this world! You didn't do anything to me! I'm the reason why I'm confused and disoriented! I don't need all this crap from you!"

Rendered completely unable to utter a response, the Senshi of Protection found herself at the receiving end of what seemed to be a long-suppressed rant.

She could only watch, part in disbelief at the fury she did not think her best friend could possess, part in awe at the radiant beauty that shone in those blazing cerulean orbs.

Pausing to gather her wits about her, she stared at the other girl with glistening eyes, the blue haired Senshi barely able to keep herself from falling apart.

"Stop blaming yourself and using your insecurities as an excuse. You're better than that and you know it." she pleaded, her voice was a mere whisper.

Poised to approach the clearly distraught girl crying in front of her, Makoto caught herself from rushing to the girl she loves and holding her in her arms.

Ami allowed herself a small smile at the gesture, noting that even with everything that has transpired between them, some things just did not change.

"I want you to make me smile and promise me that everything is going to be alright... like you always do." she uttered, her heart pounding at the prospect of being held by those strong, yet gentle arms.

"Ami-chan... I..."

The smile did not leave the Senshi of Wisdom's lips even as she shook head to stop the other girl from blaming herself further. Rather, her smile broadened ever so slightly in resignation.

"We've been dancing around each other for weeks. I'm not even going to pretend that I understand what's happening between us... just that it's there, and it's starting to drive us both crazy."

Makoto's expression mirrored the look on the other girl's face, the realization that they had finally come to the same conclusion giving her some semblance of clarity.

"We're at war with an enemy in the guise of one of our own. We can't let ourselves get distracted by personal matters any more than we already have. But I..."

The blue haired genius paused to swallow past the lump that had surreptitiously formed in her throat; cerulean orbs staring intently as if waiting for some kind of affirmation from the other girl.

The Senshi of Thunder held her breath in anticipation, the taller girl returning her best friend's gaze with a sincere desire to restore everything to the way it was.

"I can't let it go on like this. Whatever it is, it's tearing us apart. We need to get it out in the open now or risk throwing away what we have for something so unfathomable, yet so easy to name."

"We wouldn't be like this if it were easy."

"But it is, you know. We're just too afraid to acknowledge it."

A moment of silence passed between the two friends, both welcoming the tranquility it brought; the tension that threatened to overwhelm them slowly dissipating.

Crossing the distance between them, Ami stopped about a foot away from the brunette before taking the other girl's hands in hers, a wide smile decorating her features.

"I'm not asking for anything more, not right now. I don't think I'm ready for it anyway. I just... I just want my best friend back. I want my Mako-chan back." she finished, eyes wet with unshed tears.

Without warning, a pair of arms wrapped around the Water Senshi like a blanket, enveloping her with a gentle warmth that made her feel safe and loved.

Not caring whether she would be punished for being too forward, Ami laid her head atop the taller girl's chest, tears streaming down her face as her own arms circled around her best friend's back.

Smiling brighter than the sun that had risen in the horizon, Makoto laid a soft kiss on the blue haired girl's temple, silently thanking the heavens for this chance at happiness.

"I'm sorry... for being so stubborn. I guess I've gotten so used to blaming myself that I didn't think I was hurting other people by doing it." she whispered, earning her a nod from the still crying girl.

After what seemed like forever, the brunette began to pull away, causing Ami to whimper ever so slightly. A soft chuckle escaped Makoto just as she bent forwards to be eye-level with the genius girl.

She gently cupped the Senshi of Wisdom's cheeks with both hands, her thumbs carefully wiping away the tears. Cerulean melded with emerald as the world around them faded until only the two of them existed.

"We'll figure things out once this crisis is over. Smile Ami-chan. Everything's going to be OK." she promised, a huge grin on her face.

A fountain of tears sprang anew at those words as the blue haired girl was overcome with joy. Ami nodded as she embraced Makoto, burying her face in the crook of the taller girl's neck.

"Unn." she replied, the smile never leaving her lips. She had her best friend back. She had her Mako-chan back. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Saddled up in a plane flying some thirty thousand feet in the air, Mamoru could do nothing but glare at the clear blue sky, practically willing the craft to go faster than it possibly could.

Tightening his grip on the defenseless armrest beside him, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat, confusion, betrayal and anger creating a dangerous imbalance.

The two other passengers sitting next to him had already asked to be transferred, both not needing psychic powers to feel the murderous intent coming off of him in waves.

Anyone magically or spiritually in tuned, however, would have sensed and seen the dark energy beginning to envelop him, effectively drowning out the light residing in his heart.

* * *

Minako tirelessly paced along the corridor outside Rei's room, the blonde contemplating whether or not to go in and relieve Usagi so that the other girl could get some rest.

She had taken a number of peeks throughout the early morning and could not help but be amazed at their Princess' determination to stay with their injured friend.

_Sheer stubborness is more like it._ She thought amusedly, her mind conjuring up an image of Usagi with her head bobbing up and down due lack of sleep.

The events of the past few days have brought with it tremendous amounts of melancholy and frustration to all of them, particularly the two people inside the room.

One can only wonder just how much of a physical, mental and emotinal barrage they can all take, seeing as there was still no clear end in sight.

Pausing in midstride, the Princess of Venus realized that she would not be able to accomplish anything just by walking back and forth and thinking to herself.

_Here goes nothing._ She decided, knocking twice before pushing the door open.

"Usagi-chan? It's me." she announced, letting herself in.

Turning from her vigil over the raven haired girl, the Princess of the White Moon offered the other blonde as much of a smile as she could, considering the latest developments.

"Sleeping beauty wake up yet?" Minako asked as she settled herself across from Usagi and on Rei's left side.

"She hasn't even stirred." her Princess replied worriedly.

Something akin to pity wormed its way into the Senshi of Beauty's heart at the sight. She reached across the bed and took Usagi's hands in hers, squeezing them in an effort to offer some semblance comfort.

"She'll be fine. Our Rei-chan's a fighter. Don't worry too much, OK? I'm sure she'll get through this..." Minako assured her.

_... especially with you to come back to._

A genuine smile began to form on the Moon Princess' face, causing Minako to match it with a smile of her own. Silence reigned for some time after that, one comfortable rather than awkward.

She studied the other blonde's quiet interaction with the sleeping Senshi of Mars rather intently, the Goddess of Love's eyes focusing on what no one else can see and feel.

_I was right the first time. There really is something there._ She noted internally, now more convinced than ever of her initial learnings.

She thought of a way to open up a conversation on the said topic without making it sound like an interrogation. Before she could voice her thoughts, however, her Princess had already begun to speak.

"Minako-chan... what would you do if you were in love with two people?"

The gears in Minako's brain decided to take a vacation at that exact moment, leaving the blonde Senshi to stare vacantly at the Moon Princess.

She had not expected the other girl to be that straightforward about such a serious situation, and yet, with everything that has happened recently, she could not say that she was completely surprised.

For her part, Usagi kept her attention on the still unconscious Rei lying in front of them, inadvertently missing the almost dumbfounded look on her friend's face.

"There's this couple... they're so in love some people say they're actually destined for each other. They're already engaged, but the guy keeps on leaving the girl, making her feel lonely and unloved."

Usagi paused momentarily, a wry smile decorating her solemn face as memories of what is now her most hated place in the entire world came to mind.

_Airports..._ She groused, her lips pursing into a frown.

Minako remained quiet and still, however; her eyes glazing over at some of the words that somehow succeeded in penetrating the fog that enveloped her mind.

_Couple... destined... guy leaving... girl alone... feel lonely... unloved. Goddess help me!_

"The girl then has these dreams that's sorta like a mixture of her memories and her fantasies about this other gi... person that she used to have feelings for."

Usagi fumbled, the blonde Princess blushing ever so slightly at her own words. She glanced shyly at Minako, hoping that the other girl had not picked up on the slip.

It was only then that she noticed the frozen, semi-attentive state her friend was in. Usagi waved her hand in front of Minako's face, snapping the other blonde out of her reverie.

"Guy and girl in love. Guy leaves girl alone, girl feels unloved. Girl fantasizing about old crush." Minako replied almost mechanically, blinking her eyes rapidly as if to regain her focus.

Usagi had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing at the other girl's antics. Minako smiled sheepishly at her Princess, a reddish hue coloring her cheeks.

"Sorry. Go on." Minako prompted, earning a nod from Usagi.

"The girl knows that she isn't supposed to have intimate dreams about her previous, ah... crush, let alone entertain the idea of having her feelings developing into something deeper."

She paused for a moment as she looked back at Minako, checking to see if the other girl was still listening. She received a small smile and a nod for her troubles.

"She understands that her and her fiancé are destined to build a beautiful future. What she can't figure out is if they really are fated to be together, then why is she having feelings for someone else?"

There was a slight tremble in Usagi's voice as she finished, the Princess of the White Moon almost overcome with tension as she virtually bared her soul to her 'twin'.

The Senshi of Love took a moment to digest all that had been said. There was no doubt in her mind that Usagi was talking about herself and that forced her to become more careful with what she was going to say.

_The fate of the world could be decided in the next few minutes._ She thought gravely, the Leader of All the Senshi feeling the burdensome weight of responsibility on her shoulders.

_'Personal feelings aside, huh?'_ She mused, her previous thoughts coming to mind.

Usagi Tsukino. Eternal Sailor Moon. She, who fights for justice and love, was now seemingly doomed to partake in the eternal struggle between fulfilling one's duty or granting their heart's desire.

Minako could only smile at the irony of it all.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say something like 'To hell with destiny. Go! Be with the one you truly love.'" she began in jest, a small smile adorning her face.

Usagi's brows furrowed slightly in confusion, the blonde Princess not entirely sure where her friend was going with this. Something at the back of her mind told her, however, that her secret had been revealed.

Silent for a moment, the Princess of Venus reminded herself that while she was indeed the Leader of All the Sailor Senshi, she was also one of Usagi's closest and most trusted friends.

"You know, if this were the Silver Millennium, I would most likely be court marshaled for what I'm about to tell you." she uttered, a rueful smile on her face.

"Minako-chan?"

"If you love her, then go for it." Minako repeated. This time though, she really meant it.

"Uhm, don't you mean, if the girl loves her previous cru..."

The Moon Princess trailed off as Minako just smiled indulgently at her, the Goddess of Beauty shaking her head and silently imploring the other girl to stop denying her feelings.

"Forget about destiny. Forget about Crystal Tokyo. You've always followed your heart, Usagi-chan. Don't stop now." the blonde finished, reminding her Princess about the most important thing in the world.

"You're right..."

"Of course I'm right. I am the Senshi of Love after all." Minako declared rather smugly, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at the other blonde.

"... you would've been court marshaled for saying something like that." Usagi uttered, her lips upturned into a rueful smile.

"What?" Minako asked, the blonde more surprised than incredulous.

The melancholy look on Usagi's face served to drive chills down Minako's spine, the other girl's almost nonchalant expression nowhere near what she was expecting.

She anxiously wondered whether her Princess had finally lost all her marbles or if she were stuck in some ridiculous nightmare where duty had become more important to Usagi than love.

"But..."

And then, a glimmer of hope.

"... we're not in the Silver Millennium. We're just ordinary girls

who happen to be living extraordinary lives. Nevertheless, we deserve to find love and keep it... and fight for it if need be."

"Then fight, Usagi-chan."

"How can I? I'm not even sure what I should be fighting for. I'm not... I don't even know who I really love anymore..."

The confession hit Minako like a tidal wave, the Senshi of Love rendered completely speechless. Never in her life did she think she would ever hear Usagi say something like that.

"If I really love Mamo-chan and we're destined to be together, then why am I feeling like this? Why do I feel like I'm in love with Rei-chan?" Usagi cried, utterly and honestly confused.

"Are you really? In love with her, I mean." Minako asked rather carefully, afraid of upsetting the other blonde even more.

The Moon Princess' initial response was a deep sigh, followed by furrowed brows and pursed lips. Finally settling into a perturbed smile, she bowed her head slightly as she replied.

"If you asked me that earlier, I would have told you that you were crazy. But now..."

Breath held in anticipation, whether it was for another confession or for a denial, Minako could only watch, helpless, as a flurry of emotions flitted across her Princess' face.

Choosing to spare her blonde friend from making a declaration she was clearly not prepared to make, the Senshi of Beauty broke the silence for her, a small smile on her lips.

"Take a break and get some rest, Usagi-chan. Let me watch her for a while." Minako offered, earning her an almost immediate rebuttal from the other girl.

"It's OK. I want to be here when she wakes up." Usagi replied with an appeciative smile.

Pausing to contemplate her next words, she eyed her Princess with a mix of pride and compassion. Deciding to take a different route, she reached across the bed to take Usagi's hands into hers.

"Why don't you prepare her a meal instead?" the Senshi of Love began.

"What? But I can't cook!" Usagi blurted out in alarm.

"Neither can I. Between the two of us, though, I'm sure you can at least heat-up some leftover soup without messing it up." she added.

"But I..."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Rei-chan wouldn't care what kind of food it is as long as you're the one who made it." Minako finished with a wink.

The Moon Princess blushed redder than an overly-ripe tomato at the other blonde's words. Coughing into her fist, she stood up, laid a soft kiss on the Senshi of Fire's forehead, then proceeded to the kitchen.

* * *

_"Mars! Flame Sniper!" _

_ Dressed in Silver Millennium garb, Princess Mars let the arrow loose from her bow, sending it flying across the Hikawa Jinja's courtyard and towards its target. _

_ Eternal Sailor Moon found herself rooted to her spot in utter disbelief as she watched the flaming attack come closer. Before it could connect, however, there was a flash of black followed by a loud thud as a body fell to the ground. _

_ Crimson mixed with ebony as blood began to pool around the fallen figure. Falling to her knees, the Princess of the White Moon could do nothing but weep at the sight of her lifeless love. _

_ "Wake up! You can't be dead. You said that you would never let me go. Keep your promise to me, please..." the blonde cried, but to no avail. _

_ The love of her eternal life was dead. _

"Setsuna? Are you even listening?" Haruka spat, her brows furrowed at the perpetually silent Senshi of Revolution.

Snapped out of her reverie, the dark green haired woman turned to the seething blonde, the nonchalant expression on her face irritating the Senshi of Flight even more.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Michiru interjected, her features clouded with confusion.

Refusing to voice her thoughts, Setsuna closed her eyes as if to think of an alibi. Opening them, she found three pairs of eyes staring back at her, one furious, another skeptical, still another hopeful.

_No point in trying to hide, but I can't admit it either._

"Whether I felt it or not is irrelevant. Right now, we should be focusing our energies on keeping the Princess' alive. That is our primary mission." she answered, hoping the other's would take it.

"You're right, as always. Anyway, their feelings won't matter once we get rid of that traitor. Then we'll have killed two birds with one stone." Haruka growled, glaring out the window at nothing in particular.

Both Michiru and Hotaru nodded in silent agreement, leaving the Senshi of Time to ponder the situation carefully. Things were not going as planned, but a little nudge in the right direction should do it.

"We may need to rethink that, seeing as the Princess won't allow any harm to come to Rei-san." Setsuna uttered, causing the other three to look at her in surprise.

"That's never stopped us before." the Senshi of Wind answered, her her hands balling into fists.

"No, it didn't. I'm pretty sure Hotaru-chan remembers that all too well." the ruby eyed Senshi replied, tilting her head towards the youngest Senshi.

Haruka's jaw clenched tight, part in frustration, part in guilt. The sandy haired Senshi avoided her surrogate daughter's pointed gaze and instead glowered at Setsuna for all she was worth.

"Don't you dare blame all of that on me. You were there! You knew that it had to be done. The same way that we have to do this now because no one is going to do it!" Haruka snapped.

"Yes, I was there. I admit I did nothing to prevent hurtful things from happening to our daughter. But yes, it had to be done, no matter how much I regret having done it." Setsuna whispered.

The Senshi of Rebirth remained silent, the dark violet eyed girl choosing to ignore Setsuna's attempts at swaying the vote. Michiru had seen enough, however, as she stepped in to keep the situation from escalating further.

"We can't change the past no matter how much we want to. What's important is the present. We need to do something now so we won't have any more regrets in the future."

Smiling in gratitude at her lover, the Senshi of Flight walked towards the dark green haired woman sitting in the center of the room, hoping to get her to understand.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I love those girls. I'd sooner cut off my arm than purposely hurt any of them, but I have no choice." Haruka began.

Absolute silence was the Senshi of Revolution's reply, forcing Haruka to try a different tactic, one that she had hoped she would not need to use.

"If we don't stop them, everything will change. Crystal Tokyo will not come to pass. More importantly, Chibiusa will never be born. Is that something your conscience can carry for all eternity?"

Very slowly, the ruby eyed woman turned to look at the other girl, her face devoid of any emotion. Internally, Setsuna could not help but smile as Haruka played her part to perfection.

Glancing carefully at the Senshi of Destruction, Setsuna noted the slight change in the young girl's countenance. Clearly, Hotaru was already preoccupied with something more important.

_Very good, Hotaru-chan. This is as much a test for you as it is for everyone._

Realizing that she had been quiet long enough, the Senshi of Time decided to spare Haruka and Michiru the torture of trying to convince someone who did not need any convincing.

"Above anything else, the Princess must come first. I apologize if any stray emotions almost led me to believe otherwise." she answered somewhat stoically, though inside, she was practically grinning.

"We'll find an alternative, Setsuna. But if there is none..." Michiru trailed off.

"Agreed."

With that, the pair exited the living room, bidding the remaining members of their family goodnight. Inwardly, the dark green haired woman apologized for using them, but she knew that there was no other way.

"Uhm... Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru finally spoke, drawing the Senshi of Revolution's attention to her.

The all-knowing look in those ruby eyes caused the young girl to falter, the Senshi of Rebirth needing to recompose herself as she addressed her surrogate mother.

"Last night, at the Jinja... when Usagi-san and Rei-san were... I think... I think I felt Chibiusa. She was there, Mama." she uttered.

"There's no way of proving that, Hotaru-chan. You were probably just feeling the effects of Usagi's emotions or it could've very well been your imagination." Setsuna offered.

The dark violet eyed girl dwelled on it for just a moment before grim determination settled into her features. She stared defiantly at the older Senshi, her eyes narrowed.

"No. I'm sure it was her. That means Crystal Tokyo still exists, doesn't it?" she asked hopefully, the underlying question not lost on the other woman.

_And that Chibiusa is alive._

A cryptic nod was all the reply she got.

"Then there's still time. We can still stop Usagi-san from making a very big mistake." the Senshi of Destruction practically growled as she strode out of the living room.

_I'll do everything in my power to keep you alive, Chibiusa, even if it means going against your mother to do it._

Setsuna could only watch as her daughter exited the room with more than just protecting the future on her mind. Leaning back, she let out a huge sigh, thankful that her task was done.

For now.

* * *

Rei stood amidst the rubble and destruction that was once known as the most glorious and most powerful empire in the Silver Millennium, the Kingdom of the White Moon.

Around her, the stench of death lingered as the dilapidated bodies littered the remains of the Moon Palace, its pristine walls demolished, its white marbled floors smashed to the cold, unforgiving ground.

The sounds of fighting were no more, the anguished cries of the tormented finally rendered silent by the call of the afterlife. Where life once flourished, only nothingness remained.

Unable to move or speak on her own, the raven haired girl allowed herself to be transported by an unseen force. Floating above the ruins, she could not help but whimper at the devastation.

Ahead of her, a glimmer of hope shone weakly across the now barren wasteland. In the darkness of oblivion, a lone survivor stood clinging to the last vestiges of her existence.

The Senshi of War found herself being lowered to the surface once more, her body hovering, but not touching the floor. In front of her lay her worst nightmare, causing her to throw up in absolute horror.

Clutching the Legendary Silver Crystal in her fragile hands, Queen Serenity knelt beside her lifeless daughter, tears of agony rolling down her cheeks.

Beside her lay Prince Endymion, the Princess' destined love chosen to further the line of Serenity and help continue the grandeur of the Kingdom. The same man who had inadvertently caused its demise.

"In the end, it didn't matter who my daughter ended up with, for the Kingdom was already on the path to annihilation." the Queen spoke, her fingers brushing against her daughter's frigid lips.

Seemingly invisible to the distraught monarch, the Senshi of Mars could do nothing but weep at the sight of her fallen love, her ethereal form preventing her from touching her Princess.

"I wish the two of you were given the chance to experience the beauty of true love. I know that even with the impending war, the two of you would've been happy until the very end, you and your Rei-chan..."

Amethyst eyes snapped wide open at the mourning sovereign's words, confusion written all over her disbelieving features. Questions flooded her mind, but silence was all that she could muster.

Desperately needing some form of explanation, Rei willed herself to move, but only succeeded in passing through the Queen's body. Dropping to her knees, she watched, helpless, as the Crystal began to glow.

"This will never be enough to atone for my mistakes, but I pray that you will all be able to start over with your new lives. May true love triumph and may happiness fill all your hearts."

A gentle radiance shone from within the Legendary Silver Crystal, enveloping the universe with its magnificent light. Slowly, Rei found herself beginning to fade from reality.

The Fire Senshi did not fight it for she already knew that she did not belong in this era. She knew that she was only a pilgrim in this sea of memories and that she needed to return to her own time.

To her utter surprise, Queen Serenity turned to look at her with those sad, rueful eyes, as if begging for forgiveness and understanding for everything that has happened.

Before the raven haired priestess could form some sort of reply, the brilliance of the Legendary Silver Crystal blinded her until she was forced to close her eyes.

Blinking gingerly as she adjusted to the light coming from the setting sun, Rei opened her eyes to see Makoto and Ami to her left and Minako, Artemis and Luna to her right.

"Hi." she managed weakly, her throat parched.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!" Luna was the first to react, tears of gladness falling from her eyes.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Ami asked, relief evident in her features.

"Some water would be great." Rei answered, grateful for the concern.

"Here."

The raven haired girl gratefully took the glass offered, pausing to thank Makoto before taking a sip. Silence reigned for a moment as tension filled the entire room.

Glancing at the people around her, Rei could feel more than see the regret and guilt coming off each of them in waves. She knew those emotions well; she probably would have done the same thing.

"It's OK, guys. I understand. Thank you for protecting Usagi." she uttered, a geniune smile on her face.

The Senshi of Fire suddenly found herself buried under a pile of girls and cats as they all showered her with warm hugs, soft kisses and the occasional tears.

"It's good to have you back, Rei-chan." Minako said, the blonde truly thankful in more ways than one.

"I never really left, Blondie." Rei chuckled, causing the others to join in the laughter.

As happy as she was with all the attention she was getting from her friends, the Shinto priestess found herself wondering why her Princess was nowhere in sight.

Before she could voice her question, however, the door opened to reveal the love of her eternal life carrying what looked to be a tray of food, head bowed down in sadness.

Looking up at the strange noises coming from across the room, Usagi's eyes grew impossibly wide in disbelief, the blonde rendered utterly speechless.

Sitting up on the bed in all her injured, but recovering glory was her best friend. The Senshi of Mars had a huge grin on her face as she regarded the other girl.

"Only you would think of food at a time like this!" Rei teased, hiding her joy behind that well-placed crack.

It had an adverse effect, however, as Usagi refused to let herself be baited into one of their typical friendly arguments. Time seemed to come to a standstill as all sound and movement came to a halt.

"Rei... chan?"

That mere whisper was all the warning they all got as the tray of food fell to the ground, scattering soup, apples and whatnots all over the floor.

Minako barely had time to move herself and the cats out of the way as Usagi flung herself into the raven haired girl's waiting arms. Around them, the world faded as though they were the only people who existed.

Ushering their friends out of the room to give the pair some much needed privacy, the Senshi of Love and Beauty could not help but smile at the beautiful sight.

_Thank you, Goddess. Thank you._ She thought, closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

Altered Space,  
where time does not rule.

"Why?"

The enraged cry reverberated throughout the darkness, carrying with it the endless suffering the solitary figure has had to endure for the centuries.

"Why her? Why can't it ever be me?" it growled desperately, screaming its frustration into the unknown.

The scene floating dimly in the void began to fade until it was replaced by the image of an increasingly agitated Mamoru haphazardly running throughout the insanely busy airport.

A maniacal grin slowly spread across the shadowy figure's lips as it reminded itself that all was not lost; that even with the loss of the Princess, there was still a way to exact revenge.

"One way or another, everything will end tonight, Usagi. That's a promise."

* * *

"Usagi? Are you still with me?" Rei whispered softly, her arms tightening ever so slightly around her Princess.

"Mmmm..." Usagi mumbled, burrowing herself deeper into the warmth of the other girl's embrace.

An indulgent smile made its way towards the Senshi of Fire's lips, and though she would very much love to spend eternity nestled like this, she knew that there were a multitude of things that had to be discussed.

_Where to start?_ She wondered distractedly, Usagi's gentle breath tickling her throat.

Looking down at the blonde head tucked snugly under her chin, Rei inwardly thanked whoever was watching for giving her a glimpse of what paradise could be like.

_I love you, Usagi._ She thought wholeheartedly, knowing that this never would have been possible if her best friend had not stood up for her.

"Thank you for believing in me."

Though she knew that mere words were nowhere near enough, Rei thanked her Princess with absolute sincerity, laying a feathery kiss on the other girl's forehead in utmost gratitude.

"You're welcome. I've always believed in you, even though you're always mean to me." Usagi replied, pulling back slightly to stick her tongue out at Rei.

The raven haired priestess mirrored Usagi's antics to a tee, the pair chuckling heartily as they shared another one of their infamous tongue wars.

Eyes misting over, Rei realized that she has missed this.

It was the one thing she had with Usagi that Mamoru would never have and that realization gave the Senshi of Mars some semblance of satisfaction.

On what some would consider an insanely childish level; beneath the teasing and mean streaks, her and Usagi had formed a bond that some would consider utter madness.

They were friends. The best of friends, at that. Lovers come and go, but friends are forever. And in their case, forever was more than just a word.

It was a promise.

"Makes you wonder how I became you're best friend, doesn't it?" Rei muttered, earning her a quizzical look from the blonde.

"Alright. Who are you and what have you done to my Rei-chan?" Usagi uttered with a raised eyebrow, pretending to scrutinize the other girl's authenticity.

Usagi's antics were lost on Rei, however, as the Senshi of Fire found herself blushing redder than the skirt of her Sailor fuku, her brain shutting down at what she had just heard.

_'Her' Rei-chan?_

"Ah... w-wha...?" was all Rei could manage, causing Usagi to roll her eyes in amusement.

"You're timid and quiet, somewhat subdued actually, and you sound a bit unsure of yourself. What happened to the snide comments and biting insults?" the blonde challenged, arms crossed over her chest in feigned arrogance.

Understanding that the Princess of the White Moon was just trying to cheer her up, Rei willingly allowed herself to be lured into her best friend's ploy.

"Do you really want me to start reciting all your faults? Crystal Tokyo would be upon us by the time I finish!" she teased the other girl mercilessly, a series of taunts ready to counter Usagi's adorable pout.

Instead of pouting, however, Usagi flashed her most radiant of smiles at Rei, captivating the other girl completely and rendering her utterly speechless.

"There's my Rei-chan."

_Yes, I am yours Usagi. If only I can tell you the truth..._

"Please tell me if something's bothering you, Rei-chan. We're best friends, right? And best friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

Usagi continued on with her speech, practically lecturing the other girl on how one should treat one's best friend. Rei, however, was already in deep contemplation, her conversations with Minako coming to mind.

_ "I... I don't know Rei-chan. What I do know is that even if there isn't any chance of breaking destiny's hold on our lives, you should tell her how you feel." Minako said calmly, not wanting to antagonize her friend._

_ "I don't want her to hate me. I can handle the loneliness, but the hate, I can't handle that. Things can just stay the way they are. We don't have to be anything more than friends. I'm content with that..." Rei said, whispering the last part. _

_ "Are you? Truly? She'll never hate you. You're her best friend! You think she doesn't love you, but what if she does? Your love doesn't have to stay unrequited, Rei-chan." Minako insisted. _

The proverbial light bulb flickered open in Rei's mind, giving the raven haired girl the final push, that ounce of courage she needed to ultimately tell the other girl how she really and truly felt.

"I love you, Usagi!"

The silence that followed was deafening, making Rei second-guess her decision. With everything out in the open, though, the Fire Senshi knew that there was no turning back.

"I know you're with Mamoru-san and no, I have no plans of breaking up the two of you." she began, hoping to explain herself before Usagi reacted negatively.

"I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I... I just wanted to tell you the truth. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

Sneaking a glance at her stoic best friend, Rei silently prayed for forgiveness if her confession had indeed succeeded in traumatizing the other girl.

That did not deter her in the slightest as she stepped forward to finish what she set out to do. Reaching forwards, she grasped Usagi's arms in her hands, then looked her Princess in the eyes.

"That's it. No more secrets. I promise."

Rei did not know whether to be saddened or relieved at Usagi's response, or lack thereof. She had expected her Princess to at least be angry about it and had, up to now, been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked rather boldly, wanting to get her punishment over with.

"Hmm?" was Usagi's quiet, if a bit inane reply.

"Y'know, 'I hate you, Rei-chan!' or 'If only we were in the Silver Millennium, I could have you court marshaled for what you did!'" she babbled, causing the blonde to burst out in laughter.

Staring at Usagi as though the other girl had grown a second head, Rei wondered if her confession had succeeded in driving her Princess completely insane.

"Sorry. Minako-chan said pretty much the same thing to me earlier. Makes you wonder how harsh the Silver Millennium was if two of my Senshi are both scared of it."

That well-placed jab earned Usagi the tickling of her life, the Moon Princess finding herself squirming and giggling helplessly in her best friend's arms.

At that moment, the Fire Senshi forgot all the guilt and anxiety that had been plaguing her being. Usagi was laughing wholeheartedly and without a care in the world.

And she was smiling.

She was smiling at Rei in the same way she smiles at Mamoru.

With absolute, unconditional love.

And when Rei realized this, she felt her heart skipping a beat. She wondered how she could have missed it, the warmth and tenderness in the blonde's touch, the unspoken passion in her cerulean eyes.

_She feels the same way. She... she lov..._

A flash of light caught her attention, one that cruelly brought the inwardly elated Senshi of Mars back down to earth. In that instant, all Rei could feel was her own heart breaking apart.

"Rei-chan? Are you OK?"

Snapped out of her desolate reverie, the raven haired priestess found herself gazing forlornly at Usagi, the other girl looking on a bit worriedly.

"Sorry. Got something on my mind. You were saying something?" she offered rather shakily, forcing a smile on her lips.

"I said, 'Thank you, Rei-chan.'" Usagi repeated.

"'Thank you'? What for?"

"For protecting me. For always taking care of me..."

"It comes with the job..." Rei interjected jokingly, the look in Usagi's eyes and the tone of her voice making the priestess somewhat uncomfortable.

"For loving me."

It took all of Rei's willpower and concentration not to react openly to that, her spiritual training helping her school her face into a neutral expression.

Breathing deeply to keep herself composed, she calmly returned her Princess' gaze, the momentary silence allowing her to formulate some sort of a response in her mind.

"I love you, too!" Usagi declared, cutting off any form of reply from the other girl.

"You... you don't mean that..."

"I do!"

"Usagi, you don't have to pretend just so you can thank me." Rei practically snapped at the blonde, feeling somewhat insulted at what she thought her friend was doing.

"But I'm not pretending. It's the truth! I do love you." Usagi uttered with utmost certainty.

"You always confess your love while wearing an engagement ring from someone else?" Rei's words dripped with venom, making the other girl flinch ever so slightly.

Eyes drawn to the diamond encrusted white-gold band on her finger, a searing pain pierced through Usagi's heart like one of Rei's flaming arrows.

The confusion Usagi had felt only days earlier came rushing back like a tsunami, throwing her emotions into chaos as she once again found herself in a downward spiral of myriad proportions.

"I... I..."

"Listen Usagi. Whatever it is you think you're feeling is just an illusion. It's not real."

Lost in a whirlwind of incertitude, the Princess of the White Moon remained in a state of shock, her tired and weary mind seemingly unable to process what just happened.

Never one to give up so easily, Rei tried a different and more direct tact, one the raven haired priestess was sure the other girl would react to.

"Remember Mamoru-san, you're fiancé? The man you want to marry? He's the one you really love." she uttered, and even she was suprised at how bitter she sounded.

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as some semblance of life returned to the blonde's eyes. Snapped out of her self-imposed stupor, Usagi gazed at her best friend as if pleading for an anwer.

"How can you be so sure? I don't even know what I want anymore..."

she admitted, helpless tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Senshi of Mars could only watch as Usagi gingerly wrapped her arms around herself, the most powerful Senshi that ever existed reduced to a weeping mess.

"Everything's going to pieces, my entire world is falling apart."

Rei wanted to reach out and take the suffering girl into her arms, to apologize for being selfish and not thinking about what her best friend was going through.

The more logical part of her, however, told her that she needed to curb her emotions, that she needed to keep her distance to keep herself from getting hurt again.

"And yet, when I'm with you... I feel safe and loved. In the midst of all this uncertainty and confusion, I know in my heart that you love me." Usagi uttered in absolute conviction.

Rei almost faltered at that.

Sensing that she had somehow broken through her best friend's impenetrable wall, the Moon Princess pushed forward, deciding to once again bare her soul in an effort convince the other girl.

"So please believe me when I say that I love y..."

In a move that was both unprecedented and downright dishonorable, Rei placed a ward on Usagi's forehead, effectively rendering the blonde unconscious.

"Rei... chan?" Usagi whispered in disbelief as she felt herself being pulled into her best friend's arms, her surroundings slowly fading before her.

The last thing Usagi felt was Rei's warm tears falling onto her cheeks. Unable to fight the drowsiness, the blonde finally allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

And in that last bit of wakefulness, Usagi heard Rei's promise.

"Don't do this Usagi, because I'm not gonna let you go. Not even, not even if you ask me to."

With that, Usagi ultimately succumbed to Morpheus' call. Sometime later, Rei willingly joined her. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, their tired and lonely hearts finally beat as one.

* * *

Breath haggard from practically flying up the seemingly endless steps of the Hikawa Jinja, Mamoru paused as he glared at the empty courtyard, beads of sweat adorning his face as he strode towards the main house.

Slamming the front door unceremoniously open and generally making a ruckus, he purposely ignored the footfalls coming from the living room as he frantically searched the halls for Usagi's presence.

_Where the hell are you hiding her, Hino?_

His thoughts in shambles, the Prince of Earth could not contain the low growl that emanated from his throat as his worry for Usagi and his anger at Rei just about drove him insane.

Turning the corner, he found himself face to face with what he assumed to be the door to Rei's room. Whispering a short prayer to the heavens, he reached for the knob, hoping that her Princess was safe.

The sight that greeted him made his blood run cold.

"Fucking... traitorous bitches..." he ground out through clenched teeth, fists balled so hard his fingers drew blood; pure, unadulterated rage consuming the last vestiges of his sanity.

Ahead of him and utterly oblivious to the murderous tension filling the room were Rei and Usagi, the pair holding each other like lovers that had just been reunited after an eternity of being apart.

There was a soft gasp of surprise behind him, but the irate Mamoru paid it no heed, the feeling of betrayal pushing him past the threshold, allowing the dark, evil aura to envelope him completely.

Then, in a voice dripping with absolute, irrepressible hatred, the crown Prince of Earth and destined King to Neo-Queen Serenity uttered words he never thought he was capable of saying.

"I'll kill you... Usagi!"

* * *

Hotaru bolted upright on her bed, her entire body drenched in cold sweat. Her eyes were wide with worry and fear as she turned to look at the moon through her window.

She paled even more at the sight.

"It's here." she whispered, the symbol of Saturn flaring up on her forehead as she leapt out of bed and raced through the house to wake up the others.

Outside, the moon was blood red.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. Ami's IQ is 300-ish right? I saw it somewhere... either a manga or an anime episode. Or was it from a website? Gah. Can't remember. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

2. Everyone's probably wondering why I gave Makoto the "It's all my fault" mentality. That idea stemmed from the fact the she is the Senshi of Protection, but she can't seem to protect those she cares about the most.

First it was her parents in the anime/manga, but that's a bit of a stretch, especially since she was only a child when they died. In this story though, she along with everyone else has been consistently unable to protect Usagi from their enemy. Then there was the part with Ami getting hurt and all. It's more of a guilt thing, like she has all this power (she's technically one of the more powerful Senshi) but she can't put it to good use. Gah, can't explain it better than that, but I hope you guys get the general idea.

And no, I'm not saying that Makoto's feelings are bad/negative; that's not the reason why she's thinking that the rift forming between her and Ami is her fault. She's just too immersed in the idea that everything bad that's happening in the world is because of her. I hope I don't get misinterpreted on that.

3. Sailor Fuku - To those who don't know, this is what the Senshi wear when they transform. It's their uniform of sorts, but I didn't want to use the word uniform because if sounded so plain and boring so I used fuku instead.

4. For the life of me, I cannot remember what Usagi's engagement ring actually looks like. So I just made a general description of a ring I saw on the Internet. Hope that isn't a problem.

5. Can Rei's wards be used on people who aren't possessed? I really don't think so. Honestly? I was a bit stuck on that part and I didn't know how to end it without making it awkward. I mean, that entire sequence was all talk between Rei and Usagi, so I had to find a way to get them to fall asleep together but without any big confessions and revelations that would get them 'together' together. In short, Rei's wards became a plot device. Hope that doesn't draw too much negative attention.

6. Morpheus - Greek God of Dreams (or is it Roman)? Sorry, I'm too tired to check. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2007 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 6: Destiny's End 1

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 6:**  
Destiny's End**

Part 1

Moon Kingdom,  
The Silver Millennium

"Are we there yet?" Serenity asked in anticipation, the blonde chewing excitedly on her bottom lip.

Behind her and currently covering both of her eyes with her hands, Mars smiled at the other girl's impatience, sincerely hoping that her surprise was very much worth the wait.

"Take two steps to your right. Just a bit more... Ah, here we are." she uttered, maneuvering so that she was beside her Princess.

"I'm taking off my hands, OK? Don't open your eyes yet."

An excited nod was all the reply she got.

Chuckling at the blonde's childlike antics, she leaned as close as she could possibly get towards Serenity without actually touching her, then placed her lips by the other girl's ear.

"You can open your eyes now, Angel." she whispered.

A sea of sunflowers greeted the Princess of the White Moon, her eyes widening in absolute delight as the yellow blossoms decorated her entire field of vision.

"I've wanted to give you some flowers since the first time we met. I thought about a bouquet or two, but then, I realized that no mere flower could ever be enough." Mars admitted, a reddish hue coloring her cheeks.

"I know that this entire field doesn't even come close, but it's the biggest 'bouquet' I could find. Sorta... I hope you like it..."

"Oh, Rei-chan. They're beautiful! Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around her beloved in absolute delight.

"Really? You really like it?" Mars asked yet again, her unsure demeanor completely off-character.

Pulling back from their impromptu embrace, Serenity giggled at the unusually insecure raven haired girl, laying a gentle kiss on her lips for all her effort.

"Silly. Of course I do. They're from you, aren't they?" Serenity replied, her smile completely obliterating any lingering doubt in Mars' mind.

"Catch me if you can!" Serenity called playfully as she raced down the hill and towards the flower field, managing not to trip over herself as she teasingly pulled down one eyelid and blew a raspberry at her lover.

Not to be outdone, the Senshi of War stormed after her giggling Princess, cherishing the look of mock-horror on the blonde's face as she quickly gained on her.

The Moon Princess squealed in delight even as the other girl inched closer, the thrill of the chase providing her with equal parts nervousness and exhilaration.

Ahead of her and just past the remaining row of sunflower stalks, a small oasis lay hidden amidst the seemingly unending sea of yellow, crystal clear waters gleaming in the sunlight.

Slowing to a standstill, Serenity paused in admiration of the beautiful view afforded her, silently thanking the heavens for this little bit of paradise.

"Gotcha!"

Serenity managed a soft "Oof!" before she was tackled from behind by the trailing Rei, the pair tumbling to the flowerbed before them in a jumble of hair and limbs.

"Ow..."

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry, Usa." Rei blurted out as she crouched over her fallen love.

"It's my fault for stopping so abruptly. But I'm fine, Rei-chan." Serenity replied with a genuine smile as she laid her hand on the other girl's cheek.

Startled out of her remorseful state, the Fire Senshi grasped the hand on her cheek, leaning into her Princess' warmth, turning her head slowly to lay a gentle kiss onto the inside of her palm.

Breath caught in her chest at the utmost adoration her lover had just displayed, Serenity's eyes watered slightly, the blonde finding herself overcome with emotion.

"I love you." Serenity whispered, slowly raising her head upwards.

The kiss was like all their other kisses: warm and gentle, lips softly caressing lips in silent worship; love, desire and devotion all rolled into one passion-filled moment.

Mars could not help but groan at the feelings rushing through her body, her mouth parting even more to accommodate the velvety tongue snaking out to meet her own.

"Love you, Angel." Mars answered breathily before dipping her head again towards her beloved's waiting lips.

Without noticing it, a man was watching them from within the surrounding stalks of sunflowers. Careful not to get caught, he quietly maneuvered himself out of the field and made his way back towards the palace.

Lost in their own world, neither realized that that moment marked the beginning of the end.

* * *

Present Day Tokyo

The sounds of combat echoed in the distance, causing Sailor Saturn to grit her teeth in frustration. Up ahead, the Hikawa Jinja appeared in her line of vision, close, but nowhere near enough.

She could feel Sailor Pluto watching her intently from behind, the Senshi of Revolution choosing to remain silent despite the fact that she already knows what is going to happen.

Muttering under her breath in annoyance; whether it was because of their ostensibly endless route to the shrine or because of Sailor Pluto's apparent obscurity; she forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand.

Ahead of them, Sailor Uranus practically flew up the stone steps leading to the shrine, her partner Sailor Neptune hot on her heels. Moments later, her and Sailor Pluto joined the pair and found themselves in utter disbelief.

Encased in what looked like a translucent, yet dark tinted rectangular energy field were Rei and Tuxedo Mask. Not only were they trapped, but the ebony haired man looked hell-bent on killing Rei while she desperately tried to defend herself.

Around them and evidently just as helpless, the Inner Senshi stood in various states of duress.

Sailor Mercury was furiously typing away at her micro computer, desperately trying to find a way to neutralize the field. Beads of sweat covered her tired, yet determined features.

Beside her, Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists in contained rage, lightning crackling around her like a second skin. She willed herself to be more patient, the raging tempest within calmed only by her beloved's presence.

Across the yard, Sailor Venus looked on calculatingly, the Leader of All the Senshi remaining steadfast and strong in the wake of this latest incident.

Deep inside, however, she struggled with the fact that she had been, yet again, rendered powerless to protect the people she had sworn to protect.

Reminding herself that all was not lost, the blonde pushed back the guilt that threatened to consume her and instead focused on deciphering a way to end this conflict.

Tuxedo Mask was obviously being controlled by an unseen force, though she would not discount the possibility that the future Neo-King Endymion was acting partly on his own accord.

_Seeing your fiancée in someone else's arms could drive even the most rational of men to lunacy._ She thought, mentally chiding herself for the awful pun.

Not far from her and fidgeting like there was no tomorrow was the distraught Eternal Sailor Moon. The blonde could do nothing but watch in despair as two of the most important people in her life were subjected to this farce.

"How did they get trapped in there? How long has it been?" Sailor Neptune asked as she came up to them.

"About 10 minutes. Mamoru snapped after finding Rei and Usagi snuggling in their sleep. Rei tried to draw his anger away from Usagi by getting him to chase her. When we found them, they were already stuck in there." Sailor Venus replied, eyes never leaving the pair in question.

"Have you tried breaking the field down?" Sailor Uranus asked, albeit a little impatiently.

"It just absorbs any kind of energy based attack." Sailor Mercury replied almost mechanically, the blue haired Senshi not missing a beat.

"How about physical attacks?" Sailor Saturn asked, tightening her grip on the Silence Glaive ever so slightly.

"Doesn't work either." Sailor Jupiter answered, showing them her injured and bloodstained hands.

"It's up to Rei-san then..." Sailor Pluto murmured, the look on her face easily mistakable for impassivity.

"Why hasn't she transformed?" Sailor Neptune asked as Rei blocked a punch, but failed to dodge another.

"Because she doesn't want to hurt Mamo-chan." Eternal Sailor Moon uttered, the blonde steadfast in her vigil.

"But he's trying to kill her! She could at least transform to have a better chance of defending herself!" Sailor Uranus cried, surprised at her own vehemence.

The Senshi of Wind and Flight had come to the Hikawa Jinja looking to destroy the real enemy once and for all, but instead found their supposed target willingly letting herself be pummeled to death.

_What the fuck is going on? Who the hell are we supposed to fight? I don't... I..._

A hand gently, but firmly squeezing her shoulder pulled her from the downward spiral that was her thoughts. Turning, she found Sailor Neptune looking worriedly at her.

"There's no use torturing yourself when there really is nothing you can do. Have faith." Sailor Neptune uttered quietly, though a part of her was wondering just who it was she was trying to convince.

"Rei-chan!"

"Look out!"

Barely evading another swing of Tuxedo Mask's cane, Rei maneuvered herself behind the Prince of Earth and kicked him for all he was worth, sending him slamming into the far side of the energy field and knocking him out cold.

"Anything, Mercury?" Rei asked, her attention split between her fallen opponent and the blue haired genius.

"Nothing on the energy field. But there seems to be some kind of frequency controlling Tuxedo Mask."

"Yeah, I kinda figured, seeing as he still hasn't stopped trying to kill me." Rei muttered under her breath, earning her a glare from Sailor Jupiter and a very light chuckle from Sailor Venus who was amused that the girl had not lost her flair for sarcasm.

"She's doing her best Hino!"

"Yeah, I know, Jupiter. Sorry, Mercury. It's just... I'm trying not to die in here."

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan. If I can just find the origin of the signal then we can get you out of... Behind you!"

The warning was a bit too late as Tuxedo Mask pressed his cane across the raven haired priestess' throat, pulling as far back as Rei's hands would allow him.

Hands trembling but keeping a strong grip on the cane being used to choke her into oblivion, Rei used all of her human might to throw Tuxedo Mask over her shoulder, successfully creating some distance between them.

"Dammit Hino, you've got to transform now!" Sailor Uranus growled in equal parts worry and anger at her own helplessness.

"I can't. You know I can't." Rei replied a bit hoarsely, clutching her throat as she eyed her opponent warily.

"It's either you or him, Rei-san." Sailor Neptune reminded her.

Rei felt a sharp pain in her chest at the aqua haired Senshi's words. Frantically scanning the area for her blonde love, her heart virtually stopped as she saw the worried, but indecisive look in those sapphire eyes.

Unwilling to show her real feelings, and yet suffering inside, Rei silently pleaded with Eternal Sailor Moon to ask her to fight back while cursing herself for wanting to break her lifelong oath.

"That's not my decision to make." Rei replied to the Senshi of Sea, but her gaze was clearly directed at the Princess of the White Moon.

Taken aback by the underlying impugnation thrown at her by her own best friend, the girl she had just recently realized that she loved more than anything else, Usagi found herself unable to respond, guilt gnawing at her relentlessly.

"He's coming to. C'mon Mercury." Rei muttered as she went into a defensive stance.

"I've got it. The frequency's coming through a nearby inter-dimensional portal."

"How nearby is nearby?" Rei ground through grit teeth as she grappled for control of the cane with a still influenced Tuxedo Mask.

"Give me sec..."

"Take... your... ti-me..."

Rei's melodious, yet unmistakably stressed reply triggered something in the Senshi of Time, causing her to turn towards their youngest teammate who quickly nodded in understanding.

Closing her dark violet eyes in concentration, Sailor Saturn carefully utilized her latent extrasensory ability to search for the aforementioned gateway.

It took the Senshi of Wisdom and the Senshi of Death a moment to get the exact location of the anomaly, both women pointing a few feet above the energy field.

"It's up..."

The words were barely out of their mouths when a purplish orb blew past them and towards the space they had just pointed out. Dark currents of energy exploded upon impact, Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream successfully destroying both the control on Tuxedo Mask and the energy field itself.

"Holy fuck!" Rei growled as she braced for impact, gravity pulling the both of them quickly to the ground.

There was a pair of loud cracks as they slammed to the stone-paved shrine floor: a wrist snapping broken at an ugly angle, the connecting arm brutally shattering in a multitude of pieces; both of which belonging to Rei.

Cursing the now de-transformed Mamoru's weight for throwing off her balance and upsetting what would have been an okay landing; the raven haired girl gingerly shrugged the taller man off of her to keep from aggravating her injuries.

Rei was only allowed a moment to catch her breath before her and Mamoru were surrounded by relieved comrades and worried friends. Behind the pack and obviously unsure of what to do was Eternal Sailor Moon.

Taking pity on the blonde who, for the life of her, could not decide on who to run to, the Senshi of Fire nodded even as warm tears welled up in her eyes, forcing a smile despite the searing pain in her heart.

Granted the permission she had inadvertently beseeched, Eternal Sailor Moon proceeded to kneel down beside the unconscious Mamoru, Sailors Mercury and Jupiter parting to give her some space.

Reassured that the crown Prince of Earth was relatively unharmed, the Senshi of Flight joined the Senshis of Time and Affinity in playing guard duty as they watched their surrogate daughter work on Rei.

"It'll be a bit hot. Please bear with me."

Rei closed her eyes as she allowed the Senshi of Rebirth's powers to wash over her body, the raven haired girl feeling slightly lethargic at the gentle, caressing warmth healing her injuries.

"Stupid. Valiant, but stupid."

"Shut up, Venus." Rei spat back, a self-satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

"Even after everything, we still end up playing second fiddle to that bastard."

Hearing the absolute revulsion in a voice that sounded very much like her own sent chills down Rei's spine, her shock mirrored by various exhibitions of disbelief from everyone present.

Grinning madly at them from the other side of the shrine grounds and backed by over a hundred snarling and growling youma was another Rei, although this one was garbed in white cloths similar to those worn by the crown Princesses of the Silver Millennium in the Moon Kingdom.

"No need for melodrama. It's not like we all haven't met before."

"What in the he..."

"Hell? Really, Jupiter. You shouldn't use words like that so loosely. Especially if you've never experienced..."

"And you have?"

"As a matter of fact, I have Neptune. Oh, for the past two thousand years or so."

"Two thousand... Pluto, can she be...?"

"And her garments... Aren't those...?"

"You're both right in your assumptions, Mercury, Saturn. There is a possibility that this woman is indeed from the Silver Millennium." the ruby eyed Senshi replied, albeit a little impassively.

"Oh, cut the crap. You still haven't changed, still boring and manipulative as ever."

The Senshi of Time and Revolution stayed silent amidst the obvious accusation, the dark green haired Senshi staring deadpan at the girl from a long concluded past.

"And silent, too. It's a wonder how you and Serenity ever managed to..."

"You shut up! Pluto, is it true? Did you know?" Sailor Uranus looked her in the eyes as she asked.

The expressionless look on Sailor Pluto's face left everyone in disarray, her stillness practically signifying that she had kept silent even though she had some knowledge of what was truly happening.

"Oh, she knows. She just never told you anything. Some comrade, huh? Some friend."

"I don't care what you say. Setsuna-mama would never betray us. This is all some ploy to turn us against each other." Sailor Saturn spat rather venomously as she stood, her Silence Glaive held at the ready.

"Setsuna-mama, huh? Another surrogate daughter? Tell me, did Sailor Saturn somehow get reborn as Princess Serenity's siste..."

"I believe we have heard enough. Yes, I have some knowledge of the whys and hows. None concrete, most of them feelings and impressions, as I always have." Sailor Pluto began, her eyes never leaving the menace smiling smugly at her from across the grounds.

"Pluto, you don't have to..."

"I think she does, Neptune. She owes it to all of us, to me, and most especially to Eternal Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus demanded.

The ruby eyed Senshi turned her gaze towards the blonde standing to her right, the Leader of All the Senshi asserting her authority. Sailor Pluto nodded in respect as she continued.

"Just like all of you, I have yet to achieve my final form and thus am unable to clearly decipher what my visions of the future mean. So no, I did not know that things would happen exactly like they have."

"And even if you did, you wouldn't interfere." Sailor Venus spat, in mock challenge.

"I did once to save my friends; and by doing so changed the course of history. As retribution, I had to watch Chibiusa almost lose her life twice. I begged and pleaded, but was not allowed to do anything except watch in utter helplessness."

Memories of their battle with Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90 came to mind, of how Sailor Pluto used her powers to save Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune from imminent death.

They were also reminded of their conflict with the Dead Moon Circus and Nehelenia, the Queen of Darkness and how the Outer Senshi were absent the entire time.

"No, I would not interfere, Venus. I will only guide, as I am supposed to. I cannot, will not let something like that happen ever again."

They were at a standstill for a moment; the young, brash leader staring down the eldest and presumably wisest of all of them, as if trying to gauge the sincerity of her words.

A smirk then found its way onto the Senshi of Love and Beauty's lips, followed by a carefully raised elegant eyebrow as she turned to glare at the raven haired girl pretending to be their friend.

"Good answer. Now, I believe explanations are in order. Starting with, oh, who the fuck are you?"

"C'mon, Venus. I know you can be a bit flighty at times, but I never figured you to be blind. As you can see, I am me." she uttered, flicking her wrists as if to mock the blonde.

"But Rei-chan's here. How can you be..."

"She's from the past, Jupiter. The Silver Millennium to be more precise. I don't know exactly how she got here or how she's still alive or what paradoxes she may have caused by her presence..."

"Ah, Mercury, perceptive as always, but please spare us from your gory scientific theories." she complained, waving off the blue haired Senshi.

Taking a step forward to separate herself from the massive number of youma barely restraining themselves from attacking, the doppleganger bowed in a manner befitting royalty.

"I am the crown Princess of Mars, Mistress of the Flame and a Senshi of Princess Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium."

"Tell us something we don't already know!" Sailor Uranus growled.

"I am also Princess Serenity's lover."

The silence that ensued was deafening. Skepticism ran rampant as did turmoil and frustration as the Senshi began questioning everything they knew to be true.

"As for the why? I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine."

Her smoldering dark amethyst gaze settled on the Princess of the White Moon who for her part looked light a deer caught on proverbial headlights.

"Over my dead body." the newly healed Sailor Mars vowed as she stepped into her 'twin's' line of vision; effectively shielding her Princess from those penetrating eyes.

An arrogant smirk found its way onto Princess Mars' lips even as the Senshi assumed a two tiered defensive formation around Eternal Sailor Moon and the still unconscious Mamoru.

"That... can be arranged."

With the wave of a hand, the youma broke free of their invisible restraint, charging towards the outnumbered Senshi like a pack or starving, ravenous wolves.

At the back of the defensive line stood Sailor Venus, her face scrunched up into a frown as she barked orders left and right, directing some into attacking while keeping the rest to defend their sovereign.

Chancing a glance behind her, she was not too surprised to find Mamoru still dead to world. Beside him, Eternal Sailor Moon was a mess, the blonde seemingly unable to focus on anything other than him being injured and unresponsive.

"All right fan out! Jupiter and I will join the Outers. Mercury, assume command of the situation. Order us if you have to." Sailor Venus cried.

"And me?"

The Leader of All the Senshi turned to look at the Senshi of Fire, an impish grin plastered on her lips. Feeling as though she was being teased, Sailor Mars thought up a verbal barrage of epic proportions as she prepared to give the other girl a piece of her mind.

"Do what you do best. Protect the Princess." Sailor Venus finished with a mischievous wink as she entered the fray.

Left with no chance to reply due to the handful of youma making their way towards her and the people she was to protect, the Senshi of War concentrated all of her energies into destroying the creatures she deemed were stupid enough to attack her.

_I'll get you for that Blondie!_ She grinned, firing a Burning Mandala to reduce the crowd slowly beginning to gather.

Far from them and surprisingly accustomed to navigating the labyrinth of trees surrounding her was Sailor Neptune. The aqua haired goddess used the flora to her advantage both for camouflage and for launching her attacks.

In another part of the grove, Sailor Pluto teamed up with Sailor Saturn in dispatching some of the bigger, heftier youma, the pair using their respective weapons and powers to obliterate the monsters they come into contact with.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus' cry reverberated across the courtyard as a golden ball of energy traversed the angry mob, annihilating more than a handful of the vile creatures at one go.

Flanking the sandy haired blonde on the right was Sailor Jupiter, the auburn haired girl dispatching the youma like martial arts practice dolls in a training dojo.

On their other side stood the Senshi of Love and Beauty, her golden chain held loosely as she seemingly toyed with the youma while using her Crescent Beam to push back and destroy them.

The three of them formed a vicious triangle that allowed almost none to pass, forcing Princess Mars to resort to more drastic measures to get to Eternal Sailor Moon.

Surveying the area, she spotted the Senshi of Wisdom effectively managing the battle without so much as breaking a sweat. Having Sailor Mars for a bodyguard was a very big reason for that.

_Perfect. Just the distraction I was looking for._ Princess Mars thought as she shimmered out for a moment only to reappear behind blue haired genius.

With a relieved sigh, Sailor Mercury noted that the number of youma in the woods was gradually decreasing; the bigger contingent now concentrated in their general vicinity.

_Neptune, Pluto and Saturn should be able to return in a few minutes. Between all of us, I think can we take care of the remaining youm-aaahh..._

A hot, sweltering pain robbed her of all thought, the Water Senshi falling face first onto the ground in obvious pain as a cavernous, flaming hole in her stomach rendered her practically half-dead.

She could not even manage a whimper as Princess Mars smiled smugly down at her, pelting her with drops of her own blood as the raven haired girl shook the hand she had used to skewer the other girl in a effort to remove the excess fluid.

"Ami-chan!"

Eternal Sailor Moon's horrified cry resonated across the entire shrine, carrying with it her anguish at the sight of her gravely wounded friend.

Attention drawn towards the horrendous scene, Sailor Jupiter broke their defensive perimeter and dashed towards her fallen love, forcing the two blonde Senshi to adjust their positions to carry the load.

"Dammit! Get back here Jupiter!" Sailor Venus barked at the breakaway Senshi, her brows furrowing as she tried to hold the youma at bay.

To her right and almost equally overwhelmed was Sailor Uranus, her Space Sword and superior physical conditioning the only things allowing her to keep back most of the youma.

Worried that something had happened to her Princess, Sailor Mars turned to look at the blonde; part thankful that no harm had befallen her beloved and part aghast at the scene that greeted her.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!"

Her prediction holding true, Princess Mars stepped sideways to evade the flaming arrow, the maniacal grin on her lips widening as everything went as planned.

Aim spoiled by her healed, yet still shaky arm, Sailor Mars muttered a curse at her 'twin' as she readied herself for another attack. A set of claws digging into her shoulder, however, reminded her that there were still a number of youma clamoring for her attention.

"Tsk, tsk. That's what you get for interfering in other people's business!" Princess Mars mocked, her own shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Silvermoon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The wave of golden energy washed over the youma surrounding Sailor Mars, the attack turning the lot of them into dust. Surprised, but certainly thankful, the raven haired priestess could not stop the huge grin from reaching her lips.

"Thank you. How's...?"

"Unconscious, but safe." Eternal Sailor Moon replied, gesturing to the slumped formed under the nearby tree.

"Ami-chan though..."

Before the Moon Princess could finish her sentence, however, a blur of auburn and green sped past them, almost making her jump into Sailor Mars' arms in alarm.

Neither could help what happened next.

"You're such a wuss." the Fire Senshi teased, blowing the other girl a raspberry.

"And you're as mean as ever!" the blonde fired back, engaging her best friend in one of their ever famous tongue wars.

Unbeknownst them, Princess Mars was smiling at them despite having one of the strongest Senshi charging towards her, the raven haired girl genuinely happy to see the pair together.

Chiding herself for letting memories of the past and these images of the present distract her, the amethyst eyed Princess shook herself out of her stupor just in the nick of time.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The lightning spheroid roared towards the fading Princess Mars, narrowly missing her as she shimmered out of sight. Sparks of lightning emanated from Sailor Jupiter, rage barely contained as she carefully knelt down beside the unconscious Water Senshi.

"Ami-chan? Wake up. It's me." she whispered, her hands shaking wildly, afraid to touch the other girl for fear of aggravating her injuries.

"Please Ami-chan. I don't know what I'll do if you..." she babbled uncontrollably, her tears mixing with the pool of blood by her knees.

"Ma... ko... -chan..." came the soft, almost unintelligible murmur from her beloved, allowing the Senshi of Thunder a small semblance of hope.

"I'm here Ami-chan."

"Protect... the... Princess..."

"What are you...?"

"You must... protect... Usagi... -chan..."

The determination in those teary, yet lucid cerulean eyes reminded the auburn haired Senshi of her duty, the one she had unintentionally failed to do in her haste.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

A gentle shake of the head told her that the other girl understood why she did what she did, that there was no need to worry and that she needed to focus on the bigger picture.

Loathe was the Senshi of Wisdom to admit it, but she was more than a bit grateful that her friend's concern for her outweighed the taller girl's better judgment.

She would never condone it, seeing as Eternal Sailor Moon must always come first, but in that fleeting moment, she felt, for the first time, absolutely, unconditionally loved.

"I got this Jupiter. Go help the others." Sailor Saturn said, her voice startling the both of them out of their reverie.

Looking up, the Senshi of Protection noted that Sailor Neptune had taken up her post. Sailor Pluto had also joined the trio up front, effectively reinforcing their defenses, and then some. Hanging back and acting as a safety were Sailor Mars and Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Thank you, Saturn. Hang in there Ami-chan." she uttered before rushing to join the others.

Eyes fluttering in a effort to stay awake, the blue haired Senshi could only smile in response as the Senshi of Rebirth's healing powers engulfed her body, the warm energy almost lulling her to sleep.

"Nice to have you back." Sailor Venus called even as she fired a Crescent Beam, causing the Thunder Senshi's to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that... I just..."

"Yeah, yeah. People do crazy things when they're in love." the blonde finished with a wink and a Venus Love and Beauty Shock.

"Please don't tell me that you, for even a second, think that that explains what that... person is doing!" Sailor Neptune uttered rather incredulously even as she fired a Deep Submerge.

"Why not?" the blonde Senshi replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Oi, be serious, Venus! We're in the middle of a battle here!" barked the Senshi of Wind, letting lose a flurry of Space Sword Blaster attacks.

"I am being serious! It's just... you don't know what it's like to be forcefully separated from the one you love."

She rounded up a handful of youma using her Venus Love Me Chain, leaving the rest of the Senshi to wonder where all that moderated aggression came from.

"It's scary and painful... and not something everyone can live through." Sailor Venus finished, knowing full well that had things been different, she could have ended up just like Princess Mars.

Chastised and more than a little embarrassed, Sailor Uranus could do nothing but cringe in slight pity at the unlucky creatures within range of Sailor Venus' attacks.

Behind her, the Senshi of Sea looked on solemnly at the younger girl's calculated precision, a shiver running down her spine at the cold, almost uncaring look in those blue eyes.

"If she really is from the past, then that would explain Pluto's vision wouldn't it?" Sailor Saturn uttered in hopes of changing the subject, the underlying tension scaring even the Senshi of Death.

"I guess it kinda does." Sailor Jupiter supplied, her Jupiter Oak Evolution attack slicing through the nearby youma.

"So Rei-chan, our Rei-chan wasn't the enemy after all."

Eternal Sailor Moon's words brought about a multitude of emotions from her Senshi; some were humbled and remorseful, others thankful and relieved; but one was, most importantly, vindicated.

"Now's not the time for any of that." Sailor Mars muttered as two separate Fire Soul attacks emerged from each of her hands, secretly allowing herself a cheeky grin.

There was a certain kind of energy in the air, as though the dark veil of doubt that had surrounded them for the most part of this grueling battle has finally been lifted.

Without realizing it, they had managed to finish off majority of the youma, leaving only a couple dozen of the vile creatures along with Princess Mars herself.

_Not that I was expecting anything less from the Sailor Senshi._

A proud smile accompanied that errant compliment as Princess Mars surveyed the situation. She would never admit it, but she was quite happy to see the chemistry between her current self and Eternal Sailor Moon.

_It's almost as if they're dancing._ She thought as she watched the pair fight alongside each other, their movements fluid as if choreographed, their smiles loving and unguarded.

_Yes. As long as things remain like this maybe I won't have to..._

Her thoughts came to a standstill as Tuxedo Mask suddenly joined the fray, rudely taking Sailor Mars' place beside the Moon Princess and effectively destroying the mood that was slowly forming between them.

Her anger was magnified even more when the Senshi of War began moving away from her sovereign, as if conceding to the Prince of Earth even though she had just as much of a right to be there.

The clincher, however, came when Eternal Sailor Moon found herself in the middle, visibly torn between the two of them, but seemingly leaning more towards Tuxedo Mask.

Whether it was her own imagination or the feeling of jealousy that erupted within her, she did not know, and at that point, she did not care. Listening to the voice within her, Princess Mars finally allowed Chaos to consume the last vestiges of her humanity.

"Mars! Flame Sniper!"

With the fury borne from over two thousand years of pain and torment, Princess Mars let the arrow loose from her bow, sending it flying across the Hikawa Jinja's courtyard and towards its target.

Eternal Sailor Moon found herself rooted to her spot in utter disbelief as she watched the flaming attack come closer. Before it could connect, however, there was a flash of black followed by a loud thud as a body fell to the ground.

Crimson mixed with ebony as blood began to pool around the fallen figure. Dropping to her knees, the Princess of the White Moon could do nothing but weep at the sight of her lifeless love.

"Wake up! You can't be dead. You said that you would never let me go. Keep your promise to me, please..." the blonde cried, but to no avail.

Rei Hino, the love of her eternal life, was dead.

All was silent for a moment; Eternal Sailor Moon's quiet sobs the only sound echoing in the stillness of the night. The moon shone in the heavens, a silent witness to the tragedy that had befallen her children.

"What have I done?" Princess Mars uttered, unbidden tears falling down her cheeks as confusion engulfed her heart.

She had aimed her attack at the blonde Princess knowing that the only way Tuxedo Mask could protect her from his current position was to shield her with his body.

What the raven haired girl did not take into account, but should have foreseen, was her current incarnation doing the same thing to protect not only the Princess, but the Prince as well.

Carefully snapping both ends of the arrow, Tuxedo Mask slowly pushed the offending pole out of the Fire Senshi's body, leaving a gaping, flaming hole where her heart used to be.

"Saturn! Hurry!" he called as he gingerly turned the inanimate girl face up and laid her head on Eternal Sailor Moon's bloodstained lap.

The Senshi of Rebirth laid her palms over the horrendous wound, pouring practically all of her energy into her healing gift, hoping and praying that she was not too late.

She loved Chibiusa with all her heart and she knew that saving Sailor Mars could mean losing the love of her life forever; but she realized that at that point, the Senshi of Fire had become for the blonde Princess what Chibiusa is to her.

And no matter how much she loved her pink haired Princess, she just could not, would not be selfish.

"Fight dammit! Stay with us please." she pleaded wholeheartedly on Eternal Sailor Moon's behalf, her tears mixing with the blood on her hands.

Realizing that Sailor Saturn's powers were not going to be enough, Eternal Sailor Moon began activating the Legendary Silver Crystal in hopes of saving her best friend.

Alarmed by the lengths they knew the blonde would go through to get the other girl back, Sailor Venus embraced her sovereign from behind while Tuxedo Mask held her hands away from her chest.

"Let me go! I have to do it! I can't lose Rei-chan!"

She fought both of them with all her might even as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. As much as they wanted to grant her wishes, neither released their hold on her for fear of losing her as well.

Exhausting majority of her powers when she healed two of their comrades earlier, Sailor Saturn forced whatever energy she had left from her body into her arms and hands, her limbs beginning to shake from the self-inflicted abuse.

"It's all right, Saturn. You can stop now."

"But Eternal Sailor Moon!"

"It's all right."

With great reluctance, the Senshi of Destruction removed her hands from Sailor Mars' body, her own form sagging backwards and into the Senshi of Sea's waiting arms as her adrenalin levels began to normalize.

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"You did your best, sweetie." Sailor Neptune assured her, laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

Nodding to the former Prince Endymion in agreement, Sailor Venus cautiously released her hold on her Princess, Tuxedo Mask following suit with her hands.

Instead of reaching for the Legendary Silver Crystal to bring the now de-transformed Rei back to life, Eternal Sailor Moon surprised them all by disengaging her own transformation and reverting to Usagi before lowering herself to hold the other girl tenderly in her arms.

Around them, the rest of the Senshi finished off the remaining youma with barely contained rage until it was only Princess Mars that stood before them.

"I wouldn't try coming nearer if I were you." Sailor Uranus warned, her fist balled and ready to fire anytime.

"I didn't mean..." Princess Mars' explanation was interrupted by the newly revived Senshi of Wisdom, the Mercury Aqua Mirage attack leaving bruises and gashes all over.

"Don't. Just don't." the blue haired Senshi spat, unforgiving, her threat made even more ominous thanks to Sailor Jupiter standing menacingly behind her.

"Please..."

"It's all right."

Everyone turned to Usagi in disbelief, the sight of their lifeless friend being held by their equally devastated Princess breaking all of their hearts.

In deference to their Princess' wishes, the Senshi parted like the Red Sea, allowing Princess Mars to slowly make her way towards the bloodied pair on the ground.

Kneeling beside Tuxedo Mask and in front of her dead 'twin' and her former lover, Princess Mars was surprised when tears began falling from her eyes thinking that she had none left after weeping for all those centuries.

"Even without your memory, you still love her."

Looking eerily similar to a lifeless, broken doll, Eternal Sailor Moon remained silent, the slight upturn of her lips an unspoken confirmation of the other girl's words.

"I thought that I would be strong enough to stand the test of eternity. Sometime in those two thousand years, however, I began losing hold on my sanity, my humanity. And when Chaos came and offered me power, I just..."

"It's all right."

"It's not! Hate me! Kill me! Ask one of them to do it if you can't! Don't just sit there and tell me it's all right because it's not!"

"You've felt firsthand what hatred can do to a person. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow myself to be consumed by it. I will not be the cause of someone else's death."

"I should've been stronger. I shouldn't have let all my anger and hatred consume me. All I ever wanted was to love you and to have you love me. I never wanted this to happen."

"I know."

Touched by the genuine forgiveness offered her by the girl only moments ago she had so desperately wanted to slay, Princess Mars closed her eyes and mustered up all her energy.

"Take my hand, Princess."

A confused look was what she got as a reply.

"Keep a tight hold on Rei. Now, take my hand and activate the Ginzuishou." she instructed, hoping against hope that this sacrifice would bring her redemption.

With nothing left to lose, the Princess of the White Moon took the hand offered her, causing a bright light to engulf them all as the last of Princess Mars' power merged with that of the Legendary Silver Crystal; taking them back to a past well removed from their memories.

End of Part 1

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. **"Senshis"** - Sorry for this. It's grammatically wrong, I know, but I didn't want to use "Sailors" again. The first time gave me the creeps already.

2. The white costume I mentioned that Princesses in the Silver Millennium used to wear came from the ending video of Sailor Moon S entitled "Tuxedo Mirage."

3. The "final form" that Sailor Pluto is referring to is their final incarnation or their "Eternal Senshi" forms (i.e. Eternal Sailor Mars). I'm just assuming that when the Senshi reach this manifestation, their powers would grow and evolve. In case you're wondering, Sailor Moon's final form is her ascension to Neo - Queen Serenity.

4. All mention of Sailor Moon S (Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90) and Sailor Moon Super S (Dead Moon Circus and Queen Nehelenia) refer to the anime and not the manga. In case anyone got confused or lost, please re-read those parts with this information in mind.

5. "Doppleganger" - A term that means "double", I think. Borrowed this from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. Please don't sue me. There's no infringement intended on my part whatsoever.)

6. Taken from the Author's Notes section of Chapter 1 (literally cut and paste):

I know that the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss attack is supposed to turn humans who were turned into monsters back into humans. I don't know what kind of effect the attack has on a youma, but I just made it so that any other enemy/monster that wasn't previously a human be turned into dust. (That explanation sounds kinda confusing... blech.)

7. True to form, my inability to write convincing fight scenes has yet again turned a big chunk of this fanfic into some crazy, idiotic sequence of non-choreographed events. And if you hadn't noticed, yes, I did try to avoid writing the fight scenes by putting everything in short paragraphs instead of spending a small amount of time on each of the Senshi's battles. I do apologize for all that mess. Luckily, this is the end, so I won't have to write anymore of those. As always, constructive criticism is very much welcome and appreciated.

8. The Red Sea reference comes from the Bible. I obviously do not own it and have no plans of stealing it whatsoever. I just used it as an idiomatic expression.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2008 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 6: Destiny's End 2

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 6:**  
Destiny's End**

Part 2

Moon Kingdom,  
The Silver Millennium

Upon returning to the palace from their picnic, the two lovers were immediately met by the Senshi of Love. Fear and anxiety decorated her features as she led the pair into a darkened room where the other Inner Senshi waited.

"You have to get out of here. The Council has ordered for your capture."

Serenity was at a loss for words, confusion and betrayal engulfing her entire being. Her eyes began to water as her body shook with a ferocious intensity.

Mars tenderly wrapped her arms around her shaken love, laying gentle kisses along the side of her face and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear in an effort to calm her down.

"The Council found out about your relationship. We don't know how, but you guys can't stay here!" Jupiter cried from her post by the door, her eyes trained on any approaching movement outside.

"She's right. We can hold them here while you two escape through the hidden passages." Mercury added, her features solemn, yet determined.

Serenity turned around in Mars' embrace and found amethyst orbs blazing with a fiery determination in them. The Moon Princess knew then that things were at an end.

"I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I don't want to run either. We wouldn't be able to hide for long anyway." Mars directed her reply at their friends, her expression grim and unyielding.

Her features then softened as she turned back to her Princess, reaching out to wipe the tears that had fallen from the blonde's eyes. She then cupped her beloved's cheeks with both hands.

"Usa, this is where we make our stand. I will fight for you, for us, no matter what." she uttered softly, looking into Serenity's eyes as if searching for understanding.

"Dammit Rei-chan! This is no time for martyrdom! You have to go now!" Venus pleaded, hoping to knock some sense into both the Senshi of Fire and the Princess of the White Moon.

"It's all right, Minako-chan." Serenity said, smiling resignedly at the other blonde who, even with the scowl on her face, could pass off as her twin sister.

"They're coming!" Jupiter slowly backed away from the door and settled herself into a defensive stance.

"You guys don't have to be here. Rei-chan and I can handle them. You don't need to get yourselves into trouble."

"We're your Senshi, Usagi-chan. It's our job to protect you." Venus retorted somewhat mechanically, almost causing their Princess to take a step back.

"But even if we weren't your Senshi, we'd still protect you because that's what friends do." the Senshi of Beauty quickly added, ending her declaration with a playful wink.

"You guys really love each other. That's something worth fighting for." Mercury finished, giving her sovereign's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." Serenity whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"We're in this together, Usa." Mars promised as she hugged her Princess from behind, laying her chin on the blonde's shoulder and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

Moments later, the sound of the guards falling into formation outside the room reached their ears. The five friends looked at each other and nodded.

"We're in this together..." they repeated just as the guards broke down the door.

* * *

"Aaah! Owww!"

Serenity fell face first into her own room as the guards pushed them in, Mercury thankfully managing not to trip after her. Pulling themselves free from their captors, Mars rushed towards her beloved as did Jupiter.

"I won't forget this." Venus glared menacingly at the abusive men, silently vowing to punish them for their transgressions.

Thinking nothing of her threat, the sentry slammed the door in her face, effectively enraging the former Captain and Head of Palace Security even further.

Placed under house arrest along with Mercury and Jupiter for interfering with the capture of Princesses Serenity and Mars, the Senshi of Beauty forced herself to stay calm. There were more important matters at hand.

"Does it hurt much?" Mars asked as she carefully massaged the Moon Princess' ankle.

"Not really. Just a bit bruised, I think." the blonde replied with a grateful smile.

"Damned guards! You'd think we were criminals!" Jupiter growled, furious at the way they had just been treated.

"Maybe I am one..." Serenity whispered, her shoulders slumping as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"No! Usagi-chan, you're not a criminal!" Venus cried, looking incredulously at their Princess.

"Aren't I? There must be a reason why they're so against this."

"You can't possibly believe that you've done something wrong, can you?"

"Why not, Ami-chan? They're treating us like we've committed a grave offense. Besides, it's my fault that you're all here." she continued, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan. I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just..." Jupiter stuttered, embarrassed at how her words made their Princess feel.

"It's not your fault Mako-chan..." Serenity drifted, then turned to the still silent girl sitting beside her.

"Rei-chan... Rei, I love you... but maybe we should..."

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!" Mars bellowed, her voice thundering inside the room.

Serenity flinched as her lover stood from her seat, the Senshi of War pacing back and forth like a caged panther in an effort to calm her raging temper.

"But what can we do? We can't fight..."

"Yes! We! Can!" Mars screamed in frustration, her words punctuated with a heavy step towards the other girl.

Mercury wanted to run to their Princess and comfort her while Jupiter wanted to keep Mars from letting her anger get the better of her. A pair of hands stopped the both of them, however, the couple turning to find Venus shaking her head.

"They need to sort this out." Venus uttered, pulling the two of them towards the balcony.

"Listen to me, Usa. I love you. We promised each other that we would fight and we will." Mars said, shaking her lover gently by the shoulders.

"I love you, too. I love you so much Rei..."

"Then why does it sound like you're giving up?" Mars asked, sitting beside her lover once again.

"I... I just don't want you to get hurt." Serenity replied, laying her hand on her love's cheek.

"I don't care about the pain, Usa. It won't matter as long as you're with me." the Fire Senshi declared, taking the hand against her cheek and laying it upon her breast.

"Can you feel it? It's beating for you and only you, Usa. Don't give up on us, please." she pleaded, tears finally falling from her eyes.

Serenity felt more than heard the absolute devotion in her lover's words. Leaning into the safety and warmth of the raven haired girl's arms, she felt all the love in the universe.

"I love you Rei... and I'm not giving up."

* * *

The Moon Kingdom Royal Court looked more like a marketplace than a revered political chamber. People talked amongst themselves akin to rumormongers instead of focusing on the issue at hand.

The crowd was made up of representatives from all of the member kingdoms of the Silver Millennium. Magistrates from each of the Great Houses comprised the Council with Queen Serenity presiding.

Seated in the center of the assembly were Princesses Serenity and Mars; their faces devoid of fear and were instead showing ardent determination amidst the scowls and glares directed at them.

"You, Princess Mars, are being charged with treason; a crime punishable by death."

There were several murmurs in the crowd as a balding, rather pudgy man spoke. The rumors about the two Princesses had spread all over the Kingdom, but this was the first time that it was addressed in an official manner.

"You, Princess Serenity, are being accused of forsaking your duty as Princess of the Kingdom and heir to the throne. How do you plead?" the same council member asked, addressing the both of them.

Princess Mars stood from her seat, her gaze unwavering as she stared down the entire Council. Princess Serenity also stood from her seat, her gaze serious and resolute.

"Not guilty." they chorused.

"So you both deny that you had any relations with each other, other than as friends?" a female with long, red hair asked the question, her voice seemingly impassive but with an underlying tone of disbelief.

The two Princesses looked at each other for a moment, a quiet understanding passing between them. They turned back to the Council with more conviction than before.

"We don't deny that we have a relationship." Serenity started.

"But we never committed the crimes that we are being accused of." Mars finished.

"You're relationship with each other is the crime." the flame haired woman spat rather deviously.

"Why? What could be so wrong about two people in love?" Serenity asked.

"There is nothing wrong with being in love, my dear Princess, but you have a sacred duty to produce an heir for the Kingdom; something that you won't be able to do with Princess Mars."

The reply came from the oldest and most respected of the magistrates, a burly, gray haired man who once ruled House Gaia as its Prince and one of the few living survivors of the Great War.

Seemingly cursed into producing male heirs after his sister, the girl who would have been the first Sailor Gaia and official envoy to the Moon Kingdom was killed in the war, the Prince resigned himself to upholding the law to the absolute letter, deciding that if they could not fulfill their part of the bargain with the goddess then he would make sure that no member of their House would ever break the law.

For the Prince, it was the only way his people could accomplish the pact. He could not, would not allow anyone, not even the crown Princess to destroy what they have safeguarded for the past millennia and have suffered greatly for.

"So we give up our love for duty and responsibility? Is that what the Council is suggesting?" Mars challenged, her eyes burning with an intense passion that could be easily mistaken for insolence.

"If she hadn't been Princess Serenity, then we wouldn't even be in this chamber." another council member replied, a much older female with short, wavy gray-white hair and sharp, piercing green eyes.

"As heir to the throne, Princess Serenity has a duty to perform. That duty cannot be forsaken for anything."

"Not even for love?" Serenity asked, her lips trembling slightly.

The blonde looked at Queen Serenity as she asked that question, searching for any sign of compassion and understanding. What she saw, however, was a great deal of sympathy.

It was no secret to everyone present that Queen Serenity did not love her husband. It was no secret that she only married him to produce an heir.

They acted as if they loved each other deeply in front of the whole kingdom, but things were different behind closed doors. They had become friends in the long run, but they were never lovers.

The Queen herself had once loved a woman, but they had both chosen their duty to the Kingdom over their love for each other. She was married to a Prince and her lover was sent to her station at the Gates of Time.

Her mother, the previous Serenity, did not see the need to inform the Council about their relationship because they had freely ended it; that was something the current Queen was very thankful for.

The two were forbidden by her mother to see each other except in official gatherings, a consolation she welcomed immensely. It was better than having her lover executed for treason by the Council.

Now, as she looked down at her own daughter, she could not help but smile bitterly at how cruel fate was. She wanted to let her daughter be with the one she loved, but she could not forsake her duty.

She could not do it then and, even with all the power she possessed, she would not do it now. Only this time, her daughter would be the one to pay the price.

Murmurs and whispers arose from the people gathered as the two Princesses stood gallantly in front of the Council. The magistrates discussed amongst themselves while Queen Serenity remained silent.

The magistrate nearest the Queen leant closer to her and told her of their decision. She nodded solemnly, then turned to address everyone in the room.

"The Council will now convene. Members of the crowd are to stay in their places. The accused will be escorted to another room where they will wait until they are summoned."

* * *

Queen Serenity looked miserably out the window from her seat, the platinum-blonde silently wishing for something, anything to happen that would force them to suspend the proceedings.

She had left the council members their own devices, opting to spare herself from the pain of listening to them discuss how to administer their chosen punishment for her daughter and her daughter's soul mate.

She did not have any power to keep them from doing what they wished, anyway.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I have not seen you this helpless and disheartened in a very, very long time."

The voice that had interrupted her musings sounded grim and foreboding; but to her, it was soothing, melodious and uplifting all at the same time.

"Sneaking away from your post? Whatever would the Council think?" she teased, the beginnings of a lazy smile forming on her face.

"Those purists can very well damn themselves. I only care about you, my Queen." the Senshi of Revolution replied, kneeling before her sovereign in a display of loyalty and respect.

"Setsuna..." she whispered lovingly as soft, moist lips pressed tenderly onto the inside of her wrists.

"History repeating itself?"

"History shouldn't have to repeat itself, should it? And yet here we are."

Silence pervaded the entire room after that; both women pondering what could have been had they decided to take a different course, though admittedly, are thankful that they had not.

"Your Majesty?"

Reality suddenly came knocking as a tentative voice called from outside the room. Their moment broken, the pair smiled tiredly at each other before Sailor Pluto stood from her place.

"It was nice seeing you again, though I wish it were under a better set of circumstances." the ruby eyed woman uttered, fingertips tracing her beloved's cheek.

"I'm just glad to see you."

With one last grateful smile, the Senshi of Time vanished as quickly as she had come, the love and devotion in Queen Serenity's eyes the only remnant of her presence.

Rising from her seat, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom braced herself for what she knew was going to be the worst possible thing she could ever do to her own daughter.

_Forgive me, Usagi._

* * *

"The Council has reached a verdict."

Queen Serenity stood from her throne as she prepared to lay down the decision made by the Council. A rueful smile formed on her lips as she addressed the accused.

"Please rise, Princess Mars."

The Senshi of War rose from her seat and stood with her head held up high, amethyst orbs returning the cold stares of the Council as she waited for her punishment.

"You have been found guilty of treason by this honorable Council. Nevertheless, the punishment of death will be relinquished. You are to remain a member of the Inner Senshi."

Silence reigned as everyone took in the decision. Mars, however, could not permit herself to breathe a sigh of relief; she had a nagging feeling that the worst has yet to come.

Trying, but failing to stop the tears from falling, Queen Serenity looked forlornly at her daughter, the elder blonde swallowing past the huge lump that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat.

"Please rise, Princess Serenity." she called, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"You have been found guilty of forsaking your duty as Princess of the White Moon by engaging in an illicit liaison with a member of your personal Senshi. You will be detained in your quarters until such a time the Council decides otherwise. You will be in solitary confinement during this period."

Queen Serenity closed her eyes in an effort to still her tears. She gripped her hand on her throne and bowed her head slightly, refusing to chance a look at her daughter's distraught features.

"Don't do this to her! Punish me instead!" Mars cried indignantly.

The elder Serenity had to smile in admiration as Mars pleaded for her daughter's well-being; the Fire Senshi offering everything from getting exiled to accepting the death penalty.

"Silence!"

Chastised along with the increasingly raucous crowd, the Senshi of War bit off the string of curses she had for the evidently biased Council in deference to the Queen.

"To prevent information regarding this matter from spreading to the general populace, the Ginzuishou will be used to erase the memories of those involved, including myself and everyone present here."

Cries of outrage and disbelief at just how far the Council would go to eliminate all evidence of the subject filled the chamber; the severity of their decision proving just how grave the situation had become.

"There is one exception..." the Queen began slowly, effectively silencing the crowd.

"You, Princess Mars, will not partake in the altering of memories. You alone will remember everything that has transpired."

"But why, Mother? I thought the Council wanted to remove anything and everything related to this issue. Wouldn't having her remember defeat this purpose?"

Before the Queen could form a response, however, the magistrate from Gaia carefully stood from his seat, his countenance rigid, his gaze cold and unforgiving.

"No it would not, Princess. Even if she told the Kingdom what she knew to be true, no one would believe her."

"I would!"

"I'm afraid you would not, especially since, like the rest of us, you will not remember anything either."

Overcome by the sudden realization, the Princess of the White Moon fell back onto her chair with a soft thud, the shock too much for her already broken heart.

"The procedure... will be done immediately."

A melee soon erupted as the crowd fought to escape the chamber in an effort to preserve their own memories, the greater majority livid at the Council's decision to violate their rights.

A passing glance at her still distressed daughter was all Queen Serenity could get before she was almost rudely escorted out of the chamber for her own safety.

Wiping at the tears that had fallen from her eyes, she hurriedly ran along the hallways of the palace to seek solace in her own room, causing quite a commotion among the servants and guards she passed.

Their worry was doubled when, a few moments later, a strangled cry reverberated from the supposedly esteemed chamber more popularly known as the Moon Kingdom Royal Court.

* * *

Mars stood silently on the balcony overlooking the Palace gardens, looking out at the darkened skies that seemed to share in her misery. Daylight would be coming soon, and with it, the end of the only thing that mattered.

A pair of slender arms wrapped gently around her waist as a blonde head leaned on her back. She could feel the hot tears touching her skin along with the slight shudder that accompanied them.

Soon after the crowd was contained, the people were escorted in small groups into a chamber where the procedure was performed. Knowing that there was no chance of overturning the verdict, Princess Serenity pleaded for a suspension of the sentence for her and her Senshi.

No matter how much the Queen wanted to grant her daughter's wish, she too, like every other citizen of the Kingdom, was bound by the law and as such, could only delay their turns up until everyone else was finished.

"It's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair in the universe, Your Majesty."

"Don't call me that! You haven't called me that since... since a time I don't care to remember! You don't even call me that when we're in Court!" Serenity cried, her arms tightening around her lover's waist.

"It's practice. You won't remember anything in a couple of hours. I have to get used to calling you that again." Mars explained listlessly, the once determined girl already on the brink of resignation.

Serenity let go of her beloved in utter disbelief, marching around almost angrily to face her. The raven haired girl continued staring into the darkness as though it were oblivion, a place far better than where she was right now.

The blonde Princess once again wrapped her arms around her love, this time resting her head on her lover's chest. She could hear Mars' heart under her breast and knew that it beat only for her.

"I don't want to lose you Rei-chan." Serenity murmured in between sobs.

"I will always be here to love you. Even when you forget that you love me, I'll still be here, Princess." Mars said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Dammit Rei! We have less than two hours left. I don't want Sailor Mars or even Princess Mars for that matter! I just want you... the real you with me right now. Please..." Usagi pleaded, tears flowing freely.

It was only then that Mars wrapped her arms around her love, temporarily forgetting about what was to come. She poured all of her love into that embrace, cherishing the moment completely.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I was being selfish... I..."

"Stop. No apologies. Just hold me..."

Mars laid a kiss on Serenity's forehead as they stayed on the balcony, sharing their warmth in the cold early morning. No more words were exchanged as they spent their last moments in each other's arms.

A knock on the door signaled that it was time; just as the sun peeked out along the horizon. Serenity tensed as she heard the knock, but Mars remained as acquiescent as she had been since the sentencing.

Venus walked up to the curtains that separated the balcony from the rest of the room, slowly parting them to reveal the pair who looked as though they were about to walk to their death.

"It's time." Venus uttered, her voice tight and controlled in an effort to reign in her emotions.

Mars nodded, slowly lowering her arms until her right hand held Serenity's left. Walking side by side with Venus covering the rear, they made their way towards the door where Mercury and Jupiter were waiting.

Exiting the room, the five friends were escorted by the palace guards towards the chamber where Queen Serenity stood, the Legendary Silver Crystal situated on a pedestal in front of her.

Mars was slightly drawn backwards as Serenity pulled her to a stop. Turning to her love, she found that the blonde had begun to cry once more.

"Ssshhh... it's alright."

"I won't forget you, Rei-chan."

"You don't have to make any promises..."

"I love you. I will love you forever!"

"And I, you, Usa."

"I won't forget, Rei-chan! I won't forget!"

Their lips met in a fiery kiss filled with their unending love for each other, one they both believed to be the last one they would ever share.

Queen Serenity trembled slightly as the Legendary Silver Crystal glowed in her hands, emitting a bright light that slowly engulfed everyone present.

"Forever, Usa. Forever."

"I won't forget you Rei-chan... I will never forget..."

* * *

Present Day Tokyo

"But you did forget, Usa. The power of the Ginzuishou was too strong even for you." Princess Mars finished, a sad smile adorning her features.

"I'm very sorry. It must've been such a difficult and lonely time for you."

"It wasn't your fault. Though it was terribly hard, I believe I had some help along the way. I didn't realize it then, but I think Queen Serenity somehow remembered everything as well. Maybe that's partly why she made it so that I would not be in the vicinity whenever Prince Endymion visited."

"Does that mean that Endymion and I..."

"Oh, you really loved each other. To be honest, seeing you truly love someone other than myself angered me more than what the Council had done. And when Queen Serenity used the last of her powers to send all of us into the future, the hatred I felt somehow triggered my soul to split, allowing only the 'good Rei' to crossover, leaving me trapped in Altered Space until Chaos came and, well... all of this happened."

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't apologize for having too much love to give. I'd like to think that you loved me more, but that really doesn't matter because simply being loved by you is more than I could ask for."

Slowly, Princess Mars began turning translucent before their eyes, reminding Usagi of the time everyone else faded after having their Star Seeds removed from their bodies.

Seeing the concern etched on her Princess' face and the question about to be voiced from her quivering lips, the raven haired Princess shook her head and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"It's time. We've been separated long enough." she uttered, motioning to the still unconscious Rei.

"No! You can't die, too! Rei-chan... Rei-chan's..."

"She's alive."

A soft gasp penetrated the gloom, signaling life where there once was none. Usagi could only stare in disbelief as Rei's chest began to lift up and down, the wound practically non-existent as air filled her lungs.

Looking up at the fading Princess Mars, she received a nod and another smile as words of undying devotion were mouthed towards her; a promise borne of love, one tested by fate and seemingly conquered by destiny, and yet, has endured and will endure until the end of time.

"I love you, Angel."

With that, the ghost of the long forgotten past was laid to rest, a tormented spirit returning to its rightful place; a soul once disjointed now rendered whole.

_Thank you, Rei-chan..._

A low groan turned Usagi's attention back to Rei, tears of absolute joy running down her cheeks as her best friend slowly began to stir in her arms.

The rest of the Inner Senshi gathered around them, relieved smiles on their faces as they prepared to welcome their friend and comrade back to the land of the living.

A few feet from them and sporting a wide grin stood the now de-transformed Haruka, the sandy haired blonde truly grateful that Rei was once again alive.

Beside her and equally delighted was Michiru, wavy aqua tresses strewn about her slightly marred, yet still beautiful face. Rounding out the group were Setsuna and Hotaru, the pair genuinely thankful at the final outcome.

"Ugh... this has got to stop. One of these days I really will end up dea..."

The newly revived girl found herself silenced by a pair of lips belonging to a person that strangely resembled her blonde Princess, her eyes fluttering close as she chalked it up to her brain needing a jumpstart after being dead.

"Thank you! Thank you for being alive!" the owner of said lips cried as they pulled back from the kiss.

Rei blearily opened her eyes once again even as warm tears pelted her face, blinking rapidly to focus on the figure hovering above her and apparently holding her in their arms.

"Usa... gi?" Rei managed to complete the name despite her obvious disbelief at what just happened, her pet name for her beloved almost slipping out in all the turmoil.

_Huh? Since when is 'Usa' my nickname for Usagi? I don't remember calling her that... no wait a minute, I did call her that! During the Silver Millennium... when we... huh?_

Slowly, the line between her dreams and what appeared to be her actual memories became unclear, her mind taking a moment to process everything as the past caught up with the present.

Questions lined themselves up in her brain, but before she could utter any of them, she found her best friend leaning in for what looked to be another kiss on the lips.

Her instincts kicking in, Rei pushed back against her Princess' shoulders, effectively creating some much needed distance between them. However, it also succeeded in causing quite a bit of confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rei cried, a reddish hue adorning her cheeks.

"I... I'm sorry, Rei-chan. I didn't mean to be so forward. I'm just so happy that you're alive." Usagi uttered, a matching blush decorating her face.

"I'm happy that I'm alive, too, but there's no need for kisses. I'm not Mamoru-san, y'know?"

Usagi found herself reeling back as though she had been slapped, her heart beating furiously and adamantly refusing to acknowledge what it had just been told.

"But Rei-chan... I love y-"

"Woah there! I may be lightheaded from having been very recently resurrected, but I'm nowhere near delusional like you are right now." she spat in a tone laced with what could be mistaken as disgust, her words piercing the blonde's already wounded heart.

Pushing herself shakily to her feet, Rei carefully made her way across the yard, the still weakened girl practically collapsing in a heap at a stunned Ami's feet.

"Can someone please tell her she's not in love with me and that she shouldn't be kissing people she doesn't love, especially if that person does not love her back?"

End of Part 2

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. "Chaos" with a capital C was on purpose and refers to the same Chaos from the series. Y'know, that black aura-ish thing that influenced / powered all the big bosses from Queen Metallia to Sailor Galaxia.

Chaos' involvement actually explains how Princess Mars could summon those youma and why she became more powerful than the other Senshi. Just think of Princess Mars as the new big boss that they had to defeat "this season".

2. All of the events that happened in the past were created by me. They do not exist outside of this story.

Similar to what I did in Chapter 4, I had to create a bit of backstory as to why things have turned out the way they have without overwriting anything that happened in the actual anime / manga storyline. I tried to interweave this bit of history as much as I could without destroying anything cannon and without creating too many... paradoxes, if you will.

This flashback also ties in with Rei's "dream" in Chapter 5 when her spirit sorta traveled to the past while her body was recovering from the battle with the youma and Sailor Uranus. I'm hoping this now explains how Queen Serenity knew about Rei and Usagi's love in the past and why she was apologizing to them.

3. Can the Silver Crystal be used to erase or alter memories?

I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's very much possible. If it's powerful enough to beat demons, youmas and whatever else has been thrown at Sailor Moon, then why can't it erase or alter memories?

I'd like to think that the reason why the Silver Crystal is so powerful is because it can grant whatever its wielder wishes, though at a certain price.

Anyone seen the Sailor Moon R Movie? After Sailor Moon powered up into Serenity, she used the Silver Crystal to protect both the Earth and those on the asteroid with her at the cost of her life. Of course, she did get revived later on, but you get what I'm saying, right?

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2008 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 6: Destiny's End 3

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Chapter 6:**  
Destiny's End**

Part 3

"Thank you very much for all your help." the old woman bowed with a grateful smile on her face.

"You're always welcome, Mrs. Ogata. Give my regards to your husband." Rei replied, the young girl looking rather sagely in her high priest robes.

Bowing one last time, the old woman turned and headed out of the Hikawa Jinja, walking past a number of other visitors including a long haired blonde with her trademark red ribbon.

"Business seems to be booming." Minako commented as she joined her friend in admiring the surroundings.

"More and more people find themselves lost these days and for some reason, they find their way here." Rei replied, genuinely thankful at the great reception she has gotten.

A couple of months after the battle with Princess Mars, her grandfather retired and turned over the reigns of the shrine to her. At the time, Rei had admittedly been worried about how the community would react to having a high priestess.

Luckily, or as fate would have it, the believers outnumbered the skeptics, resulting in a better, higher turnout in both volunteers and worshippers than any of them had expected.

"Are you lost as well?" Rei teased even as she motioned for the other girl to follow.

"Very funny."

Pausing to give a few instructions to a number of young shrine-maidens present, the raven haired girl made her way towards the back of the house with Minako trailing after her.

"So, what brings you here?" Rei asked as she stepped into her room, shrugging off her robes and moving over to her closet to pick out something to wear.

Curiously, the normally talkative blonde remained silent despite the open invitation, causing the raven haired priestess to turn and face her while slipping on a white collared shirt over khaki shorts.

"Yo! Blondie. Stop spacing out. What's up?" she asked yet again, this time waving a hand in front of the other girl's face.

"What? Oh. Sorry I was just thinking." she replied vaguely, obviously distracted.

"Don't hurt yourself, huh?" Rei teased yet again, earning her a slap on the shoulder.

"Don't be a pest. I thought you were supposed to help people?" came the blonde's rebuttal.

"I am trying to help you. I need to know what's wrong, though."

"And here I thought you were some kind of psychic."

That was met with a raised eyebrow, followed by a burning stare that could melt even the polar ice caps. Minako gave back as much as she got, and then some, to which Rei yielded.

"Touché."

Reveling at the fact that she had outwitted the priestess, Minako could not help but grin widely, causing the Fire Senshi to snort at her blatant immaturity.

Finally relenting after a few moments of satisfaction at the other girl's expense, the Leader of All the Senshi suddenly looked melancholy, prompting the amethyst eyed girl to frown in response.

_Please don't tell me that we've got another youma on the loose..._

"I talked to Mako-chan yesterday."

_Mako-chan, huh? So what's with the sad face? Doesn't talking to the love of your life usually make a person happy? Not unless she..._

"Did you...?"

"Yup. Had to go around in circles before I finally got the courage to say it, but say it, I did."

Rei schooled her face into remaining nonchalant; managing not to cringe at the way her friend forced herself to stay cheerful and happy despite the gnawing pain in her heart.

"You should've seen the look on her face when I told her. She looked partly surprised and... kinda constipated at the same time. Almost had me laughing!"

"Minako-chan..." Rei whispered, ignoring how hollow the blonde's chuckling sounded.

"Don't get me wrong. I didn't tell her so I could steal her from Ami-chan... not even I, the Senshi of Love can manage that. I guess I just wanted it out in the open so I wouldn't have any regrets."

"I see. And Mako-chan?"

"I think she's a bit overwhelmed by it. Once I convinced her of my intentions, though, she kinda relaxed. By the end of the day, we were back to normal."

The smile on the blonde's face seemed genuine, although there was an underlying sense of loss, sadness and finality. Rei knew then that she need not say anything more for her friend was already on the mend.

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all of this." Minako uttered, earning her a wry look from the other girl.

"I think I'm entitled to a friendly chat once in a while without having to do some sort of spiritual guidance..."

"Why are you doing this?" Minako asked out of the blue, causing Rei's brows to furrow in confusion.

"Doing what?"

"This 'selective amnesia' thing or whatever else you want to call it. Pretending that you don't remember anything; that you don't love Usagi-chan; that you don't know how much pain she's in; that you don't know and feel that she loves you back."

"Where did this come from?" Rei asked, seemingly genuinely confused and more than a little irritated at the blonde's accusation.

"Oh, please. Do us all a favor and stop acting like an insensitive jerk!" Minako spat, knowing that she was treading a very dangerous line.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The Senshi of War's cold-blooded reply almost made Minako recoil, the blue eyed girl swallowing past the lump that had lodge itself in her throat in an effort to calm her nerves.

_For Usagi-chan._ She reminded herself.

"I get it. You're giving up even the slightest chance to be with Usagi-chan for the sake of this world's future. It's a noble cause; a huge sacrifice. It's fucking crazy!"

"What has gotten into you?" Rei practically growled at her, the young priestess slamming both palms on the table separating the two of them.

"You're not the only one hurting, Rei-chan. She's hurting as much as you are, maybe more since you've decided to just erase your feelings for her."

"There's nothing wrong between Usagi and I. Surely we've had our differences, but I'd like to think that we're still best friends..."

"Will you listen to yourself? You're not just best friends. You love each other! Scratch that. You're in love with each other!" Minako's palms joined Rei's on the wooden table between them.

"Now who's the crazy one?" Rei replied defiantly, her entire being stiff and unyielding, as if willing the other girl to just give up and forget the entire issue.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, the Senshi of Love dejectedly rose from her seat and headed for the door. Pausing at the threshold, she turned back to look at her friend one last time.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of that. I've been told that shock therapy can usually help cure amnesia." she uttered through a weak smile.

"Self-inflicted or not, it seems as if you're... condition isn't gonna be cured anytime soon. I guess I really can't convince you otherwise, huh? You're really determined to act this out until the end."

"Minako-chan..."

"I said it once and I'll say it again... Stupid. Valiant, but stupid."

Parting shot delivered, the Senshi of Beauty left the premises with a disappointed sigh, one that was not left unnoticed by the raven haired girl.

_I'm sorry, Minako-chan, but this is the only way._

* * *

"... 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy new year!"

The crowd gathered in the courtyard roared in delight as a flurry of fireworks littered the night sky, the explosion of colors livening up the dark canvas.

Joyous laughter echoed throughout the grounds of the Hikawa Jinja as families from all around the neighborhood cheered and celebrated the advent of the new year.

Rei could not help but smile at the great turnout.

It was Hotaru's idea to have a big party for the shrine's patrons, a way to show gratitude for all the trust and support they have shown the new high priestess.

Her three mothers were all for it, donating a huge amount of money for the food, decorations, a bit of traditional Japanese entertainment and of course, the grand fireworks display.

"It's a great party, isn't it Rei-chan?"

Looking up at the blonde slowly depositing herself beside her, the raven haired girl's smile widened further, scooting over to give her best friend a bit of space.

"I don't know why we never thought of doing this before. I should get Hotaru-chan two presents for her birthday when I go shopping this weekend." she uttered, mentally adding it to her list.

"Can I come with you? Shopping I mean... I feel as if... we never do anything together anymore."

The sadness in her Princess' words tore at Rei's heart like a tiger's claw, the pain sharp and unbearable, yet it was something she knew she had to bear if she were to carry on with her plan.

"Sure you can! I'm sorry if I've been too busy lately. Taking care of the Jinja has taken up so much of my time." she explained as a smile slowly began to form on the other girl's lips.

"Usagi-nee-chan! Come here, we need a few more players!" cried a little girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes.

Never one to pass up an opportunity to play with children, Usagi stood up and waved back at the girl who could pass for her younger sister, then turned to Rei, the smile still not leaving her face.

"I'll see you this weekend, Rei-chan."

"Let's meet at the Crown at 3:00PM."

"All right. Later!" the blonde finished with a hearty wave as she crossed the yard excitedly.

"I'm utterly grateful and downright jealous at the same time."

Rei's head almost snapped off its hinges as she turned in surprise at the man suddenly standing beside her. For his part, Mamoru continued to watch as the Moon Princess joined the group of children playing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Sorry if I scared you." he uttered, taking Usagi's seat beside the amethyst eyed girl.

"It's been a while since someone managed to sneak up on me like that."

"Believe me, that wasn't my intention. Although, maybe you just lower your guard when she's around." he offered, earning him a strange look.

Pointedly ignoring it, he focused his attention back on the love of his life, taking a sip from the wine-filled plastic cup in his hand in an effort to bolster up some much needed courage.

_Here goes._

"I should really thank you, y'know. She hasn't smiled like that since, well since you stirred in her arms and she realized that you were alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's smiling from the heart. She's smiling because she truly is happy... and it's all because of you."

The resigned look on his face spoke volumes; and though Rei knew that this was not cause for any celebration, she still could not help the slightest flutter in her heart.

"I'm going back to the States this Sunday." he started, causing the bewildered look on Rei's face to heighten.

"Does Usagi know? 'Cause she said that she wanted to go shopping with me."

"I heard... No, I haven't told her yet. I was planning on telling her tonight after the celebration."

"I see. Maybe we should cancel the shopping trip so she'll have time to pack..."

"I... I don't think she's coming with me." he breathed, downing the last of the wine and then proceeding to crush the cup in his hands.

"Sure she is. She'll become so excited about the trip that she won't be able to sit still!" Rei offered, a loud, yet empty chuckle bursting from her chest.

"I'm leaving for good, Rei-san. If she does say yes, then we won't be coming back. Not for a very long time, anyway."

The words were easy to understand, but Rei's mind refused to accept them for what they meant. Though her expression remained blank, her heart was troubled with such conflicting emotions that she feared it would burst.

_This is what you wanted, isn't it? For the two of them to be happy together. So why are you hesitating?_

Mentally scowling at herself for her blatant accusation, the Senshi of Fire reigned in her temper, though barely, and trained her face into looking as unaffected as possible.

"I don't see any problem with that. Maybe Usagi can try studying there, too. Plus, it might actually help that you start living together, seeing as you'll be doing that later on anyway."

Mamoru noted that, for all her gallantness and self-control, Rei was still unable to stop the slight tremble in her voice. Part of him was in awe, however, as he did not know if he could even attempt to do the same if he in her stead.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, he threw the crushed plastic cup straight at the nearby trashcan, then turned to her, eyes meeting for the first time since the conversation started.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Well, I may be a bit conservative at times, but..." she bristled at the insinuation, but Mamoru was not about to let himself be deterred.

"I'm not talking about that and you know it. Usako... Usagi's place is with the one she loves."

"I know. All I'm saying is, it's not so bad to get a taste of what married life is like." she insisted.

The Prince of Earth let out a long-suffering sigh at Rei's words, his shoulders hunching accordingly, partly in defeat at her stubbornness and partly in sympathy for her not-so-covert self-sacrifice.

_Damn you and your pride. Her place is here with you and you know it._

He wanted to scream those words at her, wanted her to know that he knows what she is doing and that he is not buying it, that he was not about to take her pity and just run with it.

Truth be told, a part of him wanted to live in the world that Rei wanted for him and Usagi; to be together, loving each other and looking forward to the glorious future that awaited them.

Ultimately, however, he would not allow their relationship to subsist based on a lie; even though such a lie might be his best chance at keeping whatever happiness, whatever love they have for each other from fading into nothingness.

Realizing that no amount of reasoning would make the raven haired priestess see things his way, Mamoru stood from his seat, offering Rei a small smile and a piece of his mind.

"Not remembering anything doesn't mean you've forgotten. You know what's in your heart."

There was a bit of shuffling beside him as Rei mounted what would have been a well-rehearsed comeback, but the ebony haired man shrugged her off with a shake of the head.

"The past was a tragedy none of us wanted, and while the future could be magnificent, it is never certain; where we are right now is what's most important."

He sounded far too mature and regal even for his age, reminding them both of a man in a light lavender tuxedo, wisdom evident in eyes that commanded both respect and fealty.

Whether she was silenced by the magnitude of his words or by the manner in which he had delivered them, he did not know, and at that point, he did not care, especially since they had the desired effect.

"Saturday. Make it count, Rei-san."

And with that, Mamoru joined the merriment of the people, leaving Rei to her thoughts. With utmost sincerity, he hoped that he had somehow managed to get through to the mulish girl; for Usagi, if not for anything else.

* * *

"Ugh, my feet hurt like hell." Rei muttered as she collapsed diagonally onto her bed, shopping bags littering the floor around her.

"Oh, c'mon Rei-chan. You know you enjoyed it." Usagi teased even as she fell beside her atop the bed, her own shopping bags joining the other girl's on the floor.

Chancing at glance at the blonde resting sideways to her left, Rei could not help the tears that blurred her vision even as a smile formed on her lips.

_Yes, I did. You don't know just how much._

Unable to repress her sniffles, the raven haired girl rolled over so that her back was facing her Princess, just as the other girl turned to face her.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired..."

_... of pretending... of trying to be strong... of everything..._

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tire you out." Usagi mumbled, saddened by the fact that her already short time with her best friend was going to be cut shorter.

The silence that followed threatened to consume both their sanities; one girl struggling for self-control while the other fighting the grief that wanted so desperately to devour her.

Gathering the last bit of courage she had in her near-empty heart, Rei pushed off the bed whilst keeping her back to the blonde, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"You really should be going home soon, y'know. What time did you say your flight was again?"

"Don't."

"Huh? Don't what?"

"Don't make me leave, please."

The sorrow and despair in her voice pierced through Rei's already battered heart like a spear. Steadfast in her belief that she was doing the right thing, the raven haired girl continued with her performance.

"Are you getting cold feet or something? This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? What you've always dreamed of?" she reminded her best friend.

"I... I don't know anymore."

That slightest bit of hesitation almost shattered whatever control Rei had left. Barely getting a grip on her raging emotions, she bit down on her quivering lips, hard enough to draw blood.

"Don't be like that. You've loved Mamoru-san since forever. I guess it's only natural to be anxious about a big step like this, but when you get married, it'll be like this anyway, so..."

"I get it Rei-chan."

"Y-You do? I-I mean, yeah, of course you do. So there's no need to feel too bad about it, r-right?"

Usagi remained silent amidst the unmistakably fake and nervous laughter from her best friend, her mind just about ready to fall apart after all the trauma it has gone through.

Still, her stubborn heart refused to give up and just leave things the way they were. She had to know. She needed to know. And there was only one way of finding out.

"Do you love me?"

Rei suddenly found herself utterly speechless.

"Do you love me, Rei-chan?"

"Wh-What are you...?"

"It's a simple question."

"Usagi, I..."

The Senshi of Fire continued to mumble unintelligibly in an effort to delay the inevitable. Usagi, however, was determined to get to the truth.

"Do you love me?"

"You're my best friend. I..."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

The angry words roared free from Usagi's chest before she could contain them. Taking deep, calming breaths to regain her composure, sapphire eyes met amethyst orbs in a contest of wills.

"Do you love me?"

_Please say yes._

_More than anything and anyone in the universe._

"I do... but not in the way that you want me to."

The conviction in Rei's voice practically destroyed whatever sliver of hope Usagi was holding on to. Unable to sustain her weakening faith, the Princess of the White Moon finally allowed her bleeding heart to fall completely apart.

"O-Oh..."

_I guess she really doesn't love me anymore._

"I'm sorry, Usagi..."

_I love you, Angel... but there really is no other way._

"N-No, it's fine..."

_I'll still love you, Rei-chan._

"Usagi..."

_Forever, Usa. Forever._

"It's all right, really. You can't help how you feel and neither can I. And I don't want you to force yourself because it wouldn't be worth anything if you did."

_Good-bye Rei-chan._

The blonde Princess haphazardly got up after that, hurriedly picking up her shopping bags as she clumsily pushed the sliding door aside, practically vaulting out the door in her haste to get away.

As much as Rei wanted to run after Usagi, take her in her arms and love her for all she was worth, the raven haired girl refused to give in to her emotions.

This was something she had to do and she knew that there was no other way to do it. No matter how deep and true their love was, some things just happened to be more important.

"Good-bye... Angel."

* * *

Shades of blue and gray appeared across the horizon, the darkness of the night meeting the early morning sky in a cacophony of colors. Rei remained where Usagi had left her; sitting alone on the veranda and staring at the stone steps where the blonde had been last.

The moon had bidden her farewell sometime ago; yet a handful of stars still decorated the heavens, some dimming with each second that passed, others continuing to shine amidst the slowly brightening gloom.

Rei wondered if she was destined to be like one of those stars with Usagi as her moon; always basking in its presence, seemingly sharing the same space, but in reality, millions of light years away from each other.

Shaking her head at the melancholy trail her thoughts were blazing, she almost missed the enigmatic presence slowly approaching from her right.

"Pardon the intrusion. I realize that it is a little late for a social call..."

"Or a little early if you think about it differently. You don't have to pretend though. We both know you're not here simply to socialize." Rei uttered without turning, a small smile on her lips.

"Perceptive as always, Rei-san." the Senshi of Revolution replied, nodding to the other girl in salute.

Seeing the gesture in her peripheral vision caused the Senshi of War to chuckle despite her current disposition. Deciding to leave her musings, she turned to her guest, offering up a seat beside her.

Nodding again to thank the younger girl, the dark green haired Senshi carefully sat down on the wooden surface, slanting her legs and tucking her skirt under her to keep the wind from playing any tricks.

"It's been a while since that incident. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine save for the occasional headache. That's to be expected though. Ami-chan says that it'll happen once in a while until my amnesia gets cured." she replied without fail, the lie becoming easier to tell with each passing day.

"You mean you still haven't had yourself checked by a doctor?" the ruby eyed woman uttered in pretend disbelief.

"Nah. If Ami-chan says I'll be fine, then I'll be fine. I'd take her word over any doctor's anytime." she shrugged, leaning back slightly on her hands.

The Senshi of Time studied the other girl for a moment, taking in her relaxed stance and outwardly carefree attitude; all while thinking of how to phrase her next question without being taken negatively.

"I see. No relapses of any sort?" she asked carefully, receiving a sly smile in the process.

"Knew you didn't come here just to check up on my health. But to answer your question: No, there haven't been any relapses or possessions or murderous intents or whatnots. Not that it was actually me the last time, y'know?"

Affording Rei a sheepish smile, the Senshi of Revolution allowed the raven haired girl to revel in the idea that she had bested the elder Senshi at her own game.

"Very well. Now that that's been taken cared of, I'd like to ask you something else, if I may?"

Rei's senses tingled at the blatantly loaded statement, warning bells ringing loudly in her ears. She ignored both, however; nodding to the older woman and letting her curiosity overpower her better judgment.

"Since you actually are, as Ami-san has diagnosed, alright save the occasional headache, then maybe you should stop pretending to have them, the same way you should stop pretending to not remember anything?"

Insatiable curiosity became irrepressible tension for a split second, then just as quickly turned into absolute incredulity. The dark green haired Senshi could not help but be amazed at the display of self-control.

"I'm not quite sure what you're implying, but..."

"Usagi-san is gone, Rei-san. You've driven her away. Surely there's no need for you to continue this farce." she goaded condescendingly.

"You may appear to be this all-knowing being, Setsuna-san, but I assure you, you do not know what you're talking about!" Rei growled furiously at the older woman.

"Setsuna may not know, but I promise you, I very well do."

The Fire Senshi's brows furrowed in momentary confusion at those words; amethyst eyes scrutinizing the person standing before her with ruthless abandon.

"You're from the future..." Rei whispered as the realization dawned upon her.

"You could say that." the Senshi of Time replied, mysterious as ever.

"What are you..."

"When I'm from is irrelevant, Rei-san, as there are much more important matters to attend to. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." she finished with a great deal of emphasis.

Turning away from the older woman's piercing gaze, Rei stood from the veranda and proceeded to create some distance between the two of them, her teeth ground together in frustration.

Understanding all too well the dilemma the other girl was facing, seeing as she had gone through something similar in the past, the ruby eyed Senshi took pity on the clearly distraught priestess.

"Spending the rest of eternity alone isn't as easy as you think." she offered, hoping to inject some rationality into Rei.

"I have a sworn duty to protect Usagi and ensure her happiness. That takes precedence over everything." she spat back rather venomously.

"We all pledged the same lifelong oath, Rei-san. But in the past, you forsook everything, even your duty and chose love."

"That was a mistake in more ways than one; a mistake that I can and have rectified."

"By choosing duty over love in the present?"

"Yes."

The Senshi of Revolution had to stop herself from smiling in approval at the raven haired girl's dedication, reminding herself that now was not the appropriate time. Having more than one ace up her sleeve, though, she tried a different tact.

"I guess Chibiusa-chan's trip was useless after all." the dark green haired woman uttered with the customary shrug.

"What did you say?"

"Chibiusa-chan traveled back in time to try and convince you to... take an alternative route. With the way your acting, though, she has obviously failed in her mission."

"What do you mean her mission? What's going to happen to her? Will she be punished for failing?" Rei asked, her concern for the pink haired Princess' well-being surpassing that of an ordinary 'aunt.'

"Punished by Serenity? You know as well as I that she would never hurt a fly, much less her own daughter. Truthfully? For Chibiusa-chan, going back and seeing her mother's vacant and soulless smiles is a 'punishment' far worse than anything you or I could ever imagine."

The vision of a teenaged Chibiusa flashed in Rei's mind; grim determination coupled with sheer devotion to make things right for her mother overwhelming the Shinto priestess.

"Will she... will Chibusa-chan..."

"... be alright? Will she have a future to return to? Will the Hotaru she comes back to still love her? She didn't let any of those stop her. She came here with obvious disregard for her own existence, sacrificing everything she knew and held dear, all so she could give her mother the happiness she truly wants and deserves."

Her eyes became eerily distant after that; and though Rei knew that the Senshi of Time would not readily harm her, adding in the Chibiusa and Usagi factor might just make her do otherwise.

"Had I known... had I known that this would happen... I never would have allowed her to go back in time. I suppose I should be blamed as well." she chuckled derisively, a rueful smile on her lips.

"The line of Serenity has always stood for love. Usagi-san firmly believes that love can and will conquer all. Like Chibiusa-chan and many others who have basked in Usagi-san's radiant light, I also believe."

For the second time that morning, the Senshi of Fire could not meet the other woman's gaze. Whether it was because of the contempt she thought she would see there or the silent accusations from another of Chibiusa's 'aunts' or the guilt that was starting to eat her up inside, she did not know.

"For once, Usagi-san was wrong, because even love can't conquer the mighty Sailor Mars."

The dark green haired woman had seen the act before Rei actually thought it, but the Guardian of the Gates of Time chose to remain in her seat even as the underside of the other girl's palm rapidly descended towards her cheek.

What followed after surprised even her as the Senshi of War changed the angle of her strike to miss the ruby eyed woman's head and slam into the wooden pillar beside it instead.

A jolt of pain ran up Rei's arm upon impact, causing the raven haired girl to hiss loudly through gritted teeth. The Senshi of Revolution stayed nonchalant as she watched the younger girl battle her inner demons.

_"... aren't you worried that your coming here could change everything?" _

_ "I am... but I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my mother's happiness... not anymore." _

_ "Even if it means you might end up losing your Hotaru-chan forever?" _

_ "Hotaru-chan is Hotaru-chan, whatever time period she may be from. We made a promise to believe in each other and in our love. I believe, Rei-san... I believe because it's the only thing I can do." _

_ "I believe you..." _

_ "U... sagi?" _

_ "If you say you didn't do it... I believe you." _

_ "Everything's going to pieces; my entire world is falling apart. And yet, when I'm with you... I feel safe and loved. In the midst of all this uncertainty and confusion, I know in my heart that you love me. So please believe me when I say that I love y..."_

"Idiot."

"I beg your pardon?" The dark green haired woman was more than a little miffed.

"Not you. Me. I'm the idiot." Rei admitted, wiping her tearstained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Thank you. I... Thank you." the amethyst eyed girl uttered before turning to run after the girl she had purposely driven away.

"You're welcome. But I believe there's someone who deserves it more." the ruby eyed Senshi called, reminding Rei of the other person she now found herself indebted to.

"Thank Chibiusa-chan for me, will you? Tell her... Tell her that I believe, too." Rei finished with a smile before rushing down the steps and towards the street in hopes of catching Usagi.

"You can thank her yourself." the Senshi of Time whispered, a satisfied smile on her face.

_We all have a sworn duty to protect Usagi-san and ensure her happiness, Rei-san. And I believe Chibiusa-chan and I have done just that._

* * *

"Here are your boarding passes. Please make sure you're at the gate at least thirty minutes before take-off."

"Thank you very much." Mamoru replied with a smile as he collected their travel documents from the counter.

Turning to the blonde standing beside him, his smile tapered off at the lost and dejected look in Usagi's eyes. She still had the ever present smile, but only those close to her would notice the tightness around her lips and the somewhat dimmed brightness of her eyes.

That image of her burned itself onto Mamoru's mind, the sadness radiating off of her reinforcing his own thoughts. He already knew that it was the right thing to do. Seeing Usagi suffering like this was just the final validation.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly even as he steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Huh? Yes, of course." Usagi answered with as much enthusiasm she could muster, her smile looking even more forced now than it was earlier.

The Prince of Earth could feel his heart breaking at that, his vision blurring slightly with unshed tears. Nevertheless, he offered up his hand to Usagi, quietly breathing a sigh of relief when the blonde took it.

They walked through the airport like a pair of death row prisoners marching to the gas chamber instead of an engaged couple about to go on an exciting journey to the other side of the world.

Reaching the waiting area, Mamoru chose the seat farthest from the gate to avoid the other passengers present. He needed to pull himself together if he was going to get through this and the less people to distract him the better.

Beside him, Usagi stared blankly at the empty seats across from them, her shoulders drooping forward slightly in utter dismay. And though he already knew the answer, Mamoru could not help but ask.

"Are you alright, Usako?"

Startled out of her self-induced trance, the Princess of the White Moon looked dazedly at Mamoru, her sapphire orbs completely unfocused, her mind a myriad of confused thoughts and conflicting emotions.

"Ye... yeah, I'm fine, Mamo... I'm fine." she faltered at her nickname for him, her throat constricting without warning.

Mamoru's broken heart shattered even more with her glaring hesitation, the ebony haired man biting his lower lip in an effort to keep himself from bursting into tears.

The two remained silent after that exchange; Mamoru choosing to spend what he deemed to be their final moments reminiscing about the past and reminding himself that he promised to do everything in his power to give her the happiness she deserved.

_I love you, Usako. I will love you always._

"... bound for the Boston, United States is now boarding at Terminal 3, Gate 17. Please present your boarding passes as you enter the gate. I repeat..."

The announcement pulled Mamoru from his daydreams of their past, of what was once one of the most beautiful love stories of all time. Teary-eyed at the fast-approaching end to their tale, he allowed himself a small, resigned smile as he waited for majority of the passengers to go ahead of them.

Caught up in her own world, Usagi barely noticed that everyone had begun boarding until she saw one of the airport officials waving towards them, asking if they were supposed to be on the flight.

"Uhm, the flight's..." she began, only to be cut-off by Mamoru's words.

"Yeah. Time to go." he uttered with a tone of finality.

"Let me get my things then..." Mamoru's hand on hers made her pause from reaching for her only piece of luggage and instead caused her to turn towards him in confusion.

"No. It's time for me to go. Alone." he explained, his voice trembling slightly, tears on the verge of spilling over.

"I don't understand..." she was halted yet again, this time by the gentle shaking of his head.

"I love you, Usako. I love you so very much. More than I was ever really able to show you."

"Mamo-..."

"This... what I'm about to do... hopefully, it can make up for everything." he breathed heavily, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

"You belong here, Usak... Usagi. You belong with the one you really love."

"I... I..."

"You love her... you know you do. What happened in the past or what we know of the future doesn't matter. You love her. It's as simple as that." he finished with a genuine, though tear-filled smile.

"But I... we..."

"I'm very thankful to have been given the chance to love and care for you for over a millennia and to have been loved and cared for by you. You and Rei-san, however, were never really given a chance."

Rendered speechless at this sudden and unexpected turn of events, Usagi could do nothing but launch herself at the man she once considered to be the love of her life; enveloping him into a tight embrace.

Cherishing what he knew to be the last time he would ever hold her like this in his arms, Mamoru held her as close to his body as he could, every fiber of his being never wanting to let her go, but knew that he had to.

After what seemed like forever, Mamoru reluctantly, but willingly released Usagi, nodding to the airport official who had just announced that they were about to close the gate.

"Thank you. I..." Usagi paused, beginning to take off her engagement ring.

"Keep it. Even with what has happened, I'd like to think that we really did love each other."

"You know we did. We are a part of each other's lives, then and now, so I hope you don't become a stranger, OK?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not. It'll take a while though, because as strong as I'm trying to be right now, I'm sure I'll breakdown once I enter that gate. It hurts like hell, so I hope you understand." he admitted through another set of unshed tears.

"I do. Thank you, again, for everything." she whispered with utmost sincerity, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

"No, thank you. Good luck convincing Rei-san, though. You're going to need it."

"Yeah."

They chuckled wholeheartedly at that; Mamoru thankful to have her gorgeous smile and her cheerful laughter as a final memento, Usagi genuinely grateful for his kindness and fervently wishing that he find the one person he is truly destined to love.

With one last look and a wave good-bye, her former fiancé stepped through the gate and walked out of her life; their more than two thousand year long romance now a thing of the past.

Turning around with a smile on her face, Usagi looked up at the newly-risen sun shining down on her through the glass windows, the light warming her heart as she set about starting her wonderful future.

_Rei-chan..._

* * *

Rei was out the door before the cab even reached the curb, the raven haired priestess ignoring her change, the blaring horns and angry cries as she raced through the obstacle course that was the unloading area of the airport.

Barely containing her frustration at the multitude of security procedures and the never-ending cues, she stormed through the last metal detector like a criminal making a run from it, drawing worried stares from the guards.

None of them decided to chase her; though it was a wonder if it was because there was no beeping sound from their device or if it was because Rei looked like she would kill anyone who so much as tried to stop her.

The Senshi of Mars grit her teeth as she frantically searched for the boarding gate, hoping against hope that the flight had been delayed and that she had made it in time.

_In time for what? What the hell are you going to say to her? 'I love you, Usagi! And more than just a best friend. I'm sorry I lied to you. Can you please dump Mamoru-san and love me instead?' Get real!_

Her brows furrowed in annoyance, mentally chastising herself for thinking negatively. Finally spotting the gate ahead of her, her pace quickened even more, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest in nervousness.

As she cleared the throngs of people, she slowly pulled to a stop, her face white as sheet. If Chaos had not managed to kill her with her own past self, then the empty waiting area that greeted her could have just very well done it.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening. I must've gotten the flight number wrong! She has to be here somewhere..._ She rambled internally as she approached the airport officer stationed at the gate.

Looking up from the boarding passes he was arranging alphabetically to ease his obsessive compulsiveness, the airport official frowned at what he assumed to be one of the passengers who had missed the flight.

"Is this the boarding gate for the flight going to Boston?" she asked anxiously.

"It was. I'm afraid the plane is already taxing." he gestured to the aircraft speeding through the runway.

The Fire Senshi's heart practically stopped beating as the plane accelerated before launching itself into the air, taking the love of her life away with it.

"If you like, I can assist you in rescheduling your flight." the man offered, completely misreading the defeated look on Rei's face.

"No. It's all right. Everything's... all right." she mumbled mindlessly as she walked away.

Getting out of the airport seemed a lot faster than going in even though Rei was virtually dragging herself out, treading on lifelessly towards the exit.

_It's over._

Head bowed to keep anyone from noticing the sob threatening to burst out from her chest; it was a wonder how she managed to find the exit without hitting something or someone.

Risking a glance upward, she was thankful for the van currently unloading a passenger for blocking her from view, allowing her to wipe the tears streaming down her face.

It was then that her mind started to betray her with images of Usagi living happily with Mamoru; of her trying, but failing to cook breakfast as he finished preparing for school; of him surprising her with a bouquet of roses and a romantic dinner for their anniversary; of them returning to Japan and finally getting married; of Chibiusa being born and Crystal Tokyo along with her; of their ascension to Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion; of the two of them spending eternity by each other's side.

Through it all, Rei will stand by and watch from a certain distance what could have been her and Usagi if she had been brave enough to take that final step.

She will gaze upon them with saddened, lonesome eyes, berating herself for her cowardice and cursing the gods for granting her immortality when a slow and painful death could be deemed more merciful.

Forever will have become a curse, a perpetual torture if you will, rather than a blessing, a gift that would have allowed them to love each other until the end of time.

Moments later, the van drove off, leaving the still crying Rei vulnerable to everyone's prying eyes. She could not care less at the moment, her heart grieving for its loss.

_She's gone... gone forever. She's gone and she's never coming ba..._

On the other side of the road stood Usagi; matching tears flowing down her cheeks. That loving smile adorned her features, the same smile she used to give only to Mamoru now directed solely at Rei, displayed for all the world to see.

Suddenly, forever did not seem so bad after all.

Rei could not help but smile back.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. I know that the flight details I used are wrong (whether it's the flight numbers or if those flights actually exist). I didn't want to go through the trouble of checking for the correct ones so you can blame those on my laziness and the fact that I'm a little too physically (and emotionally) drained from finishing this story. :)

2. I just realized that I ended up turning Usagi into a babbling idiot somewhere during the break-up scene between her and Mamoru. Sorry Usagi fans, I think my brain is starting to rot because of this very, very long chapter.

In relation to that entire airport scene...

Yes, Usagi conveniently did not check in her one piece of luggage so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of writing just how she was going to get her checked-in luggage without destroying the mood. It would've made one great omake though. Haha.

Also, the description for the departure area came from my personal experience in another airport and not any of the ones in Japan because I've never been there. I plead 'Creative License' since I literally do not have any idea regarding the airport procedures in Japan.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2008 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


	12. Epilogue

A Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic:  
"**A Promise of Forever"**  
by: s16thunderjet

Epilogue

Present Day Tokyo,  
Tokyo International Airport

"Japan Airlines flight no. JL505 bound for Paris, France is now boarding at Terminal 1, Gate 15. Please present your boarding passes as you enter the gate. I repeat: Japan Airlines flight no. JL505..."

Minako stretched her arms above her head as she stared at the small screen in front of her, the blonde willing the flight from London to either speed up or land already.

Kato-sensei had informed her that the plane would be arriving at approximately eight-thirty in the morning, forcing her to wake up extra early so she would not be late.

Ami was supposed to welcome their guests with her; but the blue haired genius had a more important engagement, one that included spending the entire weekend with Makoto at some far away hot springs resort.

_I can't believe Ami-chan dumped all of this on me. She's supposed to be the responsible one!_ Minako grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back on her chair.

_I can't really blame her, though. Given the chance, I'd probably do the same thing._

The image of her Onee-sama appeared before her eyes yet again; long, chestnut colored hair flowing past her waist; deep, dark eyes staring at her as though they were seeing into her soul.

Despite knowing that their would-be relationship was already a thing of the past, a soft sigh managed to escape the blonde's lips, one that spoke volumes about her still present feelings for the older woman.

"No sense dwelling on spilt milk, Minako. You'll just get wet and sticky." she chided herself with her usual proverb malpropism.

Looking around the somewhat crowded airport, the Goddess of Beauty allowed herself a small smile as people walked past each other in a rush to get to their respective destinations.

Some bubbled with excitement as they embarked on a journey that would lead them to other worlds and allow them to see different places, have wonderful opportunities and meet new people.

Some marveled at the beauty of the Land of the Rising Sun and the unique experiences it presented while some cherished the fact they have finally returned to their homeland.

Each treaded their distinct paths, yet they all had one thing in common. Wherever fate might lead them, they all had beautiful futures to look forward to.

She thought of Ami and Makoto and how the two of them have finally been given the chance to explore their new found relationship. A bit of fumbling was required at times, but they have managed to work things out.

Amidst the multitude of propositions from prestigious universities and institutions both locally and abroad, the genius doctor-in-training and world-renowned chef-to-be decided that being together was all that really mattered.

Neither has decided which offer they would take and instead have spent the past months getting to know each other as lovers. That did not stop them from bickering like an old married couple at times though.

Minako could not help but shake her head at that.

Michiru returned to the concert scene once again, this time choosing Europe as her destination. Promoters scrambled to book the young musician knowing that her international appearances were few and far between.

To everyone's surprise and disbelief, Haruka opted not to join her on the other side of the world and chose to remain in Japan to pursue a career as a professional racer on the Asian circuit.

On the day of her departure, the flirtatious blonde promised to be on her best behavior while her aqua haired goddess toured the continent. She then proceeded to kiss Michiru senseless as the other woman prepared to board her aircraft.

An army of screaming fan girls had to be subdued by airport police along with the paparazzi as they grappled with each other to get the best possible photograph.

That was quite the scandal.

At Michiru's first ever European concert, however, a handsome sandy haired blonde carrying thirty-six long-stemmed red roses sat front row and center, causing the aqua haired girl to smile.

Haruka obviously did not last the week.

Oblivious to what she considered as her parents' crazy dating rituals, Hotaru went back to school with a brighter disposition than usual, something that went unnoticed by her peers.

Speculation rose among the student body, ushering in some of the most ingenious gossips ever created. Hotaru paid them all no heed and instead focused all of her energies on a certain crimson eyed Princess.

Even with everything that has happened the past month, the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth remained steadfast in her belief that they will truly meet again.

Setsuna continuously watched over her surrogate daughter with sad but contented eyes, the dark green haired woman proud of the fact that Hotaru had succeeded in all the trials that had been given her, both in the past and in a future that will now most likely not come to pass.

Admittedly, no one was all that surprised at the final outcome, considering that love has and will always conquer all. They should know that well enough by now.

_'Love conquers all', huh?_ Minako wondered, her mind drifting back to the one person she considered to be her first and only love.

_She's probably Chief of the Metropolitan Police Board now... but what if..._

Rendered crestfallen by her train of thought, the Senshi of Love shook herself out of her self-imposed stupor, reminding herself that she should not dwell on the past, but instead concentrate on finding the one she is destined to spend her present and future with.

Looking up at the sky through the crystalline glass windows, she ruefully noted that she had already found her one great love. She just happened to have chosen her duty.

_I wonder if we'll be given a second chance..._

"British Airways flight no. BR381 from London, England has landed. Passengers will now be disembarking at Terminal 2, Gate 16. I repeat, British Airways flight..."

"Finally!" she groaned impatiently as she walked towards the aforementioned gate, silently murmuring her thanks to the heavens.

Checking the small placard that Ami prepared for their guests, she idly wondered why the blue haired genius had written 'Juuban High School' in kanji, katakana and roman letters.

_Maybe some of them can read and speak Japanese..._

A shadow suddenly loomed over her, forcing Minako to take a step back as her privacy was invaded without her even sensing anything. As she squinted at the person standing in front of her, however, she instantly understood why.

_You were the only one who has ever managed to sneak up on me like that..._

"Onee... sama?"

Natsuna Sakurada smiled.

"Hello Minako. It's been a long time."

* * *

30th Century Crystal Tokyo,  
The Palace Gardens

Neo-Queen Serenity giggled softly as more than a dozen pairs of eyes stared at her in anticipation. Ami just shook her head in disbelief while Makoto chuckled out loud at her Queen's antics.

Over a thousand years into her reign as Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the blonde's enthusiasm over the most childlike of things had not diminished in the slightest.

The Palace Gardens had been temporarily converted into a small, park-like clearing where Serenity was currently entertaining a group of kids visiting her abode.

Every week, children from all over the country traveled to the city for a tour around the Crystal Palace; and every week, those trips would be turned into impromptu picnics by the Queen.

Serenity never tired of the visitations, she actually cherished spending time with the children, playing games with them and telling them wonderful stories.

This week, as every other, was no exception.

"What happened next Serenity-mama?"

"Yes! Tell us please?"

That brought about a chorus of requests from the children gathered around her, causing Serenity's smile to widen even further at the various stages of excitement the children found themselves in.

"Yes Serenity-mama. Why don't you tell us what happened next?" Minako teased, earning her an impish smile from Serenity and a resigned look from Natsuna.

"I think you enjoy doing this as much as the Queen does." Natsuna said, glancing at her blonde lover.

"Serenity and I will always be kids no matter what. We both love playing with the children." Minako explained, watching her 'twin' fall all over herself in laughter.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to give you any." Natsuna whispered quietly enough for only Minako to hear.

The blonde Senshi of Venus wrapped her arms gently around Natsuna, catching the former Tokyo Police Special OPS Division Commander turned Director of the Queen's Security and Diplomatic Corps by surprise.

"We've talked about this Natsuna." Minako began, offering her lover a hopeful look.

"When Serenity came to me that night to grant me anything that I wanted, that was the only thing that came to mind." Minako explained, as she had been doing for the last one thousand years.

"You could've asked for a child, y'know? Ami-san and Makoto-san have two. Even Rei-san has one. So..." Natsuna mumbled, turning away to avoid the pleading look the blonde threw at her.

Minako firmly but gently turned her lover to face her again, the blonde smiling encouragingly at the other woman who had been momentarily reduced into a pouting five year old.

"I don't regret making that wish, Natsuna, because without it, I wouldn't have you here, with me..." Minako whispered almost reverently.

"Really?" Natsuna asked in a tiny, almost childlike voice.

"Yes, really." Minako answered, smiling affectionately at her love.

That just about did it for Natsuna, as she pulled the unresisting blonde into a tender kiss that spoke volumes about the love that they had for each other.

"Yo! Love birds! Get a room!" Makoto cried, interrupting what was a very romantic moment for the two.

"Mako-chan's right. We've got kids here." Ami added, covering the eyes of the children nearest her.

Natsuna blushed slightly in embarrassment as she had forgotten that they were in the presence of children. Minako huffed in annoyance at the loss of contact, glaring ever so slightly at her friends.

"You're one to talk, Mrs. Kino! We're not the ones running around the Palace everyday like newlyweds on a honeymoon, y'know!" Minako fired back, smiling smugly as both Ami and Makoto blushed profusely.

"How do you know about that, Blondie?" Makoto asked in surprise, more for being caught than anything else.

"The security cameras for one." Minako replied a-matter-of-factly, much to the chagrin of her wife.

"You... you peeping tom!"

"I am not! I just happen to be married to the head of Serenity's Security. So..." Minako drawled out, and Natsuna wished that the Earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Natsuna-san! I can't believe you let her watch." Ami chided, the blue haired genius finally recovering from her shock.

"Well, it's kinda hard to refuse her." Natsuna explained, looking sheepishly at Ami.

"Besides, I'm not the only one who likes to take a peek." Minako added, and three pairs of eyes turned to the other likely culprit.

A moment of silence, then things happened all at once.

"Minako-chan! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Serenity? You, too?"

"I'm sorry Serenity, but the cat's already eaten the bag."

"What are you talking about Ami-chan? Of course she'd do something like that, too! They're 'twins' after all!"

"Out of the bag. The cat's out of the bag."

"Hey, no need for insults. I am not Serenity's 'twin'."

"Yeah! We are so not 'twins!' Hey wait a minute! What do you mean 'insults'?"

Suddenly, a voice cried out.

"Time out!"

Everyone turned to see Chibiusa, now more popularly known as Princess Usagi, shaking her head in disbelief at the scene she had just witnessed.

"I go away for a few days and this is what happens? Arguing like kids in front of kids! I swear, you're all going to be the death of me!" she cried, stomping her feet on the ground for emphasis.

All the adults present flushed in embarrassment as the Princess shook her head in defeat. Sometimes, it really was hard to distinguish the adults from the children in their family.

"Welcome back, sweetie. Would you like to join us?" Serenity offered.

"I'd love to, Mama. But I have that thing..." Usagi drifted, just catching herself before she could blurt out her mission to everyone.

"Alright. Maybe later, then. It's great to have you back. I love you, sweetheart." Serenity said, smiling fondly at her daughter in understanding.

Usagi blushed as everyone's attention turned to her. She mumbled something about 'mother's' and 'being embarrassed,' then looked back at her mother with the same intensity.

"I love you, too, Mama." Usagi said, then slowly made her way into the Palace.

Serenity watched the young Princess with great pride, the Queen thanking the heavens for her daughter's safe return from her journey into the past.

"Serenity-mama... how did the story end?"

She looked down at the young girl in her lap, the blonde almost cooing with delight at the bright blue eyes that looked back at her with curiosity.

"You really want to know? Well..."

* * *

"... sometimes I can see the images clearly, but most of the time I just get flashes." Hotaru finished, drawing a nod of understanding from Rei.

"That's what happens when you're not used to seeing the visions. I can help you control them so they don't just come out of nowhere if you like." Rei offered.

"I'd like that, Rei-san." Hotaru answered, smiling in gratitude at the raven haired Senshi.

"How about you Sachiko-chan?" Rei asked, turning to the navy blue haired girl sitting beside Hotaru.

"I get flashes most of the time, too, Hino-sensei. But they happen so fast that I nearly blackout every time." Sachiko Kino admitted, twirling her shoulder length hair in her fingers.

"And you Chihiro-chan?" the priestess turned to the last of the girls, ignoring the honorific.

"Nope. Haven't had any flashes or visions at all." Chihiro Kino replied, clasping her hands behind her head as she leaned back on the window sill, the gentle breeze blowing at her short auburn hair.

Rei paused for a moment, her hand under her chin as she tried to think of a possible explanation. Neither of their parents exhibited any psychic abilities so it was definitely not hereditary.

"Well, I can't really say why Chihiro-chan doesn't have it and why you do, Sachiko-chan. If you want a more scientific explanation, I guess you could ask your mother about it." Rei answered.

"Yeah. Ami-mama would love to give you a thorough explanation." Chihiro added, earning her a smile from her younger twin.

"The best I can do for you is maybe help you control it. You and Hotaru-chan can practice together." the priestess added, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Good idea!" Hotaru cheered.

"I appreciate the offer. Thank you very much for inviting me to join you, Hotaru-sama, Hino-sensei!" Sachiko exclaimed, bowing towards the two of them.

"Sachiko-chan, we've known each other for almost a thousand years. Couldn't you call me something less formal?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry, Hino-sama." Sachiko blurted in response, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Chihiro laughed heartily at her sister's predicament, the elder Kino enjoying the scene before her. She received an admonishing look from the raven haired priestess for that.

"C'mon Sachiko-chan, surely you can do better. Your sister doesn't even address me by my name sometimes." Rei said encouragingly, settling herself on the seat that Chihiro had just vacated.

"That's because Chihiro-nee-chan doesn't know how to respect her elders." Sachiko mumbled, scowling at her slightly older sister.

"Hey, you! I too know how to show respect." Chihiro spat back, the twins engaging in a staring match as Rei just shook her head in defeat.

Hotaru smiled in amusement at the display of immaturity by the two Kinos. Chihiro had just succeeded in baiting her quieter, more refined sister into a heated argument that was more the slightly older Kino's territory.

A knock on the door pulled her from her musings, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth turning in anticipation. Her cheeks flushed pink as the Princess of Crystal Tokyo stepped into the room.

The pink haired girl barely had time to get out a greeting before a blur of purple glomped onto her. Usagi had to take a step back to steady herself and Hotaru who was now nestled in her arms.

"Welcome back, love." Hotaru breathed, barely containing her excitement.

"It's nice to be back. Although, maybe we could put this off a little later. Y'know, somewhere a little less public." Usagi whispered, motioning to the audience watching their display.

Hotaru pulled back slightly, the Senshi of Saturn remembering her manners. That did not save the two of them, however, as the twins began teasing them, Chihiro a little more boisterous than her younger sister.

Usagi left Hotaru to deal with the two Kinos as she walked past them and stepped towards Rei. She studied the older woman for a moment, then enveloped her in a loving hug.

Rei leaned her head on Usagi's, the Fire Senshi relishing the warm embrace. She pulled back slightly to lay a kiss on the girl's forehead, before letting the young Princess up.

"Now go on, shoo! Have fun at the concert, just don't stay out all night, OK? A delegation from Kinmoku is arriving early tomorrow morning and everyone has to be present."

"Even us?" Chihiro asked, the beginnings of a frown on her face.

"Yes, even you, Chihiro-chan." Rei said in a long-suffering way, resulting in a disgruntled sigh from the auburn haired girl.

"Take Sachiko-chan with you to the concert, too."

"Aww, but Sachiko-chan's just going to end up reading her books there!" Chihiro complained, starting off another round of arguments between the siblings.

"We'll be back by midnight, Rei-san. And we'll take care of the twins, too." Hotaru answered quickly, ushering the twins out of the room before Rei's legendary temper got the better of her.

Hotaru winked at her lover on her way out, the Senshi of Saturn receiving a tender smile for her efforts. Usagi was about to follow her out when she heard Rei call her by her nickname.

"Chibiusa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, sweetheart." Rei said affectionately.

"I love you, too, Kaa-chan." Usagi answered, smiling lovingly at her other mother as she walked out of the room.

Rei continued to smile even after the door had closed behind her daughter. She thanked the gods for giving her such a wonderful child, then realized that she should actually be thanking her wife instead.

Soon after Mamoru broke off their engagement and Usagi and Rei finally admitted that they did indeed love each other, questions arose among the Senshi as to how said events would affect the future.

Wanting to ease everyone's worries, the Senshi of Time explained that nothing really is set in stone and that even futures proclaimed to be destined can be changed.

She also told them not to lose faith in themselves, in Usagi and most especially in the Legendary Silver Crystal as it will play an integral part in their lives, as it always has.

Despite the fact that she was forbidden to speak about the future in detail, she again broke the rules and revealed to them that a certain pink haired Princess will be alive and well.

A flurry of questions followed after this revelation, but the Senshi of Revolution only shook her head in response even as she slowly lost all consciousness.

Smiling ruefully at how quick the cosmic powers were at enforcing her punishment, she looked over to see the happy and grateful smiles on Usagi and Hotaru's faces and thought that those smiles were very much worth it.

And though she would again be rendered helpless when the next battle came, stuck watching from her station as the Guardian of the Gates of Time, she remained confident that she had done the right thing.

When Setsuna woke up minutes later complaining about the headache from hell and saying that she could not remember anything about the past couple of days, they all concluded that it was probably her future incarnation that they had been talking to. Rei's conversation with her the previous day also helped in establishing this fact.

Some years and a few more epic battles later, including the penultimate one that resulted in Eternal Sailor Moon's ascension to Neo-Queen Serenity, they all found themselves at the threshold of history.

Gathering around their newly ascended ruler, the eight Senshi, all of whom having achieved their respective Eternal incarnations, combined their powers with that of the Legendary Silver Crystal, amassing energy the likes of which none of them had seen or experienced before.

And when the dust finally cleared, they found themselves at the center of what is now known as Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity's dream has finally been realized.

Of course, the story did not end there.

Fresh from the devastation of the final battle and what is now more commonly referred to as the Sailor Wars, the people of Japan and the world in general had differing views regarding the creation of a monarchy powered by seemingly immortal beings that could, if they wanted, wipeout the rest of the world in a single act.

While some welcomed and embraced them, the greater majority felt threatened and overwhelmed by their inadvertent display of power. It would take years, countless arguments and a few failed assassination attempts at Serenity's life, all of which she responded with just a sad smile to the utter dismay of her Senshi, before the rest of the world finally believed that they were not out to conquer, that they just wanted to live happily and peacefully.

Many years after, at the request and pleading of the entire Japanese nation, Serenity finally accepted the role of Ruler of Japan, with Crystal Tokyo as her kingdom's capital.

It was also on this night that Serenity prayed upon the Legendary Silver Crystal to grant each of her Senshi their heart's greatest desire. She considered it her gift of thanks for their undying devotion.

She explained to them that there was no assurance when their wishes would be granted, if they were to be granted at all, but that it could come down to how much they really wanted their respective wishes to come true.

Needless to say, none of the Senshi doubted their Queen, the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal and their own hearts. They did, as they always have, believe.

Because science, no matter how advanced, could not give them what they really wanted, Ami and Makoto both wished for children to complete their family. Nine months later, Ami miraculously gave birth to twin girls.

Having found the love of her eternal life in Natsuna, Minako wished for the other woman to become near-immortals like themselves, allowing the two of them to love and cherish each other without fear of time and circumstance separating them yet again.

When Natsuna celebrated her 50th birthday still looking and feeling less than half her supposed age, Minako thanked the heavens for granting her wish, then proceeded to buy Serenity every form of candy in existence.

Haruka and Michiru, surprisingly, both chose not to ask for anything, stating that they already had everything they have ever wanted. Serenity was persistent, however, and decided to defer their wishes until they choose to use them.

Setsuna was suspiciously absent during the celebration and to this day, has yet to make her wish as well. Speculation as to what it is she would have wished for varied depending on which Senshi you asked, but it was her surrogate daughter, Hotaru, who gave the most accurate answer.

Simply put, because one of the limitations of the Legendary Silver Crystal was that it could probably only bring back the dead at the expense of the bearer's life, Setsuna saw no use for her wish.

When asked who it was that Hotaru thought her surrogate mother yearned to resurrect, the Senshi of Rebirth answered enigmatically, saying that no matter how much Setsuna loved that person, she would never sacrifice the daughter for her mother.

That effectively ended that discussion.

As for her own wish, Hotaru stayed true to what her and Chibiusa desired for the Queen. The dark violet eyed Senshi wished that Serenity be granted the happiness she deserved, no matter what form it may be in.

She would later be asked why she did not simply wish for the pink haired Princess to be born into this world. She would reply that she had not wanted to be selfish and that had Chibiusa been in her stead, she would have asked for the same thing even at the expense of her own life.

In the end, there was no need for her to be selfish because it was Rei herself that wished for Chibiusa. The newly appointed High Priestess of Crystal Tokyo knew just how much the young Princess meant to Serenity and had it not been for the Queen's desire to create Crystal Tokyo for the betterment of the world, the blonde would have probably wished to have her daughter with her.

Minako would jokingly ask Rei later on if Chibiusa really was her heart's greatest desire. The raven haired girl would only smirk, then answer that her heart's greatest desire was for Serenity to be happy; and since she made the love of her life happy every night, sometimes after lunch, or whenever and wherever the blonde would like to be made happy, she figured she would give her what normally comes when people make each other happy that much, a baby.

That answer caused the Senshi of Love to swallow whatever smart-ass retort she had. She would later be blamed for giving the rest of the Senshi some very vivid imagery of their Queen and her High Priestess engaged in romantic acts.

Even now, Chibiusa would frown and make gagging actions whenever she was reminded of this, especially since the running joke is that the reason she has pink hair is because she was conceived in what is widely considered as Serenity's favorite room in the Palace, the Candy Depot.

Rei allowed herself a chuckle at that piece of gossip.

Laughter reached her ears moments later and the priestess found herself going down towards the picnic. Walking onto the garden, she found that it was now Minako who was entertaining the children.

She studied her friends one by one, from Ami and Makoto's happy and contented laughter, to Minako's childlike antics and Natsuna's indulgent smiles.

Her gaze finally landed on her wife who, much to her surprise, was sitting by herself amidst the sea of children laughing around her. Serenity usually had at least one child perched on her lap during her picnics, and though there was nothing wrong with being alone, it was something Rei had not quite expected.

So deep was she in her thoughts that raven haired girl did not notice Serenity looking at her until a few moments later. Her loving, amethyst orbs gazed back at her wife's gentle, sapphire eyes.

She walked towards the blonde, laying a gentle kiss on her cheek as she settled herself beside her. Serenity leaned her head on the other girl's shoulder, relishing her proximity.

"I love you." Serenity whispered, pulling her head back slightly to smile tenderly at her.

"I love you, too." Rei replied, a matching smile on her face.

On the opposite side of the garden, Minako could not help but smile at the scene. After years of loneliness and separation, it was nice to see them sitting there, enjoying the moment, happily in love.

"Hey kids! Remember when Serenity-mama said that they chose love?" she asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Yeah! Serenity-mama said that they chose love." a young girl with said, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"That's right. Is there anyone here who wants to know what true love is like?" Minako offered, causing the kids to raise their hands in excitement.

Sitting amongst the children, Ami, Makoto and Natsuna all looked at each other in confusion. After a series of shaken heads and shrugged shoulders, they all turned back to Minako, wondering what she was up to.

The blonde began waving all the children to come to her and gather in front. She then had all of them looking at the other side of the garden, the three adults included.

"Look over there."

They all found themselves gazing at the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and her High Priestess, two women who battled both destiny and fate for a love that was truly worth fighting for.

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

1. Read Chapter 6's Author's Notes #9 and #10 for an explanation on everything related to flights, airports and the like. Please forgive me for being lazy and tired. :)

2. About Setsuna being punished for breaking the rules...

In the Sailor Moon S anime, Sailor Pluto saved Sailor Uranus and Neptune from impending death by using her powers. Since she had inadvertently changed the future because of what she did - she broke the rules - she was removed from the present (if I understood the explanation correctly) and was not allowed to participate in the battle with Pharaoh 90. Chibiusa almost lost her life in that battle and in the succeeding one with the Dead Moon Circus while all Setsuna could do was watch helplessly from the Gates of Time.

I took this to mean that every time she "broke the rules", her all-knowing form (that part of her that knows about the past, the present and the future or Eternal Sailor Pluto as I like to call her) gets removed from the current reality and is sent back to the Gates of Time, leaving the current Setsuna without knowledge of anything that will happen in the near future. This doesn't mean that the current Setsuna cannot use her powers to fight and protect, rather, this just renders her unable to see what is going to happen which I'm sure is a discombobulating feeling for her. Sorta renders her blind in a way when she knows that she shouldn't be and that her not knowing anything could cause the deaths of the people she loves.

3. On the Sailor Wars and the ascension of the Senshi...

I made this all up and didn't really follow any existing and actual Sailor Moon storylines (fanfics not included, so if there's a similar premise, I apologize but there was no infringement intended). I just figured that there needed to be a HUGE battle that would destroy majority of the world, one that would force Eternal Sailor Moon's powers to grow and allow her to ascend to her Neo - Queen Serenity status (along with the rest of her Senshi).

I also needed to have a reason for her to create Crystal Tokyo after the War. I mean, she ascended, yeah, but she didn't automatically need to create Crystal Tokyo. Suffice to say, she felt a bit guilty that all those battles with fellow Senshi from other galaxies caused great destruction on Earth. In an effort to make amends, she created Crystal Tokyo to serve as a sanctuary if you will, a place where those who lost everything but their lives can take refuge and start over.

4. About the wishes...

In case it wasn't clear the way I wrote it, Neo - Queen Serenity's wish for herself is the creation of Crystal Tokyo. Truthfully? I don't know if the Silver Crystal can grant wishes like that. Simple ones maybe, or conditional ones like temporarily turning Luna into a human in the Sailor Moon S movie, but nothing of the sort that I mentioned in my story. I plead 'Creative License' (or a bit of insanity).

5. In chapter 3, Chibiusa traveled back in time to change the past which ultimately lead to a slightly different future for all of them. When she succeeded in her mission, she was then pulled back into the future where she slowly merged with the new Chibiusa (the one that Rei wished for).

Therein lies a paradox as Chibiusa, along with Setsuna and Neo - Queen Serenity, of course, retained knowledge of both the original future and the one that was created as a result of her journey into the past. Furthermore, because of Rei's heightened abilities as a priestess and her connection with Neo - Queen Serenity, she also possesses knowledge about everything that has happened in both timelines.

Should I decide to pursue this story further, though I most probably wouldn't, I would have Chibiusa, Rei and Neo - Queen Serenity eventually lose their memories of the original future to remove the paradox. Only 30th Century Setsuna a.k.a. Eternal Sailor Pluto, who disappeared to also return to the past and speak with Rei in chapter 6 will be able to keep her memories. I don't think she could get rid of them even if she wanted to since it's her job to 'record' everything anyway.

6. Both Sachiko and Chihiro are daughters of Ami and Makoto. Chihiro has short hair like Ami's, only auburn colored like Makoto's. Sachiko's hair is shoulder length and is navy blue hued. If you're still wondering, Ami carried the both of them, that's why they're twins. The reason their surname is Kino is because Ami married Makoto sometime earlier, changing her name to Ami Kino (hence, the Mrs. Kino comment by Minako).

7. Hotaru was slightly OOC with the glomping, I know. But you should try to understand how a lovesick girl must feel when she finally sees her girlfriend after being separated for quite a long time, not to mention the circumstances that lead to said separation. I think the glomping is somewhat excusable.

8. I just realized this now, but upon re-reading this and Chapter 6, I believe I've written all I can about dramatic airport scenes to last me a lifetime. Tsk, tsk. Again, I plead insanity.

9. To those who have read my Ranma 1/2 Fanfic "Can't Cry Hard Enough" (that means you chibi :p), please forgive the reuse of a scene here. I don't think there was too much harm done. Besides, without that, I probably wouldn't have written this epilogue at all, leaving everyone with the cliffhanger-ish ending of Chapter 6. Hehe. ;)

**One final note. I put it here because I just realized that not everyone reads the messages and announcements that I leave in my profile page. I'm not a snob. : (  
I just don't like putting messages and announcements as part of my chapters unless they're actual notes about the story.**

Wow. It's done. After 3 something years, it's finally done. And what a great 3 something years they were.

As always, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to all of you for reading this, for jumpstarting me whenever I got stuck, for praying that I get all the vacation I could to be able to continue writing and for never giving up on me even with the nearly year long delays between updates. Thank you very much.

I have no idea what I'm going to be posting next but I do have a number of work-in-progress stories in my hard drive. Only one of those is Sailor Moon, though, and will most probably feature canon couples. Sorry Rei and Usagi fans.

As for writing something in the same universe as this one... maybe the Sailor Wars bit or even a sequel about their lives (specifically their love lives) or maybe even a Natsuna/Minako spin-off... I can't really say for certain. All I'm sure of is that I won't start a new fic until I finish all the unfinished ones I have on my drive (that could take a long, long time).

Again, thank you very much for reading. It truly has been a pleasure.

All comments, suggestions, criticisms and the like, please click the 'Review' button below.

**All Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters copyright to Naoko Takeuchi. They are used without permission. Please do not sue me, I don't have money.**

**©2009 Shirley Joy Gadia, all other characters used in the fanfic and the story itself, all rights reserved.**

Thank you!


End file.
